Batgirl Beyond Act Three
by Evilness321
Summary: Cate is adjusting to her life as Batgirl with new friends as she begins to realize just how big her world became when she accepted her grandma's unique offer 1 month ago. But she still feels empty and lonely inside with the betrayals. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Comments: **

**Original AC: **Wow, I didn't honestly think I'd ever make it this far in this story. The story itself which has now clocked out at 100 pages in just a month or so. So much writing o.o But this is the adrenaline rush that comes from even having just a couple of fans/reviewers who like my work! While I AM working on my other fictions (Go to my profile page to check those guys out) My main focus right now besides art and getting my health back in to ship shape, is this story. Why is it I'm able to write so much? Well, I'm still recovering from a seizure I had a month ago, then I got sick with a nasty flu two weeks later. SO, it's been a hard ride to be able to live a normal life again. But I don't think you guys are complaining because I'm writing and doing my best to keep in touch, right? :P Honestly right now, my favorite character is Caitlyn (Not trying to be biased here, it's just how it is) Because there's so many sides to her personality, and her character in general. So much has happened since the start of the show, I wonder what you guys think of her apart from being an idiot around Terry and too stubborn for her own good? xD

**Edit:** Oh, just to let you guys know, I wrote **this **paragraph days after the rest. However, I wanted to make it clear that while Max IS making an appearance, her personality is tweaked JUST a bit for the sake of my story. So please, if you're a Terry/Max shipper, try to read this story with an open mind. This is NOT a Terry/Max fanfiction. Got it? Good. ^^

**Original AC:** (Please note that the rest of this isn't directed at you Sokai, or you Gleek2Beat. This is just to anyone else who might have questions or complaints about my story. So ignore it if you want and skip right to the story itself!)

I've had a couple of people call her a Mary Sue, which I'm not seeing. Sure, she's had previous training, and gets in trouble A LOT. But that training hasn't helped her, actually being out on the field as Batgirl has. She's gotten her ass kicked MAJORLY in the last two acts as she struggles to find out her place in the world of heroines, and not every character has to be clumsy and mess up all the time as some people have suggested. Another reason people have called her a Mary Sue is cause she's a cheerleader and super heroine... so what? I've always wanted to do some kind of a story along these lines, and a dear friend of mine helped me gain the confidence to actually write it out (Sokai, go look at her amazing works! **end shameless plug**) And yet another complaint... she's not perfect. So? Just because she acts like she can handle everything on her own, just because she is emotionally shot right now does not make her unworthy of being a heroine. I'd like to see YOU GUYS go through what she's been through and not be emotionally shot and a bit prickly at the end of all that. And so what if she's actually helping out her GRANDPARENTS, not Bruce?

A few have complained (Not just in reviews from people that shall be remained nameless) about that, and her being trained by Wonder Woman... Bruce already orders Terry around, he doesn't need TWO lackeys. And so what if Caitlyn gets trained by a legend? If you guys haven't noticed, Dick Grayson and Barbara are too old to train her themselves, otherwise they would. After all, they trained their daughter (Caitlyn's mother, Claire, who was murdered in the first act) as the Batgirl before her. OH. One more thing... Just because it's a love story (I've said this before) Doesn't mean it has to have sex and nude scenes all the time. To me, that's not realistic love.

I think that covers all the recent complaints about the story. If you guys have anything else to gripe about, keep it to yourselves. And if you think you can tell me how to write my story, you're sadly mistaken. My dear friends help me in that factor, and my readers who LIKE the story are always encouraging and genuine in their opinions about things, which help me make a better story for those who care about it. There is the occasion that I might get a fact or two wrong, but it's usually pointed out pretty quickly so I can fix it.

In regards to the Dee Twins and Harley... It's a fanfiction guys, sheesh. And clearly these twins aren't the DeeDees seen in the DC A.U., their names are different. And in regards to Harley still being around, so? The technology of that time has allowed Static to still be around and kicking at age 70, why not Harley? It doesn't work on just one person, you know. I'm sure I'm not the only one who would jump if it was offered for the public's use.

There's another thing I need to clear up here- Dana Tan will NOT be making any shows in this story. Yes, I'm aware that she's his girlfriend in the A.U. cannon. But this is a fanfiction, so :P Dana's not in here, just pretend for the sake of this story that she never existed in the first place! But Max might be making a few appearances in the future, keep your eyes open!

Even though the readers I've attracted are still Terry/Max fans (Can't blame them, honestly), they read it with an open mind and give me truly inspiring reviews.

Without you guys helping in the reviews, I wouldn't have gotten this far in such a short amount of time. This Third Act of the Batgirl Beyond saga is for you.

This act is taking on a bit of a different turn than the other two, now that I have most of the characters established, (MOST, note the wording) and the first two main arcs/plots settled, I can continue on some more interesting things in the wider world of DC A.U. from Caitlyn Boardener's point of view/perspective. Please be patient with me guys, sometimes it takes me a while to write even a ten pag chapter because I have to go through so many drafts before I'm satisfied. I went through 3 drafts of that last chapter I did for Act 2 before I was satisfied.

One last thing... Why do I splinter the story? It helps me stay organized. It's not some convoluted plan to gain more views/reviews. Believe me, if that's all I was out for, I wouldn't post. I'm not trying to sound rude or anything. But I've got SO MUCH going on in my mind, splintering helps me keep track of everything and everyone in my many worlds if I need to go back for a quick reference on something.

Apart from these Author's Comments parts, I will no longer be answering any question in regards to my story and plot. It's mine after all. And I don't want to ruin it for anyone who might actually be enjoying the story. Thanks for your patience in reading through all this... The Third Act of Batgirl Beyond begins... NOW!

* * *

><p><strong>Batgirl Beyond: Act Three <strong>

**Prologue: **

The Red Stars band had been reeling since the Jokerz attack on their party, while the confrontation in the abandoned factory took place at the other end of town, the band reorganized themselves, making sure everyone who'd been in the room was alright. That was when Tim found the real Amy, the real event coordinator tied up in a storage shed with her mouth bound by duct tape.

"Are you ok?" Asked Sumayah after ripping off the tape.

"No I damn well am not! I was just put here, and was treated like a hostage for the last three days!" Snapped Amy as they untied her.

An hour later, they were making a statement to the press that was flooding the stadium after seeing the windows crashed open and obvious damage done to the party room.

"Approximately one hour ago, the Jokerz gang came and abducted miss Caitlyn Boardener from the party," Barbara Gordon was standing at the pedestal for her press announcements with the band and event coordinator involved in the incident behind her as well as extra security. She couldn't just say 'her granddaughter was kidnapped' for professional reasons. "Less than forty five minutes later, the abductors were apprehended and Miss Baordener was returned safely home and unharmed with the assistance of Batman. The other members of the party where the abduction took place were not harmed, and the Event Coordinator was found in fair condition apart from mild dehydration and some bruising. The band was not the target of the initial attack, and they are all ok apart from some mildly damaged egos. Once the other missing member of the party was located and accounted for, the building was evacuated. We will not be taking any questions tonight as this case is still under open investigation."

Bruce was watching the report given by Barbara Gordon, who looked tired and stony faced after the rather active night. There was still the issue of Catwoman and Shape Shifter, but those two had already vanished from active duty like a pair of trouble making chameleons. Terry was off at home finally getting rested for school the next day, and he didn't really want to interrupt the young man that day after such a long weekend. So he spent the rest of that night and next day surveilling Gotham City with his many satellite cameras and security cameras which were strategically placed in his beloved city.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- <strong>

**Forging Bonds **

It was a good feeling, getting back to school for Caitlyn. Not only that, but she had lots of homework to turn in that she'd finished while the school power source was getting updated and security systems were remodeled in the last week. There was just a major change in how she spent the last few minutes before her first class, and who she spent it with. She'd spent the last evening before bed consoling Melody when the older sister of Leia found out her little sister was in jail for breaking and entering, and joining the Jokerz gang. Not only was Melody devastated, but so were her parents. And Caitlyn herself.

She only got to sleep about two in the morning, which made it an even groggier morning than usual for her. What surprised her even more was that Melody gave her a big embrace when they met in the hall, with the same bags under her eyes that Caitlyn had, only Melody's eyes were bloodshot and dry from crying all night.

"We're going to hold tryouts this weekend for new cheerleaders, I put up the notice on the bulletin board." Melody sounded a little dry in the throat even as she spoke.

"Melody, I'm sorry about Leia." Caitlyn felt like she had a frog lodged in her own throat making it hard to talk. "If I'd have done something more... Maybe it could've been prevented."

"Don't start with that Caitlyn. If you had your way, you'd probably be blaming yourself for there not being any air in the vacuum of space." Melody shook her head. "You were her best friend, and I was her older sister who should've been a better role model for her. But now she's taken up with a wrong crowd to end all wrong crowds." She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "And she's not talking about anything that may or may not have happened to convince her to join either. If she wants to be a stupid prat, then it's her loss. Right?"

It was almost unbearable for Caitlyn to hear this from Melody, who didn't know the real reason why Leia joined with the Jokerz.

"Listen... about cheer leading... I..." Caitlyn began to say she was resigning.

"Don't even think about it. We're the only ones left from the old crew. If you resign, there'll be no one left to help me train all the newcomers."

"What?" Blinked Caitlyn. "What about Darla, Amber, Emma, and Jaina?"

"They all quit two days ago, saying this team was jinxed. But I've got a group of hopefuls that should prove better than any of them, the Dees AND Kina. I'd have told you sooner, but things got so busy for me." Melody replied. "I'd better go. Science is on the other end of the school." She waved before heading down the hall, vanishing in the crowd of students.

Caitlyn stood next to her locker for a moment, fighting off the strong urge to punch it. The team had been jinxed because of her, and an event that happened years ago that virtually no one knew about, but was still haunting the legend that was Batgirl even decades later. Not to mention, so many things were changing in her life, she felt like she barely had a hold on it.

Terry was nearby and saw the moment to have a few words with Caitlyn since they were in the same classes.

"Hey, you want to sit with my friend and I so you won't have to go solo today in math?" He asked, pulling her over after she had shut her locker.

"Your friend?" Blinked Caitlyn.

"Hey. Call me Max." Said the dark skinned girl with boyishly short, but bubblegum pink dyed hair, introducing herself to Caitlyn. "Terry told me all about what happened. If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know, ok?"

It was all they managed to get in before the final bell before class rang, and Max made sure the prickly girl didn't somehow manage to sneak away to a back table in Math class.

* * *

><p>Barbara was frustrated, she had her hands clasped together with her forehead resting against them, it had been a long night dealing with those three. None of them, Sharon, Sheryl and not even Leia were willing to talk about why they had done this to her granddaughter.<p>

"Knock knock." It was her husband with a few things for his wife.

Dick sat at the table, putting down a mug, and some herbal tea that she was fond of.

"So, any luck on the newest case?" He asked.

"No. Leia's not even willing to talk to me. And it's not like I can drag Cate from school to make her talk either." Barbara put some sugar in the tea before taking a long draught from it.

"I still can't believe Leia of all people would be willing to throw away everything instead of using her gift to help others." Dick shook his head.

"All she's said is that the twins and Harley convinced her it was the right thing to do. Right... Probably took the Joker's route in convincing and gave her some sob story." Barbara shook her head as she reached over at the breakfast tray Dick had brought in. "And then there's Catwoman and Shape Shifter... It turns out Catwoman stole a priceless diamond from the museum a few weeks ago, and the museum is JUST now letting us know. And Shape Shifter's struck a few ATM's since last night."

"So, not the best of nights for you." Dick shook his head as he walked behind the table and gave her a hug.

"No. How's Cate doing?" Asked Barbara in between mouthfuls of scrambled egg.

"Well, it's hard to tell. She was pretty quiet this morning, but that could just be her being tired as usual." Admitted Dick with a shrug as he sat back down. "I think she said something about seeing Leia after school though."

Barbara looked up sharply at those words.

"I'm not sure if that's a smart move." She said.

"That's what I told her. But she said it needed to be done... You know, one last talk and all." Shrugged Dick.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time, and Caitlyn wasn't about to miss out on pizza day in the cafeteria. She happened to rather enjoy the school's food. After getting herself a code red from the vending machine, she was pulled in to the lunch line by Max, who turned out to be quite open and friendly. It had taken her a little bit to adjust to this new type of friend, but Caitlyn was quickly able to open up to the girl, who turned out to be quite intelligent.<p>

"So you help Terry out once in a while then?" Blinked Caitlyn after getting an explanation on how Max knew about the secret already.

"Well, you COULD say that." Smirked Max. "Let's just say without my help, Mr. McGinnis here wouldn't have all his fancy techno-gadgets."

"Enough with the verbal abuse, Max." Said Terry. "I get enough of that from Caitlyn anyways."

"Anyways," Max tossed his comment aside. "I'm going to help get the word out about you, Cate."  
>"Huh?" Blinked Caitlyn.<p>

"About the bat, I mean." Max said in a lowered voice as a classmate walked by. "Every supr hero's gotta have a reputation, and I can get a good one out for you."

"I'm not sure if I like that idea... rumors can be misleading and people might expect more than I can give." Caitlyn shook her head as she spoke while dipping her slice of pizza in to ranch dressing before biting in to it.

Terry was watching the conversation with a mild interest as he ate. She was smarter than she looked, which surprised him a little bit. But Max would probably still go ahead with the plan of building a rep for Caitlyn. And judging by the shrug Max gave at her statement, he was probably right. He was glad that Caitlyn didn't seem to be lingering too much on the weekend events, and glad that she seemed to be getting along well with Max, who was known to be a bit overbearing at times. Though he had the feeling that if Max ever got like that around Caitlyn, Caitlyn would be more than willing to put the girl in her place.

Melody approached the table with a folder in her hands.

"Cate, just to let you know, I've been researching some new moves for us to practice tomorrow after school, that way we can teach the new group coming in at the middle of the week. You might wanna take a look at what I've found so you can be ready, ok?" Melody asked. She was glad that Caitlyn wasn't shutting herself up, and that she was socializing. Though with people she never thought she'd be hanging out with. McGinnis had been a known trouble maker in the past, he's since mellowed out a bit, and Max was a known genius of their group when it came to technology and anything computer related. But maybe Caitlyn just needed a different group of friends than what she had before. She waved at Caitlyn's new group of friends before going back to her own after getting the assurance that Caitlyn would indeed look through the file before practice the next day.

"So, the team is getting an over hall, I take it?" Max asked after the tall blond went away.

"Yeah. Going to have to train a whole new group this weekend, among other things..." Nodded Caitlyn, opening the file to look at the new moves Melody had found she liked.

"I'm surprised you never were the team leader. It seems like something you'd enjoy." Suggested Max.

"You kidding? I'm not good at giving out orders, and I'd be a terrible team leader." Said Caitlyn at once, and Max shrugged with a smirk at Terry's disbelieving face.

After school, Max pulled Caitlyn to the side after having a rushed conversation with Terry.

"Hey, you got plans tonight? I'd like to show you some things that'll help out on the field." She said.

"Can't, sorry. I'm meeting Nana at her work place, then Leia."

"Can I come?" Max changed tactic without skipping a beat. She was working at trying to get Caitlyn to relax around them, and trying to get the girl more talkative than she had been since she got back.

Caitlyn blinked, but nodded.

"Great. Terry, why don't you come along? Oh wait, Mr. Wayne's got you working after school again, right?" Max looked over at Terry who nodded with a shrug. "Hold on a sec, I wanna talk to Melody about something." She said after a short pause.

Caitlyn watched as Max managed to get Melody away from her group of friends, but had no skills in lip reading, so she went back to her lunch, not trying to ignore Terry, but not sure what to say.

* * *

><p>After Max had asked her question, Melody thought for a little bit before replying.<p>

"I don't really know what happened to get Leia to join with the Jokerz, the police were questioning me almost the whole weekend. But I DO feel that it wasn't Caitlyn's fault. She never used to be so... untrusting before her parents were killed." Melody shook her head. "No. The Cate we've been seeing hasn't been the real Cate. Normally she loves things like karaoke, skipping out on school, and going to that night club with the Troupe on the weekends. I'm glad she met you, Max. Maybe she can start adjusting back to her old self again with a new group of friends to hang out with... I don't even know why the Jokerz chose Cate to pick on so much. But she does seem to be their new target."

"You seem to have been doing a lot of observation..." Said Max, but in a kind tone.

"Yeah. I did what I could to keep Leia from getting in to trouble. Now she's not even wanting to come home." Melody shook her head.

"Well, I'm sure things will go better for you here in the near future. I just wanted to touch basis with you and see how things were going." Max looked over at the table and saw that Caitlyn and Terry weren't saying much to each other. "And I get the feeling she's not always like that?"

"No. Only around guys she happens to like." Melody blinked. She remembered how quiet Caitlyn had got one time when she introduced her to an upperclassman for a Cheerleading event that required each of the girls have dates, but Caitlyn had gotten suddenly shy and stuttering like a bumbling idiot around him. Once he'd gone away, Caitlyn mumbled that she just didn't know how to act around good looking guys and wound up making an idiot of herself like that. "Normally she's the life of the party, so to speak." She also recalled that incident to Max with the upperclassman.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your friends. Thanks for the info." Max understood Caitlyn a little more. She didn't like having to go around her back like this, but there wasn't any other way to figure out how to break down that wall which went up after Leia, Sharon and Sheryl's betrayals.

* * *

><p>"So... Not a word was said while I was gone?"<p>

"Don't look so disappointed." Mumbled Caitlyn.

"I left the table to try and get you two to open dialogue more. Since Terry looked like he was wanting to say something. But I can always try another time. Sorry you can't hang out with us after school." She gave Terry a pitiful look.

"Yeah, well, what can you do when you have a Nazi old man like Bruce Wayne as your boss? You gotta be at his beck and call." Terry shrugged now that he was sure Max wasn't going to lecture him again about not saying anything. He was all for chatting it up with Caitlyn, she was just being the anti-social one about it.

"Poor you. Life is SO rough." Caitlyn grumbled, which resulted in Terry glaring and Max having to hide her snickering rather obviously.

"Hey! I didn't ask for your input!" Snarled Terry, but she just shrugged as the bell that signaled the return to class rang, cutting him off as there was the standard scraping and bumping of chairs as students stood up from the cafeteria tables to go their separate ways.

* * *

><p>After school, Caitlyn was making sure she had everything before Max popped up apparently out of nowhere, startling her.<p>

"Gah! Don't DO that!" Caitlyn breathed when Max had tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped what felt like two feet in the air. Though it was really only a few inches.

"You know, after meeting your grandma we should go do something fun." Said Max as she waved goodbye to Terry before leaving the school.

"Fun?" Blinked Caitlyn.

"Yeah. Fun. I know!" Said Max after a few moments' thought. "Let's go get your hair cut!"

"What?" Caitlyn was at a loss and her befuddled expression showed it. "How is that fun?"

"Come on, Cate-"

"_Don't call me that_!" Caitlyn actually hated that nickname.

"It could really be the start of something new for you." Max plowed on like she hadn't heard Caitlyn's outburst in the middle of her sentence. "Think of it... it can't be short like mine, obviously, you're a cheerleader and I don't know of many tom-boy cheerleaders. BUT... It might get people to notice you more... Well, boys mainly, and it might not hold you back so much when you're 'working'." Max couldn't exactly say what she really meant by 'working' in public in case they were being overheard or spied on by some unknown person or being, but she did manage to get her point across rather quickly. "I'll set up the appointment at the salon down the street from my place while you're seeing Leia, ok?"

"B-But..." Caitlyn stammered. She didn't want to be a bother, and she knew haircuts were pricey depending on the style you wanted.

"Come on Cate-"

"_I said don't call me that_!"

"You've had that same long style since before high school. Don't you think it's time you shook things up a bit? Imagine how cool you'll look on the field, and at work!" Max again ignored Caitlyn's outbursts. She knew Caitlyn was temperamental, but if she just didn't give the girl the chance to explode, or ignored the outbursts...the girl might calm down again, open up and talk a little more about herself. Being the new Batgirl on the block, Max was certain she had to have some interesting stories to tell. At least that was Max's hope. It would be nice to have a girl to hang out with that was the same age as she was for a change.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Leia asked when she saw Caitlyn standing in the hallway outside her cell block. Apparently Leia had been put in to solitary confinement in a room that specialized in neutralizing gifts like the ones she possessed, so she was currently nothing more than an ordinary prisoner.<p>

Leia now wore a white prisoner's shirt, pants and her blond hair was hanging freely. Her Jokerz face paint was washed clean, revealing her pale peach skin.

"To see you one more time." Replied Caitlyn with a straight face. "And to return something to you." She pulled it out from her pocket. It was something that she'd found that morning, which prompted her desire to see Leia one more time. "There's really no way for things to go back as they were... is there?"

"No." Leia looked at the object Caitlyn was handing to the guard to pass through the hole in the specially designed window wall that the two spoke to each other through. She blinked and stared. It was Caitlyn's half of the Best Friend necklace that Leia had given to her after they met when they were six years old. It may be a plastic gold chain and half of a heart that had the word 'Best' on it, but it still meant something to them. At least back then. "You mean you kept it after all these years?" She took it from the guard.

"Yes." Nodded Caitlyn.

"What a waste." Mumbled Leia. She couldn't even use her powers to fling the locket back at Caitlyn through the glass wall that separated them.

"There's also these." Caitlyn handed Leia's schoolbooks and notebooks to the guard, who in turn passed it to Leia through the small hole. "Just because you're in prison, doesn't mean you shouldn't at least be able to study and keep up with everyone else." She said as she turned away.

"Your efforts are in vain, Caitlyn. Things will NEVER be as they once were." Leia's voice echoed from the cell as Caitlyn and the guard walked down the hall- all visitors needed to be escorted by the armed guards, no matter who they were.

"Good luck with that." Caitlyn muttered to the guard that escorted her in regards to Leia's attitude.

"Thanks. Tell the Police Commissioner it's dull without her here when she's on paperwork duty." Said the guard before he closed the door behind Caitlyn.

* * *

><p>Caitlyn saw that Max was just getting off the phone.<p>

"Well, I got you all set up with that hair appointment." Said Max at once.

"Thanks, I just need to see Nana and we can get out of this hell hole." Smiled Caitlyn. Somehow, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, with the last reminder of the past with Leia she had taken from her sight, and at the same time she felt she'd finally given her last effort to reconcile with the girl, she felt more at ease in making some new friends. "Listen, sorry about my attitude earlier today..." She said, feeling awkward as she said it.

"No worries. It's always a bit awkward making new friends. But you can trust Terry and I one hundred percent." Max said mainly out of surprise that Caitlyn actually apologized than anything else. "Besides, it's better to have a friend like me who already knows your job has you on beck-and-call too just like him. Than not, right?" She had to choose different wording at the last second as a group of guards walked by.

Caitlyn knocked on the door to her grandmother's office.

"Come in."

After poking her head in, she saw her grandmother sitting at the desk at the opposite end of the room.

"Cate? How was your day?" Asked Barbara. She thought she saw an eyebrow twitch at the nickname. But Caitlyn didn't dare snap at her grandmother like she did with her new friends.

"Not too bad. The class clown threw some frog guts on the ceiling and got detention though." By class clown, Caitlyn meant one of their classmates, Carl, who was constantly getting in trouble for random outbursts and getting in to fights for ridiculous reasons.

"You mean in biology?" Asked Barbara.

"Yeah. Oh, Nana, Max is taking me to the salon so can you tell grandpa I'm going to be out and if he needs help with something give me a call?" Caitlyn saw the pile of work her grandmother had in front of her and didn't want to stay too long.

"Sure. Getting your hair cut? It's about time." Smiled Barbara.

"I thought you'd agree, Mrs. Gordon." Grinned Max. "It'll give her a whole new look and I thought it might help her feel better after all that's been going down."

Caitlyn looked at Max. Just like her to get herself in to the conversation somehow.

"Please, just call me Barbara. Or Nana. If you're a friend of Cate's, no need for so much formality." Said Barbara as she finished signing another form and moved to the next one.

"Well, we'll be off. Have a good night, Nana!" And Caitlyn moved for the door.

"Don't forget to get a Father's Day card for grandpa this weekend." Barbara said before her granddaughter and friend left.

"Right, thanks Nana." And they were gone.

After she and Max reached the salon, the two spent the half hour waiting period looking through magazines for a short-hair style that would suit Caitlyn both as a cheerleader and as Batgirl.

"That one's way too short... I don't wanna look like you... no offense." Mumbled Caitlyn as she saw a rather short, dyed spiky style. "Wait. I kind of like this one."

"Oh! Shoulder length? Not a bad thought... better than freakishly long." Grinned Max.

"Hey!"

But again, Max was saved from another outburst as the hair stylist came up to them. And her hair was no longer to the waist, but it was shoulder length and wavy. It turned out that her hair had a natural wave to it when it was shorter so all the stylist had to do was cut it, and use a bit of curling at the ends to give the strands an outward flip. She kept her bangs from before, then bought some specialized shampoo to keep her hair 'soft and silky' as the stylist said.

"You look so much better without that mass of hair." Grinned Max. "Well, I hate to abandon you, but I've gotta get home and do my essay for history."

"Yeah, same here actually. It was fun hanging out with you." Caitlyn waved as her friend headed down the street to her home.

_That's right...Father's Day is coming..._Caitlyn thought, turning in the direction of her home. _I wonder if Dad would mind me visiting him and mom this weekend? I know I said I wouldn't bug them too much... But this is an important day._

She was lost in thought as she walked right past someone who was on errands for his boss that evening.

Terry blinked when Caitlyn went by him but didn't say anything to him. It was clear that she was lost in thought. If he was honest with himself, he almost didn't recognize her with that newer hairstyle. So that's what Max had in mind when she wanted to hang out with Caitlyn that afternoon. He had to admit, it was a nice change.

"Hey Caitlyn." He said.

"Oh, hi!" Caitlyn had not noticed him even though she'd just walked by. She was caught so off guard she even forgot to be rude to him. "I thought you were working?"

"Yeah. Doing errands for my boss. Max head home already?" Asked Terry.

"Yep. She still had homework to do." Shrugged Caitlyn. "How's things with Mr. Wayne?"

_Didn't Bruce ask her just to call him by his name? _Thought Terry.

"It's going ok. He wasn't thrilled with our team work levels... but he said those things come with time." He shrugged.

"Eh-heh... Yeah... sorry bout that..." Mumbled Caitlyn. "I was rather high-strung the last month."

_I hadn't noticed..._The sarcastic thought crossed his mind at her statement, but he was glad that she was calming down more.

"Well, I think I'd better get going. I don't want to get Mr. Wayne mad at you." Smiled Caitlyn.

"Eh, I'm used to it. Why don't you come with? I'm sure he'd like to have someone else to gripe to for a change." Terry asked at random while she was still in a good mood at least.

"You sure I won't be imposing?"

"Nah. I just have to get a couple of things today and we can get going if you want."

"So Mr. Wayne must really keep you busy?" Said Caitlyn when she started following him. "That's why I hardly ever see you at the after school events, right?"

"Yeah. It sucks sometimes, but working for Bruce does have a few compensations."

"Like?"

"Well, I've got some extra bucks to spend on my time off for one. And another... well, you know the alternative lifestyle." Terry shrugged.

"You mean leaving a trail of human wreckage everywhere you go while under that mask?"

"If you wanna put it that way..."

Caitlyn suddenly laughed outright at his reaction to her statement.

"Come on, I'm no better than you are." She said. "Didn't you get the joke?"

Terry was wondering if it was a mistake inviting her along.

* * *

><p>Bruce heard the door open as he moved in to his living room just as he was wondering where the hell Terry was with his heart medicine refills.<p>

"About time." He said as his dog Ace stood up to greet his master. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry, met someone." Terry jerked his thumb at Caitlyn behind him, who was ogling the sheer size and wealth of Wayne manor. Her family had always kept things downsized, at least compared to this.

"Ah." Bruce saw Caitlyn as Ace barked at her. "Down." He snapped at the dog. "Just don't touch anything, Caitlyn. That's the only rule I have here for visitors."

"Uh... right Mr. Wayne. Mind if I look around while you and Terry sort things out?" She asked.

"Not at all. Just don't-"

"Yeah yeah, don't touch anything. I got it the first time." She waved a hand as the dog followed her with wary eyes.

She wandered around, looking at artifacts that Bruce had collected over his many years of existence. Making sure not to actually touch them as she leaned in to get a better look at some particular item.

"So you like antiques, hmm?" Bruce said after taking his medicine.

"Ah!" Caitlyn was startled out of her reading of one of the artifacts. "Yes. Dad at first wanted to be an archaeologist, but when he found out he'd be required to travel the world and be apart from mom for years at a time, he opted out and became a cartoonist instead. But he always insisted on teaching me the values of history and whatnot." She smiled rather nervously.

"I see. So, what do you think of Terrance here as your team mate?" Asked Bruce.

"Hey!" Said Terry at being referred to like that by the old man. But he was silenced rather quickly when Caitlyn answered Bruce.

"It's not that bad, really." She replied. "I mean, sure the Dark Knight has a reputation of being rather reckless, but I think most of that stature do."

"Including yourself? I hear you made quite a mess of the school a couple weeks back."

"Heh..." Caitlyn gave an embarrassed sort of laugh. "Well, I should probably get going. I don't wanna see the mood grandpa might be in for me being out so late." She said when she heard a grandfather clock gonging in the distance ten times. Then her stomach rumbled.

"Would you like a little something to drink before heading home? I'm afraid I'm fresh out of soda. But I do have some tea."

"Um... Do you have jade tea at all?" She asked at once as her stomach rumbled again.

"Yeah. Do you like sugar with it?" Bruce replied, she nodded.

"Seven scoops, if you wouldn't mind."

Both Terry and Bruce stared at her.

"Sounds silly, but it should be enough to quell this stomach of mine till I get home and get some dinner in it." She looked rather shy again.

Terry decided to get to the kitchen before Bruce started barking orders at him again, so he nodded when she finished explaining.

Once Terry was gone, Bruce looked at Caitlyn.

"So, you seem to be doing well." Said Bruce as he took a seat in his recliner chair.

"For the most part." She smiled.

"The most part?"

"Well, I still find at times that it's hard to believe that my parents are dead and my best friend chose to believe the Jokerz instead of me... But other than that it's been not too bad." She admitted.

Bruce, who knew what that feeling was like of having your parents murdered right in front of your eyes, nodded. He might be several decades older than these youngsters, but he still understood. Caitlyn had lost both of her parents in one night, while Terry lost the man he once viewed as his father. Though Bruce appeared old and business oriented, he still had a soft spot for the younger generation going through what he went through at the age of 8. It was why he was still observing what was going on in this new generation of Gotham City Dark Knights.

"So you're not still upset over what happened then?" He went on.

"Well... I just figured I can't live forever wanting revenge... Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted that. I got the people who killed them locked up and behind bars... So..." She shrugged.

"So why are you still donning that mask?"

There was a pause as she thought.

"To make sure that what happened to my family doesn't tear apart another." She replied with stubborn eyes.

"Here you go." Terry handed her the mug of requested tea, Bruce a glass of milk.

Caitlyn nodded her thanks before taking a drink of the sweet Jade tea as though test tasting it before downing it in just a few swallows.

"It was great. Well, I'd better go. My grandparents are gonna be pissed at me for being out so late without letting them know." She said.

"Wait, I'll walk you back." Terry spoke up rather abruptly.

"Eh? But you don't have to."

"Yeah, but it's dangerous for girls to be going around this late at night on their own. I thought you knew that by now?"

"Fine."

"Have a nice date." Bruce couldn't help himself with the sarcasm.

"It's not a date!" It was Caitlyn who snapped back despite her respect for the elderly. She could handle her grandmother's habit of calling her Cate all the time, but when it came to subjects like that, she pretty quickly acted up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Comments: **

**Original:**Ugh, the first few chapters of a story are usually the hardest ones for me to do. But since I've become more confident in my particular writing style and the plots and sub-plots, it's moving a lot more smoothly. Not to mention having the TIME. Between my art, wii and house work/family time, it feels like the only parts in the day I have to write are in the morning or late at night before bed.

Anyways, this chapter of the story starts out a bit differently than the rest... you'll see what I mean. I've had to do some research for it before I could start it. This introduces another new character to the Batgirl Beyond story as well... Among other things.

**Edit AC: **wow... I'm sorry it's taking so long to get this out guys. But there were some specifics that I needed to be sure of before I wrote this chapter out and all. Plus, my attention span right now is not that great. I can only really focus on anything for more than 15-20 minutes at a time on a good day, so having to take frequent breaks like this is hard on my story writing since I'm used to just being able to write for say 4 hours straight without stopping but for water or food or something along those lines. I'm struggling to get back to how I was, being able to update with 2 or 3 chapters in a week so please bear with me here. A lot has changed for me since my seizure 2 ½ months ago and it's hard adjusting. Now... Enough of reading my griping here, get to reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: From a Different World <strong>

One would think that a world that orbited twin suns would not be able to sustain life, but at the right distance, the planet of Lambda at the center of the Milky Way Galaxy has been able to be prosperous and beautiful for countless generations. It's managed to stay hidden from the Terrans that reside on the far away planet of Earth and their telescopes, and even the Guardians of that planet know nothing of this world's existence. The world has only known one Queen of their throne, a mysterious but beloved woman known only as the Beloved Queen of the Master Race of Lambdania, or the Beloved Queen for short, and a Princess born a hundred years ago. However, the family began to drift apart when the Uncle Shorla Jorrell decided it was time to depart and explore the galaxy.

And upon his return, the world went into chaos. Not only her own, but the one they kept watch over from afar. Observing the Terran's development over the last several millennia, the population of Lambda had been peaceful before the invasion of the Shadow. And the Princess of this world, Kallichore Cyllene, was in the midst of the fight, keeping her mother the beloved Queen of the Master Race of Lambda safe from the carnage and bloodshed brought on by the war.

The leader of the Shadow was an unknown figure, but the creatures were fearsome and had awakened the Lambdanian warriors to their true powers. While some fought with energy weapons, their Princess used violet spiritual power blasts that revealed themselves as the bursts of deadly energy. She'd been in training all her life, well over one hundred years, and knew how to fight just like the best of them in the Knighthood.

"Princess, you must fall back!" Darr'en Jorrell, the head of the Knighthood sworn to guard the Royal Family shouted.

"No! If we can reach the source of that drill, we can kill the Puppet Master and regain ownership of our land! Cover me! I'm going in!" The blond princess shouted over an explosion that rocked the earth beneath their feat.

"Princess!" Darr'en Jorell protested.

"Do we have any choice right now?" She demanded as she ducked an attack then killed another Shadow warrior.

* * *

><p>In the towering castle set upon a cliff overlooking the valley below, the Queen stood watch. She could fight just like the rest of them, but her family insisted on protecting her. She wore elegant robes of pale blue and red, her hair like her daughter's was golden yellow, and her eyes were violet. Her face was hidden behind a veil that hung from a silver crown set upon her head. The Queen, like the castle itself had the sense of former splendor, with faded gold and crimson on the walls, a dusty chandelier of crystal and silver litherium- a priceless gemstone found on lambda- hanging from the center of the domed ceiling in the Queen's safe room.<p>

"So... Your Majesty the Queen of Lambda resides here does she?" Came a sneering voice that was only too familiar to her.

"Shola... My brother... So you're the Puppet Master?" She turned in one swift movement despite the robes and veil that one would think would hold her back. "Your plan will never come to fruition, brother. Your niece, my daughter has already found the drill."

"Is that so?" Sneered Shola, stepping out of the shadows. Shola was just as tall as the Queen, but his hair had turned silvery white with his corruption of power and greed over the last hundred years. "That upstart that was born upon the time of my departure will never save your people... nor the Terrans. She does not know that I have already left the mother ship."

Shola's eyes were lifeless and blue, his skin stretched and pale looking as though he had not spent a day in the light of the twin suns most of his life. He looked nothing like his sister, even though his silvery white hair was to the middle of his back, and he wore a black suit trimmed in crimson at the sleeves and hems.

"So, dear Forla... Shall we just negate all formalities and get right to business? You know what I seek... Anyone who rules over this world, rules over the Terrans. Because of you, the Terrans have been able to forget about us and fall in to chaos that could very well render them extinct in the next decade."

"That same argument?" Replied Forla with a frown. "I am sorry dear brother, but you will never see this throne." She raised her hands, directing the palms at his chest.

* * *

><p>Kallichore was so focussed on her goal that she did not notice the explosion rocking her beloved castle. The drill was huge, digging thousands of miles underground with a plutonium laser. Once she found the tip of the drill, she looked up. It was so cramped where she was surrounded by rock on one side and the drill on the other that she could barely fly around it as she attacked with the dark violet energy blasts from her hands, using the energy like her own mini welder before finding the main power source- a box with a metal casing. She ripped the box open, then sent a double shot of violet energy from both her eyes and her hands before beginning of the explosion that would set off a tremble within the very rock of Lambda.<p>

Jorrell was staring wildly as the drill began to implode in on itself as it burst in to flame, then he saw the Princess' dark navy blue cloak and blond head just before it turned in to cinders.

"You made it." He said, kneeling before her.

"Whatever it takes to defend my Mother Land, I'll do it." Said Kallichore with a gracious smile.

That was when she saw the smoke from her mother's safe room and bolted for the castle, flying as fast as she could. Seconds later, she crashed through a window in a manner that would've caused her grandmother to scold her if she knew.

"Queen Mother!" She called out, and saw her mother fallen on the floor beginning to rise once more. "Shola..." She growled upon seeing who it was that her mother fought so fiercely. Both looked winded, but otherwise unscathed. The Princess didn't give her uncle a chance to recover, but sent a triple attack of her violet energy blasts at him, forcing him to crash against a priceless holographic image of the Royal family at the other end of the room. "Shola, before you start cursing the Queen Mother, you might wanna check your drill. I think someone made it go boom."

"What?" He demanded even though he was now bleeding in the gut. He hurried to the window and saw that his drill had been damaged beyond repair as his own soldiers were now retreating back to his ship hidden by the cloud cover above the planet.

"If I were you, I'd think about reassessing your plan for double world domination. It ain't gonna happen dude." Kallichore had a hand on her hips.

Shola gave the Princess a last dirty glare before jumping out of the window that had been smashed open by her before she turned to her mother.

"Queen Mother, are you ok?" She asked, hurrying to her side.

"Yes. Thank you child." Nodded Forla with a smile. "Shola's drill is destroyed... He cannot effect this planet or the Terrans any longer?"

"No. The tremors the Terrans have been experiencing should have stopped when the drill exploded." Nodded Kallichore.

"Good. Child, there is something else you must do now to ensure peace for our races lasts." The Queen looked at her daughter. "You must go to the Terran world, and help its guardians."

"The Terran world? But mother, I am needed here!" Protested the Princess, but the Queen shook her head.

"You must go to the Terrans, child. They will need your protection when Shola turns his rage of defeat on them. You can stand guard over both our worlds from there, and you must change for your royal garb. What you wear now will not endear you to the Terrans."

"But what about the recovery efforts here? I can't leave during this crucial time!"

"No, you must go. The Terrans, even with their Guardians might not be able to hold out long against Shorla."

There was a long silence as mother and daughter stared at each other.

"Very well... at your request, I'll go aid the Terrans."

"No matter the emergency? Big or small?"

The Queen's daughter nodded sharply as the evening light from the twin suns filled the room, lighting it up in shades of crimson and gold. There were flickers of silvery light when the first rays of the evening light struck the chandelier, and the violet eyes of the two women stared at each other before the younger left to change.

* * *

><p>Caitlyn was yawning and stretching, unaware of what was going on at the other end of the galaxy, she'd just gotten out of the Cheerleading try-outs. She had her much shorter hair in a green scrunchy, and the new outfit Melody had given her. Apparently she decided to order new outfits for the team in general, and she thought the colors weren't that bad considering she wasn't normally a fan of green. She left her canary yellow pompoms in her gym locker to avoid carrying more than she felt like.<p>

The new cheerleader's outfit was mini skirt with a lime green or spring green color trimmed with canary yellow stripes at the bottom. The tank top was the same shade, with their school mascot name "Knights" emblazoned right in the front with the lettering in green. The shirt was sleeveless, and more like a tank top with canary yellow stripes criss-crossing in the front, while the sides were in general canary yellow and the back the shade of green as the rest of the outfit. Her shoes were more like sports sneakers, and matched the shirt and skirt, while the socks were white lined with green and yellow stripes on the top.

Max hadn't turned up in the audience to wish them luck, though she explained she'd be busy with a 'project' after school. But she wasn't supposed to have any company at any rate, she was yelled at indeed by her grandparents for staying out so late, even though Terry explain it had been because she visited Mr. Wayne at his estate after hanging out with Max. So she was going home on her own that evening.

Caitlyn rounded the corner when she spotted a different hover car parked in front of her grandparents' home. It looked like a black Marcedes Binge without wheels.

_Wait... If that car is here then that means... _Sure enough a strangled yell of joy reached her ears from the house. The only relative her own age from her father's family that she got along with in any way came pelting out of the home. He was a blond young man, just a few inches taller than her. His blond hair was short and wavy, with wild wavy bangs. He wore a sky blue t-shirt, brown slacks, and a matching brown vest. Then he collided with her in an impromptu embrace.

"Cate! I'm so glad we got here when we did!" Her cousin said with a brilliant grin. Her father's brother stood at the door.

"Hey, calm down." Said the man to the boy.

"B-Bill?" Stammered Caitlyn.

"Hey, didn't I tell you not to call me that? It's William!"

"Stop calling me Cate, and I'll stop calling you Bill." Smiled Caitlyn despite her surprise at the visit.

William gave a pouty look.

"Fine, you win. But only cause you're older than me!" He stuck his tongue out at her before grabbing her arm and dragging her back in to her own home.

"I'm sorry we didn't come sooner. We wanted to come after Babs called about my brother's murder, but finances wouldn't allow it." Said the man who had disciplined William.

"I wanted to meet you at the school but Mom wanted it to be a surprise for you after the tryouts." William still sounded like he was pouting slightly as they were led in to the living room.

"Hi Aunt Bathilda." Smiled Caitlyn, hugging the tall blond woman whom William took so much after. Bathilda had been sitting with Barbara on the couch clearly in deep discussion.

"Ah, so here's the trouble maker. I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree where my sister-in-law is concerned." Bathilda smiled lightheartedly. Bathilda was a German woman, while her husband was American, and even though Bathilda sometimes said things that would get people upset, people- especially Caitlyn- couldn't help but love her. "Allan, you made sure William didn't get too rowdy yes?"

"What else would I be doing with this kid?" Asked Allan.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna change in to something else so Melody won't kill me for dirtying up the new uniform." Smiled Caitlyn.

"Oh! New uniform? And a new hair cut!" Smiled her aunt. "Come on, spin around for us, we haven't seen you in months after all."

Caitlyn shot a look at her grandmother who nodded encouragingly before she sighed and spun around on the spot like a model would have done.

"Nice. I like how there's no cleavage on this outfit. When I went to school the cheerleaders all insisted on looking like they were wearing bikinis with miniskirts." Bathilda couldn't help herself as she commented on the outfit change.

"I'll be right back." Caitlyn smiled her thanks at her aunt's approval.

In her room she made sure her Batgirl suit was in an easy to reach spot, but out of sight from her cousin in case he decided to barge in later. After that, she changed in to a light t-shirt that had dark purple sleeves, a lilac center and trimmed in dark purple at the neck. Her pants were black jeans, and she wore her favorite pair of tennis shoes. She changed the scrunchy that held her hair back to a purple one, then was satisfied with her look before opening the door again.

"Well, Caitlyn is in training with her Grandfather, so she won't be able to spend as much time with you as she normally would, William." Barbara was saying.

"Training? Training for what?" Asked William.

"Let's just say it's part of the family tradition." Said Barbara as Caitlyn came back in to the room with a diet soda.

"Oh! Can I have one of those?" Asked William, changing gears without missing a step once his cousin was in the room.

"No. You've got enough energy as it is. We don't need you turning in to some overly hyper active teenager now." Allan said at once.

"Not that he isn't already?" Asked Caitlyn.

"Awe... You're no fun." Sulked William.

"Nana, would you mind if I took William out for a treat?" Caitlyn looked over at her grandmother.

"Ordinarily under the circumstances I'd say no because you're grounded, but so long as you remember your phone I don't see why not." Shrugged Barbara, looking over at Bathilda who nodded in agreement. "Just make sure to take your tote bag with you."

Caitlyn nodded, hurried to fetch her tote, and was held back by Bathilda for a brief moment.

"Just make sure he doesn't get in to trouble or eat too many sweets, ok Cate?" Asked her aunt, and Caitlyn smiled in spite of her annoyance at the nickname.

"And make sure he gets home at a reasonable time, ok?" Said Allan.

"No worries, my cell phone is fully charged." Caitlyn waved as her cousin started pulling her to the door.

"Come on, come on!" William was saying once his parents gave the ok.

"You know, you are just one year younger than me... Can't you act your age?" Asked Caitlyn as she was dragged from her home.

There was a pause while he thought about that question.

"Nope. That's no fun." William smirked at her. "So, how've you been? I heard what happened to Uncle Jon and Aunt Claire... I wanted to go sooner, but finances wouldn't allow it according to mom and Dad."

"It's been hard, but...I've got some friends who've been helping me out." Smiled Caitlyn.

"Got a boyfriend yet?" He went on.

"Nope. Don't want one. Too much going on." Shrugged Caitlyn.

"You're lying again."

"I'm being serious!"

"Right."

* * *

><p>Max had just finished with her project on the computer in her apartment when she decided it was time to head out. On the streets was the best way to view the results of her hard work. Even though Caitlyn had voted against publicity, Max still went for it. With a combination of recent news cubes and clips of the new Batgirl, she made sure to get the word out that Batgirl had returned to Gotham City. While on the way, she made a point of starting a few new rumors about the new Batgirl, who her mentor was, and why she chose now to resurface in Gotham City. Her favorite rumor was part of her own plans, that the new Batgirl and Batman were a couple. Sooner or later the rumors would reach Caitlyn's ears, and she couldn't wait to see the girl's reaction.<p>

Speak of the devil. Max saw Caitlyn walking with a blond boy who looked just a year younger than she, and the boy looked like he was just full of energy.

"Hey!" She called out to the pair before they saw her. "Who's your friend?"

"My cousin from out of town. William, Max, Max William." Shrugged Caitlyn, getting the introductions over right off the bat. "We were just gonna go hang out for a while, wanna come along?"

"Sounds fun. I just finished a project, so I've got free time." Max grinned. "Where were you going? Not some lame frozen yogurt place?"

"No, and for the record it's not lame, it's a perfectly good treat for one trying to stay in shape." Snapped Caitlyn.

"Come on, kid, you wanna go to a place much more entertaining than that, right?" Max looked at William who blinked. "I know the perfect spot for someone with your particular kind of energy. It's one of my favorites." And again, Max was taking charge of the group.

Caitlyn blinked, but followed along anyways. Max seemed to enjoy taking charge, she noticed. And once she saw where Max had lead them, she stared up at the building.

"The Virtual Reality Gaming Arcade?" She blinked at Max again.

"Sure, what, you've never been here?" Max asked.

"Not since I was a kid." Admitted Caitlyn.

"Well, you'll find a lot's changed in here, c'mon, before the line overflows again." Since Max was a regular customer here, she knew how to get in without having to wait forever. And once they were all geared up with the kits provided- visors, and fake laser guns meant for the games inside.

This wasn't really Caitlyn's thing, so after a while, she found herself against the wall keeping an eye on her cousin as he and Max duked it out on the virtual reality games. It wasn't that the games weren't fun, they were just a little too close to real life for her. And after the cheerleading tryouts earlier that afternoon, she was wore out rather quickly.

* * *

><p>Bruce was in the Batcave as per his usual routine monitoring Gotham City. He saw on one of his screens an image that caught his eye. It was on the television channel for gossip and celebrity news, and todays topic was... He turned up the volume as Terry came in with his standard heart medicine.<p>

"What've you got there?" Asked Terry as he handed Bruce the glass of milk he had in his right hand.

"Watch it and find out." Replied the old man in his usual curt voice as the volume went up.

"Is there a new Bat heroine in town? Our resources say yes! With these new images obtained from an undisclosed location, we have confirmed that Gotham City has a new Dark Knight roaming about." Said the reporter, a woman with short black hair wearing a blue dress suit on the screen with images of the new Batgirl on the screen behind her.

"Oh great... she's gonna love this." Said Terry, thinking that as soon as Caitlyn finds out, Max was going to get an ear full about not listening to her.

"And what's the connection between this new Batgirl and the Jokerz?" The reporter was continuing on her subject. "Seems to me that the Jokerz have been a lot more active now than they ever were in the past, and that's when the new heroine of Gotham turns up. Another thing we're all wondering, are the two Bats involved as more than just friends? They've been seen working as a team, but that has raised questions as well."

Bruce was chuckling at Terry's wide eyed expression as he put his hand to his forehead.

"Figures you'd be brought in to the mix somehow." Said Bruce. "It was the same back then for us too."

"But back then you didn't have internet and papparazi stupid enough to try and follow your every move when you were trying to do your job." Retorted an annoyed Terry. He was going to have a word or two with Max about her bad habit of starting rumors when spreading word about them. Not that she ever listened.

"True. I just had to deal with being in every comic book, tabloid magazine and news report on the television after we were done." Shrugged Bruce.

"Touche." Said Terry as he watched the news report conclude with security camera shots of himself (Not that the public knew he was Batman) and Batgirl in their latest fight with the Jokerz clan. When it came down to it, when she wasn't trying to spend her time picking fights with him, they really did make a good team. He saw the time on the computer screen below the report he'd been watching. "Crap, I'm late for meeting my brother." He said suddenly.

"Have fun." Bruce had kept silent during the report, knowing at once who was behind all the rumors and speculation. It wasn't any big mystery to him, the same pink haired girl had gotten word out about Batman and harassed the two of them till they nearly went mad when Terry first became Batman after his father's own death.

"Joy." Terry said sarcastically as he grabbed his jacket. He nearly forgot that his mother ordered another 'brothers-bonding' night tonight. He didn't want to have another 'telling off' session from his mother.

He barely made it to his home on time.

"Hey! You made it!" Said Matt as their mother poked her head around the kitchen. "I thought for sure Mr. Wayne was going to keep you out late again."

"So did I. Come on squirt." Terry waved at their mother as Matt grabbed his own jacket.

"Are we still going to that game place?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome! I wanna play the ones where you shoot those aliens from the sky!"

"I think you're a bit too young for that one yet." Their mother was standing at the door to see them off.

"Awee..." Matt pouted in disappointment.

"Have fun." She waved at them.

Once they were around the corner, Matt started pestering Terry about the game he wanted to play.

"NO for the hundredth time. I don't want to have to explain to mom why you suddenly start having nightmares if you're not even supposed to be playing that game." Sighed a slightly annoyed Terry as they got in line.

Once they were inside, it was Matt who spotted two people who were familiar to them.

"Hey!" He shouted over the people at Max and Caitlyn.

"I thought you were grounded?" Terry blinked at Caitlyn who gave an embarrassed sort of smile.

"Well, my Aunt and Uncle decided on an impromptu visit, so my cousin here saved me from that." She showed the blond boy who had just tied with Max on the meteor crossings virtual reality game.

"Cousin?" It hadn't crossed Terry's mind that she had family outside of Barbara and Dick left.

"My Dad's brother. He married a blond German woman, and this hyperactive time bomb is the result." She explained as William was looking around trying to decide where to go next. "Isn't that right, William?" She managed to wrap her arm around the boy's neck in to a playful stranglehold to get him to pay attention.

"Who's this dude, Cate? Your boyfriend?" Asked William from his awkward spot. Terry raised an eyebrow at the young man.

"As a matter of fact-" Max started in with a devilish smirk.

"NO!" Caitlyn managed to cut her off, letting William go.

"That hurt, Cate. You've gotten stronger." Said the boy as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"He's just a friend of mine, William. Terry, this is William from out of town. William this is Terry McGinnis and his younger look-alike who's just as annoying, Matt." Caitlyn made the introductions rather quickly once again.

"What'd you do to get on her bad list?" Asked William to Terry, noting at once her treatment of the young man.

"Hell as i know." Shrugged Terry. Well, he did know, but he wasn't about to divulge the whole history of their interaction as the two 'Bats' as the reporter put it, and their lives at school. "Here I thought I was making good progress as her friend." He added as Max distracted Caitlyn for a moment.

At that moment, there was a tremor that shook the building and a few loud booms as objects began to fall over.

"Earthquake? But I thought they'd stopped!" Caitlyn was holding on to the wall for support.

They had not had an earthquake in months since the earth seemed to quiet down. Reports had been put out that the plate tectonics were going through a hundred year cycle and that seemed to be enough to stifle the rumors that something else was going on even though nothing else was ever found. After all, the Earth didn't stop in its routine just because mankind had arrived. They learned that lesson long ago with Hurricane Katrina, and the Great Japan Quake, just to name a few examples in that department.

It wasn't just that area of the city that was shaking, but the whole of Gotham was trembling without any warning as Earthquakes often strike. As she approached the legendary city from the skies above, she could see the buildings shaking like a child's rattler. So, he was here now. But the Terrans still did not suspect a thing. She looked when she landed on the tallest point in the city that she could find, her ultramarine blue cloak swaying in the wind in this high elevation.

* * *

><p>Kallichore now looked completely different than when she'd been on her own home world of Lambda. Instead of the elegant battle robes of crimson, blue and yellow, she now wore a skin tight crimson red two piece outfit. The top was a half-turtle neck sleeveless leather top with a transparent oval above her chest, and another right at her belly button. Her pants were the same shade of crimson, and leather as well, skin tight which for her proved to present the most freedom in fights and combat in general. Her boots matched her outfit, were knee length and crimson with high heels. Around her waist was a belt that signified her ties to the royal family of the Lambdanian world. This belt matched the color of her eyes, which meant it was violet, and gleamed in the evening sunlight of Gotham City. The belt was made of amethyst stones the size of oranges but with a slight oval shape to them, set in yellow fastenings with two silver chains in between each stone. On the side of her waist hung two of these silver chains and a final amethyst stone. Her golden blond hair was now held back in a violet pony tail, her eyes narrowed like a hawk as her wild bangs rustled in the wind. Her hands were gloved in crimson red leather, elbow length gloves. Altogether, she looked like a red, blue and yellow butterfly when she took to the air in a single leap. She had to find him before it was too late. Perhaps she could even find someone to help her in her mission to save the Terrans, and her own world.<p>

* * *

><p>Caitlyn was glad that Gotham City had built its buildings and houses to earthquake standards years ago, especially with the two point zero magnitude that struck that day. When it stopped, she decided it was time to get William- who had now bonded pretty well with Matt- home before going on the Batgirl duty.<p>

Terry had been on the verge of asking Caitlyn why she wasn't playing with Max and her cousin before he was interrupted by the quake.

"I'm going to be doing some looking up on the earthquakes. Let me know if you guys need any help with anything." Max was saying when they were outside the Virtual Reality Arcade.

"Looking up?" Blinked Caitlyn. She knew Max was good in class and figuring out that she was Batgirl, but she wondered just how smart and curious this girl was.

"Yeah. I'm not sure if these quakes are normal, if you get my drift." Max winked. She didn't want to go in to farther detail in front of Matt and William, and with the nod from Caitlyn, she waved at Terry before dashing off.

Caitlyn grabbed William by the arm.

"Come on kiddo." She said. And after waving at Max at the same time she was waving, Matt and Terry she dragged her cousin back home.

* * *

><p>At that moment, Terry heard his cell phone ringing, and Matt was looking up rather curiously as he heard Mr. Wayne's voice, but couldn't tell what the old man was telling his older brother.<p>

"Yeah, all right. Well squirt, looks like we're going to have to finish this some other time." Terry looked at his brother.

"Aww, but I was having fun!" Matt whined the whole way back.

"Mr. Wayne call?" Asked their mother when she saw who it was at the door of her home again.

"Yeah, sorry Mom. I'll call you later if I can't make it back before curfew." Terry waved as he rushed away after Matt shuffled inside.

* * *

><p>"It's a good thing you came back when you did." Dick was saying to his granddaughter, who had to change in to her Batgirl suit in the Command Center since there was company staying that night. She had to admit, the shorter hair did make her feel lighter as she slipped on the mask over her head.<p>

"Look at this." He had one of his many security cameras zoom in on a strange figure as the blond girl took off from the tallest point in Gotham City during the quake. "I spotted her just a little bit ago. She could be the cause of these earthquakes, or she could be trying to find the cause."

"Which means Max could be right... She said she didn't believe they were natural." Batgirl explained upon a raised eyebrow from her grandfather. "She's doing some more looking up on those quakes, I think it'll help us in the long run here if she can find something and not leave it all up to you and Mr. Wayne to do all the work."

"So you trust this Max?" Asked Dick suspiciously.

"Yeah, she's a friend of Terry. He introduced us." Batgirl didn't get why he was so suspicious about this whole thing.

"And you trust Terry?" Dick continued slowly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just a week ago you couldn't stand him, and hated him. And now you're acting like fast friends all of a sudden. That's why."

"I'm not saying I love the guy or anything, he does have his good points. But I'm still not sure I've forgiven him and the incident with my parents yet. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do." She snapped at her grandfather, storming out before she lost her temper completely at him when he didn't deserve it. He was only asking a simple question, after all. But it still annoyed her greatly. What was so wrong about people trying to be friends outside of work? Some of the stories her grandmother told her about Bruce Wayne and his many affairs made her skin crawl. She put those thoughts out of her mind as she took to the air from one of the strategically hidden and placed passageways to the Command Center.

* * *

><p>Batman found the stranger first and landed quietly, using the cloaking device on the Batsuit to keep himself hidden from sight. At least until she spoke.<p>

"You might as well show yourself, I heard you a mile away. You Terrans are so careless about these things." The blond girl.

"Terran? So you're not from Earth." Batman blinked, impressed against his will at her apparent ability to detect any approaching being.

"And you've dealt with outsiders before have you? To assume something like that so quickly." She turned, her violet eyes narrowed at the strange Terran. He had no powers that she could sense right away, and there wasn't anything extraordinary about him that she could see. Yet she knew from what she'd seen on the Gotham City news that day that there were two guardians of this town. "Where's the other one?" She asked.

Batman could only assume she meant Batgirl. Max had certainly done her job about getting word out so quickly.

"Not here yet. But in the meantime, who are you and why are you here? Does it have anything to do with those earthquakes?" He asked, getting straight to the point. Not every encounter required fists and Bat-a-rangs or fighting in general.

"I think I'll save the headache of a double explanation and wait till she finds us." The blond girl said. "Or I find her, then she can tell you." It wasn't that she didn't trust Batman, it was just that she knew a lot of Terran men to be not so trustworthy when it came to certain things. But she was impressed by this Terran just by her encounter with him now. She understood that there were quite a few Terran men who were the 'shoot now ask questions later' type. She decided to make sure this behavior would be rewarded. She turned when she heard someone approaching from behind her and saw Batgirl with her wings spread out and the rocket jets at her feet going full speed. But this girl also surprised Kallichore.

Kallichore chose to use one of her 'gifts' from being the daughter of the Queen of Lambda when she felt that something was different about this Batgirl.

"What's going on?" Batgirl asked.

"That's what I was just trying to get from her." Replied Batman.

"Well, at least I won't have to comb the whole city for you." Smiled Kallichore. She personally hated people who wore full face masks like these two, because she couldn't tell exactly what they were thinking or thought about her. But at least she could still read their minds- not that they knew it yet. In time, if they decided to work together, she would be able to show them all of her strength and power. She put her hands on her hips when she thought about the strange bond the two Knights of Gotham seemed to share, since she rarely sensed or felt anything quite like it on Lambda. It wasn't quite like friendship, and trust was barely there, yet there was something else there that she couldn't put her finger on yet. She made a mental note to observe these two Terrans for a while, especially since she learned who they were just by reading their minds. "First off, I am Kallichore Cyllene, Crowned Princess of the Lambdanian throne. You may refer to me as Titania, from here on out, Batman and Batgirl. It's easier than all what I said. Now... down to business." She said sharply. "Why have I come here? It's because a madman from my world is trying to destroy yours. My world, Lambda, is at the center of this Galaxy, and is linked to the Earth. Whatever happens to Lambda, happens to the Earth, and vice versa. The tremors you spoke of, Batman, are not natural by any means. They are caused by events happening on my planet which I have stopped there, but the one who caused them has fled to the Earth now that I halted his plans of multiple world domination."

"Wait, back up..." Batgirl held up her hands at the sudden flow of explanation. "You say all those quakes that have steadily been worsening over the last few months are because of a war going on at this parallel like world, and these planets are connected somehow?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. For a Terran, you catch on pretty quick." Nodded Titania.

"So what can we do to make sure it doesn't get any closer to damaging the city?" Asked Batman, eyes narrowed at Batgirl's reaction.

"That's why I'm here. To ask for your help." Replied the Princess.

"Why couldn't you ask one of the Justice League?" Suggested Batgirl before she could restrain herself.

"Because, that is what he would expect me to do. You two, however, are plain and ordinary Terrans with no super powers whatsoever and can go about his fortress undetected." Said the Princess with a slight edge of impatience to her voice. "My people can generally detect anyone approaching if they've got some kind of what you would call, a super human ability. I found out about you two by watching the news cubes in town earlier. I thought I would wait for evening before making myself known. I am surprised you spotted me so quickly honestly."

"So who is 'he', and what do we do now?" Asked Batman, feeling slightly irritated at her 'mightier-than-thou' behavior. He never really enjoyed working with the Super Humans for a reason. Though he would when it was necessary.

"My Uncle, Shola. He is bent on controlling Lambda and the Terran home world. And we need to wait for him to act first. Otherwise it will be pointless in trying to find something that cannot be seen by the naked eye." Titania explained. She felt a twinge of annoyance at the thoughts running through Batman's mind at the moment. But she put that aside. "Until then, do whatever it is you normally do. I'll contact you when I find something or if Shola comes out in the open." She turned on her heel before taking to the air in a single, swift and elegant movement.

Max was typing away on her computer. The reports from the geologists in Gotham City council were not making sense to her. She wasn't stupid enough to believe the whole 'hundred year cycle and not sure how long it lasts' excuse. While geology wasn't her thing, if it concerned Gotham City, she wanted to figure out what was going on and if it would endanger its people. She decided to do a wide range scan of the city to see what she could find when there was a knocking at her window.

"So, this is where you live?" Batgirl had been talked in to visiting Max by Batman after Titania had left.

"Yep. I was just settling down to do a more wide spread scan of the geological features in Gotham City. Find out anything?" Max asked when Batgirl saw how complex and full of technology Max's apartment was.

"Well, the quakes aren't standard by any means. Apparently they're being caused by some guy called Shola who wants nothing short of world domination." Shrugged Batman.

"So what else is new? Don't the bad guys ever come up with anything new for a change than world domination or causing hell and destruction here in Gotham?" Shrugged Max, not looking very surprised at the news. "Seems to me the bad guys need a new lease on life if they keep trying the same old same old."

"We're not sure if this 'dude' is trying the 'same old same old'. That's the problem, Max." Batgirl said. "We can't pinpoint where he is until he strikes. If we act now, it could ruin everything Titania's been doing."

"Hold that train of thought." Batman said at once. "We don't even know Titania all that well. She just got here. For all we know she could be in league with this Shola guy and be trying to set a trap for someone."

"Well, for one, she didn't come here guns blazing and trying to pick a fight. And another-"  
>Again Batman interrupted her.<p>

"That doesn't matter. I know from experience that just because a person doesn't pick a fight with you right off the hook doesn't mean they aren't enemies in the long run." He was shaking his head.

"Ok, Mr. psycho-analyst. Like you know everyone's main objective by one visit? I say we give this girl a chance. She was honest with us from the get-go."

"When the two of you are done bickering like an old married couple..." Max got annoyed when the two of them got in an argument so easily and forgot where they were at. Batman had opened his mouth to retort after Batgirl had cut across him without skipping a beat. "Let's get back to the topic here." She pointed at her computer. "You came here for a reason, right?"

"You're scanning the city for the main source of the quakes?" Asked Batman after shooting an unseen glare in Batgirl's direction. Max nodded. "Scan around the country outside of the city too while you're at it, then send us the reports from your findings. We need to find this guy BEFORE he strikes if it's at all possible."

"And keep an eye out for Titania." Batgirl gave a surprisingly accurate description of Titania. Just because Max wasn't an 'official' member of the team didn't mean that she couldn't be a tremendous help to them after all. "Oh, and another thing... Didn't I specifically tell you not to put out the word about me?" She said as though in afterthought. "I saw the stories on the news cubes." She added after getting a raised eyebrow from Max.

_Not all of them, apparently_. Thought Batman. _Otherwise you'd be going nuts. Well... More so than usual at least. _

"Hey, word's gotta get out somehow, and wouldn't you prefer that it was good that people were hearing about you?" Replied Max as she was busy typing.

Batgirl had nothing to say to this, so she just frowned. Max smiled in satisfaction, knowing she at least managed to head off Caitlyn before she could blow a fuse for once.

"We'd better get going and let you get to work." Batman said when he saw things weren't going to escalate, but Max needed to focus on what she was doing.

"Thanks for everything." Batgirl at least knew to give credit where it was deserved.

"I need a word with you." Batman said once they left Max to her work.

"About what?" Asked Batgirl, and the two landed on the top of a skyscraper several blocks away from Max's apartment.

"You're trusting this Titania girl too easily, that's what." Batman decided to get straight to the point. "She comes out of nowhere after the earthquake and warns us about something because we're 'ordinary Terrans'."

"What's your point?" Asked Batgirl, her arms crossed as she stared at him.

"My point is I want you to be more careful. This world isn't black and white, I thought you would've realized that by now." Replied Batman, marveling at how dense she could be. "Even people who seem trustworthy are not always so and can still find a way to hurt you."

Batgirl looked at him long and hard while she thought about it. Sure he'd had more experience in this field than she had, but she still had a good feeling about Titania. Then again, she'd had the same feelings about Sharon, Sheryl and Leia.

"I just want to see more caution from you, and I don't want to see you have to go through that again." Batman continued as though the pause in the conversation hadn't happened.

"Terry, I'll be fine. I will be careful though." She added when she could practically sense the doubt behind his mask. And was caught off guard a bit by his statement. _But then again_, she told herself, _friends naturally looked out for each other like this._

It was something new that he had learned about her that day. And he decided to be upfront about this too, since she seemed to be more cooperative and friendly when a person didn't beat around the bush.

"Even with everything that's happened, you still trust too easily, Cate. Until this Titania, whoever she really is, somehow proves she's on our side, I'd still keep my distance." He warned.

She was working hard at staying calm and civil, when normally by now she'd have exploded then stormed off. There was a moment's silence between them, which was broken by a rather loud explosion from the bank.

"You wanna take this one?" She asked with a shrug and he smirked before turning. She meanwhile set about to returning to her normal patrolling of the city while he took off to round up the bank robbers.

* * *

><p>Over the next several days, things were increasingly tense in Gotham City. Not just on the streets, but in the schools and public buildings as well. The people knew something was up, the Dark Knights were doing more patrols and rounding up the 'bad guys' quicker than ever before looking for something that none of them knew about.<p>

Caitlyn was kept busy with school, homework, studying, cheerleader's practice every night with Melody helping her choose new teammates, and at night, she was getting used to the long days on limited sleep. It felt like their search for this guy Shola was never ending. He was a good hider, and knew what he was doing apparently. Her training by Wonder Woman still wasn't making any headway, at least that she could tell. But her grandfather made the comment that she was getting stronger from the results on the suit readouts.

William and his parents decided to leave on Thursday evening after she got back from school.

"I'm going to miss you!" Sniffed her cousin, who had wanted to stay longer. "This city is so much fun and you know all the best places to hang out! Not to mention, I didn't get to see Batman or Batgirl on any of those trips." He added in a grumble.

"Maybe next time. You never know when they'll show up." Smiled Caitlyn at her cousin's pout as his parents were putting their bags in the car.

"Yeah, next time you should do something to get in trouble and Batman'd show up." William had his cocky smirk again. "I'd like to thank him for saving my favorite cousin's life more than once!"

"I'm sure he'll get the message somehow." Caitlyn felt an eyebrow twitch at the mention of Batman. But as far as her extended family was concerned, it was just because of him that she survived the slaughter all those weeks ago. So far they managed to keep that she was Batgirl a secret from William, Bathilda and Alan.

Barbara and Dick were standing on the front porch of their home waving as William gave his cousin one last hug, then dashed to the hovercraft his parents drove.

"Ugh... finally..." Mumbled Caitlyn, stretching her arms as she went back in to the house. "He was causing so much racket I could barely focus on my studying except late at night."

"That's not very nice to say, Cate. They went out of their way to come here and see us even with everything that's happened." Barbara reprimanded her granddaughter at once.

"Regardless... at least I won't have to stay up past three in the morning unless there's an emergency that Terry can't handle on his own." She retorted. She was getting a little annoyed at the fact that Max hadn't caught something yet. But then again, there hadn't been any quakes since the one at the beginning of the week. It was also harder to hide her Batgirl suit from her family when during the visit, she had to still find a way to keep up with her duties at night. It got easier the more time she spent on it, but the late night patrols of Gotham City were still difficult when she was expected to live a double life. There was still no word from Max about the quake or the cause of it, but judging by the yawns in class, Max was working just as hard on her computer than Batman and Batgirl actually being out in the city. So far the most exiting thing that happened that week after the earthquake was the bank robberies that didn't call for her assistance- which was good because she was still busy with cheerleaders' practice after school.

"I'll be on the roof." She said to her grandparents after putting her school things in her tote bag.

"Be careful up there." Replied Barbara. She knew most parents wouldn't let their kids study on the rooftop, but she also knew her family wasn't like most. And she understood for whatever reason, Caitlyn studied her best on the rooftop of their house.

* * *

><p>Bruce and Terry happened to be out on errands at that time and Bruce was the first to spot Caitlyn on the roof of her home as they drove by.<p>

"When you think you've seen it all." He commented, and Terry- who'd been focussing on the road- glanced over at what Bruce was disapproving of. He didn't stop driving, but raised a brow and made a mental note to ask her why she liked to hang out on rooftops.

Terry was busy taking Bruce to his family business for a meeting that evening.

"I hear there's a game next week." Said Bruce. "At the school, I mean."

"Yeah. Apparently it's a big one."

"You thinking of going?"

"Might be. Depending on if the boss is going to let me. But my friends are all going to be there." Replied the younger man with a bit of snark in his voice.

"It might be a good break from all of this. And with all the kids there, it would be a prime target for our mystery friend." Explained Bruce.

"So it looks like I'm going after all." Shrugged Terry. Naturally Bruce would find something worth thinking about in regards to possible targets for trouble makers. They drove by one of the buildings that had televisions at the windows running on the news networks and saw the news covering another Batman and Batgirl story. It was starting to annoy him, all the attention and publicity.

He made sure to drop Bruce off at the Wayne Enterprises building before going on to his next errand for the old man. He would have to stop by again later to pick him up, but those meetings just weren't his thing so he opted to run errands and do the shopping. It was going to be a long evening if there was nothing for Batman to do but shop and wait for his boss's meeting to get over with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Comments: **Well... what to say about this chapter? There's a bunch of referencing here, some Nightwing fans might recognize. And some Teen Titans fans might recognize. I'm trying to tie in a bunch of facts in this one with Nightwing/Robin and Caitlyn/Batgirl. The tune in here is written by me, I didn't steal from anyone! I'm rather more pleased with it than the last tune for Batgirl Beyond that I wrote. This one has more structure, a chorus, and even a clear beginning and ending. I had a little bit more practice recently in writing songs/poetry, got out of my rustic state. So I hope you at least enjoy it! Something to remember now, Caitlyn has short hair! It's shoulder length, even. NOT middle-of-the-back or waist length. Yeah, remember she got it cut in the last chapter thanks to Max talking her in to it? I hope you guys have liked my version of Max. I've tweaked her personality just a bit, and at first my portrayal of her wasn't a very strong one in the last chapter I admit and a bit awkward, but I'm getting used to her character, and giving her a rather important role in this next Sorla saga, as you will see. There's also more development on one of the main relationships that I'm focussing on in this story. Won't spoil what that is, but you'll be able to see what I mean

There's also something starting up with Wayne Enterprises... what's going to unfold over the next few chapters in regards to that rather well known company? Who knows? Will it have something to do with a plot of a different kind? Maybe. Maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see! Now that I'm more comfortable with this 'world' so to speak, you'll be seeing a lot more of my writing 'style' from me in regards to Batgirl Beyond.

I suppose you guys are tired of my rambling? Then get to reading and enjoy!

**Chapter Dedication: **To Sokai, for helping inspire Caitlyn's new look and Hair style! As well as pretty much giving Gotham City High a mascot, and school colors that didn't suck like the ones I originally thought of! And to Gleek2Beat, for always being such a friendly reader and supporter of this story even though they're a heavy Terry/Max shipper! I always appreciate your reviews and support!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: <strong>

**The Master of Shadow Part One**

He sat in his chair in the main office of Wayne Enterprises. While he was the spokesperson for the company, Bruce Wayne was still the boss. He had been next in line to inherit the business after Derek Powers turned out to be a...rather bad influence on the business in general. But now Erik Slanders had a different task at hand. He and Bruce worked together to reform the company early on upon Bruce's return in to the business industry. Right now he was trying to figure out how they could combine departments in to one as it used to be before Bruce's retirement in the past.

There was a knocking on his office door, and the blond haired man looked up.

"Enter." He called, and the old man of Wayne Enterprises came in, walking on his cane. "Ah, Bruce, come on in and have a seat. I was just looking over your suggestions for the reformation of your company."

"Good. I was hoping we could get right down to business today. I've fought long and hard to get the company back in my name. I intend to keep it that way." Bruce was quick to remind the young man that fact before he sat down at the desk.

There was a small pause, but Erik went forward as though he hadn't skipped the beat.

"Of course, naturally. After seeing how it nearly collapsed when you left it's only natural you'd want to give it the kick-start it needs again." The younger man smiled slyly. "And with the recent incidents in town with the earthquakes, and all the troublemakers, it would be smartest to get a hold of things before it starts getting too crazy, no?"

"Exactly. I have the feeling things are only going to get busier here in Gotham City... including Wayne Enterprises." Bruce took a drink of the glass of milk provided by a worker in the office that came in upon his arrival.

After that, the conversation turned even more serious than it had been as the two businessmen discussed possibilities for convergence of departments of Wayne Enterprises that could affect Gotham City in more ways than one, hopefully for the better.

* * *

><p>It was early that morning at the school, and the hallways were abuzz with excitement at a bulletin that got put up next to the Principal's office. The noise was mainly by excited girls who were finding out if they made the cheerleader's squad, or sobs and tantrums by the girls who were finding out they <em>didn't<em> make the squad.

"What's all the racket?" Terry asked Max when he got to school that morning. He had an early start to his day in dropping off Bruce at his main office on the way to school.

"Oh, Melody and Cate put up the notice about cheerleaders and such before school started." Max explained.

"Wouldn't wanna be in their shoes." Admitted Terry, thanking God that his job didn't require such trivial matters as selecting multiple team mates. At least, not all the time.

"Yeah, Terry, I can really see you in a green miniskirt and high heels." Caitlyn had overheard his comment, and her sarcasm got Melody giggling like she'd taken too much laughing gas at the dentist. Max's expression was a mixture of amusement and disgust at her friend's statement. "But seriously, be glad you don't always have to be involved in school events. Melody here threatened to disown me for life if I resigned my post."

"Well it's true!" Said Melody. "I wouldn't have found the cheerleaders we picked out if not for your help! Your judgement has yet to be wrong!"

"I wouldn't go that far, Mel. I was wrong about Leia and the Dees, wasn't I?" Sighed Caitlyn.

"Well, almost never wrong. But those circumstances couldn't be helped. Sharon and Sheryl came from a nutty family anyways, and Leia blamed everything that was going on on Batgirl and you, which I don't think was right anyways, but still!"

"Did anyone ever say that girls talk too much?" Asked Terry.

"Not all girls, Terr." Max was shaking her head. "And I thought I had a lot to say. Melody, you must be the queen of talk or something. You could put the King of Television to shame."

"Well, I DO plan on having my own talk show someday." Melody said shamelessly. "Oh! That's the bell, I'd better get going!" She added when a loud ring sounded through the school. "See you at the football field after school, Cate!"

"Football field?" Asked Terry in spite of his annoyance.

"That's where we're holding the first rehearsals with the new recruits, you know, to get to know them better." Smiled Caitlyn. "So, you going to the game in two weeks?"

"Yeah, Mr. Wayne is giving me some time off so I can. Anyways, we should get going to class too." He added since they shared the first classes of the day.

"See you Max!" Caitlyn waved, already having her books and school supplies in her hands.

"Try not to flirt too much, Terry." Max waved back, earning a 'why would I even do that?' look from him before they left as well.

* * *

><p>The delivery was going as planned. The weapons they needed for their museum heist were being brought to them by large delivery trucks, and so far Batman and Batgirl were nowhere to be seen. While their employer kept the main face of Wayne Enterprises busy since he seemed to be linked to the two Knights of Gotham City,<p>

The group of twelve men gathered around the boxes that were being dropped off for them in this alley way when a noise startled them from above, and they looked up.

"Isn't it a little early for Halloween boys?" Asked Titania, glad she'd taken a crash course on Terran cultures before arriving.

"Who the hell are you?" Demanded the leader. "I thought this was Batman and Batgirl's territory!"

"I'm a friend of theirs who just transferred. Now are you gonna come peacefully or am I gonna have to beat the crap out of you and drag you to jail with no manhood left?"

"Why you little bitch!" Two of the men grabbed their laser guns shaped like rifles and aimed at her.

She jumped in to the air in a swift movement, revealing her skin tight crimson outfit beneath her ultramarine blue cloak that flapped around her.

"And for the record, you can call me Titania." She added, raising her gloved hands as her golden yellow hair gleamed in the sunlight of the early morning. A sphere of pure violet energy appeared in her hands.

"What are you waiting for, idiots? Fire!" Shouted the leader.

"Too late, Terran fools..." Grumbled Titania, now directing the palms of her hands at the men and their weapons.

There was a blast of the violet energy then several explosions and yells as the men dropped their weapons when they blew up in their hands, and in the boxes they were still in. Titania made sure not to completely destroy the evidence since the Police Commissioner would need to see what was going on, but also ensured that the men would not be able to get away.

"Where are Batman and Batgirl?" Groaned the leader of this group of thugs. "Shouldn't they be here instead?"

"They have more important things to do than worry about punk thugs like you." Titania directed her index finger at him...

* * *

><p>It was lunch time at Gotham City High School, and Caitlyn and Terry were gathered around Max and her laptop.<p>

"Here's what I wanted to show you." She hit a button as Caitlyn was munching on the school's pizza.

"This was the scene today as this band of wannabe troublemakers was rounded up today by the Police Commissioner." Said the reporter as the screen went to what she was talking about.

Caitlyn's eyes went wide as she had half a slice of pizza in her mouth when she saw Titania standing with her arms crossed as her grandmother and her Police crew put the thugs in the police cars.

"So our new friend is trying to help out, is she?" Blinked Terry, still not buying this act.

"Now who's the one with trust issues?" Asked Caitlyn, now wiping a bit of cheese off her face with her thumb, before reaching for another slice of pizza on her tray.

"Still, nice to know you don't have to worry about things while you're at school, huh Terry?" Grinned Max.

"I'll believe she's on our side when she's done more than talk and round up a few minor bad guys." Grumbled Terry. It wasn't that he didn't have issues with trust, that was far from the truth. He just didn't like most of the super powered beings who called themselves Guardians of the Earth.

Both Caitlyn and Max stared at him at his comment.

"What?" He asked as the two girls exchanged exasperated looks before Caitlyn bit in to her next slice of pizza.

"Don't you think you should take it easy with that stuff?" Asked Max.

"Hey, I don't have to worry about weight, thank you very much. I can work it off with Cheerleading and my job." She chose different words than she normally would have as a group of classmates walked by gabbing loudly. "Oh! That reminds me... I need to call grandpa." She dug around for her cellphone in her tote bag and found it before walking away from the table and finding the one quiet corner in the school cafeteria and hit speed dial.

* * *

><p>Titania was busy that afternoon. Even though it appeared that she was a new good guy helping to round up all the vigilantes, she was actually using these troublemakers as a means of trying to find her uncle before he made his first move. She sighed at one point. Gotham City was certainly full of trash and problems, but at least with her around, Batman and Batgirl didn't have to worry while they were at school. She'd read their minds enough to learn that they were still technically under age and had a good year or two before they could choose for themselves if they wanted to continue on their journeys as heroesheroines of Gotham, or live a normal life. But from what she understood, they were most likely not going to abandon Gotham just because they became adults. On her world, one became an adult at age seventeen. Not nineteen or twenty as it was here.

The trick for her right now in locating her uncle was finding the epicenter of the quakes that struck the city. If she could find that, then she could find her uncle.

She lifted up off the building to fly above the city scape to get a better view. She saw that people were stopping and gawking up at her like she was some Cyrellis performer in her castle. She clenched her fist in annoyance. Cyrellis were the dancers that her parents liked to have perform during special events on Lambda.

"Easy, Kalli, they're just common Terrans." She mumbled, taking a couple of deep breaths to refocus herself on her mission.

* * *

><p>It was after a long day of classes that Caitlyn said goodbye to Max and Terry in the halls before going to the gym girls' room where the new team members were waiting, looking rather nervous but excited. When she entered the green and yellow painted girl's room, they all looked up at her.<p>

"Hi. We're just waiting for Melody, then we can head out to the football field for practice, ok?" She said.

"Are you sure it's going to be safe with all the Earthquakes and bad guys around?" Asked one of the smaller girls.

"Yes, we're going to be much safer than the Jokerz clan is from the two Bats in town." Smiled Caitlyn, and her sad attempt at a joke got some of the girls giggling in a relieved sort of way. "Now, I need you young ladies to buck up. It's going to be tough for the next two weeks. Normally we have much longer to prepare for the games. But with everything that went down in the last couple of months-" She shrugged as if to say there wasn't much they could do but move forward.

"Exactly." Melody had come in during the middle of Caitlyn's speech. "Giving them a pep-talk, eh?" Grinned the blond to the brunette.

"They were looking rather nervous. What was I supposed to do? Let them worry themselves over nothing?" Asked Caitlyn lightly as she went to her locker to get her outfit. She noticed that Melody carried a box.

"Ok, thanks for giving me your sizes girls. Now I've got your outfits from the Principal. We'll go by name here so I can get used to a new group- Janessa?" Melody held up a plastic wrapped green and yellow outfit.

"That'd be me!" Said the shoulder length, curly ginger-haired girl with green eyes and so many freckles she looked like she had a light tan.

"Kailee?" Melody held up the next package.

"Right here." The girl with boyishly short and wavy ultramarine blue hair sand eyes said, stepping forward.

"Teresa and Tracy?" Melody held up two packages.

Caitlyn had forgotten there was another set of twins in the school besides Sharon and Sheryl, and blinked as the Teresa and Tracy came up to Melody. These twins had sandy ginger hair that was short, and very curly, almost like a perm.

These twins had flaming red hair and brilliant spring green eyes, and a heavy tan, looking identical to the last curl in their shoulder-length hair.

"Lisa?" Melody called out another name.

A small blond girl, shorter than Caitlyn came up. Her hair was naturally wavy, and she wore glasses for reading. She was putting her pink rimmed square glasses in their case as she stepped forward.

"And last but certainly not least, Irene." Melody held up the last package.

Once they were all changed and adding to the green and yellow décor of the school walls, Melody pulled out her iPod stereo.

"So, we'll show it to you a couple of times, then we'll start practicing from the basics." Melody looked at Caitlyn as she tossed her her pompoms.

"What's the song Melody?" Asked Teresa.

"Oh, I think you'll recognize it once it gets going..." Grinned Melody. "Ready Cate?"  
>Caitlyn nodded with a resemblance of an expression like 'let's get this over with'.<p>

The music started on an electrical note.

"_Five...Four...Three...Two...One!_

_ Let's do our best, come on!_

_ Don't let me do this on me own. _

_ Come on, wake up and give this all you've got!_

_ With dreams coming true every day_

_ There's no way you can start slowing down now!_

_ Come on and make your dreams come true! _

_ Why such sudden hesitation on this beautiful, wond'rous blue sky today?_

_ Just reach out, take our hands and fly!_

_ The pure light of will gives your dreams strength to fly. _

_ You don't need to know how or why, _

_ Just do it and you can reach the skies. _

_ You don't have to do this on your own. _

_ Let's do our best, now come on!_

_ Don't let me do this on my own._

_ Come on now, it's time to wake up and give this all you've got!_

_ With dreams coming true everyday_

_ There's no way you can start slowing down now._

_ Come on and make your dreams come true! _

_ There's no need to hesitate, with the sky as your limit. _

_ Our dreams know no boundaries._

_ Just take my hand, let's prove to the world_

_ And no one will doubt us anymore._

_ With your hand in mine, let's step forward to conquer our dreams. _

_ Such a sweet melody to sing on _

_ This day with a beautiful endless blue sky before us. _

_ Let's do our best, come on! _

_ Don't let me do this on my own._

_ Come on, wake up and give this all you've got!_

_ With everyone watching_

_ Dreams coming true everyday. _

_ It's not that much of an unusual thing to see your dreams becoming reality. _

_Let's do our best, come on!_

_ Don't let me do this on me own. _

_ Come on, wake up and give this all you've got!_

_ With dreams coming true every day_

_ There's no way you can start slowing down now!_

_ Come on and make your dreams come true! _

_Let's do our best, now come on!_

_ Don't let me do this on my own._

_ Come on now, it's time to wake up and give this all you've got!_

_ With dreams coming true everyday_

_ There's no way you can start slowing down now._

_ Come on and make your dreams come true! _

_ Five...Four... Three...Two...One..._

_ Come on, wake up and let's give this all you've got!" _

* * *

><p>On the sidewalk a group of boys headed to the local hangout had stopped when they heard music coming from their football field.<p>

"Hey man, it's the cheerleaders." Jim said, trying to crane his head over the fence.

"Cheerleaders? Say, Terry, aren't you friends with one of them?" Another asked. "Why haven't you introduced us? I bet she's unique if she's a friend of yours."

_Unique would be an understatement_. He thought as he begrudgingly looked over with his friends to indeed see Melody and Caitlyn showing the new girls the routine.

"She's the brunette on the left. The motor mouth blond is her friend." Terry pointed.

"Ah, not bad!" Said another of his friends.

"Can we get going? I thought we were going to that movie then to talk crap about it?" Asked the impatient Shawn.

"Hold on, let's see how good they are." Jim grinned, and Terry rolled his eyes.

"If they spot us and she kills you, it's on your head not mine." Terry shrugged.

"No harm in watching a friend in her element!" Jim said.

Terry rolled his eyes, but found a surprise when he actually started paying attention. It seemed that Caitlyn was quite the patient teacher whereas Melody seemed to be impatient from time to time when one or two of the new girls were showing a bit of a smart mouth. When normally it was the other way around.

* * *

><p>Once the routine had ended, there were a couple of skeptical faces.<p>

"Seriously? THAT song?" Asked Irene, asking what was on their minds without issues.

"Look, I had to pick one that the PRINCIPAL would approve of for the game, not one YOU would approve of." Snarled Melody, showing a rare touch of annoyance and indignity. "There's gonna be kids and old people there, so we can't blast out their ears with some crap dropping the F bombs every two seconds like you would want."

Irene shrugged, but Melody seemed to have gained some respect from the other girls.

Over the next hour, Caitlyn was helping Melody show each of the girls the moves, one at a time without the pompoms.

"Why don't we get those yet?" Asked Janessa, pointing at the pompoms on the ground.

"You'll get them once we've got the moves down, don't worry!" Melody replied.

"Come on, we've only got fifteen minutes left ladies!" Caitlyn said, surprising herself at the rallying battle call for practice. She'd forgotten how much fun it was, actually cheerleading and practicing till one dropped. Then again, her stamina had increased since she became Batgirl. As a result she assumed, she had barely broken a sweat all practice.

"Hey, look, we've got an audience!" Grinned Tracy, pointing at the small group of boys on the other side of the fence watching them practice.

"Hi boys!" Waved her sister, shouting as she did so.

"Isn't that your friend?" Melody asked, pointing someone out in particular. Caitlyn shrugged.

"If he is? Hey!" Caitlyn saw Melody marching over to the boys at the fence line.

"Sorry gentlemen, but this is a private show. I'm going to have to ask you to leave now." She said, looking rather impatient again. "Come back in two weeks when there's really gonna be something to enjoy." She added with a wink before turning and striding back to the group. "Okay! There's just enough time for one more practice, you young ladies have had enough of a break."

"Awe man..." Sighed Janessa as she eyed some of the boys slouching off while the rest were walking as though they hadn't just been caught spying on the cheerleaders.

* * *

><p>After practice, Caitlyn again felt too lazy to change from her cheerleader's costume, and just left her pompoms in her gym locker. She said her goodbyes to the team- many members of whom were complaining about going to have that song stuck in their head for a year after the actual game and their performance came and went. before grabbing her backpack, then heading back home. It was a quiet and enjoyable walk home that evening, as she looked around. She thought that it was the perfect evening, with a light breeze, a crystal clear blue sky starting to turn orange at the horizon.<p>

She stopped at a bridge on her way home to enjoy the cool evening air after an afternoon of hard practicing for the game in two weeks. Then continued on her way home.

"I'm back! Nana, grandpa?" She called after knocking on the door. Neither of her grandparents answered, so she figured her grandmother was at work, and grandfather had to be down below the house monitoring the city.

After putting her backpack in her room, grabbing a code red soda, and taking her hair out of her pony tail, she knocked on the door to the Command Center before entering.

"Grandpa?" She said, seeing the lights on.

"Ah, Cate, you're just in time." Dick was sitting at his chair, and Diana was standing with her hands on her hips, staring at the screen and looking rather temperamental today. He spun around in the chair as Caitlyn took a deep drink of her soda, walking down the steps. "Since you've come this far in your training, I've decided to give you something I've been working on."

"Eh?" Caitlyn tilted her head in curiosity.

"It should help you on your mission, and your next task as Batgirl." Dick held out what looked like an ordinary silver rod.

"Your...stick thing from when you were Nightwing?" Caitlyn blinked, lowering the soda can.

"Yes. This helped me through many years of serving Gotham City. And I've modified it to suit your more...modern needs. Now it is virtually indestructible, and can deflect most kinds of laser and energy fire, both by man and alien sources." He smiled keenly. "Just as the Bat-mobile connects directly to Batman's suit, this will connect directly to your suit. If there is anything to be learned about an enemy while fighting them, your Batsuit will get the readouts."

"It just looks like an ordinary silver stick though." She blinked, staring rather doubtfully at it.

"You'll be surprised, Caitlyn. That's part of its design... to catch your enemies off guard by something that will appear to be perfectly normal." He explained. "Now go get changed. Princess Diana can't train you if you aren't properly attired."

"Heh...more like give me my annual beat down if I'm not properly attired... Seriously, couldn't you pick someone else to train me?" She asked, looking rather apprehensively at Diana, who at this point glanced over.

"Would you rather have Superman, who could send you flying to the next planet or blast you in to nothing with his laser vision?" Asked Diana, her eyes narrowing. "Or perhaps the Flash, who moves so quick not even the Batsuit can keep up? Or maybe the Green Lantern who-"

"Okay, okay, I get the point. I'll be right back." Caitlyn shook her head as she left, grumbling something about starting to understand Batman's disliking of super humans.

"She can be such an annoying brat. Hard to believe she's your granddaughter." Diana said once the door shut behind Caitlyn.

"Considering what she's been through these last few months, I think she's doing rather well." Replied Dick with a shrug.

"At least her attitude about things is improving, from what I've seen." Diana looked at the screens.

"So you've been keeping an eye on her then?" Dick looked over at her.

"You could say that. She might have the mouth of her mother, but I've yet to see her mother's willingness to take risks and impulsiveness on the battlefield." She commented.

"I call it caution that she learned from what happened with her parents. Caitlyn just doesn't want to take any chances that could risk loosing more innocent lives." Replied Dick with a rather grave tone to his voice. "She still has her temper, and smart mouth though." He added as though in afterthought.

"I hadn't noticed." Diana rolled her eyes.

"Can we get this show on the road? I wanna see what my new weapon can do." Batgirl was now striding down the stairs, and Dick tossed her the two foot long silver rod with ease that surprised the much younger girl.

"You sure about giving her something so advanced?" Asked Diana, stepping towards the middle of the room.

"I think she'll do just fine with it." He smiled as the two foot long rod became a body length poll the moment Batgirl caught it in her right hand.

"Sweet." Batgirl's eyes were wide in surprise as she took her position.

"The best way to learn how to use it is through experience and training, Batgirl. The more you use it, the better you will be." Said Dick, his hands crossed over his lap as he watched the two women circle each other, wondering who was going to make the first move this time. "I first learned how to use it when I was Robin, and it helped me greatly in my fight against Slade."

Batgirl had learned several weeks ago how to keep her eyes on Wonder Woman and listen to her grandfather at the same time. The results of her dropping her guard had wound up with her getting her ass kicked without mercy by the Amazon Princess rather painfully.

This time it was Diana who made the first move, running at Batgirl and swinging her fists...

* * *

><p>Terry was grateful for the night off from work and spending time with his little brother, but he had to admit, without Max or Caitlyn around and Caitlyn trying to start arguments about random things, or Max showing off how smart she was, it was rather dull even if the movie he saw with his friends was rather interesting and fun to watch. Max was busy trying to help find the epicenter of the earthquakes, and who knew what Caitlyn was doing once Cheerleader's practice was over with. Probably more training. At least her grandfather took more of an interest in her development as a Knight of Gotham, rather than Bruce who just more or less threw him out to the wolves and preferred experience over training. Then again, Terry did steal the Batsuit without getting Bruce's permission...<p>

"Hey, Terr, you here?" Asked one of his friends, noting Terry was starting to zone out again.

"Man, dude, you've been more spacey than a kid watching the History News Cube Network." Said another of his friends with a suspicious sneer on his face. "Thinking about that cheerleader friend of yours or the brainy friend of yours?"

"How about neither? I was thinking which way to smack you in to the opposite wall for shoving that soda right in my lap earlier." Retorted Terry, recovering rather quickly.

"Hey, you're still mad at that? I thought you'd have forgotten or at least forgiven me by now."

"Yo, Come on, we're going for burgers, maybe that'll help our attitude!" Another in the group who'd been complaining about an empty stomach said.

* * *

><p>Titania frowned. She was no closer to locating her Uncle than the Terrans were at controlling their own weather. She knew of someone she could ask for help, though. She'd found out about the girl when she dipped in to Batman and Batgirl's minds. The one called Max was a trusted friend. A bit of a control freak, and rather intelligent where Terrans were concerned, but still trusted between the two. And Titania wasn't above asking the commoners for help when it came to dealing with someone like her uncle. She flew above Gotham until she found the neighborhood, then the building and finally the window to Max's apartment before knocking on the glass.<p>

The pink haired girl looked from her computer rather curiously then her eyes went wide when she saw that it wasn't her usual visitor, but Titania.

"Can I help you?" Asked Max as though the fact that an alien princess was hovering outside her apartment window many, many stories up from the ground floor wasn't anything new.

"Yes. I came to ask for your assistance. I learned about you from Batman and Batgirl." Replied Titania. "I thought with your smarts and technology, we might be able to locate my uncle faster."

"How is it you found out about me through Batman and Batgirl when I don't think they even mentioned me to you?" Asked Max.

_Well, I do have my ways of getting information._ One of the most sarcastic, sardonic voices Max had heard in a while filled her head and she winced as Titania smiled in a 'this should've been obvious to you' sort of way.

"Ok, either don't do that again, or warn me next time." Said Max, poking her right ear with her pinky finger. "So you're a telepath and can fly?"

"Oh, much more than that. But I don't intend on ripping apart your home just to show you. Would you mind if I entered? I'm getting kind of sick of hovering here outside your window. It might seem odd to onlookers to have what they would call an 'Alien Princess' talking to you like this." Titania asked as politely as she could, but the sarcasm was still laced in her voice.

Max stepped aside, and Titania flew in through the window.

"So... Is there any reason I should trust you 'Princess'?" Asked Max, her arms crossed as she watched the girl looking around the living room.

"Well for one, I made sure to knock before entering. And another, your friends are still alive. In all honesty, if I wanted to kill either of them, I could've done it without breaking a sweat. Don't get me wrong-" Titania added in haste after seeing the look of outrage on Max's face. "Terry and Caitlyn ARE tough, considering for the most part they're just ordinary Terrans. If I could make an example without trashing this whole building what my true powers are like, I would... But there IS something else I could do, but only with your permission."

"And what's that?" Asked Max, her arms crossed over her chest, a look of skepticism on her face.

"I could touch your mind... show you my memories, and why you should trust me. I plan on showing Terry and Caitlyn at a later time once I've earned their trust. But since you aren't about to go on to the battlefield, this is the most I can do that won't be invasive or utterly destructive." Titania explained as she stripped off her blue cloak and set it neatly on Max's couch arm rest nearest to her.

There was a long silence. Max had never actually experienced being around a telepath before, but she had heard of the reverse of a telepaths abilities that was usually reserved for the more powerful of that breed. If this would help her understand the situation in the long run, then she knew there was only one answer.

"All right." She nodded.

"Then you might want to take a seat, Miss Gibson. There won't be any long lasting effects, though you might be temporarily weakened afterwards." Smiled Titania, glad that there were at least some intelligent Terrans around.

Max rather resented being told to 'take a seat' in her own apartment, but she did so without argument or commenting rudely, and Titania sat across from her before raising her gloved right hand.

"Now, close your eyes, and open your mind..." Said Titania as she touched the center of Max's forehead with her forefinger.

"You are improving." Diana said once training was over and Batgirl was clearly out of breath. "Your reflexes are getting quicker, and your ability to think on your feet has nearly doubled since I first started your training. You might be an annoying self-righteous brat at times, but you are showing promise...Batgirl."

"Thanks... I think..." Batgirl said as her staff shrunk back in to its two-foot-long form. She wasn't quite sure how to take that last comment, so she just decided it was a compliment.

"Now if only we could get Dick to do something about the décor." Diana added.

"Har har." Mumbled Dick as he turned to do another scan of the city.

Max gave an intake of sharp breath at what she saw in her minds eyes. Shock flowed through her, then rage at what Shola had tried to do in the past, and a newfound determination to help prevent the man from doing that to her own planet. When the vision was over, she slumped slightly.

"I'm sorry to have come unannounced, but from what I understood, you were one of the few Terrans Batman and Batgirl would trust with this kind of information."

"So...you've been fighting your own uncle this whole time?" Asked Max, feeling a pang of pity for the princess.

"Don't get yourself worked up over it. As far as I'm concerned, what he did makes him no Uncle or family member of mine. Do you have any ideas on how to locate him?" Replied Titania.

"Well, if I can locate the epicenter of the earthquakes, then we could probably find him and his drill. I've been trying to find it ever since Terry and Cate asked me to help, but I've had no luck. There haven't been any earthquakes since-"

As though in answer to that statement, the earth started to tremble violently. Shaking more than it had since the quakes first began nearly six months ago.

"Speak of the devil...That has to be a seven pointer! Thank GOD for modern building structure being earthquake proofed." Max mumbled the last part as she slowly made her way to her laptop. "Ok...just gotta bring up the seismometer readouts... And..." She was saying as she typed furiously on the keyboard.

Titania watched in silence and curiosity as to how the Terran was going to utilize the technology from her world to find the epicenter of the earthquakes. Max seemed to have a new resolve, now that she knew the truth about why Titania was here in the first place, to keep Shola from having his way with the Earth.

"There! Just outside of town!" Max suddenly exclaimed, making Tiania jump slightly.

"Really?" Asked the Princess, leaning in to see the screen better.

"Who's the smart one here?" Retorted Max in minor annoyance. "I'll get a hold of Batman and Batgirl-"

"No need." Titania had already grabbed her cloak and was putting it back around her shoulders as she made for the window.

_Batman, Batgirl-_ She sent the thoughts to Terry and Caitlyn at once.

* * *

><p>"Ack!" Batgirl winced at the voice blaring in her mind all of a sudden, without warning, causing Diana and Dick to glance back at her with raised eyebrows. "Titania? Warn me next time you plan on doing that!"<p>

* * *

><p>Terry was glad he was on the way to Wayne Manor when he heard Titania's voice in his head. He nearly dropped his jacket when she said his alternate name. At first he thought he was going crazy before she continued.<p>

_I'm with your friend Max. She found the epicenter of the quakes. It's at Lake Point just outside of the city. I'll meet you there. _

Titania didn't give any time for arguing and had cut the connection short.

"Damn aliens." Mumbled Terry as he took off to the Manor.

_I heard that... _Came Titania's slightly miffed and annoyed voice at the comment.

* * *

><p>Batgirl was already making for the exit.<p>

"I'm heading out. Titania says Max found the epicenter, and we're going to check it out." She said when her grandfather called after her.

"We'll keep an eye on you from here. If things get too dangerous, I'll send Diana to assist-"

"I don't think that'll be necessary. Sorry, but with Titania around, I'm not sure if we'll need the help." Batgirl couldn't explain the confidence she had in the Princess, even without knowing her all that well and what she went through with Leia and the Dees. She just couldn't help but trust the girl.

"I'll keep an eye on you anyways." Diana blinked at the confidence the younger woman was showing in the Alien Princess.

_ You do know I've got all three of us linked up, right? _Came Titania's voice in Batgirl's mind as she jumped in to the air just outside the Command Center. j

"Great. Anything else about you we should know?" Grumbled Batgirl.

_I know who you are, where you live and why you're fighting in the first place_.

"Well, you certainly don't miss any beats." Batgirl landed on the stepal of one of the taller buildings. She still had a bit of a ways to go. But she wanted to make sure that she wasn't being followed by anyone. She looked around her, and ahead of her she saw Titania then decided to fly up to her. "So, think your Uncle's gonna be at this place?"

"If not, then I'll keep looking." Titania replied as the two observed the city shaking but not crumbling to pieces. There was a pause. "No, you wouldn't be going with me. I appreciate the sentiments, but you are needed here in Gotham the most. I just hope this war ends tonight."

When they reached the outskirts of Gotham, they were joined by Batman.

"So, anything we should know about this guy before we take him on?" Asked Batman.

"He's known as the Master of Shadow on my world. And for good reason. He uses Shadow Illusions to trick his enemies when he's cornered. There's also the demons that he can summon at will. Those are very real. And he'll use any tactic he can to win."

"Not your standard super villain..." Mumbled Batgirl.

"Well, not standard for here at least." Shrugged Titania. "If you want to go back, you're more than welcome."

"I'm going." Batgirl replied. She was going to avoid the outburst that she was dying to shout at Titania for even thinking that she'd give up before reaching their goal. "Once we find him, we can stop him and the earthquakes that are trying to tear up Gotham. That's what you've been telling us, right?" Batgirl turned her back on Titania, looking forward. What she really wanted to say was- did the princess really think that she'd be scared off by the thought of facing someone much more powerful than they? She would do what it would take to ensure the security of Gotham. She might not succeed the first time, but her training with Wonder Woman had taught her resilience and what the fruits of being stubborn could bring a person.

Titania raised a golden yellow brow at the back of Batgirl, who seemed to forget that she'd linked the three telepathically and the other two could 'hear' every word that Batgirl thought.

"Has she always been that self-righteous?" The Princess asked Batman, who decided it was best not to say anything on the matter if he wanted to remain friends with Batgirl.

He figured it would be best to say at least one thing on the matter.

"Apparently. But she's got good cause and reason to be." He said, not being used to having to watch his thoughts as well as what he was saying.

"Smart answer." Grinned Titania as they moved on. They didn't know that Titania was at least able to think and keep her thoughts to herself, in other words, Batman and Batgirl wouldn't be able to 'hear' what she was thinking when she didn't want them to. It would be interesting to see their interaction in the future. Each time she was around and they were together it was slightly different, either strained or relaxed. But always slightly awkward.

* * *

><p>The lake was surrounded by emerald pine trees and blue spruce. On the eastern shore was a white sandy beach, and to the left of the beach was towering sandstone and granite cliff that dropped off straight in to the lake itself. The water was aquamarine blue, and normally pristine and clear. But today it was shaking, waves crashing in to the shorelines that surrounded it. Some invisible force had made a giant whirlpool in the center, in which the drill had been set. It looked like the biggest oil drill any of them had ever seen, but there was something different about it. Energy seemed to crackle and spark at random points, it towered high above the lake, and it was pitch black.<p>

Batgirl spotted a man hovering above the drill wearing black pants, a mulberry tail coat that was buttoned with golden clasps, and he had black knee length leather boots. His long dark hair moved in the wind, and what skin that was visible was pale and stretched, as though he'd spent most of his life without sunlight.

"So he's changed his attire as well." Mumbled Titania. "I will not be able to get any nearer than this. He will sense my presence much sooner than that of yours. One of you will need to handle the drill, while the other kills Shola."

"I can handle the drill." Said Batgirl.

"Then that leaves big bad and ugly to me."

"Be careful. Batgirl, there's usually a power box within the core. Once you reach the core, then you should be able to find it and dismantle the main source of energy... Enriched Plutonium. The container needs to be done away with a blast of electricity."

Batgirl raised her left hand and several Bat-a-rangs shot up from the suit.

"Here." Titania put her fingers to them, and they were engulfed in the violet energy she used in battles to utterly kill and destroy her opponent. "Be very careful with those now." She added as Batgirl put the enhanced Bat-a-rangs on her belt for safe-keeping.

Batgirl activated her cloaking device on her suit, and vanished from sight. Titania felt the tree branch lighten up slightly when Batgirl leapt from it, and knew one of them was gone already towards the main goal. She wanted to go with Batgirl. Titania wasn't as confident in Batgirl's ability as Batgirl herself. She knew Batgirl was still training. Even though she'd improved, she was still a novice heroine in the works.

"See you in a bit." Said Batman with a casual wave he too was off.

Titania watched from her hiding spot. She knew Shola was arrogant enough that when Batman would turn up, he'd probably be outraged that his security measures wouldn't work since they were made for Super Humans, not people like Batman and Batgirl. But there was still that nagging doubt... Would they be able to survive the fight?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Comments: **So...what to say that won't spoil this chapter? You get to see some action, things going boom, and egos being busted on occasion. Obviously I'm having fun with this plot xD Shola isn't really based off of anyone, he just sort of popped in to my head the same time Titania/Kallichore did.

The song reference in this chapter is from Bleach, folks. It's just a quick verse, but I felt it was appropriate for the image I wanted to create here.

And when reading the last bit of this chapter, keep in mind the song "My Hands" By Leona Lewis. It's sort of what inspired some of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: <strong>

**The Master of Shadow; Part Two **

Shola had been enjoying the sight of his drill successfully getting in to the Earth's crust when a voice rudely brought him back to reality.

"Hey ugly, if you're looking for a costume party, you'd better come back during Halloween." Batman said just to get his attention.

"Said the pot calling the kettle black." Shola turned ever so slightly. "You must be the legendary Batman I've heard so much about." It wasn't a compliment. He flexed his hand, and Batman braced himself. A blast of pure black energy shot from Shola's hand, forcing Batman to change course in mid air or risk getting struck. He landed on the highest point of the drill, close as he could get to Shola. "Don't waste my time, Batman." He said as four Bat-a-rangs came flying at him.

Shola vanished, then reappeared several feet away. But these Bat-a-rangs had a surprise in store for him when they got close enough, they exploded. A pair of black feet appeared through the smoke and nearly made contact with his feet. He grabbed them by the ankles, being pushed backwards several feet.

"Your niece said you weren't used to fighting people like me." Said Batman as he sent two small orbs right at Shola's face which exploded in balls of fire. Batman used the rocket boosters on his feet to break away from the Alien Lord's grip.

"It's true. I did not sense your presence until you were nearly on me." Admitted Shola, who was not above admitting when he was at fault with one of his plans. "You have no powers that I can detect... yet you still wish to interfere with my plans."

"Just because I don't have any super powers doesn't mean I don't know how to fight." Retorted Batman, thinking it was a good thing that the suit amplified his strength as he swung his fist at Shola's face.

"Your arrogance will be your undoing, Terran boy." Shola's sneer got on Batman's nerves more than Titania's high-and-mightier-than-thou behavior.

"Arrogance? I call it confidence." Batman braced for another attack from the man.

* * *

><p>It was an odd feeling for Batgirl, landing on the lake bottom which was bare of any signs of water but littered with dead and decaying fish and other sea creatures. The water that surrounded the drill rose like a blue wall, swirling in a whirlpool shape with a roar of many waterfalls.<p>

"Bizarre..." She commented, looking around for a way in to the drill. She pressed a finger to her ears. "Boss, if this thing should implode, and the water comes crashing in again, will this suit be able to handle it?" There was something of fear in her voice as it cracked a bit when she spoke.

"It should." Replied Dick from the command center. It had to truly worry her if she asked him personally. "You'll be able to breathe underwater in that suit, and it is fire proof. It all depends on your reflexes and timing."

"Reassuring." Mumbled Batgirl in sarcasm, lowering her hand as she walked around, the cloaking device still on. She found an odd spot on the outside wall of the drill. Doubt was nagging at her as she put her hand on the point she spotted. There was no turning back, but all the training in the world couldn't take away the fact that this was probably the hardest thing she had to do yet as Batgirl. The Dees and Leia were nothing compared to this challenge. Finding and destroying the enriched plutonium power source, then making it out alive.

The portion of wall she touched fell with the odd clunk of metal on rock as she remembered a phrase from a song she liked-

_Stand up, be strong. Know right from wrong, forever hence believe yourself. _

It was an odd moment to think of something like this, she had to admit, but it gave her courage and she stepped inside, dropping the cloak and coming in to plain view now.

* * *

><p>Titania thought Batgirl had an interesting way of swallowing fear through lyrics from a song. But perhaps the doubt she felt in Batgirl had been Batgirl's own doubt in herself. And yet Batgirl still went on with the plan without argument. She had to admit, though, that the tune Batgirl thought of did have a bit of truth to them in a situation like this. She resisted the urge to go in after her friend, as she watched Batman holding his own rather well against Shola from her vantage point, hiding in a rather tall and thick blue spruce. The branches of these unusual trees proved perfect for concealing herself since she couldn't make herself go invisible like Batman and Batgirl.<p>

* * *

><p>But something happened the moment Batgirl stepped in to the drill that she had not. Something cut her mental connection between her and Batgirl.<p>

_Now... If I were a power box, where would I be? _Thought Batgirl, her eyes moving from left to right, unaware that anything had changed or happened when she stepped in. When she had stepped completely in to the hallway, the door raised itself back up as though controlled by strings like a marionette.

"Any idea what's going on boss?" She put her hand to her ear again. But this time she only heard static. "Boss?" She tried again. And again, it was static.

"Welcome, Batgirl... Or should I call you Caitlyn Boardener, the young Terran female who things she can best me?" Came a deep, grumbling male voice.

Inside the drill it was completely dark, and silent. The sound of the roaring waters outside did not go beyond the metal walls.

"Where are you?" She demanded. "Show yourself!" She instinctively reached for the rod attached to her belt now as though it had always been there. It extended to its full length and she stepped down the hallway, more cautiously now. Using the infra-red and night vision technology on her suit to see in the dark. If there was someone here, she wouldn't miss them.

Only a maddening laughter echoed back at her.

"Find the power source to this drill, then you find me, dear Terran."

There was something twisted in the way that he spoke, and it sent chills down her spine as she kept walking slowly, with caution. It was the first time she'd used this aspect of her suit, and it was odd walking in the pitch blackness of the halls, but seeing through night vision and infra-red. Her right hand gripped the staff tightly as she rounded a corner.

The halls seemed to go on and on for ages even though the drill itself didn't look this big on the inside. But she learned long ago that sight can be deceiving.

* * *

><p>"You fight well for an underage Terran boy pretending to be Batman." Shola sneered. Though he'd clearly taken quite a few hits, he remained unscathed in general, hovering maddeningly above the drill he was fighting to protect.<p>

"Ok, one, I AM Batman. And second, I might be 'underage' but I still know how to kick your ass." Retorted Batman, reactivating his cloaking device and vanishing from sight.

Shola stared wildly around.

"If you are running to hide, boy, then that is most advisable. Once I do away with your friend, then this world and its parallel twin will be mine." He said clenching his fists.

"Oh, I'm not planning on running." Batman's voice came from behind, and Shola sent a wave of black energy in that direction from his fist. "Besides, even if we don't survive, there's the Justice League you'll have to contend with next."

Shola then let out a grunt of surprise as Batman's own fist came in to contact with his head from the left now. The strength of the Terran in his suit sent him flying in to the shore line of the lake.

* * *

><p>She felt the ground shaking for a moment, and wondered what was going on. It had been increasingly dull but tense inside this black and silent labyrinth. She didn't dare say anything in case she was caught, and she kept her weapon at the ready. Batgirl paused when she saw a door way. It was too easy, unguarded and left ajar. Was this man Shola really that confident in himself, or that arrogant that he would invite her in?<p>

She knew she had no choice. She hadn't seen anything else that looked like a power box or room since she got here, even with the Bat suit's technological capabilities. She took a deep breath, and pushed open the door with her free left hand. Her eyes went wide.

There was already someone in this room. And it appeared that he had been waiting for her.

Shola had had enough of this Terran. He stood up, brushing the sand from his mulberry tailcoat with the ease as though he'd merely been winded.

"Let me ask you this, then, _Batman_... Why do you fight when there is no hope?" He didn't wait for an answer as he raised his right hand at Batman who stood at the highest point of the drill again.

Batman's eyes went wide at the sight aimed right at him. Jumping in to the air, activating the rocket boosters at his feet again, he sped upwards to avoid the waves of dark shadow that exploded where he had been standing moments before.

"I'll let you in on a secret, Batman." Shola's voice was that of a deep purr, as though he were a cat enjoying the game of cat-and-mouse.

A separate cloud of shadow engulfed Batman, and he saw the man's face standing out.

"Your friend is walking in to a trap. Oh yes, I know of your little plan. But the moment she destroys the power box, her fate is sealed. Since my niece did not go with her, there is little chance of her escaping the explosion, or surviving the flood." Shola chuckled, clearly pleased with himself as the shadow retreated back in to his body.

Batman had to fight hard not to betray any sense of worry or concern for his friend as he landed on the cliffside once Shola had stopped being intimidating. If he was telling the truth, then unless Titania stepped in, Batgirl would die. But if he was just faking to get him to back down, then he was worrying over nothing. He chose the latter to be able to focus on what was going on in the now right in front of him. But he still couldn't erase that nagging doubt that had crept in to his mind upon Shola's taunting words.

Shola had to admit he was impressed against his will at this Terran, who just refused to back down. Now, however, he implanted the seeds of doubt and distraction in the young man. It might make it easier to fight him, or might make the Terran more desperate of a fighter. He sent another blast of black energy at Batman, who jumped to dodge it, and disappeared from sight yet again...

* * *

><p>Titania frowned. So Shola had known all along? Well, if that was the case, she might as well blow her own cover. She leapt in to the air, flying smoothly along the lake surface like a rocket until she reached the edge that wrapped around the drill, and stopped abruptly.<p>

_I'm going in to help her_. She sent the thought at Batman, who seemed to be having some sort of inner struggle at the moment as he fought with her uncle.

_Wait._ Came Batman's reply, who had gotten used to this telepathic ability of hers. _Let's see what she's capable of. If he's telling the truth. _

_And if he's not telling the truth? What if this place implodes and goes to hell and she doesn't make it? She's a Terran, not one of my people who could survive something like that. It was stupid of me to let her go by herself! _

So the all-mighty Alien princess had her own doubts and fears. But Batman wanted to show that he had a little more faith in his allies than that. He had to swerve and duck before shooting several Bat-a-rangs at Shola.

"These tricks of yours are getting wearisome, Batman." Said Shola. "You have yet to manage to scratch me."

"Really? Then why are you bleeding?" Asked Batman rather annoyed at the cockiness of this man who hadn't even realized that several of his Bat-a-rangs had made it through the man's shadow defenses.

"Luck and chance... those spoilers of all but the best laid plans." He raised his hands to merge two of his black energy spheres together in to a giant black onyx orb.

Titania saw what was coming and decided to help Batman whether he wanted her aid or not.

_Batman, use your Bat-a-rangs again._

"Are you insane? Those won't work against that!"

_Just DO it! _Snarled the Princess in her most dangerous voice.

* * *

><p>Batgirl stared at who was standing in the room she'd just walked in to. It was the same man Batman was currently fighting outside. He stood next to a railing set that wrapped around what looked like the power core to this drill. It wasn't a box at all, but looked like a pillar that jutted out from the floor, and had sharp but fragile as glass edges. Sparks of electricity shot out at random points every few seconds, and the room was filled with an eerie, iridescent blue glow as a result of this power source.<p>

"You? No..." She said as he turned to face her in a single, elegant movement.

"Did you really think I would leave this room unguarded, Terran? Or are you as stupid as you look in that outfit?"

"Hark who's calling who stupid, stupid." Retorted Batgirl. "You look like you just stepped out of the Endless Labyrinth movie."

There was a pause. Shola rather liked this Terran and her attitude. She seemed apparently unafraid of anything. Even death, which was unusual for a Terran so young. But he could also sense power and promise from her. A plan seemed to form in his mind as he observed her.

"I do not wish to fight you, Caitlyn. If we were to get in a fight in this room, it would destroy the main power source of this drill and you would not survive the impending flood at the same time of the explosion." He said.

"I wish people would stop telling me what I could or could not survive when they know nothing about me." She snapped, loosing her temper. "Reading my mind is not the same as getting to know me, and I can already tell you I'm not letting you have that chance."

"I've seen it...Caitlyn... the grief and fear in your heart. Fear of loosing more friends, grief over the ones you've already lost. I could change that for you." He went on after a short pause from her outburst. "Your stubbornness and will power is impressive for an underage Terran. If we worked together on this, this mission wouldn't be suicidal for you."

"Sorry, but I've got a thing against dating guys who have power issues and undeserved sense of God-Complexes." She retorted after realizing he was hitting on her.

"If you don't want your parent's deaths to be in vain, then I suggest you stop this foolishness now, before its too late." He held out a hand that she did not take.

Something about his words made her snap. He dared to speak of her parents like that in front of her? She jumped in to the air, activating the cloaking device on the suit at the same moment, and vanished from sight before seconds later, slamming the staff in to the side of his neck with all her strength sending him flying sideways several feet before he stopped himself and looked up to see her coming back in to view.

"I seem to have touched a nerve." He said casually, rubbing his neck where she had struck.

"I don't care what it takes, I won't let you destroy this world or Titania's." Batgirl snarled. She saw that she was now close enough to the main power source, which emitted an eerie blue glow in the room.

He watched curiously as with her free hand, Batgirl grabbed the Bat-a-rangs Titania had given her powers to before she came down here, then tossed them at the power core that filled the room with that eerie blue glow.

"NO!" He bellowed in rage, vanishing then reappearing right in front of her as the cores began to tremble and shake.

"What happened to you wanting me to be your ally?" Sneered Batgirl as cracks formed in the pillar of plutonium.

"That was only if you left this unharmed! But now both our fates are sealed!" He snarled, grabbing her neck just as a blast of violet energy shot at him from the entrance, and he vanished.

"I was only gonna wait for you for so long!" Titania said when Batgirl stared at her, wide eyed and surprised. "Come on! We've only got a few seconds before this thing blows us to hell!"

Batgirl glanced back and saw that she was right. The rock of plutonium had even more cracks forming, more blasts of pure plutonium radiation were seeping out at alarming rates. They had to get out, and fast.

* * *

><p>Shola paused for a moment as what Titania had done winded him, and Batman took advantage of that moment of weakness. He didn't care if Bruce called it shallow, he just knew this was his moment to take down this man. He could tell something was happening in the drill as he slammed his fist in to Shola's stomach, then the back of his head with all the strength the Batsuit offered, which proved useful as he watched with satisfaction, the Alien Lord slamming in to the water from his vantage point on the top of the drill.<p>

There was no point in keeping this drill. Once Batgirl had used those Bat-a-rangs on the pillar, he knew it was finished. Shola had seen the odd, purple glow around them, figured out why Batgirl didn't use those on him instead of her staff.

Batman's eyes went wide as he flipped over Shola, landing on the opposite side of the man as the drill exploded in on itself. He rammed his fist in to the back of Shola's head as water came crashing around the drill causing a shock wave so powerful it winded both men.

* * *

><p>It only took a second for the two to realize what had gone on. The rumbling of the floor, the rushing of water as it came crashing in around<p>

"Has he lost his mind?" Demanded Titania over the roaring water and plutonium radiation infected rubble that came crashing around them. She brought her hands up as violet energy shot around herself and Batgirl, forming a protective dome that kept out the effects of the plutonium and keeping them from being buffeted around by the water as it reclaimed its territory in the lake.

It was a bizarre feeling for Batgirl, having never been in a situation like this, as the transparent purple dome surrounded them. The sounds did not reach them inside this dome, so the two were able to speak at normal voice.

"Once the plutonium pillar started to crack, he must've known it was over." Batgirl replied.

"Apparently. Even this kind of advanced solidified plutonium is extremely fragile. But more so on Earth with it's atmospheric pressures and balance of only having one sun, with the oxygen and carbon dioxide." Titania said, lowering her hands. "Come on, let's get out of here before your friend has a heart attack from worry. This dome will protect us from any after effects of the explosion."

"Will the plutonium have any effect on the planet's economy though?" Asked Batgirl as she activated the rocket boosters at her feet to be able to fly with Titania.

"No. Your world is safe from that as I am taking it with me when I take Shola back to Lambda."

There was a pause. So Titania was just going to go back?

"Don't worry, I'll probably return. I like the Terran home world more than I thought I would." Replied the Princess to that train of thought just moments before they broke the surface. And the moment they broke the surface, the dome vanished. Titania looked around before spotting Batman pinning Shola to the ground. Apparently Shola had been weakened when she struck his clone, she thought, since normally he didn't go down that easily. "Easy there, Bats." She told Batman as she and Batgirl landed on the beach. "I'm taking him back to my home world where he will face the full might and wrath of the government."

"Sure you won't need any help on that?" Asked Batman, failing to hide his surprise and relief that they'd made it out. Well, Batgirl had made it out at least. He could at least tolerate Titania now.

Titania raised her right hand and directed the palm at Shola. Violet energy bonds appeared around the man, forcing his arms to snap to his side the moment he tried to break free. There was also a glowing violet collar around his neck.

"That low-life court of Lambdania will never be able to hold me." He grumbled. He was in a particularly bad mood now. Not only had Batman, a mere Terran with no supernatural powers managed to over come him in a moment of weakness, but his niece knew just how to restrain him and what to restrain him with so that he wouldn't be able to use his powers, fight back, or generally act on his own. He wouldn't be able to summon his Shadow Puppets to devour the Terrans that stood before him. He wouldn't be able to kill them, then blast their corpses in to dust. There was no point in wasting his strength against these bonds.

"We'll see about that, bastard. You nearly destroyed your own home world, and the Terran home world. You have a lot stacked against you. Now come on, dog." Snarled Titania, giving the collar a jerk with the chain, forcing the man to stand as with her other hand, what looked like a swirling vortex appeared behind her. She looked back at the two. "See you later." She knew that to be one of the Terran forms of saying farewell while adding that she'll probably be back. She dragged the man who had at one time been her uncle through the portal.

Batgirl blinked when Shola walked by her. There was something in the look of his eyes as he glared at her that warned her he would find a way to return as well. Titania raised her free hand. There was a flash of violet light that engulfed the whole lake as the wreckage of the drill was lifted from it, and the radiation was contained in the giant sphere of violet light as a result before she vanished entirely. It seemed somehow anti-climactic to her that her uncle no longer had any fight in him, with all the damage he had done before. But perhaps he truly was just a coward who didn't know anything better in life.

"Hey, I'm glad you made it out ok." Batman said as Batgirl's staff went back in to its miniature form after Titania, Shola and the drill wreckage disappeared. "But where did you get that? I thought that was Nightwing's."

"Well, Nightwing IS my grandfather. He gave it to me." She replied in a 'that should've been obvious' sort of way that annoyed him. "And I wouldn't have got out without Titania's help." She added in response to his first statement. She didn't say it, but she was glad that he'd beat down Shola when he did. "I'd better get back, fill them in what happened." She was referring to Dick and her grandmother.

Batman found himself thinking about seeing her at the cheerleader's practice after school. She seemed so different when she put on the Batgirl suit. It was on impulse that he reached out and grabbed her wrist when she turned from him.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be your friend. Why do you keep acting so cold like that?" He asked.

"I thought we were friends, and I wasn't trying to act 'cold' as you put it." She looked back at him and he blinked.

"Well, you were." He threw caution to the wind. "We've been through similar experiences. I've told you before. But can't you look past what happened? Or do you still blame me for that?"

She stopped trying to leave at this point. Did she still blame him for the death of her parents? It was hard to say. At least with the telepath gone, her thoughts were her own again. For the most part.

Batman let go of her wrist when she didn't respond.

"Look, I did what I could back then. It's been nearly two months and I still feel like I barely know you. Half of your friends have said you're normally the opposite of quiet, calm and stiff. Usually they said you're the 'life of the party' and stuff. But I've yet to see any of that even though you say we're friends now." He said. "There's only been a few times since we've met that I can say I may have seen the real you. Why don't you quit hiding yourself? Haven't I proven that I'm your friend since we first met?"

Batgirl remained silent for a while longer. She hadn't interrupted him while he spoke to her like that. And she noted that he never did raise his voice or storm off as she normally would have done at the end of an explosion. But he was making a point. All he ever did was try to help her through all the crap that went on in the last month and a half.

"Well, we could hang out more, if that's what you're really trying to get at." She said finally.

"And we need to learn to work together as a team." He added. "We could get more accomplished that way in the long run."

She nodded with a shrug like she was saying 'why not?'.

"In other words, next time let me know what your plan is." Batman said. "When you went in there like that, I was worried you might not make it out."

"Such faith you have in your friends." She smirked behind her mask, sarcasm laced in her voice.

"What I'd like to know is why you have to make everything so difficult." He snapped in a spot of annoyance. To that she just shrugged once more. "And another thing, apart from the fact that he was just an evil bastard who didn't know what was good for him, what did that guy do that go you so worked up?" He had noticed how tense and angry she was after getting out of the lake.

"Well, for one he tried hitting on me. Another, he tried using my parents' deaths and what happened with Leia as a means of blackmailing me to help him." She reeled off these points on her fingers as though it was everyday that something like this happened to her.

Batman felt a surge of anger that he couldn't quite explain at her first response and tried to find a way around it so that she wouldn't notice, when it felt like they were finally covering some ground when it came to their relationship.

* * *

><p>It was a large circular room with towering walls that rose up high to form a domed glass ceiling which filled this room with light. The whole of Lambdanian Royal Court had been assembled, which was a miracle in itself considering it was such short notice. But they all heard the news that their Princess had retrieved Shola, the Enemy of Two Worlds, and would be returning soon. Each of the members of the royal court sat according to their status, those at the bottom or 'floor level' seating had the most power next to the Judge. The room was bright, and panels could be seen in front of each man or woman in black and white robes that resembled their status in the Lambdanian High Court. The High Judge sat on the Eastern End, in the tallest chair with the largest desk. Her hair was magenta and held in a side pony tail, which clashed with her black and white robes that flowed around her. There was a wide open space in the center around which the judges were arranged. But there wasn't a chair, or anything visible but golden brown marble flooring.<p>

The room was suddenly lit like a flash of violet lightning had struck just outside the windows, and the judges and High Judge all had their heads bowed as through the portal appeared their Princess, holding Shola by means of the bonds she had put on him on the Terran home world.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty!" Came the general outcry.

"Thank you. I have brought this monster, the monster who nearly destroyed the two interlinked worlds. I managed to restrain him with the help of two Terrans of legend... Batman and Batgirl. As well as their friend who located him for me, for he had hidden himself well." Kallichore had to admit she was glad to be home, even if it was only temporary.

Shola sneered at the court that glowered down at him as though he were the most despicable thing they had ever seen as black chains shot up around him, replacing the violet bonds that held him before, and Kallichore let go of him at last since he could no longer move. A low chuckle came from him, and the High Judge stared down.

"What is so funny, Shola?" She demanded.

"The lot of you...thinking you can pass judgement on me! Lowlife scum of the society ruling over everyone's hearts like they are nothing..."

"Insolent!" Cried one of the judges in the seating around him.

"Bind his mouth as well." Ordered the High Judge as Kallichore walked out of the Courtroom to let their judicial system work as se went to see her mother for permission to return to the Terran home world. Permanently.

* * *

><p>Caitlyn was back home. It was late at night, and she was sitting on the roof top of the house, having snuck out after her grandparents went to sleep. She'd changed from the Batgirl suit after returning, and was now in a lilac t-shirt, black jean shorts and her shoes since she couldn't sleep that night. She had a note book in her left hand, and a pen in the right as she jotted down her thoughts in the form of a poem. It was her secret that she'd kept even from Leia and Melody over the years, and her form of keeping a journal. She looked up at the sky, thinking. It was past two in the morning, but her mind just wouldn't quit due to everything that had gone on that day.<p>

She blinked when she saw a meteorite streaking across the sky. It had to be a bright one to be able to be seen through the city lights. A small smile crossed her lips as she returned to her writing.

* * *

><p>Max had been glad when Caitlyn and Terry dropped by her place to let her know that everything was ok now, and Shola had been apprehended. She was sitting at her table typing on her computer laptop working on a different project now, late in to the night hours. Having a late night snack of some chips, she leaned back in her chair and stretched, feeling her joints pop and complain in protest before she returned to her work. Hopefully in the long run it would help her keep in better touch with Batgirl and Batman. Just because neither would actually let her join in on the fights or their missions didn't mean she wouldn't find a way to be involved in the lives of her friends. Especially after today.<p>

* * *

><p>"How did it go?" Asked Bruce when Terry returned.<p>

"Not too shabby. We caught the suspect, and he's being taken back to his home world for judgement apparently." Shrugged the younger man.

"And?" Bruce persisted.

"Titania's probably gonna be back. Just dunno when, though." He replied.

"Sounds like things are going to be a lot more interesting around Gotham." Smirked Bruce.

"And they weren't before?"

"Well, usually when someone like this Titania turns up, they attract attention." Bruce stood up from his chair in front of the computer screens in the Batcave. "And it's often not always the pleasant kind once word gets out about them."

Terry was grabbing his jacket and putting it on.

"Going somewhere?" Bruce looked at him.

"Gotta get home and get some sleep. Long day ahead for tomorrow." Replied Terry.

Bruce didn't comment as the teenager left the Batcave, and settled back down in his chair once Terry was gone. Ace came up to the old man, wagging his tail as he stared up at the screens. Things were certainly getting interesting over the last several weeks. And there was never any worry that boredom would set in, since there was always something to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Comments: **Where to start? Well, for one, this chapter starts off yet again at a different time and place than the main characters, Caitlyn, Max and Terry. Without spoiling, I'll say that it starts in Jump City with the Teen Titans. And another thing, I'm a Robin/Nightwing- Batgirl/Barbara shipper if you haven't figured that out already. So I won't be using the Robin/Nightwing-Starfire story line from the Teen Titans movie. Don't get me wrong, I still do think that Robin/Nightwing-Starfire DO make a cute couple, but it's just not suitable for my story line/plot. I've actually been rather looking forward to this particular arc. It explains a lot of things, and some interesting things happen. I hope you guys can forgive me for taking so long with the whole Terry/Cate relationship, but as you might have been able to guess with the last two chapters, things are really trying to get underway with that aspect. Especially since it's one of the main aspects of my starting this story in the first place. It's been tricky working all the aspects of my ideas for the Batgirl Beyond story line, but as you've seen, I've actually had many other plots, characters and stories to tell within this main plot. I hope they haven't taken away from the main story for you guys, at least. As this has all taken some time to figure out and write without it being overwhelming or underwhelming.

Anyways, the plan for this one is starting with the Teen Titans, then going back to what I call 'Present time', or the time period of Terry and Caitlyn.

It might seem like this story deviates a little from the main plot, but actually, I've had each 'act' or 'arc' planned out from the start, as a means of helping certain 'relationships' along, and whatnot.

**Chapter Five: **

**The Time Code Effect**

It was in the late ninety-ninety's, in Jump City. The sky was the purest shade of blue, and the Titan's Tower seemed to gleam from its spot off the coast line. All was not peaceful inside the tower, however. An argument was brewing between Beast Boy and Robin.

"I don't see why you get to blare your music at full blast and I can't!"

"That's because YOUR version of 'full blast' means blowing up the Tower's main power source!" Snapped Robin.

"So? We can always get another one!" Replied Beast Boy.

"Can you please just shut up?" Asked Raven from her spot at the couch as she had her head buried in a book that she was trying to read. "Why don't you try blowing out your eardrums with headphones instead, that way WE don't have to suffer."

Starfire was busy cooking a Tamaranian feast for her friends at the moment, and added her favorite berries to two of the pots just at the moment when Beast Boy, Robin and Raven's shouting got to the maximum and the pot exploded right as Cyborg entered, covered in grease from repairing his car from the damage done from their last mission. Only now he was also covered in the alien berry soup that Starfire had been trying to cook while oblivious to the argument going on just feet from the kitchen. She let out a high pitched shriek the moment the pots exploded.

The resulting mess certainly put a stop to the arguments, and they all looked back at Starfire who looked rather befuddled at the result of adding too many berries to the mixture.

"Why don't we just go out for pizza and settle things there?" Said Robin as a blob of berry mush fell from his bangs.

At that exact second, the alarm in Titan's Tower started blaring.

"Pizza's gonna have to wait. Looks like someone's breaking in to the museum." Cyborg wiped some of the mush from his gadgets to see what the alarm was going off about this time.

Someone was indeed breaking in to the museum. And he was currently in the Ancient History department, in front of a case that had particularly tough security measures put on it to keep just his type from getting in. But where there was a means of keeping him out, he found a way of getting in. He had short black hair, and wore a black floor length cloak. He'd heard of this object from a friend of his in the Black Market, and knew if he was going to change what he saw in his dream, he needed this. He had the gift of foresight, or being able to see in to the future, among other things. And the tall, dark man wasn't about to let a trifle like this get in his way.

The object in the glass case looked like a compass used by those in the mountains. A golden compass with diamond numbers in roman numerals instead of the English numbers. His beetle black eyes were alight with anticipation as he grabbed the Time Code. He already had the other piece to make it work. The empty spot in the center was big enough for the legendary Hope Diamond, cursed stone that it was that he pulled out from his belt.

He had just put the Hope Diamond inside the fastenings when he heard movement behind him and spun around, his cloak revealing the outfit underneath as he did so. He dressed differently than most people, with long Japanese style open sleeves, a black wrap-around shirt that was embroidered with gold at the neck line, a belt around his hips with gold and silver threads sewn in to it. His pants were black jeans, and his shoes were black, knee length boots that looked weather worn and muddy as though he'd traveled by foot to get to this location.

"Well now... The Teen Titans I've heard so much about." He sneered.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you just messed with the wrong people buddy." Robin snapped.

"I don't feel like I need to divulge who I am to the likes of you kids... Because once I go in to the future, and change a few things, I won't have to worry about running in to you again." He showed them the compass-like item in his hands that he'd just put together.

"The Hope Diamond from the Smithsonian!" Cyborg exclaimed upon recognizing it.

"So you're the one who stole it..." Mumbled Robin. "Titans, GO!"

The first three who reached this man were met with a flash of light. Robin, Cyborg and Raven were all engulfed in a flash of blue light as the intruder pressed his hands to it...

* * *

><p>She was tired, worn out really, from the week's activities. There had been a bunch of tests that week, then there was all the practicing with the Cheerleaders, the new ones were proving worth the hassle it took to pick them out during try outs. They caught on to the moves quick enough and there wasn't nearly the amount of arguing that both Melody and Caitlyn had had to deal with in the last bunch. Then there was trying to fit in time with her friends in between all the school activities, and her double life as Batgirl. But at least now she felt like she had a better balance of everything. It was lunchtime at school, and she was rather enjoying her pizza that afternoon while sitting at the table with Max and Terry.<p>

"Seriously, is that all you eat at school?" Asked Max, who had at least balanced out her lunch tray with the salad and other items the school offered.

"What's wrong with liking pizza?" Blinked Caitlyn in the middle of enjoying her slice.

"There's a difference, Cate, between liking pizza and being obsessed by it." Said Terry.

"Like you should talk, with you and your obsession with football and monster trucks." Snarled Caitlyn in her way of showing her disliking of that nickname.

"Don't start fighting again." Sighed Max, shaking her head, to Caitlyn more than anyone else. She wondered why Terry liked her, when half the time Caitlyn just tried starting random fights. Well, at least she wasn't trying to keep giving them the silent treatment anymore. "Are we still cool for tonight?" Max changed the subject. She had a plan to get Caitlyn to spend time with Terry that didn't involve her being around, but neither of them were aware of it, and as far as they were aware, Max was going with them.

"As far as I'm aware." Shrugged Terry, while Caitlyn was nodding since her mouth was too full of Pizza to talk right now without being rude.

The three had decided on going to a magic show that weekend, since Friday evening nearly everyone was planning on being at the school football game. It was Max's suggestion, since Caitlyn pretty much stated that she hated monster truck shows, and there weren't any movies they could agree on seeing in the theater. But at least this show should be worth the twenty dollars each to get in.

Terry had noticed lately in the past week that Caitlyn relaxed considerably around himself and Max since their talk. Though he was highly doubtful in the fact that their talk had any thing to do with her deciding to give their friendship a chance.

As they got up to go to their lockers before the final bell for lunch, they passed by a window and saw what looked like a meteor streaking bright across the sky in broad daylight.

After class that afternoon, Caitlyn couldn't wait to get away from the new girls in the Cheerleader's troupe she and Melody managed. Irene had decided she was going to try and talk to Caitlyn during break to get them to change the routine that Melody and Caitlyn were teaching the girls, during which time Caitlyn was only too grateful for the distraction that Max and Terry brought in between classes. The most polite way Caitlyn could describe Irene was a 'snot nosed, little brat' since from day one, Irene had not been thrilled with the song choice, let alone the moves, and thought she could do better than any of them. Irene had been most angered at the fact that Melody pretty much out danced her when challenged in practice, and started cursing up a storm in front of the other girls until Caitlyn literally smacked some sense in to her. The other girls weren't so bad, but Caitlyn refused to let Irene have the upper hand in this since she and Melody were both older, and the oldest members of the troupe by far.

"So we'll meet you at your place then, Cate?" Max was saying as the trio converged outside of the school. "Since yours is on the way to the stadium where the show is being held and all?"

"Sure." Shrugged Caitlyn.

"See you in a bit then. Remember guys, semi-formal. Can't be sticking out like a sore thumb there." Max waved as she went the direction to her home. Max went home, and sat down, waiting for twenty minutes before picking up her cellphone and dialing. "Hey Cate, sorry. I just got home and saw this mountain of paperwork I've gotta do here." She said once Caitlyn answered.

"What? But you were the one who hooked us all up with these tickets!" Said Caitlyn as she was putting on her shoes, having changed in to a semi-formal outfit. This one was shoulder-less, but with long sleeves and it was soft silk, horizontally striped with purple and lilac. And she wore black skirt that cut off just above the knees, and had just put on a pair of flat-bottomed purple and lilac shoes. Her hair was out of its pony tail, while being kept behind her ears with a pair of black and purple striped clips just above her ears. She had just finished with her shoes when Max called.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm gonna call Terr, and tell him the bad news. You two could still go and have fun without me though." Max was grinning ear to ear, as she could see the look of unwanted surprise on Caitlyn's face, just by hearing the tone of her voice. But she had to admit, it was fun finding ways to get Caitlyn to get to know Terry and realize that he wasn't the ass that she so clearly thought him to be at first. Especially since Max could see that Terry was just trying to be a good friend to the stubborn girl, and might even like her as more than a friend, certainly with everything they'd been through in the last few months. "You'll have to tell me how the show goes when it's over! I'm expecting a call from either you or Terry, you know." This was a commitment that Caitlyn couldn't get out of, especially knowing how expensive the tickets were.

"No problem. I'd better go, Nana's got me a dinner ready before the show." Caitlyn said suddenly when she heard her grandmother calling from the kitchen.

"Tell her I said hi and sorry I won't be able to see her again." Max said before hanging up, then dialing Terry's number.

When Caitlyn explained the situation to her grandmother as she ate a hurried dinner- Alfredo with chicken and garlic- Barbara had a grin on her face.

"What?" Asked Caitlyn.

"Sounds like your friend had this planned from the start. But you're still going. Nothing wrong with having a date every now and then." Replied the older woman.

"Nana! It's not a date!" Caitlyn said, even though her face was brilliant magenta and she was looking rather flustered at her grandmother's assumption.

"What's she arguing about this time?" Asked Dick as he came up from the Command Center below the house to see his granddaughter off.

"Oh nothing, just a little plot a friend came up with to get me to spend some time with someone apparently." Mumbled Caitlyn.

"Well, regardless. You are remembering your suit, yes?" Dick asked, referring to the Batgirl suit that she usually took with her in her tote bag. "In case anything happens, you need to take it with you."

There was a knocking at the door, and Dick said he'd get it as she finished the last few bites of her meal.

* * *

><p>Terry had realized from the moment Max called and said she wasn't going to make the show what she had in mind. And figured that it was indeed a clever plan, after all. Caitlyn couldn't back out of a financial commitment such as this. When Dick answered the door, he blinked. He was certain that he would most likely have been the obsessive type who refused to leave the dark den beneath the house while keeping watch over Gotham City and alerting Batman and Batgirl whenever something went the slightest bit wrong in the city. Dick surprised him though, by making the attempt at being more involved in his granddaughter's life since her parents were no longer able to.<p>

"Hey." Said Terry with a friendly wave at the old man as Caitlyn came around the corner and grabbed her matching purple tote bag from its spot on the floor.

"Got your cellphone? And it's fully charged?" Asked Dick after smiling at Terry in response, he turned to Caitlyn as she came around the corner and asked her that.

"Yes, and yes. It's going to be on vibrate so I won't be able to ignore if you call." She added for good measure as she pulled out her cellphone from her skirt pocket and changed the ring tone settings.

Dick watched at the door as the two went down to the street where Terry had parked his car. It was odd feeling, somehow, watching his granddaughter looking like she was going on a date, when they were just going to be 'hanging out'. He couldn't help but worry that something was going to go terribly wrong. But then, maybe he was just being paranoid, he thought as he closed the door once the car had driven away. All his years of being a super hero made him question whomever he let be friends with his granddaughter now, after his own daughter was killed. Even though he knew he could trust Terry, the young man being Batman and all, he still wondered.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet, and slightly awkward ride to the stadium where the show was being held, and there was already a big crowd around the doors. This wasn't a standard magic show, after all. This group was currently the biggest in the country and was on tour in Gotham that weekend. The Blue Magic Men were a group renowned for their talents with pipes, open pianos, and anything blue related in general. Even their bodies were completely blue spandex suits, while they wore black shirts, pants and shoes to highlight that fact.<p>

"Got any idea where we're supposed to go?" Caitlyn was standing on tip-toe to try and figure out as Terry dug out the tickets that he got from Max on his way over.

"Yeah, there's a side window over there-" He pointed to the side of the building as they were buffeted by the crowd. "Might be best to stick together." He added as a random man nearly send Caitlyn crashing in to him.

"Watch where you're going!" Caitlyn shouted at the stranger, who had already vanished in to the crowd with his friends.

"Come on!" Terry sighed, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her away before she could start any trouble for some random reason. At least being around her taught him the warning signs of when she was about to loose her temper. But he also saw that she was learning some self control in these situations.

"Keep those tickets, they're gold." Said the woman behind the window. "So, do you wanna be shown to your seats now, or have a look around first?" She asked.

"What?" Blinked Terry and Caitlyn.

"You didn't know? These tickets are Prime Box seats." The friendly woman smiled brightly. "Whoever got these spent a fortune on them."

Caitlyn stared up at Terry. What was Max playing at, spending so much money on them like this?

"Don't look at me like that, it wasn't my plan." Muttered Terry.

"Why don't we get shown to the seats?" Asked Caitlyn, and Terry shrugged as though saying 'why not?'

Once they were seated in their front and center spots, Caitlyn was rummaging around in her tote bag when Terry spotted something.

"What's that notebook in there?" He asked, since they still had a half hour before the show.

"What?" She blinked.

"That notebook." And he took it out before she could stop him.

"Hey! Terry!"

"Hang on, I just wanna look." He pulled the book out of her reach as she tried reaching around and grabbing it. He was surprised when he opened up the first page and it fell out. Apparently this notebook wasn't new. It was just well kept. "I said hold on." He said again as she tried pulling the page from his lap. He picked it up and looked at it to see what it read.

_ Deep blue, the endless night. Wrapped around the amber pearls in the sky. _

_ Endlessly, the gaze be sought, endlessly the battle fought._

_ Nevermore, to look upon the sky so deep and stared towards._

_ But in the heart, you begin to know, just how your destiny will go._

_ Ever changing, ever moving. Ever beating, ever fleeting. _

_ Deep blue, the endless night, staring up at amber pearls in the sky for light._

_ "_Not bad." He admitted as he put the delicate page back in the notebook. "You do this for fun then?"

"No... it's how I keep track of my thoughts and crap." She took the notebook when he handed it back to her. "But... thank you. That was one of my first... so there's not a lot of structure in it or anything. It's embarrassing, really..." She stuffed the notebook in her bag again and began digging once more for her phone which seemed to have mysteriously vanished in it. Or at least, it sunk all the way to the bottom.

Well, to him it explained partly why she liked sitting on the rooftop at home now. He could imagine her sitting up there late at night and writing down the poem. It was odd thinking of her writing poems, though. Starting random fights, hanging out with friends and getting in to trouble suited her more. He leaned back in his chair a bit as a woman wearing a black and blue dress came up to see if they wanted anything to drink or eat.

"I'll have an ice cold diet pepsi and a medium bag of kettle corn please!" Caitlyn said at once. The Diet Pepsi would be the caffeine jolt she needed to get through the show. Then the patrolling of Gotham they were going to do afterwards.

"Sure thing, hon. And you sir?" Asked the woman, jotting the order down on her note pad, which was essentially a semi-transparent, two millimeter thick board about two feet wide on all four ends. She had a black stylus pen for tapping on it with in her right hand and held the note pad with her left.

"I'll have a pepsi too." Shrugged Terry, deciding why not? He wasn't the soda addict that Caitlyn appeared to be, but he still enjoyed it.

"All righty dears, it'll be here in just a few." The waitress winked before walking off to the next group of people that were just now starting to file in to their row. One of them was the Mayer and his family- two young boys and an older red haired sister, and his red-haired wife.

"Mr. White!" Caitlyn waved at the man who was friends with her family through her grandmother's connections.

"Ah! Miss Boardener. I see you're here with Mr. McGuiness as well." The Mayer tipped his head at Terry, who waved in mild surprise to see the Mayer and his family at a show like this.

"I didn't know you were in to these things, no offense, Mr. White." Caitlyn added the last bit rather quickly.

"Well, the wife and I thought it would be fun for the kids to see something that's not Guns and Robbers. Or Galaxy Wars, you know? So we decided to bring them with us." The man winked at Caitlyn as he sat down in his seat on her left. "So, what brings you two here? On a date?"

"Not particularly. A friend of ours set us up in the hopes that's what it would turn out to be though." Terry replied.

"I see, I see." Mr. White placed his order with the waitress, before she moved down to the kids and his wife to ask what they wanted.

"I want Sprite and those Red Ribbon things! A big box of 'em!" Said the red-headed girl.

"And you young men? What'll you have?" The Waitress smiled.

"I want oreos and sprite!"

"I want Peanut butter and chocolate cookies, with Code Red!"

"And you ma'am?" The waitress chuckled at how quick and decisive the kids were.

Normally Mr. White and his wife wouldn't let their kids order such treats, but considering this was a special occasion, they decided to give a bit of leeway on the matter.

* * *

><p>Bruce had been in the Batcave, monitoring Gotham City when it happened. It had been a long day as it was, but when Ace started barking the alarm, he sighed, wondering what it could be this time. He looked at all the security cameras until he found what he was looking for. His dog was in the living area of his mansion, barking at a point that had a glowing black hole appearing, then there was a flash of white light.<p>

He frowned, grabbing his cane, and stumping his way up the steps that he knew so well before reaching the living area. By the time he was there, the lights were gone, but Ace was still barking like mad at the three figures that were lying on the floor, acting as though they were flung through the black hole, or whatever it had been. His eyes narrowed as he recognized one of them.

"Robin?" He said as the young man was shaking his head while standing up. The other two looked up to see the old man staring down at them.

Once Ace recognized Robin, the dog stopped barking and went right up to the young man when he had got the sense of dizziness out of his head.

"Ace? If you're here then that means..." Robin looked up, and his eyes went wide at the sight of the old man standing before him in stony disbelief.

"Woah..." Raven was the one who spoke up first.

"No way..." Cyborg was immediately checking his arm panels.

"Where's the thief at if we're here and he's not?" Asked Robin, looking around. "And who are you, old man? You can't possibly be-"

"I am him." Bruce stumped forward a couple of steps. "How did you get here?"

"That's what I'd like to know too." Robin stared at him. "You look like you've aged about fifty years since I last saw you."

"Time flies." Bruce said.

"In this case literally." Cyborg spoke up. "That compass that man had just sent us flying not only to Gotham City, but fifty years in to our future."

Bruce's eyes narrowed.

* * *

><p>The show was at the half way point. It was proving to be quite entertaining. Instead of just a standard magic show, this program was more like a rock concert with bright lights and noises and crowds cheering than a magician showing off his own tricks. But it was at the halfway breaking point that Terry got the call from Bruce.<p>

"But-!" Terry began to protest when the old man ordered him back to the Manor. "Fine. Ok. Yeah." He had been actually having fun with Caitlyn, especially seeing her looking rather incredulous at the sight of one of the Blue Magic Men using a giant rubber mallet to make music by banging with it on an open ivory grand piano that was propped upright. Apparently she had a soft spot for musical instruments.

"What is it?" Caitlyn asked as he put his phone away, looking rather grumpy about something.

"The old man wants us back at Wayne Manor. He said it's an emergency." Terry looked at her.

"You mean...both of us?" Blinked Caitlyn. The last time Bruce had seen her there was when Terry brought her by on her way home.

"Yeah." Nodded Terry while he stretched.

"Suckage." Grumbled Caitlyn, standing up as well.

When they were in the hallway he told her the other thing Bruce said.

"He wanted us in our suits, too. So I'll meet you there." He told her before walking off.

When Batman and Batgirl reached the Batcave, Bruce, Robin, Cyborg and Raven were all gathered there as well. It only took the two a couple moments to change in to their suits, so Batman and Batgirl arrived in a hurry.

"So, what's this big emergenc-" Batmans sentence was stopped in its tracks when he saw the three Titans turning around to see who it was that was entering.

"We've had some unexpected visitors drop in." Bruce replied.

"So this is Batman now?" Robin looked at the man as he and Batgirl entered.

"What are you looking at?" Batman crossed his arms.

Robin looked at Batgirl, who was staring in a surprised silence.

"Where's Oracle?" Robin looked at Bruce.

"She's retired from that title a long time ago. She's now the Police Commissioner. Your granddaughter is the current Batgirl that you see." Bruce said casually as he was typing up something on his computer with Cyborg's assistance.

"Granddaughter? Then what about me?" Robin looked flabbergasted at the news as he looked at Batgirl.

"I'm right here. Sorry I'm late, I got your call Bruce." Dick was walking in to the Batcave from one of the entrances.

"Ok...This is way weird." Said Cyborg, looking at the much older Dick Grayson then back to Robin, and back again for a moment.

"Is there any particular reason why you guys are here?" Asked Dick once he reached the group.

"This guy, right here." Cyborg said suddenly, pointing at an image on the screen that Bruce had just pulled up.

"I remember him. He stole the Hope Diamond and a priceless compass from the museum at Jump City all those years ago." Dick blinked at the screen. Nobody knew who he was or where he came from. All they knew is that he was messing with some powerful objects, and messing around with the timeline. "His preferred name is Time Keeper."

"Sounds about right." Robin looked at the screen. "We need to find him, get the compass back from him, and then get back to our own time period."

"The question is now... where is our friend with the compass?" Raven spoke up. "If we can find him and that compass, then we can get back to our own time period."

"It says here that he prefers to be called Time Keeper." Said Batman, looking at the screens. "And if memory serves me right, he likes to hide in the old logging mill on the outskirts of town."

"Well, looks like we know where we're going then." Shrugged Batgirl.

"Cyborg, you and Raven go with Batman and Batgirl. Robin, you stay here. I'm gonna need your help in finding a weakness in this guy that can be used against him." Bruce said. He couldn't help himself when it came to giving orders. In his case, some habits died hard even though he knew he was currently in a room filled with some very strong personalities.

"Hey, why can't I go with them? I could be just as useful on the field than here." Snapped Robin his temper flaring up.

"Because if you went and something were to happen to you, then Dick here would be affected, and probably Batgirl too." Replied Bruce after a raised eyebrow. Apparently Robin still had his temper even then. He'd forgotten about that.

After being around the younger Robin even for just a few minutes, it wasn't hard to see where Batgirl got her attitude and temperament from. He raised his own brows at the two. He heard stories that Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne constantly clashed in the past. But to actually see it was something else entirely.

"Fine." Frowned Robin. "But once we find the weakness for this Time Keeper guy, then I'm going in with whatever we find out, and using it to bring him down."

"Suit yourself." Shrugged Bruce.

Cyborg and Raven walked over to join Batgirl before Batman nodded at the old man, and the four left the Batcave, headed to the old logging mill on the outskirts of town, where their unknown enemy awaited.

Robin watched the group leave the Batcave with a frown reminiscent of Bruce on his face before turning to the computer screens he was so familiar with.

"If that girl is my granddaughter, then I've got to have a family, right?" He looked at the two old men, who were oddly silent at the moment. "What happened to them? And why isn't Oracle here? Is she just too busy to be here? Or did something happen to her?"

"Oracle is fine." Said Dick quietly. He remembered only too well, constantly worrying about Barbara when he was with the Titans, even though she was an ever vigilant help to his team the Teen Titans, and later when he became Nightwing. But he didn't want to divulge too much in to the events of the last several months.

"And the rest of our family?" Robin looked at his future self, seeing the grief and haunted look in his eyes.

There was a pause. Bruce had that foreboding frown that told Robin something terrible had happened, as he started looking up any file he could on Time Keeper.

"Let's just get to work. You don't want to know too much about your future." Bruce said simply.

"Suffice to say, that right now, the Batgirl you see before you is your only survivor." Dick nodded, and Robin's eyes went wide. He didn't need a farther explanation after that little hint. He decided for once not to question Bruce Wayne's endless wisdom, and went to helping him figure out how to defeat this new enemy, while Batman, Batgirl, Raven and Cyborg were headed to the mill to see if that was indeed where he was hiding.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Comments: **Ok, I wanted to keep these chapters smaller, so that's why the Time Keeper arc is in two parts. Otherwise, nearly 20 pages for one chapter would've been too much. One might notice the ending of his crime time spree? I wanted to make a point with it. Not every battle, not every encounter is gonna have some climactic, all knowing all seeing type of ending. I don't want just meaningless fighting, or meaningless brawls going on in my story. It's all gotta have a purpose for the plot. Which means I'm not just gonna have Terry start throwing punches and Bat-a-rangs randomly, or have explosions in fights that don't really have a reason to happen. Sometimes villains are gonna be easy to round up, other times not so much. Got it? Good. I'm also using this story to experiment with different writing styles in general. The "Going forward in time" Plot is one I've not worked with before, and I know it may seem kind of sloppy to some, but considering this was my first time working with such a plot, I felt I did rather decent.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy! And for the Terry/Cate fans who've stuck with me thus far, thank you! Especially since I know more than half of you are Terry/Max fans. I truly appreciate your support.

Now, read on to the final part of the Time Keeper arc!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six- <strong>

**Time Keeper; Part Two**

The group had a small debate about the possibility of splitting up once they entered the mill. However, in the end, they settled on the fact that it would be easier just sticking together in case they did run in to trouble. So the group of four started to walk through the Eastern end of the mill.

"Sensors aren't picking up anything so far." Cyborg said, fiddling with something on his arm as they walked.

"Then we keep looking." Said Batman as Batgirl took out her staff as an extra precaution.

Cyborg noticed the staff and glanced at Raven, who blinked when she recognized the weapon.

"Batgirl, your staff... Did it come from...?" Raven asked.

"My grandfather? Yeah." Nodded Batgirl, figuring that by now they would know her grandfather to be Robin.

Raven wondered what Starfire would have to say if she knew Robin ended up with Oracle in the end, as he planned on from the very beginning. She kept that thought to herself as they moved through the abandoned mill.

In the Batcave, Dick was busy monitoring what was going on with the group, while Bruce and Robin were trying to find out some kind of weakness for Time Keeper.

"All I know is that he came out of nowhere, with the Hope Diamond in tow, and next thing we know is that we're being thrown fifty years or so in to our future, and we're at your place." Robin was explaining everything that he knew about Time Keeper. "Didn't even do the usual rant about any plans he might have had for world domination, but I have the feeling we can assume that's part of his plan anyways."

"At least for most of the big time villains." Bruce was typing on the computers with a frown of concentration on his face.

Robin glanced at his older self.

"I'm surprised I wound up here of all places to be honest." He voiced.

"Sometimes when a person is sent in to the future, they don't necessarily wind up in the city they were in before, but wherever their future self may be." Bruce recalled his own jump in to the future when he met his own older self after retirement.

"Makes sense... But why did you choose to return to Gotham?" Robin looked over at Dick.

"Oracle." Shrugged Dick. It was a simple explanation, after all, the boy didn't need to know too much about his future.

* * *

><p>He was pacing back and forth in a silent, musing rage. He had chosen the office at the back of the mill for the perfect hiding place, and had recently restored the security cameras. There were four other people with him, all girls. The Dee Twins had washed out the orange die in their hair, to reveal their natural color- blond, just like their mother Harley. Beside them was their friend, Hart, and on Hart's other side was the red-haired Catwoman with her hands impatiently on her hips.<p>

"If you want us to go kick their asses while you come up with your next plan, just say so." Said Hart.

"Be careful of the Titans. Something went wrong, and they wound up here too. I meant for them to be lost in the Time Warp forever, but they found a way out. I don't want them killed, but delay them as much as you can while I try to figure out the error in this Compass." Time Keeper replied, looking at the security cameras at the group that was headed towards his office. "However... if you can find a way to kill or disable either of the Bats... Feel free. The world would be better off without them."

"Sounds like fun to me." Grinned Hart.

The girls didn't know much about this man, only that he had come earlier that day to the jail they were being held at, broke them out, and managed to escape the security guards without so much as a scratch. This guy even had Catwoman impressed, as he had the long since disappeared Hope Diamond, which she had her eyes on. He seemed to have a plan to bring this world to its knees, so they were willing to cooperate.

* * *

><p>The search for any signs of life seemed to drag on, until they rounded a corner at which the hall they were currently walking down opened up to the main factory within the mill, reminding them what kind of building they were in. The smell of rotted wood reeked in the air, wood that was just left to rot and mold away to dust over the ages. Rust on the machinery seemed to make everything dim, with a hint of faded bronze.<p>

And right in front of them were four figures. Two of which neither Batman or Batgirl recognized right away until they spoke, but the other two there was no problem in identifying.

"Look what we have here sis..." Sharon smiled that creepy, Joker smile. She looked quite different with the orange dye out of her hair.

"Four pigeons wanting to play it looks like to me, sis." Nodded Sheryl with that same, identical grin.

"Hey Bats, I owe you." Catwoman had an air of extreme cockiness with a hand on her hip, leaning to her right, her brilliant red hair standing out rather vividly in this setting compared to the others.

* * *

><p>"Got it!" Bruce said finally. He pressed another button on his computers, which resulted in a panel opening up to reveal the vial he'd been working on. After finding the weakness that would allow Robin and his friends to get Time Keeper and go back to their time period. "If you can get this to Batman and Batgirl, they'll be able to get close enough to affect Time Keeper with this virus."<p>

Robin had to admit, the technological advances of this age was certainly. He took the vial with the needle and put it in his belt with a nod before turning to look at his older self.

"Good luck." Said Dick, standing up to shake his hand, and Robin nodded in response with his smile of confidence.

"We'll catch him. And make him pay for messing with History itself." Robin looked back at Bruce.

"Be patient with them." Bruce told the younger man. Robin knew Bruce to be talking about Batman and Batgirl, since he already had plenty of that patience with his own team. "Batgirl gets a lot of her temperament from you."

Robin felt an eyebrow twitch at the jibe.

"And I suppose Batman gets his impatience and cockiness from you then?" Snarled the teenager.

"Not really. He learned on his own." Smirked the older man.

* * *

><p>The Dees had taken on Batman and Cyborg, while Hart and Catwoman took on Batgirl and Raven.<p>

Hart had gained more control over her power in the last several weeks. That much was apparent as she sent a massive piece of mining equipment at Batgirl.

"Azarath-Metrion-ZENTHOS!" Raven called out, raising her hands as she chanted her spell. Several larger pieces of equipment were engulfed by black energy, and thrown right at the pieces of machinery thrown at them by Hart.

Cyborg aimed his arm cannon at the twins as they approached and fired the moment they moved to attack, forcing Sharon to flip around using the skills from gymnastics and cheerleading to cartwheel out of the way and avoid being hit.

"This boy likes to play sis." Grinned Sharon, as her own sister jumped up in to the air and swung around on the hanging equipment to attack Batman. But the resulting explosion from the equipment colliding in mid air, and the debris being sent everywhere knocked Sheryl off balance.

"Looks like it's been a while since you've had a fight." Batman smirked as Sheryl got right back up on her feet, much like a cat, acting like nothing had happened.

Sheryl grinned back, reaching in to her pocket and pulling out what looked like several small, silver orbs. She blinked when Batman suddenly vanished.

"Hey! No fair cheating Bats!" She said in frustration. When she couldn't figure out where he'd gone, she started throwing the grenades at random points each time she heard a footstep. Soon smoke surrounded her in swirling masses.

* * *

><p>Catwoman meantime was having fun playing with Batgirl.<p>

"We didn't get to finish our game last time. Why don't we let the two telekenetics have their fun?" The red-haired woman took out her whip with a crack as Batgirl spun her staff around to stretch her wrist before running at the woman.

Catwoman raised her whip and cracked it waist length, while Batgirl used her staff as a pole vault to flip in to the air to avoid being struck, jumping over Catwoman and landing on one of the pieces of saw equipment.

"You've learned a few tricks with that stick." Catwoman turned, raising her whip. "As I've learned some with my whip."

* * *

><p>Cyborg was focussing on Sharon, who proved to be quite a challenging adversary as she ducked below one of his cannon blasts, propped herself up with her hands and kicked his arm out of the way before righting herself up and ramming her fist in to his face.<p>

"Come on, Cyborg... I read in history class that you were one of the best Titans." Taunted Sharon. "Don't tell me you're holding back just cause I'm a girl and I'm blond."

By the time she said that, Cyborg had gotten right back up on his feet.

"So, it's a fight you're really wanting then?" He said as he slammed his human fist in to her own face, sending her backwards.

* * *

><p>Batman meantime had appeared right behind Sheryl.<p>

"Boo." He said, before sending her flying in to her sister who had just stood up, and was shaking her head.

"Looks like the party started without me." Said Robin, having gotten there in time to see the Dee Twins being rather easily dispatched for the time being.

"Hey, I thought the old man wanted you to stay at the cave?" Cyborg raised a brow.

"Changed his mind." Shrugged Robin. "We found a way to weaken Time Keeper. If we can get close enough." He looked at Batman and Cyborg who nodded as another piece of saw equipment crashed in to the wall nearby.

* * *

><p>Raven was overpowering Hart.<p>

"If you wanted to really use your powers to their full potential, you should've stayed with the good guys." Raven said as masses of black-engulfed equipment hovered around her and she floated in the air for a moment as Hart had several rocks, and rusty saws ready to aim at the female Titan.

"Thanks, but I'm learning just fine on my own, witch." Hart grumbled, the saws she sent flying at Raven slicing through several bits of machinery before a giant ramp came crashing down on them. The resulting tremor nearly sent her off balance.

Catwoman cracked her whip several times, it was all Batgirl could do but to avoid being struck as she dodged the attacks. Until finally, the whip met with the staff. Catwoman smirked, but Batgirl suddenly had an idea. Quickly, it turned in to a tug-of-war, until Batgirl got close enough, she swung her foot up and around in a round-house kick, sending Catwoman flying in to the equipment that happened to be bolted to the floor due to the extra strength in the Bat-suit.

"That was a cheap shot." Catwoman grumbled, rubbing the spot on her shoulder where Batgirl had struck. She'd been forced to let go of her whip as she was sent flying like a rag doll, but that didn't mean she was weapon-less.

Their fight was interrupted again, however, when a voice came over the intercom.

"You have had enough play time. Get out of there, I want to meet them in person." Time Keeper's voice boomed eerily in the factory.

"But sir, have you had the time needed to fix it?" Asked Hart.

"Yes, now stand aside. I wish to deal with the Titans and the Bats on my own."

Catwoman had a frown on her face. She rather felt resentful towards this man now. She felt like she barely got in any fun with Batgirl, and wondered why he had to drag her away from her home just for a minor skirmish when he knew she wanted a real, full out fight with her former classmate. She glared at Batgirl, but knew better than to continue their fight when the guy who hired her was a tad more powerful than she was and could very well send her in to the past and be killed with the dinosaurs or something if she crossed him. She was generally impressed by his ability to rule by fear, but rather had her eyes on the Hope Diamond, despite it being cursed. She had a habit of loving anything that was a diamond, and priceless. So for now, she glared at Batgirl, who was hiding a smirk behind her mask, and stepped aside.

"So, you finally decide to show yourself?" Asked Robin as the Time Keeper stepped forward from the office where he'd been hiding, trying to figure out how to fix the Compass. Once he realized the problem was actually in the fact that the stone hadn't been set in correctly, he tweaked it a bit and now was ready to face the Titans and the Bats who were helping them.

In the moment they were waiting for Time Keeper to appear, Robin quietly passed the serum to Batman.

"Get close enough to stick him with that, then leave the rest of it to my team." Robin said again, and Batman nodded, quickly hiding the serum by clasping it in his fist.

"So, some of the greatest super heroes and heroines of the past and present are in the same room?" Time Keeper was walking towards them. "But the one I wanna tango with is you... Bat-fake." He said, pointing at Batman, and using a phrase he learned from his trips in to the future. "I've learned so much about you... McGinnis. Oh yes, there are benefits to having the power to control time."

"And you apparently are abusing that power." Raven frowned.

"Nothing like a super powered history geek to liven up one's day." Batgirl shrugged. "Eh, no offense Batman." She added realizing that her comment might offend someone else in this vicinity.

"None taken." Batman replied before running at Time Keeper.

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other at the little spat of sarcasm.

Time Keeper proved quite adept to fighting hand-to-hand combat style as he ducked and kicked out, or punched at Batman's head. After several minutes of the fight, Batman got impatient with it, and vanished from sight.

"Hey! No fair cheating!" Time Keeper shouted in rage, before being kicked from behind, and flung in to the remaining saw equipment- though he managed to avoid hitting the actual exposed bits of the saws.

Batman grabbed Time Keeper's arm, pulling it around and behind his back before reaching up with the serum as he reappeared.

"You think you're the only one with tricks up their sleeves, Bat-fake?" Sneered Time Keeper. He reached with his other hand as he twisted around to the right, grabbing Batman's arm, and with a force that caught Batman off guard, flipped Batman over his shoulders and in to the wall.

* * *

><p>From her perch with the twins and Hart, Catwoman watched the scene with a smirk on her face, crouching cat-like on a platform.<p>

"Meow." She said in a low purr of a voice at the sudden strength Time Keeper was showing. Apparently he knew a thing or two about self-defense in a situation like this.

"Eugh... Don't tell me you're in to guys who wear capes?" Hart frowned.

"Nothing wrong with that, is there?" Shrugged Catwoman. "Besides, at least he knows how to have fun."

* * *

><p>Time Keeper let out a sudden cry of pain as two Bat-a-rangs cut across his wrists, forcing him to let go of the Compass as Batman was vanishing from sight once again. Batman grabbed the Compass as it fell, then hit Time Keeper several times in the face before the man slumped.<p>

"Was that necessary?" Robin asked Batgirl, who was the one who gave Batman the chance to get the upper hand again.

"I don't like these fights to drag on and on." Replied Batgirl, lowering her left arm to her side again.

Robin blinked at her.

"Are you sure she's my granddaughter?" Robin asked as Batman subdued Time Keeper.

Batman didn't blame the young man for his question, but he'd seen so many similarities, it was hard to dispute the facts by now as he handed Robin the Compass.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Believe me." Batman replied, glad that he wore a mask that completely hid his face at the moment.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult. But if you ask me, this seems a little anti climactic..." Shrugged Batgirl, walking over to the two.

"In the end, all he ever was was a super nerd who got hold of something he shouldn't have." Raven joined them as well as Robin fiddled with the Compass for a bit.

"We'll take the trash out with us, this time." Cyborg picked up Time Keeper with one hand. "And make sure the Hope Diamond is returned to the Smithsonian before anyone else gets hold of it."

"Sounds like a plan." Nodded Robin as he figured out how to work the Compass, and a blast of light shot out from the Diamond. He looked up at Batgirl as Raven helped Cyborg ready Time Keeper for the journey back. He wasn't quite sure what to say. He didn't really get to know her, but that was probably a good thing. "Well...Good luck. And so long." He settled on that finally after an awkward silence.

"Yeah. Same to you." She walked up to shake his hand. It was hard to imagine this teenager becoming Nightwing, and later her grandfather. But since not much damage had been done to the time line even with Time Keeper messing around with it, she doubted things were going to change where that was concerned.

"Robin, you coming?" Asked Raven after giving what felt like an adequate amount of time to say fare well.

"Yeah." He turned as Cyborg jumped in to the Time Warp, or black hole. Or whatever it was. He stopped again and glanced back at Batman this time. "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime." Nodded Batman.

Then they were gone, and the time warp had vanished in the same flash of bright light.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy and Starfire had seen the flash, and when they landed on the ground after moving to tackle Time Keeper, they looked around. Robin, Cyborg and Raven were all gone. Then, moments later, another flash behind them.<p>

"Dude! Where'd you come from?" Asked Beast Boy as he stood up to greet his friends.

"Let's just say this super nerd took us on a ride through time." Raven said, pointing at the barely conscious Time Keeper that Cyborg had just thrown on the ground.

It took them a short while, but once Time Keeper was behind bars, and the Compass and Hope Diamond were restored to their original owners, Robin, Cyborg and Raven explained what had happened to Beast Boy and Starfire.

"Woah... So you saw an old Bruce Wayne?" It was hard for Beast Boy to comprehend the idea of an old Bruce.

"And what about this Batgirl that you met, Robin? What was she like?" Asked Starfire.

Before Robin spoke up, Cyborg had his say in the matter.

"More or less what you'd expect from a descendant of him and Oracle." He smirked, earning a glare from Robin...

* * *

><p>"Now that that's taken care of, there's the matter of some escaped Jail Birds to deal with." Batgirl turned to look at the twins, and Hart. She blinked when she realized Catwoman was once again gone before the rest of them.<p>

Batman watched with a grin on his face as the twins backed away, and raised his wrist, firing four consecutive Bat-a-rangs at the twins. The Bat-a-rangs each split apart to reveal the tough wire that tied the twins' ankles together, then their arms to their sides and they fell on the spot.

Batgirl then looked over at Hart, and gripped her staff before running right at the girl, and raising it above her head...

Barbara watched as her police officers put the Dee twins back in to the cars, and Leia in a separate car specially designed for someone with her kind of powers. The Dees were sulking, glaring about the fact that once Time Keeper was gone, so was their fun.

"Once the judicial system's done with you ladies, you'll be having a lot more fun behind the glass walls at Arkham." Said Barbara. She glanced around. Batman and Batgirl weren't in any obvious place, so she then looked up, and spotted a couple of shadows watching the scene from a nearby skyscraper building. She gave a small smile that would tell the two that yes, she knew they were there, before turning back to her current business which she had to take care of- rebooking these juveniles back in to jail and arranging to have them sent to Arkham.

Batgirl blinked at the rather obvious smile from her grandmother before nearly jumping at a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, we'd better get back to the cave." Said Batman, grinning at how she nearly jumped when he touched her shoulder.

"And you can wipe that obvious smirk off your face." She could tell he was repressing the urge to laugh just by the sound of his voice.

Batman shrugged as if to say that he _wasn't_ smirking at anything.

* * *

><p>Bruce and Dick were sitting in the Batcave watching the screens on the computers as the situation was winding down.<p>

"So, you managed to stop Time Keeper before things got out of control." Bruce said at the sound of footsteps entering the Batcave.

"Not bad." Dick smiled at his granddaughter as she pulled of the Batgirl mask.

"Yeah, yeah... we saved Gotham from having history being rewritten, yadda yadda." Caitlyn said in her usual sarcastic tone of voice. "If you ask me, it wasn't all that exciting." She shrugged.

"Hey, not every fight's gonna end in the way you might expect." Dick said in response to that slight let-down she was expressing.

"Well, since my evening was interrupted by a certain super-powered history nerd, I think I'm gonna splurge a little tonight and get myself something." Caitlyn grabbed the tote bag that Dick handed her. He brought it with him when he found the hiding spot she'd placed it in earlier.

Terry blinked after her as she waved at Bruce- who nodded in return- then left. Then after making sure Bruce didn't need anything else from him that evening, he waved at Dick, went to change out of his Bat-suit, and managed to catch Caitlyn just as she was reaching the gate, back in to the semi-formal outfit she'd been wearing at the show.

"Hey!" He called out and she turned back to see who had just shouted at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well... I was feeling kinda bad that you didn't get to enjoy the whole show... and was wondering if you'd let me make that up to you?" Terry scratched the back of his head.

Caitlyn looked at him with a raise, ebony brow for a moment.

"Sure. But there's nothing you have to feel bad about or anything. Not your fault all of that happened." She shrugged, and he grinned rather sheepishly at her.

"So, how about a burger or something then?" He suggested, wondering what got her to suddenly be so cooperative and friendly with him now. Had she finally decided that she liked him now or something? He decided to keep that to himself, and not press his luck, keeping in mind that her attitude could change at the drop of a hat.

"Why not?" She opened the gate that was the only entrance to Wanye Manor. At least, that was known to the public.

"Great!" Terry pressed the button on the old pillar to which the gate was connected, and the gate closed itself before he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her with him. "Because I'm actually starving."

"Hey!" She said when he started pulling her with him to the city.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Comments: **

Some of this is a bit of a rant. Be warned. It's not directed at any single person, so don't feel like you're being attacked. Because you aren't.

There have been a few comments about my describing things too much that I wish to address. You know what guys? I'm not about to change my style of writing to appease those audiences who don't enjoy reading a lot. I DO intend on publishing eventually (Obviously not the fanfictions) and I'm using this as a testing ground for development of my particular writing style. I don't mean this in any offense to those who read and actually ENJOY my stories. But I'm not changing to a level of writing below where I'm at just to appease those of... I don't know any other way of putting this... lesser intelligence who dislike all of the descriptions and lengthy stories/chapters. If they don't like my story, they don't have to feel obligated to read more. I don't know why they feel like they have to go beyond Act One of Batgirl Beyond if they disliked Act One, and just wanna troll me or something.

And another thing... guys, this is a fanfiction. It's not the end of the world if I change a few things. If you don't like how I tweaked the DC AU, then you know what? You can go and write your own story of Batgirl Beyond, or Batgirl in general. You don't have to feel like you have to belittle me to try and get me to change something that I've finished, or have a specific plan for. Besides, I happen to have people who actually like my stories as they are, and give me tips and the helping hand without being rude.

Now... on to brighter things.

OMG, I can't believe how far I've gotten on the general idea of this story! From brainstorming to 160 pages! O.O This is nearly as big as my W.I.T.C.H- The Next Generation story (Now clocking out at 200 if you're curious about numbers). I've gotten sick with a bad ear canal ear infection, and that's got me down and out for a good part of the day right now. But when I'm awake, I'm trying to work on my multiple stories. I'm so excited... for me, reaching the 200 page milestone is a big one for me. I love being able to geek out with this story!

This chapter is a personal challenge for me. I decided to see if I could write an entire chapter without interruptions of their alternate life as super heroes/heroines, and have the characters live at least a few days as normal teenagers. I wanted to prove to myself that I could write this side of life without the interruption of the Jokerz, or other bad guys/gals. I think I did that successfully, so here it is, Chapter Seven of Batgirl Beyond Act Three! This one was a lot of fun, because it explores a few things that I haven't touched upon before. At least, I don't think I've touched on before.

Anyways! A few people have asked about Irene, if she's the same one from the show. So I'm going to clear it up here. No, she's not the same Irene from the show, but she IS inspired by her. I did like the character, and wanted my own version. I've just also always liked the name itself... Irene has always sounded like a pretty name for me. But you may have noticed, this Irene is on the snot-nozed, bratty side of things. Or at least, more so than before.

Other names that I've always liked that you might see more of in here? Rosie (My own grandma Moore's first name), Claire, Selena, and Marie (Caitlyn's middle name is Marie-Ann). Something I don't think I've mentioned is that I love collecting names. If you have any suggestions for names or characters, feel free to send them to me and I'll keep them in mind when developing new characters for this story and make sure to give credits. If you really wanna know or see just how much I love developing new characters, just go to my deviantArt page, which is Evilness321 as well.

Oh, and the color references that I use in this story are usually of the Prismacolor Brand, so if you want to see what those colors actually look like, go to the website, and they have a link there for you to look at. Reason why I like Prismacolor is because of the boldness and smoothness of the pencils, while being easy to work with. So those are the shades I reference to when referencing color in my stories.

Anyways! Happy reading guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: <strong>

**Things that Change **

Caitlyn was sitting in her bedroom early Saturday afternoon, watching her favorite DVDs while finishing some homework. She had to get it done before practice that evening. Today was the big game, after all. Instead of her usual carrots and spring snap peas, she decided to splurge on ranch corn chips and soda that day since she would need the fuel from caffeine for the half time show. So long as Irene didn't screw things up between now and then.

There was a knocking on her door, and she looked up, in the middle of writing an essay for her Anthropology class.

Her grandmother had the weekend off, and she was going to the show as well to see the result of her granddaughter's hard work the last couple of weeks.

"How's it going, hon?" Barbara asked as Caitlyn paused her DVD.

"Not bad. I'm actually getting somewhere now." She showed Barbara the essay that was now halfway finished.

Barbara read what she had typed up on her computer, and nodded.

"Good, good. It's nice to see you finally applying yourself to something other than your alter ego. Listen, Sunday there's going to be an important business party for the Police Force and Wayne Enterprises. Dick isn't going to be able to make it, but I'm not going alone."

"Let me guess, you want me to go with you, Nana?" Grinned Caitlyn.

"I know you hate fancy dress galas and whatnot, but it would be nice if I didn't have to go alone." Nodded Barbara.

"Eh, fine." Caitlyn shrugged with a chip in her mouth as she went back to her essay.

"Good girl. I think Mr. Wayne is going to be there too, so at least you wouldn't be completely on your own." Barbara smiled.

"That old man still likes to go out to parties?" Blinked Caitlyn as she was typing.

"Apparently so. Some things never change with him at least." Nodded Barbara as she left her granddaughter to her work.

At six in the evening, it was time for Caitlyn to head out. She had just barely managed to finish her homework, and changed in a hurry in to her Cheerleader's outfit before stuffing the pompoms in to her tote, then dashing off.

And when she got on to the field where her team was meeting, she saw Melody and a couple of the other girls were there.

"Melody, Dahlia!" She panted, having run the distance from the girl's locker room to their spot next to the stands.

"Hey!" The two waved.

"We're just waiting for Irene and the others and then we're set. It's gonna be a good game, and a long night. Hopefully with a win for the Knights. Either way, we're gonna have a Cheerleader's Party tomorrow night. You comin' Cate?" Melody looked hopeful.

Caitlyn blinked.

"Nah, I'd love to, but Nana's got me going with her to some fancy gala thing." Caitlyn tried saying it in a way that Melody wouldn't be crushed that not all the Cheerleaders would be at the party at her place, and that Caitlyn would much rather be with her group of friends than at a boring fancy dress party. The tactic seemed to work, at least.

"Bummer. And if I know your Nana Barb, there's no way of getting out of that kind of commitment." Sighed Melody, looking disappointed as Irene was approaching the group.

"What? Someone screw up?" Asked Irene.

"No. And it's none of your business, you little brat." Said Melody. She too was getting fed up with Irene, and was on the verge of kicking her off the team because of her attitude and way of trying to take control. As well as her bratty attitude towards Caitlyn.

The rest of the team soon arrived, and then the sound of the people gathering in the stands could be heard.

* * *

><p>Terry was glad that his boss had seen fit to be merciful and give him the evening off, a rare thing that he was able to attend a ball game at his own school instead of being on patrol over Gotham in his alter ego as Batman.<p>

"Terry!" Max called when she spotted her friend. "I see the old man saw fit to let you have a bit of a social life today. I'll get a couple of dogs and some sodas." She said.

"Where's Cate?" He asked, assuming she'd be here as well since most of the school was.

"Down there with the cheerleaders. She probably won't have any time for socializing since the team plays as much of a role as the rest of the football players." Shrugged Max as she went to the hot dog stand. While she was getting the food, Terry found a spot near the middle of the rafter seats, where he'd be able to get a good view of the game. The band was arriving and starting to tune their instruments as well.

* * *

><p>"Looking like it's gonna be a good game. The Bears are a strong team." Max was saying, referring to the visiting team when she found the spot Terry reserved. The visiting team was fitted in football suits of brown and gold, due to the name of their team mascot- the Warren City Bears.<p>

A deep, drawling but loud voice came over the intercom as it came closer to the time of the game to start.

"Good evening Hamilton High and the visitors from Warren High! The game will start in less than half an hour, lets give it up for both teams and their supporters! I'm Dan Schmidt, and I'll be narrating this game tonight!" The end of this speech was met with a wild and loud cheering and applause. "Yes, this is the perfect evening for football, not a cloud in the sky and a crescent moon! It certainly is good to be back after all those repairs on the field. Now let's get out, and have a good game of FOOTBALL!"

With that, the speakers went silent as the teams were preparing for the first inning while the cheerleaders from both teams were doing the prep work and stretching for their part of the show.

Half an hour with the heralding of the school band, and the pledge of allegiance, the game started.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes when the quarterback David winked at her before the team got in to position.

"Ugh, that ass still won't take the hint." She grumbled at a look from Melody. She reached for a plastic cup to get some Gatorade to drink while they waited for their turn.

The game turned in to a long one that evening, with the teams apparently evenly matched. Two hours later, it was still a tie at zero to zero. After the first goal made by the home team, it was time for the Cheerleaders to celebrate getting the first goal in the game in general. And the fact that the tie was finally broken by the home team.

* * *

><p>Terry had more fun than he had in a long time, with all the work he'd been putting in lately the last few months. He'd nearly forgotten what it was like just to be a regular teenager who didn't have an alternate identity. As such, he found his eyes wandering towards Caitlyn when it was time for the cheerleaders, but when they started dancing he could certainly see a lot of hard work had been put in to the routine even if they didn't all agree with each other. She seemed a real natural when it came to performing in front of a huge crowd as opposed to her alternative lifestyle of living in the shadows as one of Gotham's nightly protectors. At least here he could look at her and not have to think about if she'd start trying to pick a fight with him or yell at him, though he had to admit she'd mellowed out a lot lately.<p>

"So, Terry, did you like the show yesterday?" Max asked .

"You mean the one in which you tried to set Cate and myself up on a date?" Terry looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and Max grinned rather mischievously. "It was all right until it got interrupted with an emergency call from the boss."

"What do you mean?" Max blinked in mild dismay, and Terry shrugged. "Terrance." Max growled threateningly.

Terry figured since no one in the crowd would pay attention to them, there was no harm in giving a vague description about the events that followed him getting a call from his boss while at the show.

"You sure it's ok to talk about all that out in the open?" Asked Max as the crowd suddenly rose up and was cheering and stomping their feet like mad at the end of the cheerleaders' routine.

Terry made a point by jerking his thumb at the crowd, all of whom were focussing on the game once more.

"True. So, like anything about the game tonight since you're finally out of the den of work?" Max went back to teasing her friend, who shrugged.

"Eh, a few things." He admitted.

"Just a few?" She raised a pink eyebrow at him.

* * *

><p>Caitlyn was slightly out of breath after their fifth routine that evening in front of the crowd. Even with all the preparation, even with all the rehearsals and her increased stamina due to her life as Batgirl, she was still breathing like she'd run a marathon. But this was a good feeling. Much better than when she was Batgirl, this was a different kind of satisfaction, seeing that the people liked the end result of their hard work in the last two weeks whipping the new girls in to shape.<p>

Though the Hamilton Knights had pulled ahead, the Warren Bears were soon catching up, not about to be left behind on the first game of the season. At one point, Caitlyn heard the couch of the Knights shouting at his team to show the Bears why no one messed with Gotham, the home of legendary heroes and heroines. That kind of speech was almost contagious, energy wise. And certainly seemed to inspire the Knights.

"Well, at least with this game it's easy to tell which team is which." Dahlia commented, and Caitlyn nodded. The bright green and canary yellow of the Hamilton Knights was a stark contrast to the brown and gold of the Warren Bears. Once they played against a team that had nearly the same colors, except a darker shade of green, which got confusing during a dog pile tackle.

It was a testament to the rivalry of the Hamilton Knights and the Warren Bears that the game went in to overtime, tied at three to three. And the mode of gameplay got nastier in the fourth inning. One of the players, David- much to Caitlyn's enjoyment- got a broken knee after an uncalled for ramming and tackle.

"Nice." She couldn't resist as David was carted off to one of the ambulances that was on sight just in case of this sort of emergency.

"Come on, can't you show a little pity?" Asked Melody, and Caitlyn shrugged.

"You know how I feel about that jerk." Replied Caitlyn casually as the game resumed after a time out.

"Right. You only have eyes for Batman these days." Melody rolled her blue eyes.

"W-what's that mean?" Caitlyn asked indignantly even though her face had gone bright red.

"Come on, the guy's saved your ass how many times? And besides, not many guys can claim they look good in tights." Dahlia decided to join in on the teasing since they had a bit of a break, while the other girls were looking at a fashion magazine the twins had brought to read during breaks like this. "They say Batman has a legendary cave somewhere in the hills of Gotham... I certainly wouldn't mind having a bit of your luck and being taken there."

"I was never taken there!"

Dahlia and Melody were having too much fun with the bright red look on Caitlyn's face.

"Sure the guy's great at being a hero and all, but he doesn't talk much, ya know?" She plowed on.

"R-i-i-ight. I never would've thought that the tall, mysterious, dark, and handsome in skin tights would've been your thing, Cate." Grinned Dahlia.

* * *

><p>"Looks like they're having fun." Max pointed at the Cheerleaders. Two of whom seemed to be having fun teasing Caitlyn, who's face was bright red.<p>

Terry vaguely wondered what they were talking about to get that kind of reaction from her when one of the quarterbacks from the Knights made a tie-breaking goal against the Bears and the crowd suddenly went wild again, and the narration of the game became one of praise and unbelievable excitement. It was as though Dan Schmidt had drank three caffeine packed sodas and was running on the same high that the crowd was now, drowning out the waves of boos from the opposing team's supporters. One might almost think an explosion went off in the football field behind Hamilton High.

* * *

><p>The game was finally won, close to midnight, but it was a close game of four to three. as the buzzer went off. The cheerleaders were saying goodbye to their rival group, having had fun showing off to each other and learning a few new tricks that they wanted to try out on both ends.<p>

"Well, I'd better head home. It's late." Caitlyn yawned, feeling worn out even though she knew there would probably some work of the Bat kind ahead of her. It was a long game, but at least the party was going to be a celebratory one tomorrow for the rest of the team. While she on the other hand was going to a boring fancy gala party.

"See ya, Cate! Sorry you can't come to the party tomorrow!" The twins waved, and Caitlyn glared in a 'don't rub it in' sort of way.

She turned from the troupe, nearly bumping in to none other than...

"Terry! Hi. So you made it after all?" She backed several steps away from him to avoid smacking in to him again.

"Yeah, it was a good game." Shrugged Terry.

Max popped up from behind Terry making Caitlyn jump.

"Hey, great job! Oh! I almost forgot, I've been working on a program for the three of us." She added randomly, reaching in to her purse, she pulled out two discs.

"What's that?" Asked Caitlyn in spite of her surprise.

"This will allow us to communicate. Install this program on your suits, and it can act as a three way communications system. Handy, huh?" Max handed both Terry and Caitlyn a disc wrapped in a plastic case.

"Yeah, real handy." Caitlyn was being serious, and not sarcastic for a change as she put the disc in her tote. "I'll get it installed a-sap."

"Good, I'll see you two later then!" Max waved as Terry pocketed his disc after looking at it curiously for a moment.

"Hey, mind if I walk you home?" He asked Caitlyn on a random thought.

"Eh, why not?" She shrugged, and the two set off from the field.

"You doing anything tomorrow?" Asked Terry once they were away from the stragglers from the game.

"Yes, actually. I've got a fancy party I'm going to with Nana." She replied.

"Ah... Wait... it's not the one being hosted by Wayne Enterprises for the Police force and Commissioner is it?" He blinked.

"Apparently." She shrugged. "Nana asked if I could go to some hoity-toity party as her accompaniment, of sorts since Grandpa can't make it. She didn't wanna go alone."

Terry thought of a different tactic.

"Well, I'm stuck as Bruce's body guard. It would be dull if I didn't have a date." He said with a casual shrug.

"Why McGinnis, I do believe you're asking me in a round-a-bout way to be your date at the party tomorrow." Caitlyn grinned, and he scratched the back of his head.

Why did she have to catch on so quick? He wondered but, figured he might as well go on with it.

"So, what do you say? At least we wouldn't be bored out of our wits there tomorrow." He said.

She looked at him for a long moment. Playing with the thought of saying no just to see his reaction, but decided against it. At least there would be someone that she knew there.

"Sure." She nodded in the end, and a grin split his face.

"You mean it?" He asked.

"Don't make me change my mind." She said warningly. One of her pet-peeves was having to repeat herself.

"Ok... So that IS a yes." He mumbled, surprised she'd actually agreed. As far as he was concerned, all throughout high school, she would've loved nothing more than to see him strung out on a tow line and hauled to Pluto. He was hoping that opinion was changing with the recent events.

* * *

><p>Dick was sitting in the living room watching the news, and it just got to the sports section. He saw that the home team had won a close game, and how well his granddaughter had done by the time he glanced out the window and saw her walking up to the house, accompanied by none other than Terry. That surprised him, and he raised an eyebrow as Barbara came back in to the living room with a fresh mug of coffee for him.<p>

When the door opened, the two heard Caitlyn.

"See you later." She said, and Terry saw her grandparents watching with a suspicious look on their faces.

* * *

><p>Terry decided it would be best just to wave at them as well, before facing interrogation from protective grandparents. And he left feeling rather anxious about the next day, if she decided to tell them that he'd be there too. When he got home, he saw his mother had stayed up to see how the game went, since she normally didn't watch the sports segment of the news, and his brother was already in bed.<p>

"So, how'd the game go?" She asked.

"Not bad. We won and left the Bears in the dust." He yawned, taking off his jacket.

"Well, I've got dinner for you, then you need to hit the hay before Matt wakes up." Mrs. McGinnis said.

"Thanks Mom. Oh, and I've still gotta go to that event that my boss is dragging me to. So don't hold up for me tomorrow dinner wise." He added, remembering a question she'd asked before he left that he didn't have time to answer before.

"I figured Bruce wouldn't change his mind. But still, I wish he wouldn't run you ragged quite so much. You're only seventeen." She sighed in mild disappointment.

"I'm just glad it's not another one of his boring business meetings. Did you know he's dragged me along to at least five of those things this week? Don't tell anyone, but there's gonna be a merger of some branches in the city soon. I don't wanna see the people when they hear about it... But he's been trying to reform Wayne Enterprises and reorganize it since he regained ownership." He grumbled, noting how much he sounded like a businessman already.

"Well, when you signed up to be his go-to guy back then, you also signed up to travel with him wherever he needs you to." Mrs. McGinnis smiled.

"Unfortunately." He mumbled as he reheated his dinner in the microwave. He was just glad he managed to steer away from the topic of the game, which would lead to his asking Caitlyn to be his date for tomorrow's party. He didn't want to see his mother's reaction to that, and did not want to cover that topic especially if his brother should turn up randomly even though he was supposed to be asleep.

* * *

><p>Caitlyn yawned and stretched when she closed the door behind her.<p>

"So, apparently the game was a success?" Asked Barbara, pointing at the television, and the sports article.

Caitlyn had forgotten that the news crews had been there for the first game of the season.

"Oh yeah, it was fun." She grinned, stifling another yawn.

"Well, time for dinner, then bed for you young lady. There's fresh Hawaiian pizza for you in the oven." Barbara pointed at the kitchen she'd just come out of.

"Thanks Nana, Grandpa." Smiled Caitlyn, who made her way to the kitchen at once.

After a quick dinner, she went to her room, and to bed.

The next morning, she woke up tired and groggy, but she was glad that she didn't have anything to worry about until five that evening. So, she heated up some leftover slices of pizza, grabbed one of her Code Red sodas, and went back to her room where she watched the morning news. The news was covering the events of that week, from the recapturing of Sharon, Sheryl and Leia, and the mysterious damage done to the abandoned logging mill they were captured at. Some reporters suspected a gas explosion from an old part of the building.

Next came the Entertainment News segment, which covered the latest coverage of the conspiracy theories of Batman and Batgirl.

"There's apparently rumors going on about these two mysterious Knights of Gotham City, in regards to the things they get involved in, and who they could be. Is it possible that Batgirl is the granddaughter of the police commissioner? Or someone else close to the police commissioner?"

This little sentence caught her attention as she had been munching on some potato chips by the time this segment came around. She had a potato chip sticking out of her mouth as she watched the comparisons of looks and hair on the television. _Great,_ she thought, _as if I don't have enough to worry about._ She watched as the Entertainment News covered the most recent mysteries that surrounded her, in regards to how her parents died, why she refused to hold any press conferences in relation to explain what happened, and why she appeared to be missing days of school at a time, while Batgirl is making herself known. Then Batgirl vanishes when she is at school again. Then there was her apparent tie to Batman, having been rescued by him a few times. She frowned as the reporter was asking why even though she was the granddaughter of the famous Police Commissioner, she didn't like to live more in the spotlight and answer all these questions people were asking.

At that point, she decided to give Max a call.

"Yo, what's up?" Max asked after seeing the Caller I.D.

"Max, did you have anything to do with these latest 'rumors' on E.T. News?" She decided to get straight to the point. "I don't think they realize how close to the truth these idiots are. And I don't want to be surrounded by papparazi when I step out of the house next time."

"Well, I certainly am not responsible for this latest round of rumors." Max admitted shamelessly with an unseen shrug. "I'll see what I can to to quash those rumors before someone tries something stupid." She said quickly at the silence on Caitlyn's end as she put her cell phone on her shoulder using her ear to keep it there as she started typing. "So, is there anything else?"

"Yeah, actually. I want you to see if there's anything you can do about keeping the paparazzi away from Nana and myself tonight." Caitlyn made it apparent that she disliked the Entertainment News network. Well, a good portion of it anyways.

"That'll be easy, with Bruce Wayne there. They'll be more interested in him and what's going on in his business than you and Barbara. At least, that's the hope." Max said. Oh, did you get a chance to put on that program to your suit yet?"

"I was gonna do that after this was over with." Replied Caitlyn.

"Good. And I was looking at some History Cubes earlier today for a code name for myself. What do you think of Oracle? Since you guys won't let me join in on the fights and all that." Max added with a bit of bitterness.

"Oracle? The name that Nana used when she was paralyzed but still wanted to be help to the big guys? Sure." Grinned Caitlyn. So even Max got annoyed about things once in a while. She wondered what Terry would say to Max finding a way to be involved in her friends' lives, since Terry had made it obvious that he didn't want one of his oldest friends getting hurt by some of the crazy idiots they came across as Batman and Batgirl. "I say the more the merrier. Grandpa is starting to show some of his age." She admitted rather quietly.

"No problem. I can handle all nighters better than the old folks anyways. Well, gotta let you go, I'm gonna take care of a few things." Max said when she heard a timer in her kitchen going off.

"See you." Caitlyn gave a nod as she hung up.

Caitlyn pulled out the disc, and her Bat suit from her tote bag and went down to the Command Center where her grandfather was currently sitting.

"Hey Grandpa, can I ask a favor?" She asked.

"What is it?" Dick said without looking back, his eyes were focused on the screen, with a mug of coffee in his hand.

Caitlyn noticed that the mug was black, with the symbol of his old alter ego on it- the Blue Nightwing. She wondered why she never noticed that before. She thought it was funny that Nightwing himself was drinking coffee from a mug that had his symbol emblazoned on it.

"Well, Max developed this program that should allow communication between her, myself and Batman. Can you install it for me?" She asked rather tentatively.

Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Trying to rub me out because I'm too old, are we?" He grinned.

"No! I just think that if we've got more eyes on Gotham... You know... the more help the better? It's not like she's planning on getting in our way or anything." Caitlyn said quickly.

"Sure. I need to upgrade a few things on the suit anyways." Dick took the Batgirl suit and the disc with a nod.

"Thanks." Caitlyn kissed her grandfather on the forehead in gratitude. "I'll leave you to your work then. Let me know if anything happens?" She added at the bottom of the stairs.

"As always." Dick turned his chair back to the screens he'd been looking at. He didn't mind the interruption of the monotony of watching the city. Sometimes a small break did a man some good when working on dozens of things at once.

At three o'clock, her grandmother knocked on her bedroom door.

"Cate, it's time to get ready." She said.

"But Nana! We've still got TWO hours!" While Caitlyn was glad she had chosen to spend time with her grandmother instead of the other cheerleaders that evening, she loathed actually being in fancy dresses because she felt they held her back, and she wouldn't be able to do any fighting if they were attacked while in the fancy wear.

"I don't want to be late, so get your keester moving or else I'll be forced in to some alternative measures of getting you 'fancied' up." Threatened Barbara. Even though she was older now, didn't mean she lost any of HER own stubbornness and attitude. It was partly an explanation of how she could handle Caitlyn.

"Yeah? Like what?" Caitlyn crossed her arms across her chest in a 'make me' sort of way.

"Or else I'll be forced to tell McGinnis all about how you are so obviously crushing on him and that's why you've got such a high fuze, and refuse to let you wear the Batgirl suit ever again." Retorted the old woman.

Even for Caitlyn, that was a low blow. She often forgot that her father used to say that she got her temperament from her grandparents. But Nana Barbara always seemed to know how to get her to do things she normally would fight tooth and nail with her parents about.

"Fine, I'll get ready." Caitlyn pouted, and sulked as her grandmother closed the door when she left, not bothering to repress the satisfied look on the wizened face.

So Caitlyn went to her closet. While she wasn't one to own dozens and dozens of fancy dresses, being the granddaughter of the Police Commissioner of Gotham City did have its advantages. After a short while, she settled on a dress by her favorite current designer, a woman named Tiffany Vineyard. This dress was of a crimson affair, and just about ankle length, made of the softest silk, and form fitting. The skirt portion was a shade of deep crimson lake, while the top half had a wrap around layer effect from the waist down to the bottom of the skirt from left to right, and was crimson red. Just above her chest was a cut out, the top being like a diamond while the bottom curved like a crescent. The neckline was an Asian style, and the dress itself was sleeveless. At the top of the left hip was a onyx and ruby butterfly brooch with three strands of pearls, the center strand being the longest with a teardrop shaped emerald stone at the end. Her hair was held back by an identical looking onyx and ruby butterfly piece with the same pearls and emerald, just above her right ear. The emerald stones happened to match the shade of green in her eyes. Her shoes were flat bottomed, and crimson with two straps, one at her ankle and the other half an inch apart, held together by emerald stones. She also had semi-transparent, pale crimson elbow length gloves for the outfit.

She felt rather self conscious, but knew at least her grandmother would be happy that she was going to be there. When she came out, she saw her grandmother was dressed in a true blue ankle length gown by Rain Verne, and wearing her best jewelry.

"Oh, I almost forgot a couple of things..." Caitlyn suddenly remembered, and she dashed back in to her bedroom, grabbed her tote bag, and her bracelet that her mother had given her what seemed like a lifetime ago. She came out as she was clipping the bracelet around her right wrist.

"Well, let's get going." Barbara said after checking her silver, gleaming wrist watch. She was driving, since Caitlyn wasn't yet permitted to be behind the wheel.

When they got to the building where the party was being held, Caitlyn's eyes went wide. It seemed like she had just stepped in to a Hollywood shin-dig. There were cars all around the building, a red carpet went out from the main entrance, at which security guards were stationed around. She'd forgotten why she disliked the paparazzi so much, but remembered rather quickly when she and her grandmother went up to the red carpet. She could hear one of the lead reporters announcing the guests as they arrived, like they were movie stars. At least the paparazzi weren't allowed inside, as far as she was aware.

"Oh, oh! And here's the Police Commissioner herself, Barbara Grayson and her granddaughter, Caitlyn Boardener. Both are looking stunning in a true blue Rain Verne and crimson lake Tiffany Vineyard tonight." A blond reporter was saying loudly over the noise of the crowd.

"Yeesh, you'd think this were the Oscars." Caitlyn grumbled when the two were at the door.

"Well, these parties are part of the high life for Gotham, Cate." Barbara smiled in spite of herself at Caitlyn's annoyance. "They've always garnered a full army of reporters because of all the elite and those with high connections in Gotham turning up here."

Inside it was a completely different atmosphere. It was quiet and reserved, the floor being silver tiles, and all the tables being of clear, transparent crystal and full of food and beverages of all kinds in elegant bowls, or on expensive looking china. There were four open levels, with the ceiling being all windows and dome shaped, a chandelier hanging from the center filling the huge ball room full of light.

At the center of the bottom floor was a black ivory grand piano on a raised circular platform, at which sat a woman in a glittering black and crimson gown, her ebony hair held up in a bun by a diamond tie, playing the piano and filling the room with elegant and dramatic music. Caitlyn even recognized the current tune as being one from a favorite video game- Endless Fantasy the Second of Ten. There was an orchestra in a roped off portion nearby the piano, playing accompaniment.

Even though her outfit made her feel self conscious, she was glad that she'd dressed up since everyone in this building had certainly dressed for the occasion. At least she wouldn't stick out.

"I'm going to go mingle with some friends of mine, Cate. You have fun tonight." Smiled Barbara.

"Nana!" Caitlyn wasn't so thrilled about being left alone, as Barbara indeed went off to join a group of old friends.

"Excuse me... Are you Caitlyn Boardener?" Asked a woman's voice, and she turned. "Oh my GOD! You are!" The woman squealed like a young girl.

Once the woman had acted like that, quite a few people surrounded her.

"Tell me, what was it like being captured by the Jokerz? Weren't you scared?" A man asked, pulling out a notebook.

"Hey, is it true that you were rescued by Batman?" Another was practically demanding attention from her at that moment.

"Erm..." Caitlyn blinked at being cornered so suddenly and caught off guard.

"Excuse me." Said a voice behind the small crowd. "But I believe I am about to miss the date we had planned."

The group seemed to realize they were making Caitlyn uncomfortable and parted a bit, some of them looking rather bitter at the young man that had come to her rescue when she hurried over to him.

"Thanks for the save again." Caitlyn said to Terry.

"No problem." He said with a shrug as he led her away from the annoying figures now sulking in their corner. He supposed an old habit died hard, when it came to rescuing someone in clear distress. Though he had to admit, seeing her in an outright dress that resembled so much that of a ball gown caught him off guard. He himself wore a black tie suit to be able to blend in to the crowd. "I just didn't think it right of them to attack an unarmed opponent." He decided that was the best answer to go with rather than saying he couldn't really resist saving a damsel in distress. That might get him hit right in the face in public.

"Unarmed opponent, huh?" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, at least when it comes to people like them." Terry said with a cough. "Hey, how about I get us something to drink?" He said quickly.

"Nice save." She mumbled, taking a seat at one of the nearby empty round tables. She heard her cell phone vibrating in her tote when Terry left and saw it was Max. "Yo."

"Hey, found out who's the snitch on you and Batgirl. Our little red-haired thief of a friend." Max replied.

"Catwoman?" Blinked Caitlyn, wondering why Catwoman would be trying to cause trouble for her again. She always thought their little competition in the cheerleaders troupe was all in good fun.

"Bingo. So I'm gonna be doing some trouble making of my own for her."

"I dunno. She might actually LIKE the attention. You know how she was back in school." Caitlyn smiled a thanks at Terry when he returned from the food and drink tables and took the glass he offered her.

"Well, this might not be the kind of attention she'll actually LIKE then." Max sounded like she was going to be up to no good. "Talk to you later, sounds like your party is going strong. Just watch Entertainment News tonight for the end result of all my hard work." She added the last part with heavy sarcasm.

"Talking with Max?" Terry asked when she hung up and put her phone back in her bag.

"Yep. She's gonna be in a war with Catwoman since she found out it was that little red headed thief causing me problems with the media lately." Shrugged Caitlyn as an announcer came over the intercom, telling everyone that the doors were now closed to any other guests, and to look towards the stage for the hosts of the party to give the official 'start of the party' speech.

* * *

><p>The figures on the stage included Bruce, Barbara, the Mayor White and his wife, as well as the Chief of Police who worked so often with Barbara. The Mayer stepped up to the pulpit as the lights dimmed in the building.<p>

"Thank you, thank you." He said as applause greeted him. "You know, these parties often garner a lot of attention, and for several reasons. Behind me are the people who make Gotham City function." He directed with a wave of his right hand everyone's attention to the elderly people behind him, and then his wife as well. "Without them, this city would be even more chaotic than it is-" There was quite a few people giving a small chuckle at that comment. "- This party is to thank them, and their families for helping make Gotham City the beautiful city that it is today. If you will give a big welcome for our Orchestra, the London Symphony, and the beautiful French Pianist, Marie Andrea-" Another polite, but rather loud applause. "- Now, if we can turn our attention to Mr. Bruce Wayne, I believe he wants to make an announcement."

"Thank you Mr. White." Bruce stumped up to the pulpit next, and he was also greeted by polite applause. Once things quieted down again, he continued speaking. "It's an honor to be here as always, among such fine folks as yourselves. I wish to announce some changes to my family business, Wayne Enterprises, and some of the sister companies." There was now a hushed silence. "After two weeks of negotiations and planning, we've agreed to a merger. To be more precise, the Science and Cryogenics department will be merging in to one business. Don't worry though, the businesses will still get their funding and medical coverage will not change. The change will take place this summer, and we have already bought the old bank and have begun renovations to transfer the departments. This will make more room for a new idea that I have had, that should be fun for all of Gotham. Plans for that will be made public in a month's time, but suffice to say, the public will also be able to take part in this new addition to Wayne Enterprises."

There was a lot of curious muttering at this bit of information.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne. I'm sure whatever you have planned will be enlightening for us all." Mr. White was clapping along with the audience. "Well, enough of the boring talking coming from us. It's time to start this party."

The spotlight then moved from the stage, to the piano and orchestra, which started up as soon as the director nodded and raised his hands.

* * *

><p>"Joy... time to zone out for a few hours." Caitlyn shrugged at the end of the speeches.<p>

"Or we could join the rest of the crowd in a dance." Terry suggested.

When Caitlyn saw the same group of people from earlier looking at her, she decided to take him up on that offer in order to avoid being cornered by them again. She was glad that she knew more forms of dancing than just Cheerleading. And Terry surprised her when they got on the dance floor as well, since she never thought of him as being much for fancy parties like this.

Barbara was sitting at a table with Mr. White and his wife when Bruce's shadow loomed over them.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Certainly, Mr. Wayne." Said Mrs. White, showing him to the empty chair next to Barbara. "I thought you would be dancing on the floor like the rest of your guests."

"Dancing's not really my thing anymore. I prefer to leave that to the younger generation." He admitted, glancing over at the crowd that was revolving around the piano and orchestra.

"Really? I remember you wanting to dance with nearly every pretty girl in the room back in the day." Said Barbara. "Hard to imagine someone like you not wanting to dance anymore."

Bruce covered the moment by taking a sip from his glass of wine.

* * *

><p>On the third open level of the Dance Hall, a red haired woman was leaning over the railing to look at the crowd and see if there was anyone she could recognize. Since no one knew Kina was the thief Catwoman, she didn't see a problem in enjoying a bit of the high life. She managed to win a ticket to the gathering by means of a radio competition several weeks ago. She wore a black dress with a slit at her waist, and it being sleeveless as well, with a v-neck line. There was a cut-out oval at her belly-button, while the skirt went down to her ankles. From her neck hung a certain diamond that she'd stolen as Catwoman over two months ago, it hung from a delicate chain that she'd gotten from a jewelry store after getting the money for it. Her brilliant red hair was held back with a black headband that stood out rather vividly. She spotted two of her former classmates and observed them with a curious stare. If she hadn't seen if for herself, she'd have blamed that sight on the high end mead being provided at the party.<p>

She had known Caitlyn since elementary, but it still seemed odd to her seeing the young woman dancing like a ball room professional. Let alone with McGinnis.

"Excuse me, miss... may I have this dance?" Asked a young man with blond hair.

She observed him with a critical eye, before draining her crystal goblet, setting it down at an empty table, and allowing him to take her hand and drag her to the dance floor. She decided that this one time, she wouldn't bug anyone at the dance party. She was having too much fun, and besides, the former classmates had left her alone, making sure not to give her any reason to act out as of late. She'd already started a war with her on the media. She didn't need to start another here.

"So, is this as bad as you thought it was going to be?" Asked Terry.

"Could be worse." She replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Comments: **

Well well, where to start? I'm writing this chapter while listening to "Reflection" From the Full Metal Alchemist Soundtrack, such a beautiful song, and perfect for late night writing. These chapters are such a nice break from all the action and fighting that had been going on, let me tell you. I might be getting sentimental in the next few chapters, it depends on how it goes. These characters tend to have a life of their own when I'm writing about them, and even though I may want to go one way with the story/plot, they put their feet down on what THEY want to do, or throw a huge fit until I give in. Yeah. I have arguments with them :P But then the main characters have such strong wills and personalities of their own... when I want to change something they are rather loud about it... ^^;

Oh, and again, the main party wasn't over yet. The chapter was getting a tad long... Twelve pages! Whoof... And still much more to go on this little segment.

On another note... Yes, it looks like Terry and Caitlyn are FINALLY getting together, no? After 170 pages... it's about time some of you might say xD I've got something special planned for the 200 page mark for the Terry and Cate fans. But who fell for whom? That may forever be for you the readers to decide for yourselves! If you're a Terry/Caitlyn fan, I'd like to see what conclusion you come to in that little debate ;)

Some of you might recognize the chapter title? Yep. I think it's perfect for what's going on, and plus, the song itself actually inspired some of what's happening! Music is one of my best muses for writing things like this, I admit. It also helps keep my brain organized and whatnot. xD I'm also listening to Celtic Woman and Mairead Nesbitt (The violinist from Celtic Woman) While I'm writing these more romantic chapters, to keep in character and whatnot and not deviate away from what I have planned.

Now, read on my friends!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Waltz for the Moon <strong>

Terry managed to keep Caitlyn distracted enough not to flee the dance floor the moment the first song ended.

"So, who taught you how to dance?" He asked.

"My Dad." She replied as she was spun around.

"Really? The cartoonist?"

"Well, not everyone knew that he was also a highly accomplished ball room dancer." She said. "He told me that a girl should be prepared for anything that might come their way in life, that way they can take whatever that may be head on with grace."

"Sounds like he was a good guy." Terry didn't voice the fact that her father certainly seemed to have taught her the grace part of that statement rather well. She had taken him off guard for one, by turning up dressed for the occasion, and the other thing was that not only was she well adversed to dancing with the cheerleaders but she didn't skip a beat when it came to a fancy dress gala.

"What's with that look?" She asked when he fell silent.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

She just _had_ to put him on the spot. But then he could just as easily turn it on her. And he intended on it.

"How much you seem to have fallen right in to the whole grace thing here. Didn't think you had it in you at first." Terry said. "But I'm not complaining. You should wear dresses more."

"Careful McGinnis, you're stepping in to dangerous territory there." She smirked.

"Am I now?" He answered his own question by pulling her arm when she had just spun out again, up against him and he put his arms around her in the embrace to make a point as they danced. "I'm not so sure about that. One might think if I can handle myself against Inque and that Shola guy, I might be able to handle you."

"We'll have to see about that." She said, even though her face had gone a light shade of magenta. She was well aware of her rather interesting predicament. "And by the way, you weren't the only one who fought Shola." She corrected him.

"Can't let a guy have his moment, can you?" He shrugged, and she grinned in a way that pretty much answered that for him. "Oh, and by the way, what was that that I was overhearing about Max taking up the name Oracle?" He added in an undertone as he led her in another dance.

"Got something about her helping us out?" She replied.

"Yes, actually. She got in trouble once because she tried the same thing. And while we're on the subject, I'm still not thrilled about you and your alter ego either." He answered rather bluntly.

"What? Don't think us ladies can handle ourselves? You tend to forget how clever she is. And you seem to forget who's teaching me to fight." She added.

"It's not that, Cate. I care about you... a lot, and she's one of my oldest friends. You know how dangerous this lifestyle can be." His eyes narrowed a bit.

"Sorry, but you're outnumbered, Terry. By myself, Max, Diana and my grandparents. I don't see why you think I'm gonna stop, and besides, you need the help." She added.

He frowned at her response. And the fact that she obviously didn't get what he just tried to tell her. After a quick glance to make sure that choice people weren't watching him- mainly Barbara, Bruce, the Mayor and his wife- he pulled Caitlyn away from the dance floor to a spot well away from them, to another empty round table.

"Terry?" She blinked.

"We need to talk." He told her as he sat down.

"About?"

"A lot of things. For starters, why do you insist on fighting, and insist on getting friends involved?" He decided on a way to get to his main point that he wanted to make. But first, he wanted to see if he could understand her a little better.

"And you decide to ask big questions like that in a big fancy event when I'm your date to said event so I can't find a way to get out of answering, yes?" She leaned back in her chair.

"If that's what it takes. And quit stalling." He added, pointing at her.

She blinked at him.

"You made sure the people who killed your parents are behind bars, as well as your best friend who chose to side with them. Why do you keep fighting?" He asked that question again. "And why do you insist on involving your friends?"

There was another pause when he could see that she was thinking about that answer.

"Because I don't want to make the same mistake again. And I... want to make sure that no one else has to be separated from their families or parents. That no one else's families' are torn apart by that kind of unnecessary, and savage violence." She said rather bluntly, and his eyes went wide for a moment in surprise. "Oh, don't look so surprised, Terry. I told Diana and my grandfather that. I'm not trying to be the best super hero, or anything like that. I just want to be as strong as I can get to ensure what happened to me doesn't happen to anyone else. And the other part of your question... Why involve my friends? Because I don't wanna wind up alone and friendless when I reach a ripe old age. The best way to keep friends I've found is to be honest and open. That's why I don't see a problem with letting Max and Titania help us out. Even if Max's form of help is sometimes unorthodox." She admitted with a shrug as she crossed her arms. "So, what else was there? I have the feeling you wouldn't have pulled me away from the dance for just for a couple of questions like that."

He nodded, as he thought about how to word his next question.

"Ok then... What do you think, you know, about me... and us... as a team, and at a place like this?" He asked. At least she wasn't loosing her temper right now.

She stared at him at that question.

"Well... to be honest, before I got to actually know you, I admit... I hated you... and Batman." She said, rather quietly. There was no response from him, and she chose not to look at him when she said this. "Especially Batman. I blamed him for the death of my parents, not getting there fast enough when he probably could have saved them and stopped the Jokerz from committing that crime. So you can imagine my surprise when you told me who you were." She finally looked back up at him.

"So what finally made you change your mind about me?"

"By deciding not to hold on to my grudge until I had gotten to know you better. And over time, I was able to realize with the help of my new friends, and my grandparents, that I couldn't hold on to my anger and thirst for vengeance that had taken hold of me. But I could use the gift my grandmother passed on to me to help people. And through that, I was able to see the side of you that not many knows actually exist." She said, looking at him straight in the eyes, and he blinked.

"And that is?"

"The side that truly cares for your fellow man, to the point of giving up your teenage years for the most part to fighting the crime and sludge that crawls through Gotham. Considering most people at school just sees a punk teenager who likes to get in to fights and works for the tycoon Bruce Wayne to earn the bread and water for his family, I think that's a stark contrast." She said with a small grin.

"And is that what made you change your mind about me?"

"Not really. To be honest, I'm not sure what got me to change my mind about you, but... I do know that I don't hate you anymore, and that you're actually a good guy even though you're a stubborn ass punk who refuses to give up on anything."

He blinked at the last bit of her statement.

"You sure it wasn't just my good looks and charm that got you to change your mind?" He said before he could stop himself.

She raised an ebony brow at him, and he coughed a little bit to cover the moment.

"So... I know all about you now for the most part." He mumbled.

"I can't imagine you'd be talking so seriously just about that though." She said as a waitress approached her offering her a drink that she took after making sure it wasn't wine- she was still technically underage, but that didn't stop her from trying some wine when she was younger, and she still wasn't a fan of the stuff even now, except in cooking maybe.

"Well, it's not. Aren't you curious as to what I think of you?" He shrugged. She didn't answer verbally, but the look on her face was answer enough for him in regards to that question.

* * *

><p>Diana was dressed for the occasion as well, with her onyx black hair back in an elegant braid, she wore a black dress with crimson embroidery around the neckline. She was glad to see that Bruce was doing well, along with Barbara and the Mayor and his wife. But that wasn't who she was looking for. The party was in full swing, and it was hard to pick anyone in particular out in this crowd. She saw a red-haired woman sporting a large diamond around her neck, surrounded by a small gaggle of black suited men and looking like she was having the time of her life being the center of attention. Diana rolled her eyes, then moved on.<p>

* * *

><p>"To be honest, I've always liked you, did you know that?" Terry said, and she shook her head. "Even if you were always stubborn as a mule, never missed a chance to damage a man's ego, and sarcastic as hell. But I suppose that's what I've liked about you. But there's something else too..."<p>

There was a pause.

"And that is?" She asked finally.

"Your sense of judgement in people hasn't been damaged because of what's happened. I guess you could say you were right about that Titania person. And I'm still not happy about the fact that you and Max were conspiring behind my back about her getting more involved. But even with all that's happened, you haven't lost your sense of trust in your fellow friends and people in general. Not to mention, you CAN be kind and generous given the proper situation arises." He said all this casually, as though they were talking about the weather.

Caitlyn supposed this was a different mode of complimenting her, because all her life she'd lived in the shadow of her mother and grandparents, and when people said before that they liked her, it was normally because she reminded them of Barbara or Claire. Which to her, wasn't a compliment at all.

"You were certainly stubborn when you first took your grandmother's gift, but I liked how you were slowly adjusting to it. Even if you were on the cranky side for a while. You've proven yourself more than capable, even when you were getting your ass beaten by the bad guys, you never once complained outright about it. But that doesn't stop me from worrying about you. What if there was some challenge that you weren't able to overcome? What if you didn't survive those attacks from the Jokerz or Shola? And there's still much more ahead of us too." He was now looking at her. "That's why I was doing my best just to look out for you in general. Even if you have Diana as one of your mentors, and you were obviously getting stronger."

"What're you getting at?" She said. "Of course I don't complain, I don't have any right to do so when I've been given a second chance at life in general thanks to my grandparents. I know I could've just as easily been killed too back then. And any of those other times when we've been fighting."

Terry raised an eyebrow at her.

"What I'm getting at is I hope we can be more than just friends and teammates. With all we've been through." He said rather bluntly. "You can't deny that there isn't anything there. I've been thinking about this for a while."

She fell silent for a while, thinking about his offer as a piano solo started up.

When she was about to answer, she spotted a woman with black hair approaching them.

"Here you are." Said Diana, walking over to the table where she saw Caitlyn and Terry sitting at, apparently having a serious discussion about something. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two, since you're apparently discussing something important. But there's a favor I need to ask you, Caitlyn."

Terry looked at Diana, feeling rather resentful towards her at the moment, but he nodded, thinking that Caitlyn might need some time to answer him one way or another in regards to his question. He blinked when she looked back at him, but nodded as though to say 'oh, go on then'.

"What did you need?" She asked. She couldn't really turn down the person who was teaching her how to fight and helping her skills as Batgirl improve in general.

"At the watch tower, we've discovered a plan to overthrow France and the royal family. Myself, Superman and Green Lantern are going to be taking care of protecting the French Army and the King and Queen, but the Princess has requested Batgirl's help specifically." Diana gave an apologetic look to Terry.

Caitlyn blinked.

"Batgirl? But why?"

"Well, the French government has always had a good relationship with the Justice League, and Princess Aceline requested Batgirl in particular. I suppose she assumed you were working with us." Diana replied.

"Well, I can't really turn down the request of a Princess then..." Caitlyn mumbled. She didn't know anything about French culture, but she supposed the best way to learn was to be thrown in to it and experience it first hand.

"The first meeting is going to be in two weeks. Oh, and the Royal Family requested Batman's assistance as well." Diana looked at Terry. "Sorry about interrupting you two. I'll make sure to get the word back that you'll be there then?"

"Sure." Shrugged Terry.

"I'll leave you two be for now then." Smiled Diana before walking away.

Terry looked back at Caitlyn once Diana had blended well in to the crowd again.

"So now... back to our discussion." Terry said, pointing at Caitlyn, who was apparently lost in thought about the upcoming mission.

"You were pretty much just asking me to be your girlfriend, yes McGinnis?" She looked up at him, and he nodded.

"Pretty much." He agreed. "What do you say?"

There was another long silence as they looked at each other. She was weighing her options, and what it would mean to be his girlfriend from here on out. Not to mention, the girlfriend of Batman.

"Ok, I'll give it a try." She nodded.

"So that's a yes then?" He asked, a broad smile splitting across his face, and when she nodded he couldn't have been happier that at least she didn't make it difficult or make a scene about it. "Well then, now that that's settled-" He stood up and offered her his hand. "How about another dance while the night is still young?" He added as a waltz started to play.

* * *

><p>"Well, what do you know?" Barbara spotted her granddaughter on the dance floor. "And after all the fuss that she made about coming here too." She grinned.<p>

"Sometimes life is full of surprises." Said Bruce.

"You know, McGinnis reminds me a lot of you at that age." Barbara glanced over at the old man. "You never missed an opportunity to dance."

"What do you mean by that?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you were quite the ladies' man." The Mayor smirked, remembering quite a few parties in which Bruce attended while he was still a governor working his way up the ladder of power.

* * *

><p>Normally Terry would have danced with more than one woman, but he figured that wouldn't have looked good to Caitlyn, when he had been working so hard at convincing her to be his girlfriend. Not to mention, being at a Gala probably had a hand in helping convince her. It had been quite the weekend, for once not a bank robbery or someone trying to blow up a building. It was an interesting feeling, being able to live a little. And thanks to their connections, they were able to go to fancy parties like this without any problems.<p>

"So, what do you think about this upcoming mission?" Caitlyn asked after a long silence between them.

"The one to France? It sounds interesting. I'm wondering why certain members of the French Royal Family requested our help. And how word about you got around so quickly."

"It's not that surprising, really. There's been apparently a media bonanza surrounding Batgirl for a while now." She smiled. "I've been paying attention to the Entertainment News." She added at a questioning look from him. "Grandpa says it's a good thing to know what's going on in the world. Especially if you happen to be a person who lives a double life."

"I see." Terry said.

"Plus, I like their fashion segments." Caitlyn admitted with a shrug.

"Figured it couldn't all be for work."

* * *

><p>The party went on until past midnight, when finally an end came to it. Caitlyn found her grandmother with Bruce and the Mayor.<p>

"Hello, Mr. White." She said politely.

"Ah, Cate, so glad to see you stayed and enjoyed the party." Smiled Mr. White in return to the friendly greeting. "I hope we will see more of you in the future than just the once in a blue moon appearances that you would make before."

"Well, you just might." Caitlyn said when Terry managed to work his way through a crowd of women who'd been eying him the whole time he was dancing with Caitlyn.

"Sounds great. It might be smart to wait for the traffic to die down, dear. It's going to be a nightmare for about forty five minutes or so." Said Mrs. White.

"And I expect to see more of you around the Manor as well." Bruce looked at Caitlyn, figuring out part of what the young man had been so eager to talk to the girl had been about rather quickly when there wasn't the usual exchange of nastiness that she used to give around him.

"Erm..." Caitlyn blinked at the elderly man.

Diana approached them as well.

"Hello Bruce, it's been a while." She said with a smile.

"Diana." He nodded for way of greeting. He couldn't really call her 'Princess Diana' in public.

Caitlyn blinked at the arrival of one of her mentors, yet again. Mr. and Mrs. White decided to go say goodbye to some of their guests, since that little corner they were at was a little crowded now.

"Quite the turnout for this party." Diana complimented, looking around at the guests that were leaving. She recognized many faces.

"Well, these parties always attract a big crowd." Nodded Bruce.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"You'd think they'd never met before." She mumbled, taking a seat at a nearby table to give her feet a rest.

* * *

><p>Finally it came time for them to go home, and by that time Caitlyn was yawning and stretching just to keep herself awake.<p>

"Cate, you coming?" Asked Barbara as she started to leave the much emptier dance hall.

"Yeah, see you later Terry, Mr. Wayne, Diana." She waved and walked off, trying and failing to stifle a huge yawn.

"No goodbye kiss to your girlfriend?" Smirked Bruce behind Terry's back.

Terry shrugged in reply to that jibe. He wasn't about to do something like that that would wind up with him having a black eye just after getting together with her. He'd take his time with something like that at any rate.

* * *

><p>When Caitlyn and Barbara returned to their home, Caitlyn turned on the light in her bedroom only to find someone was already there. She let out a yell of surprise at the sight of Titania sitting on her bed in the dark.<p>

"Ack! It's you!" Caitlyn nearly dropped her Tote bag by the time Barbara came in to see what her granddaughter had shouted about.

"Well, that's a friendly welcome." Smiled the alien princess. "I'm gone for a few days, and when I come back, your grandfather tells me that you and Nana Barbara are at some fancy party. Which is unusual since I thought you hated those things."

"Um...well, it wasn't all bad. Now would you mind stepping out while I change?" Caitlyn said quickly.

Titania shrugged and left with Barbara.

"So, what made you decide to come back?" Barbara asked in the hallway.

"I wanted to help Cate and McGinnis. And I wanted to get to know the Terrans...the humans...better. Maybe I can learn something from them that will help my family rebuild Lambda." Kallichore said to the elderly woman.

"We're happy to have you on board. We could use all the help we can get." Dick said from the entrance of the Command Center as Caitlyn came out of her room. In his arms was the Batgirl Suit. "I got your suit upgraded with that program you wanted me to install, and it's got a few new tricks to it that you'll find out on your next assignment."

"Thanks grandpa." Caitlyn yawned, taking the suit from him. She had her hair hanging loosely, and she wore a knee length purple night gown.

"We can talk about this more when we've gotten some sleep behind our belts." Barbara saw just how tired her granddaughter was.

"If you like, you can have the spare bedroom down the hall from Cate's." Barbara directed the Princess to the second door on that end of the hallway.

"Thanks Mrs. Grayson. It's much appreciated." Kallichore nodded her gratitude to the elderly Terran, waved at Caitlyn, then smiled at Dick before going to the room indicated for her use.

"Ugh...G'nite Nana, Grandpa." Caitlyn yawned again before closing her bedroom door.

"Busy night?" Asked Dick with a raised eyebrow.

"You could say that." Smiled Barbara turning from the closed door to her husband.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Comments: **

∫**Edit: **Sorry it's taken so long with this chapter, guys. I needed a break and had to get a TON of things done. But this plot is also more complex to figure out.

Be warned, this is also one of my longest chapters yet, in any story I've written. Twenty two pages! *dies*

**Original AC: **Not much to say yet about this newest segment coming up. I don't want to talk too much about it. All I can say is that evil doesn't sleep even when teenagers are wanting to relax and have fun. That sum it up? I think so. It's about time I bring in someone that I've been developing on the side, and bringing in a backstory to one of my personal favorites from the live action Batman movies from the 90's. Who is that? Well, you'll see. There were so many good bad guys from the era that I was growing up in... The Penguin, The Joker (But he's already a main backdrop for the Dee Twins and Hart), Catwoman (She's already been introduced) and The Riddler (I only support the Jim Carrey version... MAN can Mr. Carrey play an excellent Mad Man who's gone off the deep end!). I can tell you guys already that I doubt I'll be bringing in the Penguin or a descendant of him. I think he was way too evil and creepy to deserve a woman in the end. And there's also Mr. Freeze. You'll just have to wait and see with the reading business who's coming in here. I'm taking a different, more challenging route with this story, and the backdrop of the new character.

And before anyone complains about me bringing in too many characters, I've had this dude planned from the start.

Anyways, let's stop my rambling before I give away anything else... and let you read maybe?

Onward to chapter nine!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: It's Like DeJa-Vu <strong>

It was early that morning, six a.m. to be precise, but Terry was already up and dressed. He had been up since five, but he was waiting at the park for someone he needed to talk to. He was at the park on the way to their school, looking around a bit when he finally spotted them.

Caitlyn was walking over, looking rather tired and yawning, but she had come over at the early hour.

"Terry, whassit?" She asked with a big yawn interrupting her, while sitting at the nearest bench.

"Well, I figured we would need to talk again. You know..." He sat down next to her, and she glanced over at him, suddenly looking more awake.

"About yesterday?" She asked, and he nodded. "Well, to be honest, I was hoping to be able to talk more about it too. It just... seems like a big step, and all."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." Terry sat down on the bench next to her. "But you're not getting cold feet are you?"

"No... It's just, I mean... I would like a little bit more time to consider it, you know? Because I'm still not entirely sure how I feel about you... and us in general right now. I mean... If we DID start dating and all, how would our double lives as the Knights of Gotham affect our personal... interests? Right now I'm just not sure."

"Hey, I understand. But we can still hang out and all that, right?" Terry asked, and she nodded. "Good. Because I was hoping to take you to the dance club tonight now that it's been reopened."

"It has been?" She blinked. She hadn't heard anything about Club Five reopening, but then again, she'd been so busy lately that there were bound to be bits of the news that she missed.

* * *

><p>He was bored, pacing back and forth in his room on the other end of Gotham City. His name was Jason Nygma, and his hair was shoulder length and flaming red. His bright green eyes spoke of intelligence and kindness, while hinting at something much darker lurking behind that appearance. It was something from his past that he had just learned about from his mother, about his grandfather. Not only where his unique red hair came from, but where his sense and love of riddles. He decided to do some research on the Riddler, to see what he was really like. Not the wizened old man who had a mixed reaction when Jason mentioned the names Bruce Wayne and Batman.<p>

But after watching the History cubes about The Riddler, his rise and fall from grace and control by fear over Gotham, Jason wasn't so sure how to take the news about the old man that sat in a high security mental asylum.

His mother, a red haired woman named Jacquie, often said that while his grandfather was admittedly insane, he was still sane enough to know it, and cared deeply about his family. Jason wasn't so sure about the elderly Edward Nygma. Especially after seeing the old news cubes about him, showing him raving on an on at Batman about Bruce Wayne, and he wasn't sure who to talk to. Who would be impressed that his grandfather was the legendary, but insane mad mind criminal Riddler? He had to find out the whole story before he decided what to do with the facts. But the one person who could help him was now just as old as his grandfather, and probably in some old retirement home.

Since Jason was home schooled, he had more freedom than most sixteen year olds his age. He requested of his mother and father to be home schooled after being made an outcast from his classmates due to his strange last name, and his crazy red hair. Not only that, but he had a well known obsessive trait at school, and at home. He tried to keep it under wraps, but there were some things that he could not help it with.

He stopped his pacing upon making his mind up on something. He would find a way to get a hold of Bruce Wayne, to learn the truth about his grandfather.

"Are you sure that's such a good thing to do?" Asked his mother when he told her at lunch.

"It's the only way I can learn the whole truth about Granddad. The few clips of the fights between him and the former Batman don't explain much, and the news cubes aren't very helpful. They describe him as an insane madman who wanted to drain people of their free will and mind control them." Jason paused, thinking. "At least Bruce Wayne would know the whole truth about him. That old crone seems to be sane enough to be willing to tell a few stories that could enlighten me."

Jacquie fell silent as she thought about her son's options.

* * *

><p>Caitlyn was yawning at the lunch table, still tired from the previous weekend's events.<p>

"Hey you." Max said, sitting down with the lunch tray in her hands. "So, I saw the news cubes from last night and you apparently had a lot of fun."

"They covered that event on the news?" Blinked Caitlyn.

"Yep. Every corner and angle possible without illegal break and entering, that is." Grinned Max. "What's up?" She asked when she saw the look on her friend's face.

"Just that being a normal teenager is proving more tiring than my job is. Wasn't much going on this weekend that really called for Batgirl." Caitlyn shrugged, and Max was grinning again as Terry joined them at the table.

"Well, I've got news for you, I've managed to work out all the kinks in that program I gave you guys. Now it's going to be a first rate, alert system for us to use in case of emergency, or you need some intel on a baddie that Bruce or Dick can't get on their own." Max said in a hushed voice. She paused. "You know, there's something I've been meaning to ask you, Cate. Why doesn't your grandfather like to associate himself much with Bruce?"

Caitlyn blinked at the question.

"I've been wondering that too. Bruce doesn't like to talk about his past much without me having to pull out a few teeth to get some tidbits here and there." Terry looked at her too now.

"Well, to be honest... I'm not sure myself. But I think is has something to do with when he and grandma were younger and in the early stages of dating... Grandpa didn't like how Bruce apparently 'controlled and manipulated people to get what he wanted', and quit. He doesn't elaborate much on his time with Mr. Wayne, but he has over the years reconciled enough to be willing to work with the old man on occasion." Shrugged Caitlyn, remembering an old story her mother had once told her about how come the first Robin, her grandfather and Claire's father, quit working with Batman. "I think it was something to do with Nana... and he didn't like her putting herself in danger's way every night or something."

"I can kind of understand how he feels in that respect..." Mumbled Terry without thinking.

Both Max and Caitlyn stared at him.

"What? I'm not allowed to speak my mind at this table or something?" He asked when they realized they heard him.

Max and Caitlyn looked at each other, and it was Caitlyn who snorted then started laughing out right at Terry's reaction.

"For your information, ladies, it's called freedom of speech-" Terry began, when Max started snickering at Caitlyn's reaction. "And besides, I'm still not thrilled about you conspiring against Bruce and I about Max joining our group like this, even if it IS just an informant."

"Why the sudden worries about me, Terry? You know I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." Grinned Max suspiciously as Caitlyn was calming down. "Just like your girlfriend here. You won't catch me playing the role of a damsel in distress being rescued by a man in leather tights anytime soon. I'm not the trouble magnet like she is."

"Hey, I'm not the one who usually starts the trouble!" Snapped Caitlyn as she calmed down. "But that doesn't stop me from wanting to finish it." She added in an undertone.

Terry grumbled to himself as he attacked his mashed potatoes on the lunch tray with some rather unwonted venom.

"Oh, hang on, there's Melody..." Caitlyn stood up from her own barely touched lunch. She hurried off to her friend for a quick discussion.

Max watched out of the corner of her eye as Terry watched Caitlyn while pretending to be more interested in his food all of a sudden until she returned. Caitlyn handed a piece of paper to Melody, the two embraced briefly and she returned to the table.

"Well, just did it..." Sighed Caitlyn.

"Did what?" Blinked Max.

"Resigned from my position with the Cheerleaders, of course. With everything going on, it would've been impossible to keep up with that and stay sane. Now I've got more free time for hanging out with you guys, and my...job." She said. "Nana and I talked about it at break earlier on the phone." She added at Max's surprised look. "As tired as I was this morning with that game on Friday, then the gala on Sunday? Yeah... I wouldn't be able to survive with all that AND cheerleading. I wanted to make sure to give things a chance to see if they can really work." She was looking at Terry in particular when she said the last bit, before looking down rather unenthusiastically at her lunch and spearing some of the school cafeteria's turkey on to her plastic fork. If it wasn't pizza day, or pasta day, she wasn't thrilled at the food in the cafeteria.

Terry scratched the back of his head awkwardly for a moment before returning to his own lunch. Max was staring from one to the other as the look of dawning comprehension came over her face. Then an annoying all-knowing grin spread across her face.

"So, how did it happen?" She asked.

"Eh? What?" Caitlyn looked rather befuddled at the question.

"He asked you as his date, didn't he? That much is obvious. And now you make a statement like that...? I'm not stupid, you know." Max waved her fork at her friends. "Besides, you were crushing on her for a long time. I'm not stupid, and I'm not blind." She said with a raised eyebrow. Caitlyn's awkward silence was answer enough for her, and the fact that Terry was now rather interested in his lunch than before.

"Can we talk about something in a way that doesn't sound like you're about to pronounce one of us under arrest?" He asked.

* * *

><p>Bruce was sitting in the Batcave observing certain areas of Gotham City, thinking deep about something when his phone started ringing. He saw the number and blinked before answering. He was surprised at who was on the other end.<p>

"Jason Nygma?" He said when the caller introduced themselves.

Jason himself was surprised at how quick the old man caught on.

"Listen, Mr. Wayne... I... Just recently found out who my grandfather is, or was..." He said when he was given the go-ahead by the old tycoon. "I know you were one of the two people grandfather focussed on obsessively, apart from Batman. He still does. But no one is telling me about what happened, how he snapped, and why he decided to become The Riddler."

"So you're looking for answers, is that it, kid?" Bruce leaned back in his chair. Still marveling at the fact that he was talking to his old nemesis' grandson. Had time really passed by that quickly?

"Yeah, Mom won't tell me anything more than he's misunderstood, and to accept him as he is." Jason gave an unseen nod.

"And that's not good enough for you I take it... well, I think I can help you out. If you can, you're welcome here at Wayne Manor tonight if you don't mind some extra company." Bruce thought it would be an interesting experience, meeting with the offspring of one of the craziest men he ever knew, next to the Joker. He wondered what would happen after this, what the young man would decide to do with his life once he learned the truth.

"That sounds great, thank you." Jason agreed. He wondered who else the old man was having over for a visit.

* * *

><p>Alarms were blaring as men wearing clown faces were breaking in to the city bank using explosives, laser guns, and a few even had laser swords. There was no telling who was really who in this group of ten men, but it was clear who the leaders were, a pair of ginger haired twins were standing directly underneath the archway in the lobby that led to the vaults. Sharon and Sheryl had broken out of Arkham once more with their friend, Princess Hart, who was currently with the group of men, helping them break through security.<p>

Hart had used her telekinetic power to rip out all of the security cameras from the walls, and three of the clown faced men used small spheres full of knock out gas to render the guards unconscious. However, one guard managed to hit the alarm button underneath the desk before she passed out.

"Hurry! We don't have much time you clowns!" Shouted Hart as she looked around the room full of safe deposit boxes and vaults full of cash cards.

Titania had assured Caitlyn that she would take care of things while Caitlyn and Terry were at school, that way unless it was something big, the two wouldn't be interrupted in their education. Something that Titania understood to be important to anyone's life, even on her world. She'd been in the Command Center with Dick watching the City when they saw the break in in progress. Now she hovered menacingly, like a red and blue shadow with blond hair that swayed in the wind of the afternoon.

"Isn't it a little early for partying?" She asked the twins who stood at the archway.

The twins whirled around to see not Batgirl, but a new foe.

"Not really, life is a party for us in general, right sis?" Sneered Sheryl.

"Indeed Sis. Why don't we show the new girl our new toys?" Grinned Sharon.

"Sounds fun, sis." Sheryl nodded, and the pair pulled what looked like handles for one of the laser swords they had the boys using, but instead, energy whips with two cracks sprouted from the handles.

Titania wasn't amused at the sight of the whip-brandishing troublemakers. With a blast of violet light from her eyes, the whips were immediately shot out of their hands and the twins let out yells of pain and rage. Then she raised her arms, the cloak moving smoothly with her own stretching before directing the palms of her hands at the girls, and shooting two blasts of violet energy at them, sending the girls flying in to the opposite wall.

"You little punks are out of your league here." She said rather ruthlessly to the unconscious pair before flying down the hallways until she reached the safe room. She didn't give any warning, all Hart did was turn around and she was met with that violet energy. Titania was holding back, considering she could wipe out the entire city in one blast if she should choose to. So these attacks weren't doing any permanent damage as she took out the would-be bank robbers.

Moments later, or at least it seemed like that to the Jokerz, the Police Commissioner and her group had arrived, and the Jokerz were being put in the hover cabs and sent straight to jail once more.

So with one thing and another, it was a busy first day for Titania, being back on Earth while she waited for Caitlyn to get out from school.

* * *

><p>Caitlyn was actually glad that she didn't have cheer leading practice to worry about anymore. That, coupled with her Batgirl duties, trying to fit in family time, and now hanging out with Terry more often would have made it impossible for her sanity to remain intact by the end of the week. Not that she was thinking she was in love with the man yet or anything, she was still holding out on judgment on that matter. Because she knew being in a relationship with Terry, and thus, Batman, would mean a whole different kind of life than she was used to at this point. Besides, it had only been a month since she'd started to get to know him. And even though he'd explained pretty much that he'd always liked her, and worried about her constantly when she was in her Batgirl outfit among Gotham City at night, she just wasn't sure if she was ready for that kind of commitment. Which was why she said they could still hang out with each other, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to call themselves a couple JUST yet. For her, after the incident with Leia, Sharon and Sheryl, trust was something to be earned. And hate for Batman wasn't something that would go away so quickly, when she held on to it for so long after her parents were killed. Every now and then she still felt that pang of annoyance or anger towards Terry during odd moments that she couldn't quite explain. But she was glad that he agreed to let her take her time in her judgment calls with the two of them.<p>

She found herself drifting off and thinking about something else entirely during the movie that day during history class. Even though she was still staring at the screen, her mind was elsewhere as she tried to figure things out again for herself. Word had spread rather quickly that she'd quit the Cheerleader's team, and girls were already vying for her spot, since they would be second in command of the team, whoever took it. Most girls were in shock, due to the fact that they always loved seeing her energy and spirit that she put in to her practices and performances in front of the school, and many wished that she would stay longer because it wouldn't be the same with her gone from the team.

"I know, but I've just got too much going on in my life right now to want to jeopardize everything. I stayed on as long as I could at Melody's insistence, but it just felt like the right time." Caitlyn said to yet another teary-eyed girl who hugged her during break after history class.

"But you could've gone on to the regional tournaments and become a professional!" Another girl sniffed.

"Yeah, but I'm not interested in the competition, honestly. I did it just for fun. But with everything going on at home with my grandparents, and all the homework we've been getting, I'd rather stick with getting my grades up again, and spending time with family and friends." She replied with a smile before being dragged off by Max to their biology class.

By mid-day, Caitlyn was looking forward to going to the night club reopening celebration. In biology, it was one of her least favorite things today- dissecting a frog. Her own insides squirmed uncomfortably, as she made her lab partner- who happened to be Terry that day- do the actual work.

"Come on, it's not that bad." Said Terry who already had the knife in hand.

"No thank you. I'd sooner eat collard greens than dissect this thing." She argued back, her face going green as the frog on their table at the sight of another pair in front of them- Max and a ginger haired classmate- were already dissecting their frog with ease. She wished she could get a call from her grandfather about some emergency in town that needed Batgirl's assistance. Where were the bad guys when you needed them?

* * *

><p>Right after school, however, Terry got a call from his boss just as the two were getting ready to head to the favorite hang out of their classmates. Caitlyn was checking to make sure she had everything in her tote bag while he took his phone call.<p>

"Fine, I'll be over in a bit. Yeah." Grumbled Terry. "Sorry, Bruce wants us to meet him at the Manor instead." He told Caitlyn, who shrugged. "He says it's something that might interest you, even."

Caitlyn blinked rather curiously at what it could be that the old man thought would interest her at this point, but she was willing to give anything a shot at least once. So they said goodbye to Max, and headed to Wayne Manor on their own. She realized with a jolt this would be either her second or third time visiting the mansion.

"You know, I didn't realize you had a thing against dissection of animals." Said Terry lightly. "Is it the blood and guts you don't like?"

"I can handle the blood. I don't like the smell, and the sight of those guts coming out." She glared at him, and he grinned.

Jason was in the sitting room of Wayne Manor, looking around while he and Bruce waited for the remainder of their party to get out from school. He was admiring some of the old, bordering on ancient, artifacts the man had around the room when he got surprised by the arrival of two of his former classmates.

"Jason? What're you doing here?" Blinked Terry when he saw why the old man would think this would be an interesting encounter.

"I could ask the same for you, Mcginnis." He spotted Caitlyn when she entered the room, and noted the hair style change. Then again, he'd only known her for a few years before he was taken out of public school. But still, the shorter hair made a drastic change in her appearance.

"Young Mr. Nygma is here with an invite, Terry, Caitlyn." Bruce sat up from his chair with help from his cane. "And Jason, McGinnis happens to be under my employment. So I'd appreciate some manners when addressing him."

Terry didn't like the way Jason looked at Caitlyn, but had to hold his tongue when Bruce moved the conversation beyond the awkward introductions.

Jason tore his eyes away from Caitlyn to tell them why he was here.

"Well, I recently found out something about my family, and for the last month I've been trying to get answers out of them. Like why they never told me, why such a secret would be held from me. Etc. I've been running in to dead ends everywhere. I was hoping you could answer my questions, Mr. Wayne." He said, brushing some of his red hair away from his ears.

"What's this thing that you found out?" Asked Bruce after a pause.

"Well, that my grandfather, Edward Nygma, was once the Riddler." Jason blinked, as though wondering if he should proceed.

It was a tense moment. Terry remembered the stories about the Riddler, how he'd once been one of the most brilliant scientists working at Wayne Enterprises, until one day he snapped when his boss fired him, killed his boss, then took on the alter ego of the infamous Riddler who tormented Gotham until Batman took him down. He stayed put, however, thinking that as far as they were all concerned- with the house guest around, he wasn't Batman.

"Yes, that's true. I remember that case rather well." Nodded Bruce.

"Why do you think no one ever told me about that? I mean, I know you were one of the two he obsessed over and terrorized when he was in power, but still... To hide something like that from me?" Jason looked at the old man, not noticing Terry suddenly looking at James as though he were seeing the young man differently now.

"I suppose that may be because your mother and father didn't want you haunted by that shadow. Edward nearly killed hundreds of people, and was threatening to send thousands more in to the realm of insanity." Bruce paused. "I cannot speak for them, but if it were me, I would've wanted you to make your own path in life, and choose what you wanted to make of yourself."

Jason looked around as he paced.

"But what made him go nuts like that? To want to kill or drive everyone else mad?" He asked.

Bruce thought for a moment, then he told the young man the story, as full as he could at this point while leaving out the fact that he'd been Batman at the time all of this unfolded.

Jason listened to the old man talking, and by the end of the tale, could sort of understand why his father chose the two most powerful men in Gotham to obsess over.

"So he thought that you and his boss had shunted him and his genius to the side and he snapped?" He said finally, shaking his head. He looked over at the clock. It was nearly dinner time. "Well, thank you for everything, Mr. Wayne. Good to see you guys again-" He added with a smile to Terry and Caitlyn. "I should get going before it gets too late." He waved at his former classmates, and Bruce told Terry to see him safely to the exit.

"Anyone can get lost here." Bruce said with a bit of a smile as the two left.

Once Jason was out of ear shot, Caitlyn stood up.

"Well, that was interesting." She said.

"Wasn't it though? What did you learn from this little experience?" Asked Bruce, unable to restrain himself.

"Well... Jason is someone who we should keep an eye on if insanity runs in their family at least." She shrugged.

"Well said." Bruce nodded when Terry came back.

* * *

><p>Jason was quiet as he walked the streets of Gotham with hover cars zooming by constantly. Back in his grandfather's day, it would've been cars and other motor-vehicles. It was strange to think that his grandfather, the kind but quirky elderly man at Arkham that he so often visited had once been one of the great infamous legends in Gotham that fought against the very first Batman. He wondered what had captivated Edward Nygma so much in regards to Batman and Bruce Wayne. Bruce he could sort of understand: A legendary tycoon, rich, smart beyond his years, and cunning. Even now as an aged old man, Bruce still gave the sensation that you were looking at a legend, someone not to be trifled with. But if you were kind to him, he'd be kind to you. He saw that with how he treated Terry and Caitlyn, like they were his own grandchildren almost.<p>

There was something to be said, in regards to having a father who was a historian. Being the son of the local Historian of Gotham City meant that you had access to all the History Cubes you could want. So after asking his father upon his return home for any and all History Cubes in regards to the Batman of his grandfather's time, and the Batman of the current time, he locked himself in his room that night, making sure not to bother his parents. He was glad he didn't have school to prepare for, so long as he did four solid hours of study in the sitting room, his parents could care less about what he did with his spare time. He made sure to take a break at dinner time to come down to eat, however.

"So, learning anything interesting?" Asked Jacquie, having noticed how entranced her son suddenly became with Batman.

Jason wondered what he should tell them, if anything. Since they had been so set on him not finding out who his grandfather had been. He was still angry with them, but not enough to ruin his relationship with his parents over.

"Well, grandfather apparently had his reasons for aspiring to be more like Bruce Wayne. But he went about it the wrong way." Shrugged the young man.

"I told you he had been misunderstood." Smiled Jacquie, as though that settled the matter.

Jason glanced over at his father, who could tell his son still wasn't convinced.

"Listen, whatever you may have learned, don't let it ruin your feelings for your grandfather. The man you knew likes his jokes, and can tend to ramble, and has a dark history to rival the Joker, but he's still part of our family." Said the older man to the younger at the table.

"But why didn't any of you ever tell me he'd been the Riddler and that was why he was in Arkham in the first place?" Jason suddenly burst out, standing while slamming his hands on the table, causing his knife to fall to the ground and Jacquie to jump. "I had to contact the only other person who knows anything about his life before he met Grandma. And Bruce was the one who told me everything he knew about the case. You knew... you could've told me long ago." He glared at his parents. "That my grandfather had been one of the most insane obsessive criminals in Gotham City's history, and fought with Batman even."

"Son... It wasn't..." Jacquie stammered, she'd never seen Jason so angry. The usual light in his green eyes had gone out, his brow was furrowed as he glared from his shocked mother to his stunned father at his sudden outburst.

"Forget it... It's nothing." He had just finished his meal at this point. So he took his empty plate, picked up the knife from the floor, and went in to the kitchen.

"Jason...!" Jacquie began, but her husband reached out to grab her arm to keep her from going after him. The red haired woman looked back to see him shaking his head, and she sat back down.

In the kitchen, Jason had put his dishes in the sink, and was leaning against it, glaring out of the window in his temper, breathing heavily as though he'd just run a marathon. He didn't know what came over him. He'd yelled at his own mother, and all she'd ever done was just try to show his grandfather in a good light. After all, for a time The Riddler had worked along side Batman before something snapped in him and he went back to being his enemy.

He heard his parents a short while later getting up to head in to the kitchen, and hurried out to avoid speaking to them. Luckily there was a doorway at the other end, so he could make it to the stairs without being seen by them.

* * *

><p>Batgirl and Titania had taken patrol of the northern part of the city that night. Batgirl was standing atop a giant stone gargoyle, while Titania hovered beside her silently.<p>

_You seem to be distracted today, Batgirl. _Titania's voice echoed in Batgirl's mind.

At least Batgirl was used to telepathy now. And the random moments Titania chose to use it.

_I don't want to talk about it._ _Or think about it, for that matter_. She added for good measure in response to the gentle prodding of the subject.

_Fine. I just thought you'd like to discuss the subject of relationships in a place where he couldn't hear you. Since you apparently have that communications link between yourselves and Oracle. _Smirked Titania. Even with the mask completely shielding her face from view, the reaction was still worth it.

_Hey_! _I wasn't-It's not... I mean... We're not..._Stammered Batgirl even in her own thoughts. Glad that the mask hid the fact that her face was a brilliant shade of magenta at how cunning her friend could be. _Speaking of Oracle... _

"Oracle, do you have anything yet on the North end of town?" She said, putting her right hand to her right ear.

_Nice save. _Came Titania's smug voice in her mind.

"Not yet. I'm scanning all the banks and security cameras. I'm not sure what the Jokerz were after, but it had to be something. They wouldn't rob a bank just for the cash cards. They're not in to stuff that small anymore. Luckily Titania stopped them earlier, but there could still be more targets out there." Came Oracle's voice in Batgirl's ears.

"Then we'll just have to look the old fashioned way." She glanced over at Titania, who nodded, and shot up to the heavens while she jumped off the gargoyle's head to fly lower towards the city.

* * *

><p>Like a cat on the prowl that night, in the Gotham City museum, Catwoman slunk up the rooftop, then cut open the glass window with her razor sharp, crimson painted nails. She tossed the glass aside before jumping in and landing silently on the floor. The mask inside her suit showed her where all the lasers from the security grid were placed, and she was able to dance and bend her way through without triggering any alarms. It was a bit like an acrobatic dance in the middle of the museum.<p>

"A bit early for a game of chance with those nine lives of yours, don't you think?" Came a familiar woman's voice behind her.

Catwoman turned to see Batgirl and a newcomer she hadn't seen before hovering beside her.

"And from what I hear, Bats only have one life." She cracked her whip out in one, fluid motion.

* * *

><p>The alarms were blaring at half past midnight at the bank. Ghoul and Wuff had broken in with the help from their gang. Their current employer, while not revealing his name, had promised a small fortune if they got what he was after. Ghoul, tall, thin and resembling a scare crow except for his hand, which had a mechanical essence put in to it, was leading the way with Wuff, the hyena like side-kick of his.<p>

"My last attempt to get a hold of this failed. If you can get this for me, then you will be rewarded... handsomely." The man who remained hidden behind shadow had told them, even on the screen he was a big black shadow.

So, with one thing and another, Ghoul and Wuff were back in business, but this time without Sharon and Sheryl. Since those two were now working with the new girl, Princess Hart when they weren't doing time in Arkham.

They were at the safety deposit box room, before a sharp something cut across Ghoul's wrist.

"Oh, terrific..." Grumbled Ghoul, turning around to see Batman standing there with an arm outstretched.

"A bit late for the freak show, don't you think?" Asked Batman with a smirk that he knew would get Ghoul's temper up as Ghoul's hand vanished in to his arm, to be replaced with a spinning saw.

* * *

><p>Titania had shot the item in Catwoman's hand out of her reach, then it was Batgirl's turn as Titania returned the item to its safe. She was surprised that the woman would go after something like this- a priceless Sapphire.<p>

Batgirl was ever grateful of her career as a Cheerleader, and before she quit it upon the arrival of this duty, a martial artist prodigy. But she was still training once a week with Wonder Woman, so at least she wouldn't fall out of practice. She dodged the attacks from the cracking whip of Catwoman before she was able to get close enough to grab her wrists to keep her from using the weapon on her. She hadn't noticed that Catwoman's whip had managed to cut across her forehead while she was ducking at one point.

Batman made quick work of Ghoul, tying him up to a nearby post, Wuff was much harder to deal with. Violent and unpredictable, with deadly claws and fangs to match, Wuff leapt around before bounding to the wall then at Batman to tackle him. Batman grabbed Wuff's front paws as they made to dig in to his shoulders, then flipped the ravenous beast over him and slamming him hard in to the wall behind them. The force of the blow knocked out Wuff instantly.

"Oracle, I've stopped the robbers." He said, holding his hand to his right ear.

"Understood. I've contacted the Police Commissioner already, and she's on her way to haul them off." Came Oracle's voice.

"What about Batgirl and Titania?" He went on, as he made sure to tie up Wuff, in case he woke up.

"They ran in to some trouble at the museum with Catwoman. I haven't heard back from them since." She replied a little tentatively.

"Right. I'm on my way." He said, once he was certain that Ghoul and Wuff couldn't escape. Most of the goons had fled, or been knocked out and tied up already. And he heard the sirens, so he knew they weren't about to escape.

* * *

><p>Batgirl and Catwoman were at a stand still, after finally broken from their fist fight. While Titania hovered off to the side in case things got out of hand. She could tell there was history between these two, and she wasn't about to get involved in something that was personal to her friend, Batgirl. Especially since her last dip in to the girl's mind told her that she had something to prove to herself. It had surprised her, that she was determined to prove that she was more than what people saw herself as. That she wasn't weak, and she could overcome anything that came her way. Helping Batgirl in a situation such as this wasn't the way to help her prove that to herself. Titania knew what she was going through, having gone through the same stage in her life with the confrontation with her uncle back on her own home planet, light years away, near the center of the Milky Way Galaxy, Lambda. But what had surprised her the most since her return, is that the girl was still haunted by the deaths of her parents little over a month ago, killed by people she once believed to be friends. Titania had to admit, she couldn't imagine what that must have been like to see her parents hanging, dead in front of her like something on display at that abandoned factory. But Titania saw how Batgirl was overcoming even that, and watched carefully as she ducked, then brought her legs up in a cartwheel style kick to Catwoman's head on the side sending the woman to the floor.<p>

It was almost like Batgirl was a little sister to Titania, she thought, at this point, hovering above Catwoman's body now.

"I'd stay down if I were you." Said the alien princess.

But Catwoman's face split in to a sneer.

"You may have prevented me from getting that sapphire this time, but you haven't won the battle." She looked particularly at Batgirl as she reached for her belt, standing up in a swift movement, she pulled something from one of the compartments on the belt just as Batman came crashing through the glass ceiling of the museum.

The moment Batman landed, there was a flash that blinded the three. The flash came from what looked like a simple compact mirror, circular and ordinary looking. But it blinded even Titania long enough for her to get away.

"We're gonna get you...!" Batgirl started during the blinding flash of light, then once it dissipated, she frowned behind her mask. "Next time."

"What matters is you stopped her from stealing something else." Batman said, surprising the two girls who hadn't expected his arrival.

"Right." She snapped, clearly in a bad mood at Catwoman's escape.

Once they were out of the museum, she looked over at Batman.

"Did you find out what those goons were after?" She asked.

"Not this time. But it's gotta be something big if they're still trying to rob the same place." He replied with a shrug.

"Then we'd better put some extra security around the points of interest." Said Titania. "I can look after the bank and museum during the day when you guys are at school."

"And since Catwoman seems to have an interest in things with history and bling, that leaves the museum to me." Said Batgirl.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Asked Batman without thinking.

"Better than letting you tear apart the museum pieces while in a tango with Catwoman." Snarled Batgirl, and Titania was smirking.

"How about this instead... Since you two apparently have things you need to work out, you both take over watching the museum on the night shift? I can handle myself just fine on the bank. Besides, if there's something valuable there too that the jerks are after, then it's best to have both of you there anyways." Titania said, the smirk still on her face.

"But what if you run in to whoever's hired them?" Asked Batgirl.

Titania raised a blond eyebrow before looking at the nearby stone gargoyle statue. Her eyes glowed violet, then a beam of pure energy shot out of them, destroying the statue in one swift, clean explosion.

"Woah..." Mumbled Batgirl.

"That answer any doubts you two might be having?" Titania was smiling at how Batman had jumped back slightly to avoid being struck by the lasers, and Batgirl was obviously taken aback as well. "Just to get this in the open, I've been holding back, all this time I've been here on the Terran home world. I could destroy this whole city in half a second if I wanted to. But I respect it, and love its people too much for that kind of cruelty." She said. "So when I say I can handle myself, I can. Don't underestimate me. And I know it would be foolish to underestimate you two just because you don't have powers, and aren't the first generations of your name sakes. I think of you as my friends, and I hope you will eventually learn to trust me as one too. So, shall we continue our patrols?"

Batman rather resented being told what to do by the woman, but after seeing what she could do without blinking to that statue, he held his tongue for a change. After a glance over at the still silent Batgirl, he nodded. There was one thing, however, that he needed to clear up, especially with Titania acting like she was the leader of their group. That wasn't about to fly in his case.

"Ok, but first, let's get something straight here... you do NOT tell me or Batgirl what to do. If we're a team, then we'll work like one. But you have to learn how things work in this world. You are NOT the one in charge here. I know you're a princess or whatever, but here, things are different." He said in a flat, 'no point in arguing about this' tone of voice.

"Way to make friends with her." Batgirl commented when the Princesses' eyes narrowed dangerously at his statement.

"Admiral speech, Batman. But can you prove that you can continue to run things as they are? You seem pretty weak and insignificant to me, compared to myself." Titania retorted, fighting to keep her voice calm, but there was something of rage hidden in the syllables that she spoke. How dare he speak that way to the high princess of Lambda! "You who hide behind a mask and secret identity! And you claim to be in charge and are telling ME, the first princess of Royal House Lambda what to do?"

"I won't be ordered around by some newcomer who's yet to earn the friendship of Batman." Snarled Batman in return.

Batgirl was backing away. She could tell this could get ugly really quick if someone didn't step in, but she wasn't about to get in between those two. Both were strong personalities who felt they were the ones in charge of any situation. And Batman always had issues with working with aliens and royalties from said alien races or species.

"I cooperated with you to bring down your uncle, and you helped Batgirl that time too. But it's going to take more time than that to prove that you won't turn on us in a dime." Batman was saying. "So it's time you either learned how to work with us without ordering us around, or figure something out for yourself if you intend to stay here." He turned from the Princess before he completely lost his temper.

Batgirl gave an inward sigh when Titania chose not to respond and escalate the situation.

But Titania wasn't done with the man yet. Did he seriously think she would let a lowly Terran tell her what to do? She glanced over at Batgirl, but stopped, when she sensed the concern for both of them, not just one or the other, so she stopped. She didn't want anyone thinking there wasn't at least a common friendship between them. But Terrans could be so frustrating.

_I don't know how you can put up with him. _Titania thought at Batgirl. _Just when Terrans are starting to make sense to me, he throws something like that out in the open. _

Batgirl gave a mental shrug.

_The day humanity begins to make sense, is when I'll assume the apocalypse has arrived._ Is all Batgirl thought in response.

_Go with him. I can look after things on my own, like I said. _Thought Titania. _Oh don't look so surprised at that suggestion. _She added, sensing the girl's reaction rather accurately.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night guard passed without incident, which wasn't very helpful as the three were still trying to figure out who had hired the Jokers, Ghoul and Wuff. Where the person or people were hiding, and who they were possibly connected to. It wasn't a good way to end the week, although they had stopped Catwoman's attempt at robbing the museum, and caught the aforementioned gang members before they did any real damage to the bank. So things felt rather tense when Batgirl caught up with him.<p>

"Everything going ok?" She asked slowly, as though worried Batman might sprout fangs and attack.

"Yeah." Replied Batman as he looked out over the city scape. At least they were nearing the end of the patrols that night. He wouldn't have to put up with Titania much longer. A part of him wondered why she was being nice, then he remembered they were friends now at the very least, even if she wasn't quite ready to start dating. It was a change on her part from how she used to be, acting like he was the Devil's Spawn or something. He thought for a moment, maybe Titania being around helped calm her down. "Just not thrilled about working with someone who thinks they own the city and could do away with it in a heartbeat should they choose to do so."

"Well, I hate to say it, but you might have to get used to her being around. She's staying at my place already, and it's not looking like she's going anywhere anytime soon." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah... joy..." Just what he needed, working with another super powered alien. As if Super Man and the rest of the Justice League weren't enough? "What about you? What do you think about this whole thing?"

She blinked at him.

"Well, it's better than being alone and friendless." She shrugged.

"What? Are WE not friends or something?" He gave an unseen 'raised eyebrow' expression behind his mask.

"Having a friend who at least looks your age and is the same gender is something completely different than having a friend who is of the opposite, and wouldn't understand a few things when it comes to girl talk." She replied rather snappishly. "There are some things that girls would only talk to other girls about, you know? I'm sure it's the same way with you and guys."

Batman shrugged. He hadn't thought of that, but then there was so much going on that it almost didn't surprise him that he didn't in the first place.

* * *

><p>The end of the patrols came, and the three met up one more time before splitting. Batman didn't have to take Batgirl home anymore, since Titania was with her. So he went straight for the Batcave.<p>

"So... You still haven't figured out who is pulling the strings of the gangs, and nothing new to report I take it?" Said Bruce upon Batman's swift return from patrols that night.

"Yeah. Wuff nearly decapitated my arm though. How was I going to explain that one to my mom?" Terry said when he winced as he slipped his jacket on.

Bruce looked over at Terry when the young man came back in his civilian clothes.

"We've gotta find out what the Jokerz are after before it develops in to something serious." Bruce said.

"Like that's NOT been what we're trying to do?" Replied Terry, rather moody since the argument with Titania. "The Jokerz are attacking the safe deposit boxes of the City Banks, but from the looks of it, they haven't been able to get exactly whatever it is they're after IN those boxes." He went on after receiving a look from Bruce.

"Looks like you'll just have to sit tight until they strike again, then." Said Bruce, sitting down at the computers as Terry walked over as well, putting on his jacket.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after the patrols were over, Caitlyn had homework to work on. So, while munching on carrots and spring peas, she put on her headphones- which were connected to her iPod- and got to work at her desk in her bedroom. And by three o'clock that morning, her eyes itching with tiredness, she was finally done with the last of her homework, and a particularly nasty assignment from Algebra. She looked at her clock and sighed. Three a.m.? She'd only get three hours of sleep at this point.<p>

She made her way quietly to her bed, and without bothering to change, she flopped on to it, falling asleep almost instantly. It felt almost too soon when her alarm was blaring, waking her up again. She was half tempted to throw the hateful alarm clock out of her window, but knew it wouldn't do any good because then her grandmother would just come in and wake her again if she did. So groggy, moody and tired, Caitlyn made sure to at least change her shirt before heading in to the kitchens where her grandmother was already fixing breakfast with Titania watching curiously.

"Morning sweetie." Barbara said, seeing her granddaughter's tired face as she went straight to the fridge for some orange juice.

"Mmm..." Replied Caitlyn, looking over at what was being made- pancakes, eggs, sausages and hash browns. She blinked drearily at the sight of the food before her.

"So lovely to see your cheerful, energetic face at this hour, Cate." Grinned Titania, earning a glare from the young Terran (at least young compared to Titania).

"You DID get some sleep, right?" Barbara asked as she put a plate in front of Caitlyn after her granddaughter took her seat at the table.

"If three hours counts. I had homework to do when I got back, nana." Yawned Caitlyn. "There wasn't time to do it after school, so I had to do it when I got back from work."

Barbara blinked at her granddaughter, but chose not to say anything. She'd adjust to the changes sooner or later. She did, after all, when she was Batgirl. And so did her own daughter, Claire. She handed an egg free plate to Titania- who hated eggs- and the Princess joined her friend at the table after thanking the elderly Terran for the food.

* * *

><p>Terry was a little more used to the long hours and little sleep routine, so even though he admittedly was still groggy and a bit on the tired side that morning, he managed to get up without arguments- unlike his brother Matt- and joined his family for breakfast. Matt looked like he had a bad case of bed head that morning, his black hair stuck up at odd ends, but their mother was still just as cheerful as ever.<p>

"Terry, I'm going to need you to take your brother to school today. I've got a bunch of errands to run." Said Mrs. McGinnis.

"Sure thing, Mom." Nodded Terry.

"Aw mom, do I HAVE to go with him? He's so boring!" Whined Matt.

"And just for that, you won't get as much in the form of dessert tonight." Snapped Mrs. McGinnis.

"M-o-o-m!" Sulked Matt as Terry chuckled.

"If I hear you behaved at school today, then you'll get a little something special. No more picking fights with the other kids, got it?" Mrs. McGinnis raised an eyebrow at her youngest son, who was still sulking.

* * *

><p>Jason was sitting in his bedroom, eating breakfast in silence while he watched even more History Cubes in regards to Batman, then and now. How is it that Batman was able to live freely for the most part, while his grandfather had been doomed to life in Arkham after meeting his grandmother? He frowned, as he put his bowl of cereal down- Colonel Chocula Choco-balls for the morning sugar rush. Even when it became obvious that the first Batman had retired, and the new younger man took over, his grandfather was stuck in Arkham as a top security patient. He decided upon something, that morning while looking at the most recent coverage of Batman, that while he would follow in his grandfather's footsteps, he would take Bruce Wayne's advice and make his own future. He found a way to make his plan work. He didn't like the idea that his grandfather was made to suffer day by day at the hands of those quacks at Arkham who claim to be helping him, that Batman was still allowed out on the streets to put other criminals behind bars? He didn't see what was so great about that.<p>

His parents had hidden the truth from him in regards to who his grandfather had been, and he was enraged about that. He would've liked to have known from them, rather than having to go to Bruce Wayne about it. But it didn't work out like that. He was angry, about many things. And since he was home schooled, he had time to brood on that.

Looking in his wardrobe, he didn't find anything that caught his eye that would speak about what he was up to. So he grabbed his cash card, and told his mother that he would be out for a while to get some fresh air.

While most of his classmates were still stuck in school, he was able to browse the shops at his leisure without having to worry about he crowds of teenagers that flooded these stores in the afternoon. He was in a novelty tuxedo shop where he finally found what he was looking for: a violet tail coat with black lining and gold buttons, a crimson shirt with an open collar, violet slacks, and black boots. There was a black mask that went over his eyes, a black top hat with a violet band around the base, and a black walking stick with a ruby and amethyst twin band around the handle. With a few adjustments, it would be perfect. So he paid the $100 to the clerk via Cash Card, and left, the contents of his purchase in an indiscreet black and purple plastic shopping bag.

It wasn't everyday he spent one hundred dollars of his allowance on a purchase, so he wanted to make it well worth it. He wanted people to know he wasn't just copying his grandfather, who had been the Riddler. He was going to make a name for himself, and the touch of the red shirt matched his hair nicely. He asked his mother to borrow her sewing machine, and added a crimson hem to his new tail coat.

He had time to brood on what he was going to do to make his big entrance. He watched more News Cubes about Batman, and noticed something as of late. There seemed to be something between the current Batman and the Police Commissioner's granddaughter. He already had friends on the 'criminal scene', so it wouldn't be that difficult to work this out...

Then, his mind was made up. Before he got cold feet, he would do this, to prove he was his grandfather's heir. He had no real reasons for doing this, other than that he could. After all, Edward had proven that madness ran in the family. So Jason could continue his grandfather's work of tormenting Gotham, and more particularly, Batman. Since this was a different Batman, though, he wondered how this would play out.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime at the school, and Terry, Caitlyn and Max were all sitting at their favorite table.<p>

"You're looking rather energetic today." Terry commented sarcastically to Caitlyn, who took the opportunity to yawn, then glare at him.

Max pulled out her laptop as per her usual routine at lunch, to check on things going on in town.

"What're you up to?" Caitlyn asked as she picked up a slice of pizza from her lunch tray- it was pizza day again.

"Doing some research, trying to figure out what those goons were after." Replied Max as she typed one handed while she ate her own lunch.

"Well, I'm glad you're the smart one who can figure out all that techhy stuff." Shrugged Caitlyn. That kind of thing would have given her even more of a headache than she already had from lack of sleep.

"So, we still on for after school?" Terry said to change the subject. He was taking Caitlyn to the dance club since they weren't able to go the day before.

"Hot date planned?" Grinned Max in spite of herself.

"It's not a date, we're just hanging out!" Retorted Caitlyn through a mouthful of pizza and cheese. Max grinned and shrugged at the sight of Terry's awkward expression, and Caitlyn's reaction to the teasing.

"Su-u-re. Well, I plan on giving you guys a call if I find anything after school that you can look in to at least." Max went on. It was funny watching their interactions right now. Even though Terry had filled her in on what he and Caitlyn discussed the other morning, Max had the strong feeling that Terry still considered himself and Caitlyn a couple at this point, though he wasn't saying anything along those lines around Caitlyn.

* * *

><p>They were gathered in an abandoned scientific laboratory that once belonged to the Wayne Enterprises company. Now decrepit and full of debris, the laboratory which was once the cutting edge in technological advances sat filled with the lowest of society. Criminals who managed to avoid being caught by Batman, and now Batgirl and Titania, were hiding themselves here.<p>

The ninety ninth squad of the Jokerz clan had other reasons for being in this God-forsaken building, though. They'd been called in by a friend of theirs, whom they never thought would actually dip so low, considering he supposedly came from such a good family. The current leader of the ninety ninth squad sat on a table, tall, thin with long arms, Shrew wore the traditional clown mask for a higher ranking member of the Jokerz, but his hair was orange and shoulder length.

"Good, you're all here..." Came the voice of their friend when the door opened.

"We never thought you'd actually want to join us." Shew slid from the tabletop, speaking with a Boston accent, he walked up to the young man who entered.

"Oh, you misunderstood me, Shrew." The newcomer said, stepping in to a ray of afternoon sunlight that blared its way rudely through one of the broken windows. He had his walking cane in his hands as he paused. The group gathered saw the outfit he was wearing.

"You walk in here acting like you're in charge when you haven't even proven to us yet that you're willing to go all the way to get what you want?" Demanded one of the two women in this group, who had blond hair.

"She's right... You've got to earn your way." Shrew sneered at the upstart.

The red-haired newcomer frowned, his eyes hidden behind a mask much like Robin's, he looked over at Shrew.

"You know what? You're right..." He raised his walking stick and directed it at Shrew.

There was a loud bang like a gunshot that echoed around the room, rattling the windows. Next thing they saw, was Shrew flying backward on to the floor, dead from a massive gunshot wound directly to the chest.

"I've had a lot of time to brood on this. I won't let anyone tell me I haven't got what it takes to take this to the next level. Now... are you with me?" The young man asked, lowering his walking stick like nothing had happened.

"W-we're with you!" The group of five now stared at their former leader, felled with a single, powerful shot like that.

"But boss, what should we call you?" Asked the largest man of the group rather tentatively, as though worried the new leader would turn that walking stick on him next.

The red haired man turned his head to the fat one, with a sneer on his face, and they all tensed, not daring to run away, but staring back at him wondering what was going to happen next...

* * *

><p>It was just the sort of thing to keep her awake, thought Caitlyn as she waited in line sipping a soda that she'd bought herself before heading to the Club Five dance club, the popular hang out for most teens after school. Her tote bag was hanging off her right arm, while she carried her drink in her left hand. And since Max decided to head back to her place after school, she and Terry were free from the teasing for a while at least.<p>

"I'd forgotten how long the lines can be." Caitlyn voiced as she craned her head over the sea of people crowding to try and get in.

"Tends to happen when we're not here for a while." Shrugged Terry when the sound of a fancy sports hover car could be heard approaching the line.

* * *

><p>Kina had been in the line at that moment as well when she spotted Caitlyn and Terry standing together. She raised a crimson eyebrow when she noticed that Caitlyn wasn't verbally attacking him, or at the very least throwing him dirty looks like she used to. Then she too was distracted by the arrival of a fancy hovercraft pulling up to a screeching halt next to the line. And a red-haired man stepped out, flanked by two blond women in knee length black dresses- the woman on the left arm had a pink highlight in her bangs- and four other men, three of them skinny and tall, the fourth short and fat compared to the rest of his team.<p>

* * *

><p>But the group of odd arrivals didn't cause any trouble, they just got in to line with the rest of the people vying to get in to the club. The purple and crimson clad leader spotted his target right away, and frowned when he saw who she was with. He wasn't here to make trouble just yet, however. So the gang just stuck to themselves, and no one paid a second glance to them after they found their spot in line.<p>

After showing the bouncer at the front their I.D. cards, Terry and Caitlyn were let in to the dance club.

"Nothing like a bit of fun after all that work we've been putting in, right?" Said Terry as he led her to the dance floor where people were already doing just that.

She agreed, for once not making a sarcastic remark, and with the music blaring some of the more popular rock and electronic music, it was easy to find a beat to dance to. She had to admit, this was a lot more fun than the boring Gala she'd been to with him just the previous weekend, even in her overly tired state, she found it hard not to enjoy herself.

At one point, the blond women from the gang were eyeing Terry, who was dancing with their new boss' intended target that evening. So, they decided to have a little fun and wove their way through the crowd, the flashing strobe lights, and found their way over.

"Excuse me, missy, but you're hogging one of the best looking gentlemen here!" Said the girl with the pink streak in her blond hair.

Caitlyn blinked at the intruders, but she was pulled away before she could argue.

"Hey!" She shouted over the blaring music, but even then the protest was barely heard. She didn't want to have to start throwing punches in a public place such as this. She stomped her foot in a mini tantrum as the two blondes started dancing with Terry instead, before reminding herself they were just friends, and he could dance with whoever he wanted technically. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she glanced backwards to see who it was. It happened to be the man who looked like he was in charge of the gang, in his purple, crimson and black outfit and mask.

Terry blinked when he saw Caitlyn's reaction of apparent momentary outrage at being thrown aside like that, and managed to pull himself away from the two blondes who'd taken her place so quickly. But they weren't done with him yet it seemed.

"You're not going anywhere for a while, mister." Said the girl with pure blond hair.

They apparently knew what they were after.

"Um, sorry, I'm going to go get myself something to drink." Caitlyn said when the young man offered to be her dance partner, and she hurried off.

He frowned. And after checking to make sure the girls from his gang had her intended date well occupied even though he was trying every now and then to get away, he glanced over at the other members of his gang, and nodded.

It was time for action.

The tallest member of the group of four men tossed something high in to the air, right at one of the giant lava lamps which towered over them in that building, and that filled the club with a purple light, and that something exploded, sending glass and shrapnel everywhere, mixed with liquid from the lamp. In that instant, people were screaming and running away from the potentially dangerous mixture of glass and flammable liquids.

Caitlyn had to duck behind one of the support pillars in the building to avoid being hit head on with the potent mixture. Once the flood was over, she stepped out only to come face to face with the leader of this new gang once more.

"Sorry dear, but you're gonna have to go to sleep for a while." He lifted up his walking stick.

Terry looked over when the lamp exploded, and saw now that Caitlyn was in trouble. And without her bat-suit, she wouldn't be able to fight back properly. So he made to run over to stop that man, whoever he was. But the blond women wouldn't let him go that easily.

"Stay here, handsome." Said the woman with the pink streak in her hair, grabbing his arm.

"Yeah, you'll have more fun with us than that little troublemaker." Said her friend with her most charming smile, her blue eyes twinkling dangerously at the thought of a fight ensuing.

Terry didn't waste anymore time, he broke free of the first blond woman's grasp, then hit her square in the face before sending a kick at the other, and running off to help Caitlyn. He managed to land his fist right in the masked red-headed man's face just before he pushed the trigger of his walking stick.

"Such a noble young man you are..." Sneered the red-head, rubbing his face as he was nearly sent to the floor. "But you're too late." He said as a strange thick, purple smoke filled the room that only he and his followers had an immunity to.

Terry was blinded and coughing, with an arm over his eyes he struggled to look around.

"Terry!"

He heard a scream. A part of him realized that she must have really been in trouble to call out to him for help. But he was already falling, falling in to blackness that was all consuming. He could hear other people, bystanders in this whole mess, collapsing as well. Then there was silence.

* * *

><p>When he woke, it was to a splitting headache as though he had ran head first in to a wall multiple times.<p>

"So, you're finally coming around." Came Bruce Wayne's voice somewhere to his left.

Terry opened his eyes. He knew where he must be as he slowly sat up.

"You were out for nearly two days. That's powerful knock-out gas they used." Said Bruce, offering the young man a glass of water, which Terry took gratefully upon realizing it had been that amount of time since he'd had anything to drink.

"And Cate?" He asked, almost dreading the answer. The last thing he remembered was being blinded by a strange, purple smoke, and hearing her yelling his name. It took a lot to get her to sound that scared.

Bruce pointed at the coffee table, and Terry looked to see her bag sitting on top of it.

"That was the only thing we could recover of hers from the scene." Came Titania's voice at the door.

So she was here too? He shot a brief glare at Bruce who shrugged as if saying 'no point in getting mad at me'.

"Did you find out where she was taken to?" Terry asked, standing up.

"While you were out of it, the attackers made an announcement." Bruce held up his t.v. remote, apparently he had recorded the message.

The same attackers appeared on the screen. And behind them was Caitlyn, tied to a post by chains around her wrist, and a blindfold that covered her eyes. She had the same two blond women who ambushed them standing just the other night on either side of her, hands on their hips.

"Lovely sight, aren't they?" A familiar voice came from the purple and crimson clad man who was clearly in charge.

_Jason? No way..._ Terry realized what Jason must have done to the information he received from Bruce about his family history.

"A little message for Batman. I need you to find out where we are, or you'll find this girl's memory erased...permanently. And come alone. I won't make any exceptions. I'm sure you have some kind of techno-gadgets to figure out where I'm transmitting from and all... so... clock's ticking. I'm not going to wait forever. Oh, by the way Gotham, you can call me De'ja Vu for future references. I'm just using the Police Commissioner's granddaughter as a test first. Tata."

One of the men appeared on screen, blocking De'ja Vu from view as the man turned to face his captive. Then the screen went black.

"The police have been scrambling since that transmission, and Mrs. Grayson has been worried sick." Said Titania as Terry made for the Batcave at once.

"You're not actually taking the bait?" Blinked Bruce as the clock.

"Got to. They want Batman, they're gonna get him." And Terry ran down the all too familiar steps, leaving Titania and Bruce in the living room.

Caitlyn had been quiet since she woke up, knowing better than to give her captors an excuse to use whatever technology they claimed to have on her. It wasn't like she could move. When she'd first woken up, it felt like her limbs had been turned to lead appendages with chains wrapped around them.

"Someone's behaving rather well considering the Bat's only got a few hours left." Said De'Ja Vu. "I'd thought you'd be freaking out by this point."

"No point in wasting my strength on a low life like you. I thought you would've done something better with that information about your family that Mr. Wayne gave you, Jason." She refused to give him the knowledge of being in control by using the alias name he'd come up for himself.

"You dare use that name?" De'Ja Vu's eyes narrowed as he strode up to the girl. He raised his walking stick and directed it at her face. The members of his gang looked on apprehensively, but moments later her face was merely blasted with the purple knock-out gas once more. "She talks too much." He grumbled, wondering why he ever liked someone like her after seeing her on that date with McGinnis.

"You got a lock on the location yet boss?" Batman asked in to the comm. link in the mask, as he flew above the city in what felt like moments after pulling on the suit.

"Yeah, the old scientific laboratory that used to belong to my family." Bruce sent the details to the Bat-suit.

"Got it." Replied Batman. He then sent a communications link to Oracle. "Oracle, are you getting the info I'm sending you?"

"Was wondering when you'd be coming around. And I'm way ahead of you, Batsy. Already sending the data to the Commissioner." Came Oracle's voice. "They'll be there as soon as they can."

* * *

><p>De'ja Vu was pacing in his temper. Two more hours left, according to the clock on the wall.<p>

When suddenly... CRASH. Batman came crashing through one of the glass panes in the ceiling.

"All right, freak, what is it you want?" Batman demanded.

"Temper, temper, Batman. I'm glad you could make it after all. I was beginning to wonder if this girl meant anything to you." Tutted De'Ja Vu. While his cronies had jumped at the glass that showered over them.

Of course she did, but Batman wasn't about to tell this thug that. According to his friends, his feelings for Caitlyn were now out in the open. Yet De'ja Vu wasn't one of his friends.

"What do you want? You went through the trouble of setting this up in the place where our predecessors first met." Batman demanded again.

De'Ja Vu considered Batman for a moment.

"Yes, these are the grounds that my grandfather and the original Batman first crossed paths long ago. However..." He glanced at his thugs. "Kill him." He said simply.

The first to stand up to the order were the blond girls. Unlike Sharon and Sheryl, these two didn't wear the wigs, their hair- except for the pink streak on the left girl's hair- was natural. While they looked ordinary, Batman knew better than to underestimate these women. He jumped up in to the air in a quick movement as the women raised their fists at him. When he landed behind them, he swung his leg around in a kick at their heads, sending the pair in to the wall and the realm of unconsciousness as two of the other four goons stepped forward brandishing laser weapons from dual ended blades to glowing whips resembling Catwoman's weapon.

So Batman brought out four Bat-a-rangs before vanishing as the man with the laser sword ran at him. The man then let out a yell as Bat-a-rangs cut across his wrists, catching the laser sword by the handle in the middle, sending it flying several feet before the Bat-a-rang exploded.

Calculating from the direction the Bat-a-rangs came from, the man with the whip spun around, slashing with the whip wildly in the air until... There was a yell of surprised pain when it finally struck its intended target and Batman reappeared as electricity surged through the air.

Feeling slightly dazed, Batman shook his head like a wounded dog as he stood back up before quickly recovering himself, and throwing a punch at the man who wielded the rather dangerous weapon. And with a direct to the face hit from Batman, the man fell backwards.

It was the sound of the fighting that woke her again. She had a massive headache, and when she opened her eyes, she still couldn't see. But she could hear what was going on, so Caitlyn craned her head in the direction of all the racket as what sounded like a rather heavy man being thrown in to the tables. And then heard a familiar voice talking in a way that she'd never heard from him before.

"All right, De'Ja Vu, the game's over. Let the girl go." Snarled Batman.

"Oh-ho... But the game is just getting started, Batsy." De'Ja Vu reached up, Batman tensed, but all he did was remove his mask. The mask he had modified, and tossed right at Batman, who used one of the apparent last Bat-a-rangs from the four he'd withdrawn earlier to slice the mask in two. "You see, Batsy, I have a trick or two up my sleeve still... I just wanted to see how quickly you'd react under pressure."

Bruce Wayne's voice came over the communications network in the Batman mask.

"Don't worry about any knock out gas he might try against you, the Batsuit has filters against just such a thing." The older man advised as De'Ja Vu raised his walking stick.

Batman suddenly had to move quick, when instead of the knock out gas, out came what looked like bullets that exploded with the force to bring down an elephant. Over and over again, De'Ja Vu, now mask-less, shot the powerful bullets at Batman, forcing his foe to run to avoid it as the man attempted to get nearer to him.

"Why'd you do it Jason?" Said Batman once the explosions had stopped. "You had all this information, and decided to go the same route as your grandfather."

"Why?" Jason thought for a moment. "Well, one could say that obsessive madness runs in my family. And besides, I thought that it just wasn't right that grandfather had to be put behind bars at Arkham in a top security room, while you were allowed to run free. I grew up only knowing the man behind a glass window. And, though I'm certain it's not the same old Bat behind that mask as the one who put my grandfather in Arkham, I'd rather continue a family tradition. You know how important those can be, after all." He shrugged with a manic grin, and a fierce glint in his eyes.

"And the reason you got her involved?" Batman glanced at Caitlyn, who was clearly awake but for once, she was keeping calm and quiet.

"Surely you've figured that out by now? She was the bait I came up with to ensure a meeting with you. Nothing like a little incentive to garner a meeting with a celebrity, wouldn't you say, Batman?" Sneered De'Ja Vu. "If you had come any later, her memories really would have been wiped away, leaving nothing but the empty shell of a sixteen year old little girl."

Caitlyn felt a pang of annoyance. _Little girl?_

If it weren't for the fact that her arms were tied behind her with chains, and her legs felt like lead, while her own head felt like a dead weight, she would have kneed that ass right in the genetic legacy for that comment.

Batman frowned. The longer he kept De'Ja Vu occupied, the less of a chance that De'Ja Vu would think to carry out the threat of turning Caitlyn in to a mindless girl.

"So you chose insanity and law breaking as opposed to using what you learned to try and make a better future? Why am I not surprised?" He said, disappearing from sight once more.

"Playing hide and go seek are we, Batman?" He shot another gun blast in the direction that he last saw his foe. An invisible fist slammed in to De'Ja Vu's face before another hand grabbed the man's wrist.

"What d'you think you're doing?" Demanded De'Ja Vu as Batman reappeared. Apparently he had touched a nerve with his threat.

Batman chose not to respond as he flipped the red haired man over his head and in to a row of old tables and the cane went flying.

"Let's see how tough you are without your toy stick." Snarled Batman.

"Ooh, Batsy got mad." Grinned De'Ja Vu as he flipped himself back up and out of the chairs, straightening out his tail coat where it had gotten dirty. "Very well then, have it your way." He grabbed the nearest object- one of the tables which snapped in two when he collided with it- and threw it at Batman.

Batman ducked, but while he ducked, De'Ja Vu brought up his knee and got his foe with it right in the stomach before slamming the table in to his back.

Quickly recovering himself, he glanced upward and saw an ancient light fixture. Throwing several punches at De'Ja Vu, he ended with a kick that wound up with the red haired man being right where he wanted him. So Batman sent a single Bat-a-rang up at the cables that barely held the florescent light fixture. And it came crashing down.

De'Ja Vu looked up just in time, rolling out of the way when the bulbs exploded and the metal shards went everywhere.

"Not bad, not bad." De'Ja Vu commented, landing catlike, reminding Batman almost of a cheshire cat with those vivid colors. Except for the fact that De'Ja Vu was trying to kill him, and turn Caitlyn in to a madwoman. "But we're not finished here yet, Batsy!" He pulled from the inside of his pockets several small, silver spheres the size of walnuts.

Batman had a feeling of what was coming next and was one step ahead of the man, vanishing from sight.

"Dammit, quit doing that!" De'Ja Vu got frustrated when he couldn't figure out where Batman had gone to this time. And when he heard the footsteps, he threw the spheres in that direction two at a time.

The spheres exploded like bombs over and over, as De'Ja Vu felt that he was getting closer and closer to striking the target whenever he heard the footsteps were near him.

All Batman had to do was get De'Ja Vu to either run out of explosives, or make a fatal mistake. Without realizing it, De'Ja Vu had already turned most of the old tables and equipment that still remained to rubble and flames. Batman reappeared in front of the table that held the apparatus used by the Riddler to scramble people's memories, then disappeared at the very last second, jumping out of the way as a sphere bomb was sent flying his way again.

"Will you knock it off with that already? Sit still so I can kill you!" Demanded De'Ja Vu.

"Why? I thought you were having fun with this game!" Replied Batman's voice somewhere behind him.

"Not the way you play it, freak." Snarled De'Ja Vu, turning on the spot and sending another sphere bomb at Batman.

Caitlyn turned her head away from the resulting explosion. It had been right next to the wall of the building this time, with the result that part of the floor began to crumble away reminding them that they were in an ancient building.

"You ruined my plan to have fun testing out grandfather's machine..." De'Ja Vu snapped at this point. "You won't even play properly with me!" He pulled out the last of his sphere bombs, four in each hand. "Now DIE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, throwing the eight bombs in all directions.

This caused many things to happen in rapid succession. Batman saw the floor crumbling at their feet as a result of the vibration from the explosions. Not more than a second later, another rumbling told him that the ceiling would soon be caving in. He reappeared next to Caitlyn, and used a Bat-a-rang to cut through the chains in a single slice. She nearly fell forward, but he caught her with one arm.

"C'mon!" He said when he tore off her blind fold with his free hand. He picked her up, before flying out with help from the rocket boosters at his feet giving him the extra speed they needed as the building was collapsing around them.

De'Ja Vu watched for a moment, resentful towards Batman all the more as things came crashing around him.

* * *

><p>Caitlyn had her arms clinging around Batman's neck, to keep herself from falling. She was feeling slightly awkward as they made it out of the collapsing building just in time.<p>

Once outside, Batman landed on the ground and glanced over, seeing the Police Commissioner, and her entourage, including an ambulance just in case.

"Doing ok?" He asked Caitlyn.

"Been better." She admitted, her face going red, and he blinked before walking over.

"Cate! Thank God!" Barbara hurried over as Batman let Caitlyn down finally.

Caitlyn put her arms around her grandmother, who blinked at the sudden embrace even as Batman was watching.

"Cate? You feeling ok?" Barbara asked.

"I'm fine." Caitlyn pulled back, feeling slightly dizzy. "I'm just glad to see you again."

When Barbara and Caitlyn looked back to say something to Batman, he had already gone as the medics swooped in on Caitlyn moments later to keep her from hitting the ground. She had apparently fallen when she pulled back too quickly, and she fell in to blackness once more...

* * *

><p>"It's incredible, really... all those toxins in her body and she's still alive."<p>

"I bet she's just too stubborn to die."

"Either way, I'm glad."

The voices weren't making any sense at first, then things were slowly coming in to focus. She was sitting in a bed. Toxins in her body? What happened? She opened her eyes slowly to avoid being blinded by light.

"Cate? Can you understand me?" Came Dick Grayson, her grandfather's voice.

Caitlyn slowly turned to look at him.

"Good, she's coming around." Came her grandmother's voice nearby.

"What happened? I thought we got out of there?" She said, noticing her voice was rather dry and scratchy feeling.

"Yeah, you made it out ok. But it appears that after some testing, there had been a number of toxins De'Ja Vu and his gang used to keep you weak and unconscious for the most part." Said a man in a white lab coat, apparently her doctor. "If Batman had got there any later, you would've been dead."

It was the closest shave with death she'd yet had, she realized after a moment.

"It's taken about four days, but we got it all out ok. We had to filter it out of your system in a way that wouldn't send you in to shock." The doctor explained, until he was interrupted by a loud grumbling from her stomach.

Caitlyn's face went bright red.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's ok, it's been a while since you last ate anything." The doctor smiled. "Well, I'll be in to check on you in a couple hours. Call the nurse if you need anything." He patted her on the shoulder before leaving.

"We can go get you something from the cafeteria if you like." Said Barbara. "The food here isn't that bad."

"Any requests?" Asked Dick with a smile.

"Hawaiian Pizza and Diet Pepsi!" Said Caitlyn without hesitation.

Dick and Barbara looked at each other, then laughed.

"All right, we'll be back." The grandparents hugged their granddaughter before leaving.

* * *

><p>Terry was walking his way up through the hospital. Just because he wasn't officially dating Caitlyn, didn't mean he still couldn't care about her in any way. He reached the floor Caitlyn was on- having been here before when she'd still been out cold- and saw Dick and Barbara, who stopped upon seeing him.<p>

"Hey. Any changes?" He asked.

"She's awake, and apparently hungry." Shrugged Dick.

"We've been meaning to thank you. I know she's probably too stubborn to admit it, but we do appreciate what you did." Said Barbara with a small smile.

Terry felt a bit awkward and scratched the back of his head.

"It was nothing. Would you mind if I went in to say hi?" He pointed his thumb at the door.

"Go for it." Nodded Dick. And as they passed, he put a friendly hand on the young man's shoulder before heading down with his wife to the cafeteria room.

Terry took a deep breath, wondering what kind of reception he would get this time. Barbara was certainly right on the money in the fact that her granddaughter was stubborn. Particularly with him.

"Hey, I see sleeping beauty is finally awake." He decided to start off on a light note when he entered and saw her staring at him, blinking.

"Yeah..." She mumbled, looking out of the window. She was glad that she got a private room, that way any possible room mate wouldn't have to hear all of this conversation. She could feel her face going red at the sight of him. Why did she have to start blushing now?

Terry took one of the chairs next to the bed and sat down.

"Did you find any sign of them?" She asked.

He didn't have to figure out who she was referring to.

"No. They vanished completely from that building, which is a total loss since De'Ja Vu was playing Russian Roulette with those explosives anyways." Terry shook his head. "Max, myself and Titania have been searching the area and the city since then. But it's like they never existed."

"Which means we'll probably hear from them again." Caitlyn started to shrug, but it made her head spin, so she stopped.

"Most likely." Agreed Terry rather casually.

There was an awkward pause. He noticed she seemed to be wrestling with saying something or not.

"And the Jokerz?" She went on as though

"They've been quiet lately too, but considering most of the big shots are at Arkham, or disappeared, it's not surprising." He replied with a shrug.

"I see..." She mumbled, looking out of the window again while thinking about what happened, then what she was hearing as she was coming around. From what she understood, to keep her from getting away De'Ja Vu had put some kind of toxin or serum in her. She was hoping to get let out later that day, so long as her meal agreed with her, to join them on the patrol that night. Right before this whole incident, she'd been suffering from lack of sleep. But now with four days of the stuff, she felt better than ever. It seemed like even though she'd been working at improving her own self and skills, she still managed to get caught by the goons, and Batman spent half his time rescuing her. Something she was trying to change. This may be a set back, but she wouldn't let it define her career as Batgirl. That thought she kept to herself. "Well... thanks, I guess... for saving me again." She finally said.

Terry raised a brow at her but nodded all the same. She must either be feeling crappy enough that her sarcasm and attitude had been ebbed away, or she felt the situation deserved a thanks. He did remember her saying once that she might have attitude, but she wasn't above thanking someone where it was earned or deserved... or whatever.

"No problem." He shrugged.

The door opened, and in came Dick and Barbara, Barbara carrying the lunch tray with three slices of Caitlyn's requested pizza, a salad, and Dick held up a diet pepsi.

"Nice to see some things never change." Commented Terry in regards to the pizza.

* * *

><p>After a final check-up, Caitlyn was indeed let out of the hospital later that day, and after some stretching, she went straight down to the Command Center with her grandparents, put on the Batgirl suit, and found herself standing on one of the higher points of the city, overlooking the area of town where she was held captive for nearly two days. The building had been destroyed shortly after the incident, to provide one less hiding spot for the criminals of Gotham.<p>

It was nearly night fall, the sky was pink shocked with brilliant orange, fading to purple and finally, Indigo. A light breeze ruffled her short brown hair, and she was glad to be back in the Batgirl suit after nearly a week. To her, there was nothing better than being able to fly through the night, making sure that the troublemakers of Gotham were behaving. And since it had been so long since her last patrol, this was a particularly good night for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: **

**Find Your Way**

Max had insisted that Terry be the one to deliver Caitlyn her homework over the next few days. Apparently just because Barbara and Dick allowed their granddaughter to go out and about at night as Batgirl, did not mean they were ready to see her return to a completely normal life just yet. He knew this because on the third day after her return from the hospital, early in the morning when he stopped by to pick up her homework to take it to her teachers, he overheard a rather loud argument about the matter that made him stop in the process of getting ready to knock on the door.

"Look, just because you're able to handle being Batgirl again doesn't mean you're ready for everything else in life! The doctor said give at least a week or two before sending you back to school in case there's a relapse!" Came Barbara's impatient voice.

"But Nana!" Caitlyn sounded angry and upset. "Why is it? Huh? I'm feeling just fine! I don't give a bloody wart's nest about what the doctor said, I want to get back to school and live as normal of a life as I can!"

Terry had to refrain from bursting out laughing. Bloody wart's nest? She must be mad if that's all she could come up with.

"The only friends I've seen are Titania and Terry, and I've only gotten phone calls from Melody and Max!" Caitlyn continued. "I'm not gonna be locked up this whole time!"

"You will if you want to be able to do anything apart from work, young lady." Her grandfather had come in to the fray, tired of hearing the raised voices from down in the Command Center. "With you able to do the Batgirl duties at the very least, people won't suspect who you are. I've been paying attention to the media frenzy in Entertainment News. Max is doing a good job at keeping them off your trail as to who you really are, but this is a good chance to prove it by actually paying attention to the doctor's orders."

There came no reply, but Terry could sense the mutinous glaring. Then there was loud stomping, a pause, and the slamming of a bedroom door.

Terry decided it was safe to knock on the main entrance to the house now. A moment later, a very tired, and annoyed looking Dick answered.

"Ah, Terry. Here to pick up the homework? Here, she left it on the stand." Dick picked up the pile of notebooks and handed it to the young man.

"Having a rather eventful morning, Mr. Grayson?" Terry asked, seeing Caitlyn's closed bedroom door from his spot at the doorway.

"You could say that. She's not happy about the otherwise solitary confinement. I'm going to be sending Titania out today when she wakes, so no worries while you're in school, yes?"

Speak of the devil, thought Terry when the far door on the same side of the hall opened and out floated Titania, hovering a foot from the floor.

"I thought I'd wait until the storm passed." She explained with a wave at the elderly Terran's raised eyebrows in her direction, and Terry- whom she spotted afterwards.

"Well, I best be off." Terry waved, his arms full of books now.

* * *

><p>So with one thing and another, Caitlyn was feeling rather mutinous towards her grandparents over the next few days. The only time she had available outside her home was as Batgirl, and since the rather exciting- at least for Gotham- events involving De'Ja Vu, things had been rather quiet. It was with a jolt of surprise that her grandmother told her at dinner Friday evening that she had to start packing for the trip to France.<p>

"I'd completely forgotten!" Squealed Caitlyn as her grandmother put plates of pasta in front of them that evening at the dining table.

Titania poked at the food rather curiously, having never seen such a dinner- Garlic Chicken Alfredo with Rice Linguini and vegetables. She took a bite, then almost instantly began to scarf it, thinking with a giggle how her mother would scorn her for such behavior at the dinner table. She'd never tasted anything so delicious, and pasta instantly became one of her favorites.

Dick was strongly reminded of Starfire and her love of mustard. At least pasta was a little more versatile, and less nauseating. He learned to dislike mustard from being around Starfire for so long.

"You sure know how to cook, Mrs. Grayson!" Said Titania, already halfway through her meal. "I love this!"

"Thank you, Titania." Smiled Barbara as she took her seat.

"So, France..." Dick was smiling too as he spoke. "Your first out-of-country trip."

"What about it? It's not like I'm going there on vacation or anything." Replied a still moody Caitlyn.

Titania thought she knew what the two Terran adults were teasing Caitlyn about.

"Isn't it supposed to be one of the most romantic places on the Terran home world? I heard a lot about Paris during my researching of Earth." Titania spoke up, and Caitlyn had to turn slightly when she spat out some of her milk.

Caitlyn stared from her grandparents to Titania.

"If you guys are all suggesting what I think you're suggesting..." She began.

"Why not? It's obvious you have a thing for that guy. You could take a little down time after the mission before heading back-"

"NO. At least... not down time in the sense that you're obviously thinking." She finished her meal quietly then stood up.

"Oh by the way, Mr. Wayne called, he said he's chartering a Hover Ship for you so you won't be delayed in your time line. Still gonna take about half a day to get to Paris, but the private shuttle should cut back your time by several hours. Lines in the Shuttle Ports are nasty these days." Dick said.

"Thanks." Caitlyn grumbled, washing her dishes in a stormy sort of silence, grabbing a diet pepsi soda, then stalking back to her room, slamming her door shut in a way that told everyone she wanted to be left alone again. She was still in a bad mood with her grandparents for not letting her go back to school, even if it was on doctor's orders. She didn't come out of her room again until it was time to head out on patrol of Gotham, and even then she came out it her Batgirl suit already instead of waiting.

"I've made some adjustments to the suit," Dick said in the Command Center. "You'll be able to speak any language and understand it, so long as you're wearing the mask. You'll get to test it out in France. That doesn't mean you can skip out on French class at school though." He added. He knew Caitlyn had been taking French that year, at first out of her love of languages, but then after accepting the mission from Diana at the gala several weeks ago, she'd been paying even more attention than before, and when she hadn't been playing the role of Batgirl, or being with her friends, Caitlyn had been studying that particular class rather harder than usual. They both knew it would look foolish to her if she went to France for any length of time without actually knowing the language if she needed to spend some time in civilian form. Dick had just wanted to make sure there wouldn't be any confusion when she did make it to France.

"Nice." Batgirl, even in her bad mood, couldn't help but be impressed with her grandfather's apparent technological know-how with the suit.

* * *

><p>They had broken out again. The reward being offered for this stuff was too much temptation, and the Jokerz and Princess Hart were all giddy about what they could do with those kinds of cash cards. So once the opportunity came for Princess Hart to slip past her guards when the door of her cell was opened for maintenance, she did so, the windows of Sharon and Sheryl's cells flying out from their frames with loud crashes and bangs, setting off the escapee alarms. The twins passed Knave's cell with her, and his window was pulled out as well by Harts' telekinetic power now that she was out of her own prison. Unlike some super powered people, her telekinesis wasn't linked to just one object or element, and even being in a room that prevented her from using her power, once she was out, it was like a powder keg had been let loose.<p>

The laser proof glass hovered all around the group as they made their way out, rendering the security guard's laser weapons useless on them. Sharon and Sheryl grinned at the guards before Hart sent the lasers right back at the guards, who fell like flies struck with too much bug spray.

"C'mon..." Knave said. "We need to go to Mom's place first so I can restock..."

"The breakout occurred just after nine tonight." Oracle's voice was in both Batman and Batgirl's ears, even though the two were on opposite ends of the city. "Knave, Sharon and Sheryl, as well as Princess Hart have all disappeared since then."

"I'm gonna check their hide-outs... Batgirl, why don't you check in with Harley Quinn to make sure she's not playing host to her escaped kids?" Batman suggested at once.

"Sounds good." Batgirl replied with an unseen nod.

"I'll keep you guys informed if there's anything else that comes up." Oracle added before signing off for the moment.

Batgirl headed straight for a certain home that she knew rather well.

Sharon and Sheryl were smiling as they were in their brother's room, Hart standing guard on the house rooftop. Knave grabbed a fresh stock of his playing cards while his sisters took their laser whips, and just as they looked at their brother, a loud crash came from the door.

"I thought Hart was supposed to be on the lookout for any party crashers?" Knave glared at his sisters when the door came crashing open. "And where's momma at?"

"You got me." Shrugged the twins as Batgirl appeared before them when the cloaking device was deactivated.

"I thought you kids might run back home after breaking out." Batgirl said.

"Oh give up the act. Time Keeper told us all about you..." Sharon grinned.

"So Nana gives you a skin tight suit and you think you're Madam In Control of Everything..." Knave frowned.

"I wanna know who's hired you this time, and what you've been trying to steal every time you've been out and about." Batgirl ignored the jibe. She figured that Time Keeper had to have told them at some point who they were dealing with. But that didn't matter to her at this point.

* * *

><p>Batman was looking through the windows of an abandoned building used by the Jokerz gang. It appeared to be empty, except for one of the leaders standing in front of the communications screen. He frowned as he reached out his index finger to listen in.<p>

"So far you've been able to barely squeak by with what we need..." A man with a thick Russian accent was saying on the screen. Batman couldn't recognize him though, because the actual image of the man was blacked out so he would be nearly impossible to identify. "But I grow impatient."

"If you would give us more time..." The leader of this particular Jokerz gang said in alarm at the bite of impatience in his employer's voice.

"Having those kids under my employ can only get me so far. You'd better get me the remainder of my shopping list soon. Otherwise... Well... you know what happened to your predecessor." The shadowed man on the screen shrugged rather casually.

The Jokerz gang leader winced at the thought of whatever happened to his predecessor. Batman's eyes narrowed as he looked at the screen, wondering who on earth this mystery man was as the screen went completely black. Batman vanished from sight the moment the Jokerz leader turned around when he heard something behind him.

"International cooperation, huh?" Batman said, and the Jokerz gang leader stared wildly around.

"Oh you know, just getting a few allies to help pay for a few bills." Grinned the man.

"Right." Batman frowned, not buying that little tale at all.

The man pulled out three gray spheres the size of golf balls and started chucking them, one by one at Batman, who vanished from sight.

"Ok, Bats, you wanna play hide and go seek, huh?" Frowned the man, pulling out more of the bomb spheres.

Until Batman reappeared behind him, and slammed a black fist in to his face as he spun around.

"Now, you're gonna tell me who that was you were talking to." Batman grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt.

"N-No idea. He just contacts us. The most we've been able to figure out from him is the country he calls from... France." The man stammered.

Batman frowned. _France,__huh?_

* * *

><p>"I thought momma installed a security system to keep you guys out." Knave frowned, chucking at least four of his knifed playing cards at Batgirl, who ducked and rolled out in to the hallway.<p>

Batgirl activated her cloaking device. She still felt a little slow to react, since the incident with De'Ja Vu all those days ago, and with the threat of her grandparents taking the suit away if she over taxed herself once while out and about until it was time for the trip to France, she wasn't about to take any unnecessary risks.

"We can't fire in our own house... Momma will get mad at us." Sharon frowned.

"Right... Come on, let's flesh her out and take it outside." Even Knave wasn't stupid enough to challenge Batgirl inside their own. Before he could think about anything else, he went flying in to the wall opposite where they were standing.

"Brother!" Both Sharon and Sheryl shouted as he fell limp and unconscious to the floor.

"You'd better talk, ladies. I'm tired of playing your little games here." Frowned Batgirl as they wins turned around.

* * *

><p>"So... It all goes back to France..." Bruce frowned. Both Batman and Batgirl were in the cave with him.<p>

"This trip is looking more and more interesting." Batgirl couldn't resist saying. "Normally those guys fight tooth and nail against us."

"Unless the guy who hired them just needed a bunch of standard criminals to hide his tracks..." Bruce commented, spinning around in his chair to look at the screen. Both Dick and Barbara were on the screens.

"We've been doing some research." Said Dick.

"And?" Prompted Batman.

"More than machinery has gone missing from both Gotham and France." Replied Barbara with a frown.

* * *

><p>Princess Verity Aceline brushed some of her shoulder length, dark ebony hair behind her ears as a frown crossed her elegant face. Her baby blue eyes narrowed as she read the report on her computer touch screen. What had been going on in the last several months prompted her to call the aid of the Justice League, and a few other known icons in the world. And it was a matter that was personal to her, as it recently hit home in a very unpleasant manner.<p>

Despite the fact that she wore a blue gown made of the finest French silk, and her wrist watch was of some of the most expensive diamonds and gold Francs could buy, the situation in her personal life was anything but glamorous and shiny.

In recent months, children started to vanish from parks and the front lawns of their homes. The world beyond France was unaware of this epidemic, but only because the French Royal Family asked the news and publicity seekers to keep it quiet until more could be done about it. The children that were going missing ranged from ages five to ten. Verity's own little brother, Arthur , had been kidnapped just a few weeks ago.

There was a knocking on her door.

"Who is it?" She asked, her blue eyes not leaving the report once.

"It's me, hon." Came her husband's voice. "I'm back from England."

"Come in." She replied.

A tall, dark skinned man in a black shirt, black slacks and boots entered. He had black hair and beetle black eyes. He held two china glasses of hot coffee.

"I came as soon as I heard what happened." He said, setting the glass down in front of her.

It was the first time she showed any reaction to her husband's untimely return. She ran some fingers through her hair, looking tired and forlorn at the loss of her little brother.

"Thank you, sweetie." She kissed him on his cheek.

He smiled in return.

"Honey, take a break. Get some sleep, the Justice League will be here in a few days, and Batgirl and Batman. They'll make sure whoever's doing this to our kids will pay." He said, putting an arm around her shoulders, and she leaned in to him. He frowned. Only to him would she show any signs of exhaustion or weariness. To the rest of the family and the world, she had to put on a strong front, as the next in line to the French Imperial Crown, she had to.

"I suppose zat you are right..." Sighed Verity as she put down the report. She had a strong French accent, as opposed to her husband who was half Russian.

"Come... I'll heat up a lavender oil bath for you, sweetheart." He said, leading her away from the table.

* * *

><p>"Please? Can't I go? It'll be the last time for who knows how long that I'll be able to hang out with my friends!" Caitlyn was begging her grandmother in the kitchen, her cellphone in her hands as she gave her grandmother the begging puppy-dog eyes look. "There's no telling how long this business trip to France will be!"<p>

Barbara looked down at her granddaughter with a raised eyebrow. Caitlyn was practically begging her to let her go to the dance club that evening with Melody, Max, and Titania. A girl's night out, of sorts. It had been Melody's idea, and Melody was still on the line. Barbara glanced over at her husband who was having a mug of coffee with his morning report on television. Dick shrugged as if saying 'why not?'

"Fine. So long as you behave yourself and don't over stress anything." Barbara finally caved in.

"Hey, I've been behaving just fine since you put me in to solitary after I got back from the hospital." Caitlyn pointed out as a chorus of 'yay' came from Melody over the phone. Conveniently forgetting to mention her fit that she threw when her grandparents refused to let her out earlier that week.

"We'll meet at five then!" Melody said when Caitlyn hurried from the kitchen to talk details about what they were going to be doing that night.

Dick glanced at his wife.

"Good to see her back to her old self again, yes?" Smiled Dick.

"Took her long enough to get there." Sighed Barbara. It had been the only reason she allowed Caitlyn to go. Nearly three months since her parents' murder and she was finally back to her old self. "It's amazing it's only been three months."

"She doesn't like people to see her as being weak." Grinned Titania, who couldn't help but over hear the conversation. When the two elderly terrans raised their eyebrows at her she smiled even broader. "I've gotten to know her rather well... and I've had a few dips in to that rather unique mind of hers." She added. To her surprise, Barbara and Dick didn't look pleased.

"You've read her mind, you mean? Listen, that kind of thing isn't tolerated on this world." Barbara snapped, suddenly stern. "If I ever hear that you've read my granddaughter's mind again without her knowledge, you'll be out of this house before you can even think it's unfair. Privacy is something us humans cherish, and you have invaded that... apparently not just one time." She snarled.

Even for a Princess like Kallichore, Barbara's wrath was not one to be incurred. And though the elderly Terran didn't have any powers to speak of, she earned the Princess' respect rather quickly.

"And as a result of you being under my household... I want you to watch over Gotham tonight while my granddaughter goes out for a last hurrah with her friends. That should teach you not to use your telepathy without permission." Barbara said.

Titania backed off for a moment with a shrug as if saying 'ok, you're the boss' to the woman.

"Nice way to take charge, hon." Dick was grinning at the television screen as Titania left to her room.

"Gotta put my foot down sometime." Barbara replied.

Half an hour later, Caitlyn came out of her room looking as though she'd just cheered for the football team that won the super bowl. She wore a sleeveless purple and lilac shirt, a blue jean jacket, and a purple skirt. Her hair was back in a pony tail.

"Going out in that?" Blinked Barbara.

"Mom and Dad never had any problems with this outfit." Caitlyn answered as she put on her flat-bottomed purple dress shoes- she never liked high heels these days in case a fight were to break out.

Barbara smiled.

"Don't forget your bag. You've got the suit packed, right?" Asked Dick as Caitlyn grabbed her nicer tote bag for the occasion.

"Yes, yes, no worries. Phone is charged and all that, so I'll call if anything even slightly out of the ordinary happens." Caitlyn pecked her grandparents on the cheek before heading out when there was a honking outside.

Caitlyn opened the door to see Melody and Max sitting in Melody's car waving at her.

"C'mon girl! One last hurrah before that business trip." Max called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Hey... What about Titania?" Caitlyn looked back when she was on the doorstep.

Titania was hovering in a forlorn sort of way in the hallway, only she hadn't dressed up as she, Max and Melody had done.

"Sorry, kiddo. Gengis the khan there put down a few rules for me. I'll be keeping check on things topside for you while you go out and have some fun." Winked the Princess in a nonchalant manner.

Caitlyn smiled before hurrying off to meet Max and Melody.

"Hey, glad your grandma let you out today." Max grinned as Melody started the hover car again.

"When did you get your license, Mel?" Asked Caitlyn, scooting in to the car and buckling herself in.

"Last week, I finally passed my test. I noticed you still haven't got yours... and how many times have you taken it?" Grinned Melody in response.

Caitlyn's face went red at the jibe.

"Well, you know I have a thing against big, flying vehicles." She retorted.

"That's why it's taken you five tries?" Max blinked, having wondered why Batgirl of all people didn't have herself a Bat-mobile yet.

"Hey, I never said I was the smart one." Caitlyn flicked some of her ebony hair behind her ears imperiously as they drove on. "And no one ever said I had to be perfect at everything." She technically had a fear of anything larger than a hover car. Which was part of why so far she'd managed to avoid going out of country too often.

They reached the dance club parking lot moments later.

"Come on." Max pulled Caitlyn from the car to join the crowd with Melody, waiting in the line to get in.

"Hopefully this time you'll be able to actually have some fun." Came Terry's voice from behind them.

"Terry!" The girls spun around.

"Oh, cutie's here to join us?" Melody said eying Terry rather shamelessly.

"Boss let you out for the night too?" Asked Caitlyn.

"You could say that. Last weekend before the business trip and all that." Shrugged Terry. "Mind if I join?"

"Not at all." Max said before Caitlyn could open her mouth to object, as she could see that was clearly on her mind at the moment.

"Come on guys, tonight, we are gonna own this party." Melody said once they got through the door after what felt like an eternity standing in line.

It felt like old times, with the music blaring and the lights flashing all over.

Caitlyn, Max and Melody were in the thick of it all- Caitlyn having long since discarded her jacket- and she and Melody weren't just randomly jumping around but breaking out with dance moves from their Cheerleading, catching the eyes of many of the boys in the club. Max wasn't having any trouble keeping up with them, surprised at this side of Caitlyn. She glanced over at Terry, who was attracting some attention himself with some of the other girls from their school.

"Looks like someone's getting an ego boost tonight." Max tapped Caitlyn on the shoulder.

"Hey, you know what they need? A wake up call." Melody pointed at the karaoke machine that most kids seemed too terrified to get near. "Come on Cate, you and I get up there and it'll really be like old times."

"What? Dancing is one thing... But I haven't done Karaoke in MONTHS... Can't we have a four month practice session first?" Caitlyn said.

"Nu-uh, girlfriend. It's time to teach those chicks who's really in charge here." Melody and Max dragged Caitlyn to the stage, and many people took notice of the trio of girls- Max with her dark skin and bubblegum pink hair and smartest person in the school, Melody, the tall blond cheerleader with baby blue eyes, and Caitlyn in her purple outfit with ebony hair and a former cheerleader team member.

"Here we go," Max paid for the song they were about ready to sing. It was a retro song, but still wildly popular among their age.

For a moment, Terry thought Caitlyn was about to get stage fright when the lights were focussed on the stage. Which he thought was ironic considering she used to be in the spotlight all the time when she was a cheerleader. The girls around him were somewhat curious as well, what song the pink haired one had chosen.

"Ready?" Max tossed the microphones to the other two. Then Caitlyn surprised her again, by once again taking the lead.

"Hit it!" She pointed at the D.J., who had wild turquoise blue hair in a mow-hawk.

"Gotcha, babes." He said, and at once a beat started blaring and the kids started dancing again when the trio started up.

The girls who had dragged Terry away were grinning.

"Who wants to bet the brunette's gonna mess up first?" Said a blond with pigtails when the main song started up.

"I've got it on cam corder..." Said a red-haired girl with green eyes that Terry had no problem recognizing. "This is gonna be good..." Smirked Kina Lenne as the three girls on the karaoke stage started singing the tune that Max selected for them.

"_There's__ nothing__ left __for __this __world__ to __give,_

_ When everyone's done all the taking. _

_ When there's nothing left in this world to take, _

_ Gotta start with the making. _

_ The sun still rises, every single morning, _

_ with the rain still falling, _

_ After the clouds finish forming. _

_ But when the sun goes down like this, _

_ On the night of no return, _

_ You've gotta give it all you've got, _

_ Even with no reward. _

_ There's just nothing in the world that's worth missing this,_

_ No turning back now, _

_ You've chosen to move forward. _

_ There's no being a hero, _

_ Not on the path I've chosen, _

_ I don't look for the gratitude, _

_ Having come from just being a zero. _

_ On this matter especially, I'm not changing my attitude. _

_ I never wanted to be this city's only hero. _

_ There's no saving the day in this business, _

_ No thanks being given or sought. _

_ When you watch the sunrise every morning, _

_ I remember that's why I fought. _

_ You won't get away from me, _

_ You cannot escape. _

_But__ when __the __sun __goes__ down __like __this,_

_ On the night of no return, _

_ You've gotta give it all you've got, _

_ Even with no reward. _

_ There's just nothing in the world that's worth missing this,_

_ No turning back now, _

_ You've chosen to move forward._

_ I never asked to be a hero, _

_ I don't look for gratitude. _

_ You might not believe this, _

_ But I just wanna rock right here tonight! _

_There's__ nothing __left__ for__ this__ world __to __give,_

_ When everyone's done all the taking. _

_ When there's nothing left in this world to take, _

_ Gotta start with the making. _

_ The sun still rises, every single morning, _

_ with the rain still falling, _

_ After the clouds finish forming._

_But__ when __the__ sun__ goes __down __like __this,_

_ On the night of no return, _

_ You've gotta give it all you've got, _

_ Even with no reward. _

_ There's just nothing in the world that's worth missing this,_

_ No turning back now, _

_ You've chosen to move forward._

_ I never asked to be a hero, _

_ I don't look for gratitude. _

_ You might not believe me now, _

_ But I just wanna rock this world, right here tonight!" _

With the final notes from the D.J., the crowd broke in to an unexpected applause.

"Not too shabby babes!" The D.J. said over the noise.

"I think someone earned a few more points in McGinnis' favor too." Max whispered in Caitlyn's ear, pointing at Terry, who had a grin on his face with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Not too bad of a send off, if you ask me." Came a voice as the three girls jumped off the stage to let another group do their best to trump the first karaoke singers of the night.

Caitlyn turned to see none other than Kina Lenne walking over. She had her brilliant red hair hanging loose tonight, and was wearing a green and black spaghetti strap knee length dress.

"What are you talking about?" Caitlyn asked as Max had to grab an arm to make sure her friend didn't start throwing punches.

"Oh come on, I was behind you in the line, overheard you talking about your business trip to France you're taking on behalf of Mr. Wayne. Going with McGinnis too, of all people." Kina's green eyes landed on Terry, who had spotted the possibility of trouble the moment Kina joined their group. Even though Melody had no clue what Kina was supposed to have done to incur Caitlyn's wrath, that didn't mean Caitlyn wasn't about to try something.

"What's your point?" Snarled Caitlyn when Terry had grabbed her free arm that she was looking like she was about to put in to use against Kina.

"Just saying be careful. France might be every couple's dream vacation hot spot, but there are things going on there that I wouldn't wish on anybody. Can't a former cheerleader teammate pass on a message of warning to another?" And Kina turned and walked away, joining her own group of friends.

"What was that all about? What's going on in France?" Asked Melody.

"No idea." Replied Caitlyn as Max let go of her once Kina was well away.

"So, karaoke huh?" Terry said to change the subject.

"It's stupid, I know. But Leia, Melody and I used to be really big on it back before Leia turned out to be a nut-cake." Caitlyn actually looked embarrassed in front of him as she brushed some hair behind her ears.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Asked Terry.

"Well, she can't drive." Grinned Melody before anyone could stop her.

"What?" Blinked Terry in surprise. "I thought you were waiting to turn eighteen to drive?"

"Nope, taken the test about five times and bombed every one." Replied Caitlyn. "I have this thing about things bigger than Melody's Hover Car."

Terry was staring at her in disbelief. He'd been wondering lately if she had any weaknesses at all. It looked like he accidentally stumbled on one.

"You're kidding? I thought you never failed any of your classes?" Blinked Terry.

"Since when have I ever led you to believe that I was completely invincible in everything I do? Nobody's perfect." Caitlyn said, not able to go in to detail about what she was saying with that comment due to Melody being there. But she figured he would get the gist of it.

"Ok, ok. So I guess you're not looking forward to that little business trip then?" Grinned Terry, thinking he finally had something to use as blackmail if he ever needed it. This was a far cry from the typical Caitlyn, who normally didn't want anyone to know her weaknesses or faults.

"Sorry ladies-" Said a group of girls who'd crowded over Terry earlier.

"You can't hog this fine young man to yourselves all night." And they pulled him away from the three and in to the crowd.

"Aren't you gonna do something?" Asked Max.

"He's not MY boyfriend." Caitlyn shrugged. "You two go have fun and blend, I'm gonna sit this one out." She said, walking away, feeling rather tired suddenly and remembering what her grandmother had pretty much ordered her to do, in regards to not pushing herself. "I guess I'm still not entirely one hundred yet." She added in an undertone to Max, who nodded in understanding. She found the table she'd set her bag and jacket at, and sat down, glad that the table was still empty.

She dug around in her bag and found what she was looking for. It looked like a simple piece of plastic as a slower song started up finally. She leaned against the wall of the window, glad to have a little corner of peace, at least for a little bit while she thought about things. After pressing a corner of the square plastic five inches wide and tall but only two millimeters thick, images started appearing on the screen. It was something she'd put together during some free time due to her being stuck in the house during the day time hours for the last couple of weeks, and it showed images of her parents that she'd gathered. While she didn't ever want to visit their grave site again, she didn't want to forget them.

"I nearly forgot... it's the three month anniversary, isn't it?" Terry had managed to get away from the girls by distracting them, when he saw that Caitlyn decided to go solo for a while. He was leaning over the booth chair to look at what she was so absorbed in.

"You could say that." She said, hastily shoving the disc back in to her bag.

"You know... you don't always have to be so tough." He decided to venture on the topic.

"What, and leave all the glory to you, Mr. Pointy Ears?" Grinned Caitlyn.

"Not what I meant." He took a seat at the opposite end of the table as a waitress came over. Once she had their orders, she went away without another word. "You know what it's like, what this kind of work is like. If I had my way, you wouldn't be involved."

"Here we go again-" Caitlyn leaned back in her seat, her arms crossed with a smile on her face.

"I'm serious, Cate." Terry said. "If it weren't for the fact that I know from experience how stubborn you are-"

"What? You'd lock me away so I wouldn't be able to follow in my grandmother and my mother's footsteps?" She asked.

"Something like that." Frowned Terry as the waitress came back with their drinks. "I know you've been getting training, and your grandparents are strict as it is right now."

"You don't know the half of it. Apart from work, I'm not even allowed out for school right now." Caitlyn said, looking and sounding rather bitter in spite of the music and vibrant lights around them.

"Only because they worry about you, and don't want you getting hurt, Cate." Sighed Terry. "They lost Claire and Jonathan... they don't wanna loose you too." _And __neither __do __I_, he kept that thought to himself, thinking it wouldn't be smart to get her temper up again so soon. "You all went through hell that day. And the Jokerz and those other gangs are still after you-"

"Don't remind me." Frowned Caitlyn, taking a drink of her soda. In latter days, she would've blown up in his face and stormed off.

There was an awkward, tense silence between them. He knew she understood his feelings for him, but that didn't make these talks of theirs any easier. He could tell she still didn't fully trust him.

"What's really eating at you, Cate? You look like you've been frustrated about something for some time now." He asked, and grinned when she looked at him in surprise. "Come on, I'm smarter than I look. And I know you, Cate."

"People always seem like they know Batgirl because my mother and grandmother had been under the mask." She burst out finally. "But I'm a completely different person than my mother. And yet I feel like I don't know anything about her since I found out she never trusted me enough to tell me about the fact that she'd been Batgirl."

"Maybe it wasn't a lack of trust." Terry ventured. "Maybe it was because she didn't want that kind of lifestyle for her daughter. Maybe she wanted something better for your future?"

"Yeah, well, you can see where that went. And thanks to the Jokerz, I'll never know what she wanted." She sighed. "What about you? You mentioned before that you lost your old man to them long ago."

"Yeah," Terry looked at the table. At least they were talking, and not shouting. "Long story short, he's part of the reason I keep on working." He said as a group of kids walked by rather close. "Gotta make sure Mom and Matt keep that roof over their heads."

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow at him with that coded response. So at first, it had been all about revenge?

"You're certainly different than the old man." She said, referring to Bruce.

Max watched the two talking at the table, wondering what could be so serious. For once, though, she decided not to get in the way. Not when she saw Kina Lenne lurking around with a cam corder at hand recording the party.

"So... You think people have been judging you base on your predecessors' track records then?" Asked Terry.

Caitlyn didn't say anything, but at this point she didn't have to.

"I know the feeling." He said with a shrug.

"Seems like we have a lot in common after all." She said quietly.

"Why so surprised?" He asked with a smirk and she raised an eyebrow at him, to which he shrugged as if to say 'what?'

* * *

><p>When it came time to head home that night, Caitlyn was yawning outside the club as she put on her jacket.<p>

"And I've still got evening shift at work to do too." She grumbled to Max, who grinned.

"Mind if I take you home instead, Cate?" Terry asked, and Melody and Max looked at each other.

"Huh? Sure, why not." Caitlyn said distractedly, zipping up her jacket as the fall breeze whipped through the crowds of school teens going home after an evening of partying.

"Have fun, love birds." Melody cat-called, an evil glint in her blue eyes.

"Whatever." Caitlyn mumbled, shooting a glare at Melody and Max.

Instead of a regular hover car, it turned out Terry drove a motorcycle, which had Caitlyn impressed against her will to keep hating him. Terry tossed her an extra helmet, and she got on the bike behind him.

"Hang on." He warned her.

* * *

><p>Kina, who'd been in the crowd departing from the dance club raised an eyebrow as a motorcycle went zipping by. There was no mistaking the outfits worn by the pair riding it. She had to remember to ask for a ride on that motorbike sometime.<p>

* * *

><p>Caitlyn had expected to have to get in to the Batgirl suit right after getting back home, but Barbara explained that Titania was doing the night shift that night for both her and Batman due to a little spat between the two of them that occurred while she had been out. It reminded Caitlyn that her grandmother could and would be strict to the bone when she needed to be.<p>

"But, I am glad that you behaved yourself." Barbara said after Caitlyn's inquiry about Titania.

* * *

><p>Mrs. McGinnis had stayed up that evening watching the news while she waited for her eldest son to get back home- Matt was having a slumber party at a friends' house that evening since his older brother got to go to the dance club.<p>

"Hey mom, sorry I'm so late." Terry said.

"It's ok, Terry. There's dinner in the oven for you." She replied.

"Why is it so quiet?" Asked Terry when he realized that he wasn't having his ear talked off by his brother the moment he came through the door.

"Matt went to stay at a friend's place overnight. It's so nice to have a break once in a while." Mrs. McGinnis admitted, stretching her neck a little as Terry heated up his dinner. "So, you have everything packed for the trip?"

"Yes mom." Replied Terry as his mother began to reel off all the things that he had needed to pack for the stay in France. "Yes, yes, and yes-" He continued as his mother went on relentlessly on her check-list to make sure he was all packed. Even though she knew he could take care of himself by this point, that didn't stop Mrs. Mary McGinnis from worrying about basic things that might be forgotten halfway across the world... Like deodorant, for example. "You don't have to worry so much, mom." Said Terry after nearly choking on his dinner.

"Didn't you say Mr. Wayne had requested someone else go with you too?" She asked.

"Yeah, he wants the Commissioner's granddaughter to go with me." Shrugged Terry as though this was old news.

"You mean that nice friend of yours, Caitlyn?" Prompted Mrs. McGinnis.

_You__think__she's__nice?_Thought Terry, also thinking that Mrs. McGinnis might not think she was quite so nice if she got to really know Caitlyn... More like a time bomb waiting for the right moment to go off, suited her more likely than not.

"Something like that." Terry scratched the back of his head.

"Well, at least it's not like you'll be completely on your own then." Mrs. McGinnis seemed reassured.

"Like you or Mr. Wayne would ever let me go solo." Terry grumbled. "Thanks for dinner, mom." He said as he finished his meal and made sure to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

* * *

><p>Finally, the day of the trip came, and Bruce had decided to see them off at the HoverPort.<p>

"You'll make sure to call us when you get there?" Barbara was saying to Caitlyn.

"Sure... If I haven't lost my lunch before then." Replied the younger woman.

"Oh please, don't be such a drama queen." Titania said, her hands on her hips.

"Awe... I wish I could go to France with you guys." Matt grumbled jealously.

"It's not a pleasure trip, twip." Terry ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Hey!" Matt swatted at Terry's hands wildly until Mrs. McGinnis grabbed the young boy by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't start anything, young man." Warned Mary.

"But he started it!" Whined Matt, jerking his finger at Terry.

Bruce stood slightly off to the side with a small smirk on his face.

"You will bring me something, won't you?" Matt whined at his brother.

"I'll think about it. Maybe I can find some fancy foreign coal to add to your stocking at Christmas this year." Terry grinned.

"Coal? But...But... MOM!" Matt pouted at his mother, who had to hide her smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your brother will think of something much better than coal to bring back to you." Mary said, and Matt blew Terry a raspberry.

"Ah, brotherly affection." Commented Bruce, having been reminded of some of the squabbles between the Titans when they were younger and he'd been around long enough to witness one. "Never a dull moment around those two." He added to Mrs. McGinnis, who sighed as if to say 'unfortunately.' "And here's the pilot." He said suddenly, and Caitlyn and Terry looked away from their families.

"You must be the two appointed by Mr. Wayne for this business trip?" Said the man, who looked to be in his fifties, with graying hair and a weathered look to his face. "I hear this is rather important for Wayne Enterprises." He looked at Bruce, who nodded.

"Yes. Since I'm not as spry as I used to be, I need to rely on others to help get the word out about my company and it's expansion in to foreign nations. If all goes well during this trip, there might be some raises in store for some key employees." Bruce answered, giving just enough to peek a few people's interests, while still being vague.

"Only problem with that, is I'm not getting paid for this trip." Caitlyn shrugged.

"Yes you are." Bruce smirked again. "Didn't you tell her there was going to be a benefit allowance?" He looked at Barbara, who to his surprise, was smiling.

"We wanted that to be a surprise." Said Barbara.

"Well, whenever you're ready, please feel free to board the Hover Ship." The pilot smiled. "Oh, and you can call me Glenn Brown, by the way."

"See you whenever we get back." Terry gave his mother a last hug, and Matt one last ruffling of the hair while Caitlyn hugged Dick and Barbara once more before following Terry and Glenn. She giggled as Matt was giving Terry a farewell raspberry behind his back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes from the Author: A proper Author's Comments section will follow this chapter. I don't wanna waste any time getting in to this plot! So read on! **

**Chapter Eleven: **

**The Unseen **

Caitlyn stared at the massive Hover Ship that Mr. Wayne had chartered for them, then sighed in dread.

"Oh come on, it's not gonna be that bad." Terry grabbed her by the arm to make sure she didn't get cold feet at the last second.

"Easy for you to say, McGinnis." Retorted Caitlyn. "Glenn, how long is this flight gonna last?" She asked the pilot.

"Oh roughly five hours. No worries though, Mr. Wayne has made sure the lounge is well prepared for a couple of teenagers in the event of boredom." The old man replied. "It's gonna be fifteen minutes to take off while I run all the diagnostics and last minute checks, so make yourselves comfortable." After showing them in to the main hatch, he left through a side door in to the cockpit.

"Schway..." Blinked Caitlyn, staring around as the hatchway closed quietly behind them. "So this is how a billionaire travels, huh?"

"So, still thinking the trip's gonna be torture?" Grinned Terry as he picked a cushiony window seat.

"Might not be so bad after all." Caitlyn looked around at what the pilot called a 'lounge'. "No wonder you tolerate Mr. Wayne so much. He knows how to treat the people who work directly for him."

"I'll give it that much at least." Shrugged Terry. "Working for Bruce does have it's perks on occasion."

The lounge was a large rectangular room with windows on both sides. Everything was sleek and black, including the tables. And there were a couple of laptop computers hooked up to a table near one of the windows closest to the Hover Port.

"Hey, I can see your mom and little bro from here." Caitlyn waved at the group who were still waiting to watch the take off. She waved with a smile. "Looks like Matty is writing something on a piece of paper?" She added, seeing Matt bent over on the floor with a sharpie marker on a large paper.

"What's he saying?" Terry asked as he walked over to see.

Caitlyn put her hand over her eyes to see if she could read better as Titania was trying to get her attention as well.

" 'Tell Terry he's lame and I'm gonna beat his score on the game before he gets back'." She read as Matt stuck out his tongue, knowing his brother couldn't reach him from there.

"What?" Terry snapped before he could stop himself. He pulled out his phone to get the camera on, and zoomed in on the paper Matt was still holding up, making sure it wasn't a prank by Caitlyn. And that was what it said. He sent a text message to his mother, who picked up the phone and showed it to him:

_You__ are __so __dead__ when __I __get __back, __twip._

"Ah, brotherly love." Caitlyn grinned, waving one last time at Titania, her grandparents and Mr. Wayne before finding a soft spot on one of the rounded couches. She got a closer look, and saw a large television screen on the wall high enough that they wouldn't have to crane their necks to see it, but comfortable enough that it felt like a movie theater. "Too bad you can't continue that exchange while you're in France. Last time I checked, France definitely counts as a roaming charge."

"Don't remind me." Grumbled Terry as he waved at his mother and Mr. Wayne before going back to his chair at the opposite window.

"Ten minutes to lift-off, please turn off all electronic devices and buckle yourselves in." Came old Glenn's voice over the intercom.

Caitlyn wasn't thrilled about this flight at all. Four or five hours stuck with only Terry to talk to? What had Diana been thinking when she insisted that she come along? Oh... She had agreed to this, she remembered suddenly. She made a point that she didn't want to talk for a while by pulling out a manga novel- this one about the Sailor Guardians of the Planets and Moon.

That didn't stop Terry from wanting to make small talk at least, when he saw the unique book she was reading from right to left.

"So, you like Japanese comics then, I take it?" He asked.

She sighed.

"Yeah, I have a thing for learning new languages. I learned Japanese a while ago so I could read these unedited and such." She replied, turning a page.

"And that's why you don't have any problems in French class, but you totally suck at Drivers' Ed.?" Grinned Terry.

Caitlyn gave him a look that was so reminiscent of Barbara that he backed off. While she knew she wasn't perfect- she had her ass kicked plenty of times by the bad guys and her own mentor, Diana- she did know she had strengths, and capitalized on those as well as she could. It was part of the reason, she guessed, why her grandfather had yet to show her any kind of bat-mobile that she could've used in the past- her lack of passing drivers' education, that is.

Terry tried a different tactic of getting her to talk.

"You know, if you need a tutor in driving, I could give you free lessons when we get back." He said after Glenn announced they were preparing to take off.

"I'll think about it." She replied.

"Sure, just like you said you'd think about the two of us getting together?" He said with a shrug when the Hover Ship started to lift off the ground.

* * *

><p>"Gonna be different for a while with those two gone." Titania said as Mrs. McGinnis chivvied Matt away from the window after the Hover Ship took off.<p>

"How so?" Dick looked at her.

"You don't think people won't notice the lack of Batman and Batgirl next time trouble rears its ugly head?" She asked.

"That's where you come in handy." Bruce said as he too turned away. "Just because those two are abroad, doesn't mean justice is gonna let up on the city."

"True..." Shrugged the princess.

* * *

><p>Caitlyn was feeling a little green after the take off, and unbuckled herself once they got the go-ahead. Of all the evils of the world, why did motion sickness have to be one of those that stuck around?<p>

"Doing ok?" Terry asked when he saw her putting her book down.

"Peachy." She replied, as her way of saying no.

He stood up silently after that, and went over to the kitchenette, where he saw Bruce had stocked the fridge and pantry with everything teenagers their age could want, among a few other things. So he grabbed some of the Jade tea and put together a cup of hot tea for her.

"Jade, six or seven scoops of sugar, right?" He asked, remembering from the last time she'd had any tea.

"Yeah, thanks." She said, slightly surprised that he had the memory for this type of thing. Then again, he was Bruce's assistant.

"Guess you weren't kidding when you said you have a thing against giant flying vehicles." Shrugged Terry, sitting down on the couch opposite her. "No offense, but it's kind of surprising considering you spend half the time in that suit up in the air."

"Being in complete control is one thing, but being in a screaming metal deathtrap that you have no control over is something else." She replied once she was sure she wasn't going to bring the tea right back up, and that it was actually helping her stomach.

Terry raised an eyebrow. She must not be feeling well if she was starting to get cynical on him like this so soon in to the trip. It wasn't even twenty minutes.

"Screaming metal deathtrap? I'll have to remember that one." He smirked at her use of words to describe her opinion about hovercraft. Even one owned by Bruce Wayne, who would've been meticulous about the details and security of this operation, to the point of driving the workers nuts, no doubt.

Terry decided to venture a little farther with her and sat next to her on the couch as she leaned back a little bit.

"What're you doing?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Can't I sit next to you without an ulterior motive?" He shrugged.

"I suppose." She said, taking another sip of her tea, and he grinned.

He grabbed the remote to the rather large television screen, and flipped it on, starting the channel surfing process to find something worth watching for five hours. It took about half an hour, but they found something worth watching for a while- the first half of Emperor of the Rings.

"Didn't know you were in to classics too." Said Terry as he went to grab some popcorn.

"You haven't seen my movie library." She replied. "Besides, this story is linguistic in nature."

Surprisingly, there wasn't a nasty word exchanged for quite some time.

_Nothing__ like __a __bit __of __motion __sickness __to __take __the __edge __off __a __person_. Thought Terry absently when he heard the small chinking of china falling on to the floor, and realizing she'd fallen asleep on the couch arm rest, and the now empty cup fell from her hand. She really wasn't that bad, when she wasn't trying to bite his head off for something random. And despite what she said, he had the feeling that she was working towards perfection as much as she could, in what she knew she was good at. He went to pick up the tea cup, and blinked at how much younger she looked when she slept.

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman, the Green Lantern, and Superman were waiting at the port that they'd been told to expect Batman and Batgirl, staring through the glass of the waiting lounge.<p>

"So, do you think those two will really be of assistance to us?" Asked Green Lantern.

"I think so." Wonder Woman replied as the Hover Ship could be seen approaching the Port from a distance.

"I've been watching them a long time, but I must say... I do have my misgivings on the matter." Superman said. "Their team work isn't entirely...well... they just have limited teamwork as it is."

"I've been training Batgirl personally the last three months, and she has exceeded expectations." Snapped Wonder Woman. "And Batman has been a member of the Justice League for some time already. So I am sure they will achieve the goals of this mission." She said in a 'this is final' way.

Superman and Green Lantern looked at each other as the hatchway to the Hover Ship lowered.

* * *

><p>Terry had woken Caitlyn when they were approaching the Hover Port, and after they saw from the windows who was waiting for them, they decided to change in the bathrooms in to their Suits with only a couple minutes to spare- Caitlyn not voicing the fact that she was grateful there were two restrooms on board.<p>

When the hatchway was lowered after landing, Wonder Woman's eyes landed on Batgirl and Batman.

"I am glad your journey was a safe one." Said Green Lantern to Batman.

"I see you came here prepared for anything... Good." Wonder Woman walked up to greet her student as Batgirl walked down the ramp. "This mission could very well be the deciding factor in your future career as Batgirl."

"So long as I can get off this metal crate." Grumbled Batgirl, surprising Wonder Woman with her bad mood.

Wonder Woman looked over at Batman, who was smirking behind Batgirl's back.

"Let's just say the Hover Ship didn't agree with her." Batman said upon seeing Wonder Woman's raised eyebrow.

Once Batgirl was off the ship for good, she looked at the other two heroic icons standing in the waiting lounge of this particular Hover Port.

"Superman...Green Lantern..." She said, noting that even in his old age, the Green Lantern with dark skin and the deep voice still looked strong and fit, and Superman even though he had a little touch of gray hair on his black head still had that aura of power and strength.

"Nice to see you again, Batgirl. Last time I saw you, you were still just a baby." Green Lantern said, referring to a time when he had met her mother, Claire, when she was in the suit and had just saved her child from a kidnapping attempt.

"Looks like genetic engineering has done wonders for you, Green Lantern." Smiled Batgirl.

"Hey, it took thirty years off Static." Shrugged Green Lantern.

She then turned her attention to Superman, whom she'd never met before. She didn't know quite what to say to such a figure who had a rather distinguished role in history.

"Nice to meet you," Superman smiled, holding out a hand to shake hers. "I've been watching you a while, Batgirl. It will be interesting to finally see how you handle yourself in a situation such as this."

"Um..." Batgirl shook his hand in return, glad that he ever did something as friendly as smile and shake hands, but still not sure what to say around this tycoon. "And Batman, your assistance will once again be of great help to us. Thanks for coming."

"No problem." Shrugged Batman rather casually. "Been a while since I've seen the old school in action."

"Well, considering what we're going to be up against, I think it was high time to come out of retirement." Smiled Green Lantern. "My son, Warhawk, is overseeing things at the fortress while we're away. A good change of pace for him."

"I thought it was a little unusual for you to be here instead of him." Batman admitted.

"Let's get going, the Royal Family is expecting you." Wonder Woman stated.

* * *

><p>The French Imperial Palace was old and out-dated, and the family was preparing to move to the new castle built according to the modern design standards. Princess Verity Aceline and her husband were waiting with the King and Queen of France in the throne room for the arrival of the Justice Leage, Verity perhaps looking more distracted than usual with the issue of the missing young Prince, her little brother having just come to the forefront of this move.<p>

Their messenger, a small, thin man in a black suit entered the room.

"The delegations from the Justice League and Gotham City have arrived, majesties." He said with a bow.

"Send them in." The Queen said.

The Princess watched anxiously as the group of world wide known icons stepped in to the throne room.

"Welcome, Justice League." The King rose up from his throne to greet five symbols of power that had just entered his throne room. "It has been long since any of you were last here, but the need is urgent." He held out a hand to shake each of their own.

"My daughter, Verity, and her husband, Ronald Aceline. Batgirl, if you would go with them, they will debrief you on what's been going on. The rest of you, if you'll come with us." The Queen introduced her daughter and son-in-law, and how the groups would pan out.

Batgirl glanced at the others of her team briefly before walking over to Verity and Ronald.

"Zis way, please." Verity said.

Batgirl had to remember to thank her grandfather for the latest upgrade of her suit. She could understand the conversation just fine without the suit, but even better with it.

"Now, as you are aware, Batgirl, zere has veen many deesappearanzes as of late in zis country." Verity said as they walked to a separate door.

At that moment, a cell phone ring tone could be heard.

"Excuse me a moment, will you?" Ronald said, and Verity nodded. He went down a different hall for a more private conversation on his end.

"Follow me, please." Verity told Batgirl in her heavy French accent. Once Batgirl had been shown in to Verity's own private office, the one that she never even allowed her husband in, Verity shut the door and turned to Batgirl. "So, Batgirl. You have heard generally why you are here... it iz because I requested your assistance personally, yes?"

Batgirl nodded, listening raptly.

"Ze real reason is thus... my leetle brother has been missing for nearly five dayz." Verity told Batgirl, who'd been silent since she was introduced. "I suspect zat my huzband might be behind ze kidnapping somehow..."

"Why is that, Princess?"

"Because, he was away during ze week zat my brother was keednapped. It seems too convenient zat he comes back just three days after his keednapping." Said Verity, her eyes narrowing. "And many other cheeldren went missing az well. While Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, ze Superman, and ze Batman are ensuring ze safe transfer of the palace guard and inhabitants, I will need you to go undercover to find out who iz responsible for ze dissappearing of the innocent."

There was such a pleading look in Verity's eyes, added to the fact that Batgirl was already here, she nodded.

"I'll do what I can to uncover who's responsible for the crimes." Batgirl reassured the Princess.

"Good... Now on to another topic... please... what iz with zis Batgirl name?" Verity surprised Batgirl. "Surely you must find zit rather demeaning? Wouldn't you prefer Batwoman or something?"

Batgirl raised an eyebrow.

"Well... considering the logo on my front, and the fact that I am a girl, I thought it would be obvious?" She smiled.

"But you look like you are about my age..." Verity raised an ebony brow. "And my body type az well. I would theenk zat Batgirl would be demeaning."

"Put it this way, majesty... Batgirl is part of a family tradition, name wise and role wise. I am a third generation in this line." Batgirl had to find a way of explaining the situation without giving away who she was related to, or who she was in general. Verity was very good at trying to find out secrets that peeked her interest, she figured in this short of time.

"I would theenk zat Batwoman would be more appropriate for you." Verity smiled. And judging by the silence and wide eyed look she got from Batgirl, the girl had never thought of it that way.

"Well, there was a Batwoman long ago. But..." Batgirl shrugged, not sure how to counter this one.

"Well...Then I will seemply 'ave to do sometheeng about eet." Verity shook her ebony hair from her face in an imperial manner. "From now on, I will call ze Batgirl, Batwoman instead. It ees not to insult you, so please do not get ze wrong idea. I just theenk it ees more appropriate considering." She smiled serenely.

Batgirl blinked at the Princess.

"Now... back to ze more eemportant issues. I need to show you what I wish you too look at first... before my husband catches on zat we are on to him and his possible involvement." Verity became more serious.

* * *

><p>"Zis is ze army zat will be transferred to ze new palace." The King was saying in his heavy French accent to the four members of the Justice Leage that stood with him and his Queen. "It is of the utmost importance zat ze transfer is complete within ze next week. If anything were to happen, ze security of this nation will be at stake."<p>

"Your Majesty, might I ask you a question?" Said Superman.

"Obviously you have just done so..." Smiled the King. "But you may ask another."

"Who exactly are you worried about attacking and annihilating the French Imperial Guard?" Superman returned the smile.

"We are not sure, to be honest..." The Queen was the one who answered. "But we are very aware zat many pieces of valuable technology from both Gotham City and Paris has been stolen in ze last several months, and many children have disappeared as well. I am sure zat is why my daughter 'as asked for ze assistance of ze Batgirl, to deescover who eez behind ze disappearancez of our nations children."

"Be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Batman." The King nodded, putting an arm around his wife. "Whoever zis madman is, he has also kidnapped our youngest son, the young Prince Arthur."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that this transfer goes smoothly." Batman said, while the others agreed with him silently.

Then they were interrupted by the ringing of the King's cellphone.

"Yes, hon?" He said once he saw who it was- his daughter, Verity.

"Father, I am going out tonight as planned." Verity's voice came on the line.

"But sweetheart, it's too dangerous right now, with ze transfer of ze guard, and ze move to our new palace and you plan to go to a party on top of eet all?" The King protested.

"Don't worry about me, father. Ze Batwoman will be with me." Verity said in such confidence, the King knew there wasn't much to be done about the matter.

"Just be careful, honey. Eet is too dangerous to be out for very long. Have you told Ronald?"

"Yes, daddy. And I will make sure to call you eef anything happens." Verity confirmed.

"Very well. Have fun, and be safe. We do not know who ze kidnappers are, and they could graduate from kidnapping ze children, to Princesses for ransom at any time." He warned. "I love you, sweetpea."

"Love you too, daddy." She replied, and closed the connection.

The King sighed.

"Your daughter likes to party I take it?" Asked Green Lantern with a raised eyebrow.

"You could say zat. She likes to mingle with ze commoners and I worry about her getting eento trouble one day." He nodded with a worried look. "But she says zat ze Batgirl is with her... So perhaps I might not have too much to worry about zis time." He looked at the members of the Justice Leage for reassurance on this matter.

Since Batman and Wonder Woman were the only ones who really knew Batgirl, Batman was the one who spoke up first.

"She might have a temper, and be impatient, but she does know when to focus and get the job done, you don't have anything to worry about, Majesty." Batman said.

"Good." Smiled the Queen. "Now zat zat is covered, perhaps it would be prudent for ze Justice League to figure out where each member will be stationed?"

"I'll look after their Majesties, if you don't mind." Said Wonder Woman at once.

"Not at all. Then I'll head to the front lines." Superman looked at Green Lantern and Batman.

"I'll take the center then, and that leaves Batman with the rear. Sound ok?" Green Lantern, and Batman shrugged, which was his way of saying 'why not?'

* * *

><p>Verity had taken Batgirl in to modern day Paris, which looked nothing like the history cubes in her National History class at school. They were in a hoverlimo, a black and sleek vehicle that- in Batgirl's opinion- was much better than the Hover Ship she'd flown to France on.<p>

"Zis way... But perhaps it would be best if ze Batgirl disguised herself first?" The Princess looked at the suit Batgirl wore. "Your hair is ze same length as mine... And your body is ze same shape. People would hardly tell ze difference if we both dressed up for ze occasion."

"If you're thinking of what I think you're thinking... You've got another thing coming..." Batgirl said in alarm.

"Come on, Batwoman. I'm not going to ask for your name. I'm gonna give you a more convincing French name... You will be my deestant cousin, Alexandria Aceline. Come, I know of ze private shoppe that will be perfect. And while we are changing, I will give you a crash course in ze family history, no?" Verity then ordered the driver to stop once they were in front of a towering, sleek skyscraper that seemed to be made entirely of windows and balconies. "Now, zis way to ze best fashion department in all of France, Batwoman."

Verity pulled Batgirl in to the store. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she thought of undercover investigation. Not that she would ever say no to fancy clothes shopping, or clubbing with the Royal Princess of France, but she seemed to get whatever she wanted. And soon, Batgirl found herself trying on many of the latest in Tiffany Vineyard dresses.

"Not bad, not bad... Zis ees certainly more flattering on you than zat suit." Verity reached up and tweaked some of the girl's hair. "Would you care to tell me your real name perhaps?"

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow at the Princess, but remained silent.

"Ok, apparently not. Now, try on zis one, it will be perfect in case of attack, you could still fight long enough to avoid being figured out, and get in to your suit." She held up a deep crimson dress that was knee length with a slit on the right, an oval cut in the center of the collar bone, and an asian style neckline. Caitlyn currently wore a non-photo blue colored gown that was also knee length, but sleeveless and a rather low neckline.

"I'm not sure I can pull red off so well..." Caitlyn took the dress.

"Come now, Batwoman, you'll never know until you try, yes?" Verity handed her the dress, and Caitlyn sighed, going in to the changing room. "And here, try ze shoes as well. Flat-bottomed as you requested, but I'm afraid zees won't be taking you to Kansas anytime soon." She said, referring to an old historical classic movie that involved magical ruby flat-bottomed shoes.

"Good thing I don't live in Kansas then." Smiled Caitlyn, taking the shoes. When she had closed the door and changed in to the dress, she found herself surprised that red was actually quite flattering on her.

"Nice, not bad, Batwoman. I theenk we found ze dress for you tonight. Unless you would like to keep ze others as a gift from me?" The Princess suggested.

"If you insist." Caitlyn shrugged.

"Such modesty. Come now." And Verity led Caitlyn to the check stand after gathering up their dresses. "We'll be buying all of zees, my good man."

The cashier looked like he rarely checked things out to a pair of look alike twins.

"Princess, might I ask who zis young madmoiselle is?" The cashier asked as he started checking out the dresses.

"My deestant cousin, Alexandria. She rarely visits, so I am treating her to a leetle beet of Paris night life before she returns home." Smiled Verity as Caitlyn smiled at the young man. "She 'as come to witness ze transfer to a new palace as well."

"An honor to meet you, miss." The Cashier bowed.

"Jaque 'as been a good friend of mine since 'e started working here." Verity explained as the last of their dresses were rung up and she paid the credits in full (Caitlyn had her Batgirl suit folded up in a separate bag she was already carrying picked out by Verity "You cannot go about France without your suit, carrying zat obviously American bag, Batwoman, you would stick out like ze sore thumb." She had said at the time.)

Caitlyn was now growing ever more grateful that French class had been one of those that she had NOT fallen asleep in. Who would've thought that something she learned in high school would actually have become useful in the real world? Well, in her world at least.

"Let's go, Alexandria, ze club awaits us!" Verity pulled her 'cousin' from the store the moment their hands were full of the bags.

* * *

><p>Ronald frowned as he spoke on his cellphone to the figure on the other side.<p>

"What do you mean we couldn't get all that I needed? Where is ze Reflectors at?" He demanded rather loudly in his own private study. He knew his wife was out with Batgirl at the moment, so it wasn't like he had to worry about being overheard by her. "I don't care if ze Batman got in ze way back at Gotham-" He was interrupted. "Oh?" He prompted in interest. "Well then... Meet me in my study in say... five hours." He hung up, scratching his chin as he thought about everything going on. If he got wind once that his wife was in danger...

* * *

><p>This wasn't exactly what Caitlyn had in mind when Verity had suggested her going undercover.<p>

"Not too bad of ze turnout, eh, Batwoman?" Verity hissed in to her ears, handing her a glass of punch- since Caitlyn flat out refused the champagne from earlier.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see the point of this, me being here that is, if all you really wanted me here for was a partner at the dance clubs." Caitlyn was showing a bit of her temper at not feeling like she understood Verity's full purpose, if there was any.

"Because zis was whair I last saw my leetle brother." Verity admitted with a shrug.

"You took a ten year old here?" Blinked Caitlyn.

"Don't look so surprised, Batwoman. It was during a special performance with one of his favorite groups at ze time. For zat occasion, he begged me to let 'im go." She paused, remembering that day with a rather sorrowful expression. "My leetle brother... he is not ze normal boy, Batwoman. With his weak immune system, he cannot go out very often without getting ill. My mother and father and I are all 'oping he will outgrow it een time. But with this keednapping, we are afraid that if he geets ill again, zat he might not last very long." She looked up at Caitlyn, who sighed, scratching the back of her head with her free hand. "Surely you relate in some sense?"

"Well, to be honest, I used to get sick all the time when I was growing up." She shrugged, downing the last of her punch. "So I didn't get to spend a lot of time outside until later on. Princess, if you wouldn't mind, I'm gonna change and look around to see if there aren't any clues to be had here. Be on your guard just in case something happens, ok?"

Verity nodded.

"In ze meantime, I am going to mingle with my people." She smiled.

Caitlyn returned the smile. At least this Princess didn't have every power mankind could think of, and was an actual human being. She found an alley way just outside the skyscraper club, and changed in to her Batgirl suit before activating the cloaking device and walking out to the opposite sidewalk to look up and observe it in greater detail.

* * *

><p>"Anything yet?" Batman asked Green Lantern and Superman over an intercom unit in his ears.<p>

"Nothing substantially." Replied Superman. "But that doesn't mean much. There might be a moment that they are waiting for before attacking."

"Batgirl?" Batman went to her communications' line.

"I'm checking out something the Princess led me to." She replied quietly, now hanging unseen outside a window halfway up the building.

"Just be careful, we don't know what we're getting ourselves in to here." Batman warned.

* * *

><p>"Will you relax? I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She said, spotting someone familiar. "Hello... What have we here?"<p>

"Did you find something?"

"More like someone... Inque ring a bell, McGinnis?"

"Inque?" Batman practically shouted in alarm. What would Inque be doing, getting involved with something like this?

Inque had her back to the window, the latest in Isotope technology keeping her alive and well after the encounter with her daughter nearly killed her. Since then, she had come under the employ of the French Prince, Ronald Aceline, who provided her with a steady income of credits, and Isotope Cells to ensure she remained strong and healthy.

When her provider entered the room, wearing a Russian black fur cap, and scarf around his neck, a small smile creased her lips. This man was tall, with dark skin and black eyes, with a surly look about him. But he paid her well, and didn't ask as to why he went as far as hiring a foreign mercenary for this kind of work.

"Welcome back, Inque." The man said, his voice muffled. He eyed the suitcase that she carried. "I trust everything went well?"

Batgirl frowned. She thought the voice sounded familiar, but she needed to get closer. Luckily she spotted an open window that she could slink through like a cat, unnoticed so long as she kept the cloaking device on, and didn't make a sound. Squeezing through the open window was a tad tricky, but soon she was standing behind Inque, unseen as the two figures spoke.

"It would've gone a lot better without the two Bats lurking around." Inque said rather moodily. "It was annoying enough having just Batman to contend with, but now there's that Batgirl and her alien friend too. I expect my efforts will be well rewarded."

The last sentence wasn't a question, but a demand. The man's eyes narrowed for a moment.

"First show me the contents of the suitcase." He said in his heavy Russian accent.

Inque tossed the suitcase on to a nearby table with such force that it clicked open. Inside looked like a set of rings, one large enough to be a belt.

"The Iso-Rings as you requested. All in working order." She said as the man took the largest in his hands to look at it, a hungry, almost starved look in his eyes.

"Excellent... The Technology that has so far been out of my reach all this time. Now phase two of my plan can commence..." He said in adoration of what he held in his hands.

"And?" Inque prompted.

He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a small bag, full of credit cards, then tossed it to her. She reached into the bag with a long black arm, pulling a few out as though checking for their quality.

"Well done." He said. "Our business is complete... However... You seem to have let a draft in here." He stared in the direction of the window.

But Inque saw what he meant. There was an odd flickering of the light behind them, and immediately she sent out a long limb faster than the eye could see right at Batgirl, sending her flying back in to the wall, and short circuiting the cloaking device.

"And here I thought you were that pest, Batman." Inque's deep voice was almost laughing at the sight of her current opponent. "But it's just his girlfriend." Her head stretched up snakelike to come face to face with Batgirl, without moving from her spot.

Batgirl didn't say anything to this, but reached behind her withdrawing one of the silver rods that the carried with her at all times.

"A stick?" Inque chuckled. "I really thought your kind couldn't stoop any lower- AUUUGH!"

She let out a cry of pain as the rod turned in to its staff form, then slammed right in to her face before sending a shock wave of electricity throughout her body, momentarily paralyzing her. It was enough time for Batgirl to jump backwards out of the window, reactivating her cloaking device as Inque and the Russian man rushed to the now destroyed glass window, and saw Batgirl vanish from sight.

Inque made to chase after her, but her client said "Enough, she is gone, that's all that matters."

* * *

><p>"What did you think you were doing, going in there by yourself?" Batman was having to work real hard at not shouting, once Verity and Batgirl had returned to the palace and they were all gathered in her office for a debriefing. It wasn't the fact that he didn't think she couldn't handle herself on her own, but she'd never been up against Inque before, and he knew what Inque was capable of.<p>

"It's not like I didn't go there prepared." Snapped Batgirl, refusing to back down. "If it weren't for that risk, we wouldn't know that they now have the Iso-Rings technology."

"Ze important thing is, we 'ave a clue now as to who ees behind zis. At least one person, or whatever she is." Verity said before Batman could argue with Batgirl some more about not taking unnecessary risks in missions. "But I wish you 'ad stuck around long enough to see who ze masked man was." She looked at the screen on her desk where Batgirl had downloaded the scene to. It was a lucky thing she had her visual and audio recorders going at the time. "Ze most I can say, is I recognize ze posture of the man, he reminds me of my husband... But I cannot be quite sure yet. How is ze transfer going?"

"Good so far. No hitches or interruptions." Superman replied. "Batman, why don't you go with Batgirl in the future? It might be handy if Inque really is involved. Green Lantern and I can handle the rest of the transfer on our own."

"Sounds like a plan." Batman didn't need telling twice, and he knew Batgirl was glaring at him from beneath her mask at the moment. He knew Inque, and she didn't. It was merely luck and being underestimated that spared Batgirl from not having to face Inque's full fighting capabilities. He was sure Inque wasn't about to make that same mistake twice.

"And my parents are doing well too, yes?" Verity looked at him.

"As far as we're aware." He answered. "Wonder Woman checks in with us every so often, and so far no assassination attempts have been made."

"Good." Verity stood up from her desk and walked over to her window which overlooked Old Paris. "Ze castle is getting quieter by ze day." She sighed heavily. "Soon it will be merely us and my husband here."

"Speaking of which, we haven't seen him since you said he had to answer a phone call." Green Lantern remembered.

"He 'as been busy overseeing ze transfer of many of our technological advancements to ze castle if zat is what you are curious about." Verity glanced back rather sternly. While she suspected her husband was involved somehow, she did not believe he was the ring leader. "But first... it iz very late. Ze transfer will continue, and for zat I will ask Wonder Woman, Superman, and Green Lantern to oversee zat for ze night. I know they are used to zis kind of work. I want ze Batman and Batwoman to rest over night. In case things escalate out of control once they continue their work on the investigations."

"That sounds fine by me." Superman nodded.

Batman raised an unseen eyebrow. _Batwoman,__huh?_He thought, wondering why the French Princess insisted on calling her that.

"I shall arrange sleeping quarters for you close by mine in case anything should 'appen." Verity looked back at Batman and Batgirl, who nodded. "There will be of course, rooms for ze other members of your team nearby should zey need a rest."

"Would you still like me to stand guard?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Zere will be no need." Verity shook her elegant head. "With ze Batman and Batwoman on call, I will be well guarded. You may join ze Superman and Green Lantern in overseeing ze transfer. Zis will be ze last night in zis particular castle for us. Tomorrow, ze ceremony for ze opening of ze new castle will take place at three in ze afternoon. For zat I will need all hands on deck should our enemy choose to show themselves then."

* * *

><p>Once they had been shown to their rooms, and Verity left them in peace, Batgirl turned to Batman.<p>

"So, you gonna tell me what kind of history you have with that living blob of doom?" She asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

Batman blinked. _Living __blob __of __doom?_He'd never heard Inque described quite like that.

"We'd better get in first. I don't want to be accidentally overheard on this." He told her, opening the door to his bedroom and stepping aside to let her in.

For once, she didn't question him, and walked in to the room, and when he closed the door, she removed her mask, and he copied that action, removing his own mask before taking a seat in one of the two cushiony arm chairs by the window in that room. She took the opposite chair.

"So?" She said. "You going to explain why you flew off the handle when I mentioned I had a fight with that blob?"

"You could say Inque and I go way back. And once... She got in to the cave." He replied slowly, remembering how it all happened, how she'd hitched a ride on the Batmobile. "Bruce had to save me, and nearly got killed in the process. Inque is dangerous, Cate. You've never had to face someone like her."

Caitlyn stared at him, blinking.

"I don't know if you've noticed, McGinnis, but I don't really care if she's a different type of enemy than what I've fought before." She finally said in a 'this is not something I'm going to argue about' sort of way. "If I'm assigned to a mission, I'm going to find a way to finish it."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Terry snapped. How could she be so dense? "This is more than just being about missions, and whatnot. Inque is in a league of her own, just like Titania. If she can nearly kill someone like Bruce, and figure out how to find out where the cave is, imagine what she could do to you?"

Caitlyn's eyes narrowed. She knew he worried about her, constantly, but she wished he wouldn't.

"If I have to fight her again, I will. I won't wait for Batman to turn up." She snarled.

"You've gotten too reckless with your life since your parents died, you know that?" These words burst out of Terry before he could stop himself, but it was sort of true. She never did used to take these kinds of risks and chances with her life before. And he didn't like the changes in her in the last few months. "What would your folks say if they knew what you were doing these days?"

"I don't know because thanks to the Jokerz, I don't have any parents now!" Caitlyn burst out, slamming the palm of her hand on the table.

He had touched a nerve with that last comment, but it did prove something to him that he'd been curious about for a while now.

"So, you're taking this mission and going all out to try and get yourself killed, is that it?" He said quietly, making sure to sound like he wasn't accusing her of anything, but he couldn't help the disappointment in his voice.

She stared at him, green eyes wide at how he'd come to that conclusion. She thought she had been pretty good about hiding her true intentions for being Batgirl once her parents were gone. But Terry guessed the worst from that reaction. He'd suspected for some time, but he hoped he was wrong.

"Even though you've got me, Oracle, and Titania... You're still trying to find a way to get yourself killed in the line of fire? Then why go through all the training with Wonder Woman, and act the hero in Gotham? Why play the role of Batgirl when you could find other ways of doing that?" He demanded, loosing his temper.

Caitlyn looked away from him, not wanting to answer.

"Don't ignore me," Terry said. He had a feeling, reading some of the poems in that 'diary' of hers, that her depression since her parents' death ran deeper than what she let most people know. And he didn't like her hiding something this big when already they shared so many secrets in their lives that most in their school would never dream about.

"I try to forgive them... I've tried... but when they've walked free, and broken out so many times... I feel like I've never been able to bring the killers to justice as you were able to do for your old man." She finally said in a low, quiet voice that was most unlike her own after a long, tense silence. She closed her eyes for a moment, then went on. "The damage those two have caused... tearing apart my family, and ripping apart my friends and her family... it's unforgivable. They were good people once... and why they had to go this far just to prove themselves to their parents is beyond me. You got to ensure that the people who murdered your old man were put to justice... But the people who killed my family are still alive and free to an extent."

Terry listened without interrupting her. He was glad that she hadn't forgotten that he'd told her about his father having been killed by Derek Powers and his men, he noticed that she'd become rather skilled in hiding her real emotions since Leia's betrayal. There was something else he saw too, she didn't call the retribution of his father 'revenge' as Bruce had done.

"That's no reason to try and get yourself killed over, though." He said when he was certain she was done talking for now. "How would I be able to explain it to your grandparents if you wound up getting killed here? And Melody, and Titania? I'm sure Titania would send me flying out to Pluto if old Barbara didn't get a hold of me first for letting you die and all."

"Why would they get angry at you? It's not like you're my keeper." She shrugged her shoulders, still feeling bitter, and still feeling slightly untrusting of him.

Terry stared at her. She really was dense if she hadn't guessed or remembered why he put so much in to looking after her. Was she really going to have him go as far as to make his point so obvious there would be no arguing about it? It would be impulsive, and bordering crazy, but when it came to Caitlyn, he learned long ago that if you weren't up front and rather blunt with things, she wouldn't give a damn about something. When she looked away, his eyes narrowed. Yep, that's what he was going to have to do.

He stood up, and walked over to stand in front of her.

She blinked up at him, wondering what on earth he was trying to do or prove by this until he grabbed her chin with his right hand, the other resting on the chair so she couldn't get away, and he was leaning in, and in the next moment, he was kissing her, right on the lips. She thought about hitting him upside the head for this, but her arms didn't want to seem to cooperate at the moment.

When he broke the kiss, he had a satisfied look on his face. He'd finally made his point in a way that even she couldn't find a way around it. And for once, she seemed at a loss for words.

"Just promise me, next time you face Inque, that you won't underestimate her, and call if you need help." He said, letting her go. She nodded in response.

* * *

><p>Superman was hovering above the large army, unaware of the drama unfolding back in the castle as he watched the front of the vehicles and armed French guards marching on the ground. Green Lantern was monitoring the rear of the group this time, while Wonder Woman had the central portion. Everything seemed to be quiet for now, but that didn't mean that all hell couldn't break loose at any time. If someone like Inque was involved, it was only a matter of time. They had to keep a vigilant watch on this army as they neared the new Castle, perched on a hill strategically next to a cliff that Paris could be seen from.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments: <strong>

So... wow, where to start? Let's just say, sometimes characters have their own opinions how they want their stories to be told. This was certainly one of those occasions. I had it planned to go a different way, this chapter, but obviously, the characters decided to do this THEIR way instead. Can't say I'm not disappointed or anything, on the contrary. I rather like this take on the plot. For one, as a villainess, I ADORE Inque. And since getting the Batman Beyond Complete Series (YAY!) I figured it would make sense she'd be involved with some foreign cases too, since she had quite a few European bank accounts and all. Though Gotham was certainly one of her favorite haunts.

As for a certain sort of drama of a different kind towards the end of this chapter, don't worry Sokai, a certain bit of other drama that I promised you AGES ago will STILL happen. This is just adding fuel to the fire for that particular plot. And for those curious what that means, stay tuned, you'll see what I mean sooner or later ;)

I'm rather fond of how the France plot-line is turning out so far. It's been tricky to work out, what with making it obvious Verity is French and all, and hiding who's really in charge of all the things going on. I'm learning a few things about plot organization with this one, and by watching Batman Beyond again, it's also helping with the character composition so to speak. Especially getting closer to the original Terry from the show than I was even before, and such.

Another thing, you notice the Green Lantern that I brought in to the fray? Well, I was never a fan of the monkish kid Green Lantern that they showed a few times, and I figured if they can make Static younger with genetic engineering, why not Warhawk's dad too? I don't think it's a bad thing, having some old blood on the scene once in a while, personally. But Superman is the hardest character for me to write, surprisingly. As much as I've seen the movies, and watched him on Justice League, he's rather tricky for me. So if he seems a bit choppy, sorry guys.

Well, I think that covers everything people might be wondering about.

On to the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Comments: Again, proper commentating will be after this chapter! Read on! **

**Chapter Twelve: Hidden **

Caitlyn wasn't sure what to think right now. Staring out of the window of her bedroom over Paris, she could see the legendary tower gleaming in the moonlight on a clear night. Maybe she was finally getting used to late nights and little sleep, or it had been the fact that Terry just kissed her, that she didn't really feel sleepy at all even though she knew she needed to get rest. She'd told him before that she wasn't sure if she was ready for a relationship with him just yet. And it was just now that she realized that he might not have particularly listened, even if he did back off a bit on the personal level.

There was a knocking on her door, and she sighed.

"Who is it?" She asked in English. When there was no response and a very puzzled or taken aback silence- she couldn't quite figure it out- she asked again in French.

"It iz me, Batwoman." Replied Verity, and Caitlyn hastily put on her mask. "I 'oped you might not yet be asleep." Verity came in when she said it was ok.

"Nah, bit of a night owl actually." Shrugged Batgirl.

"Don't you mean night bat?" Smirked Verity, and the princess was glad to see Batgirl chuckle a little bit at the bad joke.

"Your sense of humor is about as bad as mine." Batgirl admitted with a shrug. "So, what do you need?"

* * *

><p>Batman had heard Verity knocking on Caitlyn's bedroom door, and realized with a small jolt that her room was right next to his, so he put his index finger on the wall after having put on his mask to listen in on the conversation, since Verity didn't seem all that keen in regards to talking with him, yet was ok about being around Batgirl and spilling her heart out to her.<p>

"I just worry about my leetle brother... It 'as been nearly two weeks..." Sighed Verity heavily. "I told you before zat 'is health is not good? Well... I theenk it's time zat I tell you ze whole story."

Batgirl's eyes narrowed.

"He iz one of those rare cases zat cannot handle regular human activities in ze sun, or even at night. He 'as to live with an Iso ring and 'is own biosphere." Verity said, sitting down at the table next to the window that overlooked her city. "If 'e is out too long, he wears out. Gets exhausted. And if he goes without ze Iso Rings too long-" She rubbed her eyes.

"He could die." Batgirl finished the sentence for her. "I heard about people like that, but never met any. Have there been many other disappearances like your brother's?"

"Yes. 'Alf of ze children and teenagers missing 'ave that condition. As rare as it iz, whoever iz behind zis must have a reason, and managed to find ze way of locating these special children." Nodded Verity rather heavily.

Batgirl stared out of the window at the Eiffel tower.

"And somehow that mercenary Inque is involved too..." She said. There were times when she had Max or Bruce Wayne's brilliance. She couldn't figure out for the life of her what all this meant. Why would people with such special needs be targeted, and why would Inque be involved in this project stealing certain bits of machinery for whoever was in charge? "I notice there aren't as many lights on the Eiffel Tower?" She inquired suddenly.

"Yes, it iz being renovated and remodeled for ze anniversary coming up. Hopefully it will be done by ze time it iz scheduled to be reopened." Nodded Verity.

_Good thing I wasn't planning on visiting it. _Thought Batgirl.

The serious conversation seemed to be done, so Batman lifted his hand from the wall, thinking about what he'd just heard.

"Princess-" Batgirl began.

"Please, call me Verity. We know each other well enough zat we can dispense with ze formalities, yes?" Verity smiled.

"Verity... Why are you putting so much on me that you obviously believe that I can help you?" She continued with a smile, voicing her own doubts in herself. She wasn't sure why she accepted that mission from Diana, but now that she knew children were involved, she couldn't back out. Not to mention, she was already here in Paris and it would seem shallow of her to quit before things really got under way.

"I myself don't know why... But I just know zat you will find ze way to complete zis mission... And with as few casualties as possible. I trust you, Batwoman. You understand ze things zat are at stake here. It iz also why I put the other three members of ze Justice League in charge of ze transfer. Anyone who is in league with zis person will be stupid or extremely powerful to attack our army and ze legendary super heroes. I know you doubt yourself, Batwoman. I 'ave seen it. But zat iz what makes you more human than ze others. Even I, an outsider from your own world, can see zat you 'ave suffered some great loss or something terrible in your past. You 'ave 'ad many chances to turn back, but you are here. You might not have any reason in particular, but I 'ope you will find what you are looking for here." Verity looked at the girl. "Zis mission might help you in more ways than one, you know?"

Batgirl blinked, surprised for a moment.

"Well, I guess you're not next in line to the French Imperial Throne for nothing." She shrugged, and Verity gave a sly grin.

Silence fell between them. She wasn't sure why she was trusting Verity, when it could very well be that she was leading them all on some great goose hunt, but she didn't think Verity would be the type to go out of her way to make up a story about a special needs little brother who was kidnapped by an unknown shadow lurking somewhere in Paris. She didn't feel particularly strong at the moment, nor special in any way except that she could speak French even without her Batgirl suit. If anything, she felt rather insignificant when thinking about the three great heroes outside right now, overseeing the transfer of the French Imperial Army to the new castle.

"Verity... Do you... Do you think of me as a weak person?" She asked finally, breaking the silence that seemed to drag on.

"Zat is an odd question." Verity said truthfully. She thought for a moment. "Ze answer to zat should be in ze fact zat I still trust you to find my leetle brother and bring him home safely."

Batgirl smiled slightly underneath her mask. Verity was proving more like a sister figure than anything. Or maybe even a mother figure... That might be stretching it a bit. But she did hope that she wasn't wrong where she placed her trust... again.

"I should be retiring for ze night. I shall see you in ze morning, Batwoman." Verity smiled, standing up and bowing slightly. Verity found it reassuring that she had placed her own trust in Batwoman, who even with her own personal misgivings, had not ducked or hidden from her responsibility. And with the way Batman had reacted to her encounter with the Inque mercenary, they were bound to uncover something soon about their target or targets. She thought about what they'd talked about, everything that had happened that day. With any luck, the transfer to the new castle would go smoothly, and her little brother would be returned home without incident. But maybe that was just wishful thinking, she sighed as she sank in to the fresh, hot lavender oil bath her husband had prepared for her...

* * *

><p><em>Footsteps splashed, echoed strangely as she ran. She was wearing one of the blue dresses she'd just gotten from Verity, but it was torn, stained in something that looked unpleasantly like blood. Her breaths came with great effort as she struggled onward. Her bare feet made a splash, and she saw the drops of red blood rise up around her. She knew now there was nothing else it could be, and gasped in horror. She started running even faster, towards something. The shadow of two figures in the distance. <em>

_ She called out to them, and they were brought in to sharp relief, forcing her to stop on the spot. _

_ "Mom...Dad!" She cried out, seeing her parents looking as they did the day of the Jokerz ambush so many months ago. Claire's red hair and freckles as vivid as ever, the same green eyes that she'd inherited from her own mother shining back at her. Her father's dark hair was light and airy, as though he had just popped out of his office at the cartooning studio he worked at. _

_ But they were fading, as though something was sucking them away from her. _

_ "Wait!" She shouted, reaching out through the darkness that separated her from her family. The blood she was running in rose up around her like a wall, blocking them from view, surrounding her utterly, threatening to claim her as it had her parents... _

Caitlyn's eyes snapped open. She didn't sit bolt upright or scream out, though she knew she must've been muttering in her sleep again. But she laid in her bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling for a moment before realizing where she was and what she was here for. She wasn't here to dwell on the past, or forget the present. She wiped her face off on the back of her hand when she realized she felt tears spilling down it.

Sitting up, she went straight for the bathroom, where she bathed quickly and changed in to her suit, pushing the nightmare from her mind. It was time to go to work.

When she was out in the halls, she saw Batman already standing there, but said nothing, not really knowing what to say to him still after what had happened the day before. It was an awkward moment that was interrupted by Verity stepping out of her living quarters.

"Good, I see zat you are ready. There iz something zat you need to check on-" Verity said, completely unaware that she was interrupting anything that might be on the personal side.

It was something impressive, thought Diana as she hovered above the Imperial army, seeing the foot soldiers marching in their uniforms, armed to the teeth as the hover tanks and laser craft were moving along in the twilight of dawn. And she had seen many impressive things in her long years of fighting crime. She glanced back, to see the Green Lantern keeping vigil, and the Superman in the lead of the group.

But what happened next was something none of them expected. What appeared to be a large beam of pure white-blue energy shot from a point in the skies, with such force that it sent debris, Hover Cars, and the mighty laser tanks flying once it penetrated the Earth's atmosphere, and for a moment, it seemed everything had gone silent until...

The explosion rocked the very earth itself, the ground trembled beneath the soldiers' feet, nearly knocking them off balance. Superman spun around as a transport craft came flying at him from the center point of the attack, and braced for impact, stopping the massive craft from going any farther before setting it down lightly to avoid any more injury to those inside. He heard the cries of thanks from the French guard inside as he went to stop the other craft that could explode upon impact of the ground as he saw the symbolic green shield erupting from the ring of John Stewart to prevent any more damage being done. Diana was springing in to action as well, flying head long in to the hot zone, to grab any survivors before another blast was sent at them.

"What the hell-?" Exclaimed Batgirl as the building shook and rumbled when Verity was interrupted by the attack from the skies.

Batman looked out the nearest window down the hall and saw in shock the remnants of the laser beam that had just struck the heart of the French Imperial Guard, but he also saw that the three heroes in charge of their protection were already doing what they could to keep the army from being totaled, and get the survivors out of harms way.

"I think you were going to ask us to look in to whoever's trying to turn your army in to target practice?" Batman suggested.

"It would appear zat ze enemy has made ze first move sooner than we expected." Verity said after recovering from her shock and dismay at what she saw.

Batgirl looked at Batman.

"I think it's time we made some long distance calls." She said.

"Do you need my cell phone?" Asked Verity.

"Nah, we've got radio links." Batgirl pointed at her ears, resisting the urge to laugh at the Princes especially since Verity had not laughed in what Batgirl had confided in to her the previous night. And the look of dawning comprehension crossed Verity's face. "I think being in Paris, and all, Gotham would definitely count as a roaming charge." And Verity grinned at the joke.

Batman looked at Batgirl for a moment. She was acting as though nothing had passed between them the previous night, but in light of what was happening, he couldn't dwell on personal matters at the moment. He phoned Bruce Wayne.

"You there?" He said.

"Yeah. I'm watching the news now." Came Bruce Wayne's voice over the radio in Batman's mask. "Looks like we've found out what some of the stolen technology was being used to build now at least."

"Yeah, and there's more-" He recounted to Bruce the fact that some of the children that were missing and/or kidnapped were those who could not function in the real world without the Iso-Rings, and how Inque had been hired by whoever was in charge.

"Any thoughts about the fact that it might be the Princess' husband behind all of this?" Suggested Bruce, upon reflection that he was mysteriously gone during all these events.

"Yep, but the Princess insists that he's just a busy man, with a bunch of civil projects going on." Batman gave a shrug unseen by Bruce.

"I'll do some digging. In the meantime, keep an eye out for anything that might be a clue as to what's really going on."

"Verity," Batgirl turned to the Princess on a sudden idea as Batman turned back to the two. "IS there any way we can see your war room?"

Verity blinked, slightly taken aback by the suddenness of this suggestion.

"Yes, but it iz empty now, having been moved to ze new castle earlier this morning."

"That's fine." Batgirl waved a hand like she was batting at an annoying fly.

"Then follow me." Verity nodded, leading the way down the hall.

"What's up with this all of a sudden?" Asked Batman in an undertone in English so Verity wouldn't hear them.

"It's just an idea I had just now. The war room might be empty of people, but if the computers have any record of what was going on when the Princess wasn't around, we might find something." Batgirl replied.

"But you said yourself that you don't have a lot of computer smarts, so how are you gonna hack in to the systems?" Batman was rather skeptical now.

"That's where you come in." Smirked Batgirl. "Even you should be able to get in to a military computer, I would think."

"Hey!" Batman wasn't sure if that was a compliment or insult. But he did get the gist of what she had said- she was gonna make him do all the digging on the computers rather than do it herself. Not that it was a hard thing for him to do, but he wasn't fond of the fact that she was just dumping this chore on him casually, when he thought her being Batgirl now might mean that she would help out now and then. Then again, she'd said it herself, she wasn't the smart one.

"Here we are." Verity broke up the conversation before it turned in to an argument. Even if she couldn't understand exactly what was being said, she did note the fact how quickly things got tense between them.

"You know, you could think of trying some of this stuff yourself sometime." Batman said to Batgirl once they were inside the sleek, ancient war room of the French Command.

"Schway retro." Batgirl couldn't help herself, looking around as Batman made for the computers on the horse-shoe shaped desk in the center of the room. It was like stepping back in time.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone ok here?" Asked Green Lantern, withdrawing the shield he'd put up once he was certain there wasn't going to be another attack.<p>

"Yeah, it looks like damage was minimal." Replied Diana as she helped a soldier down from a precarious position atop one of the ruined laser tanks.

"But whoever fired it wasn't just sending out a warning shot. It was a statement." Superman joined them, looking upward. "Not everyone has access to a hyperion class laser armed satellite."

There was a pause as they all thought about what had just happened. Now that the dust had settled, things seemed a lot more serious all of a sudden. When before, there had been a casual, even lax attitude about the whole transfer, like it was something done a million times before and just plain old routine. Which was apparently, now no longer the case.

"I'll go check on the King and Queen, make sure they're ok." Diana said before flying off towards the old castle.

* * *

><p>Looking through the windows of the old war room, where many of the plans for this move to the new castle had taken place, Inque saw Batman, Batgirl and the French Princess poking around. Able to move swiftly and silently, the blob of moving black ink-like mutagenic material worked her way through the cracks of the aging building, unnoticed as Batman said something about managing to hack in to the computer systems.<p>

"I would Theenk zat ze governors and statesmen would be smarter about their security if they 'ad something to hide." Verity shook her head in mild disbelief as Batman downloaded all the information to the computers in the Batcave.

"Apparently not..." Batman muttered, going through each of the files in rapid succession.

"I remember something being said in computer class that even if a file is deleted, there's always some way of recovering the data." Batgirl said.

Batman raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? I did pay attention SOMEWHAT in that class... unlike someone who likes to sleep through the boring bits." Batgirl retorted at the expression that mostly went unseen, but she knew he had to be giving her judging by the silence.

Verity herself was raising an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Honestly, ze way zat you two snip and snap is like you two were dating or something." She commented.

"Let's get back to work." Batman said quickly.

"Indeed, you wouldn't want anyone to catch you unawares, now would you?" Came Inque's sultry, yet heavily sarcastic voice from the windows.

Batman withdrew his hands from the computer instantly as he spun around.

"So I see there's a new Bat hanging around you." Inque commented, looking in Batgirl's direction. "You're the one I met earlier."

Batgirl instantly pulled out several Bat-a-rangs, getting in the defensive mode.

"Focus on protecting the Princess." Batman ordered in such a 'this is final' way that Batgirl wasn't even given the chance to argue. "I've downloaded all the specs and plans to my partner. He should be able to find something."

"Too late for trying to find a way around this problem, Batman!" Inque declared, swinging her long tentacle-like arms not at Batman, Batgirl or Verity, but around them, crashing through the desk, shattering it in to pieces, while the other 'arm' brought down the ceiling around the door, blocking them in. "No Justice League to help you here, they're all busy worrying about the King and Queen, and the remainder of the Army."

"You seem to be forgetting that I've kicked your ass quite a few times before, Inque." Batman said, withdrawing a Bat-a-rang that was sparking with electricity, and Inque became slightly wary of it the moment it came in to her range of view. That didn't stop her from attacking again, however, and instead of going straight for Batman and giving him the chance to strike her with the electricity infused Batarang, her black tentacles went for the support beams of the room, crashing in to them.

"Get out of here!" Batman ordered at Batgirl and Verity.

"IS there another way out?" Asked Batgirl.

"You seem to forget zat these ancient castles are legendary for zere secret passages." Verity said in a 'well duh' manner, though thankfully leaving off that little statement.

While Batman kept Inque busy and distracted, Verity moved to a wall that looked quite ordinary and plain, before finding a spot and pressing her hand to it. Which revealed a door that slid open with a soft hiss, as though it had not been used in many years.

"Zis way." Verity whispered, and Batgirl followed obediently, making sure she had a couple of Bat-a-rangs ready in case Inque tried to follow, since Verity- not Batman or Batgirl- seemed to be her real target.

Once the Princess and Batgirl were safely out, Batman launched himself at Inque who at once tried to make for the hidden door, and sliced through the inky substance that the mercenary was made of with his rather specialized Bat-a-rang. The moment he cut through Inque, she screamed and seemed to split in half, sending black ink in every direction of the room before reassembling herself at the opposite end away from Batman.

To Inque, it felt as though she'd been attacked by the particle solvent that her own daughter had once used against her. Every pore in her body had screamed at the impact. And it became clear that Batman had learned a few new tricks to use against her that she had to be wary of. So instead of going straight for the source of the problem, she turned to start wrecking everything in sight, keeping Batman busy dodging or leaping away from whatever rubble or blocks of wall that she threw at him.

"Any idea why Inque is after you?" Batgirl asked as they hurried along the old underground tunnel, which was lined along the sides and ceiling with red brick that arched toward the top. It was just large enough for three people to squeeze through.

Verity shook her head, this time at a complete loss as to why all this was happening.

"First ze army is attacked from a laser up in the heavenz, then Inque turns up where I am trying to help you and your comrade find ze evidence we need to bust zis case open, as you Americans would say... It is most vexing and troubling." Verity sighed heavily.

"To put it lightly." Batgirl murmured. They heard a distant rumble from the place they had just left, and she turned, but did not stop walking with Verity.

Inque recoiled for a split second before lurching forward, completely engulfing Batman with the intention to suffocate him before he could either reach his belt, or attack her with that dangerous Bat-a-rang of his.

"You'll learn soon enough not to meddle in foreign affairs, Batman-" She snarled in his ears. "Once I am finished with you, your friend is next, and then that pesky Princess who's been snooping around where her nose doesn't belong-"

As she had spoken, however, thanks to the enhanced strength the suit provided, Batman reached his belt and pressed the button that sent Inque screaming and the substance that she was made of flying momentarily in all directions as the electricity from the belt covered his body and protected him from her most recent attack.

Inque had had enough of his persistent meddling in her affairs. Instead of attacking him again, when she knew it could do damage to her body in ways that might not be repairable in the future, she slithered away, vanishing into the walls, up the ceiling.

Batman looked up and saw the ceiling starting to vibrate and rumble, as though she were trying to make it cave in around them. At once he turned on the spot, crossing the room perhaps not as gracefully as he would've liked due to all the wreckage and rubble already littered across the floor, but still quickly, and found the spot Verity had pressed as the ceiling at the far end began to crumble before his very eyes. The door hissed open, he was barely in to the tunnel, when the entire room collapsed with an ear splitting roar that shook the ground all around him.

* * *

><p>Superman heard the explosion thanks to his sonic hearing, and turned. With the xray vision, he could see a portion of the old palace was collapsing, with Batman just barely managing to escape. He saw who was behind the attack, at least on the palace, and was mildly surprised that Inque was all the way over here in France. Someone must have offered the mercenary a deal no one else could for her services. He would've sent for someone to help Batman, but a short ways away he saw a man standing on a hill nearby as though entranced by what he was seeing.<p>

"Green Lantern, go and see what that man is doing there. It could get dangerous here." Superman said over the communications link in their ears. "I've got the army covered."

The man had watched silently, having told his girlfriend after seeing the laser beam attack the army from central Paris that he was going to go see if he could help, and frowned. Batman was indeed here, and he'd heard rumors of a Batgirl traveling with him. Wind ruffled the man's brown hair as he jumped down from the hill, his light brown tail coat flapping around him as he moved, until he was met with a transparent green wall, and looked up.

"And just where do you think you're going, stranger?" Green Lantern asked. "This isn't a safe place for civilians at the moment." He added.

"I am not an average person, Green Lantern." The man replied in English, staring at the super hero who blocked his way. "I know the tunnels underground, and am friends with Batman, and am out to help him. Only I can without risking substantial injury."

"And what makes you say that?" Asked Green Lantern suspiciously, not willing to trust the man just because he said he wasn't an enemy. It wasn't exactly comforting, not when they didn't have any real idea just yet who their enemy was.

The man frowned in thought.

"If you let me help you, then I'll be able to verify my claim." He said.

* * *

><p>They were walking down the tunnel, Verity and Batgirl, when they heard the noise of footsteps approaching. Batgirl turned around, with her Bat-a-rangs in hand.<p>

"Easy, it's just me." Batman said when he rounded the corner.

"Right." Batgirl muttered. "And Inque?" She asked.

As though in reply, the ceiling, walls and floor began to tremble beneath their feet. Apparently Inque was trying to tear apart whatever she could in order to kill them.

"Hurry!" Batman shouted.

They made it around the corner, and Verity got on the step ladder that led to the streets above when the ground below their feet gave way, while the ceiling above them collapsed without warning.

"Batwoman, Batman!" Verity cried out, reaching to grab one of their hands, however, at that moment, Green Lantern reached out to pull her up and away from the two as they fell in to the hidden abyss...

* * *

><p>There was barely any time to think, as they fell Batman grabbed Batgirl's wrist to make sure they wouldn't be separated. Then sent a Bat-a-rang with a cord attached to it upwards. It latched on to the chasm wall, but even that crumbled away moments later with even more rocks to add to the old bricks and boulders falling with them.<p>

* * *

><p>Green Lantern frowned as he pulled Verity to safety above ground.<p>

"What were you doing down there?" He asked.

"Trying to get away from Inque." Sighed Verity.

The stranger who had led Green Lantern to this spot walked up to the edge of the chasm.

"The ground must have been weakened by the laser blast." He stated. He glanced back at Green Lantern and the Princess, before turning from the abyss.

"And where are you going?" Asked Green Lantern.

"To get Batman and Batgirl out of there." Replied the man. "Only I can do it without risking harm to myself. You two had better get going. I'm sure the King and Queen must be worried."

"You seem pretty well informed with what's going on here. Who are you exactly?" Asked Green Lantern.

"Some call me Zeta." The man said before walking away to another entrance that led to the underground world below Paris. "When I get Batman and Batgirl out of there, he'll be able to confirm my allegiance."

* * *

><p>Superman saw the implosion at the castle moments after he sent Green Lantern to check out what was going on. But it wasn't like he could send Wonder Woman from her post guarding the King and Queen. And he couldn't just up and leave the Imperial Army, not when the enemy could strike at any time. He figured that Green Lantern would have things figured out before too long, as he lifted the last of the laser cannon tanks to the upright position.<p>

"That's the last of them." He told the commander of the army who was standing nearby barking orders at the remainder of his armada.

"Then let's get to the new castle." The King and Queen had arrived after the portion of the castle caved in, Wonder Woman just behind them. "I don't like how things are turning out."

* * *

><p>Deep in the underground caverns, something was stirring. A bowlder the size of a mini van was being lifted from the ground then shoved aside as Batman heaved it from atop of himself and Batgirl. Both of them were feeling dazed and winded, but were otherwise unharmed.<p>

"You ok?" Asked Batman as Batgirl sat up, shaking her head to get rid of the ringing in her ears.

"Generally." She replied, looking up. "You?"

"Yeah. Looks like we're stuck here though." Batman commented, also looking up, then around in every direction. They were completely blocked in.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Eagle Eye." Batgirl sighed, finding a sturdy piece of rubble and plopping herself down on it. No point in wasting any energy in case Inque should turn up at any time again to finish them off.

Batman was far too used to her sarcasm by this point that there was no use in getting himself worked up over it. Instead, he just glared and found a spot nearby to sit down. There wasn't a lot of room in their underground prison, after all.

They fell silent after that, with nothing more to say, Batgirl took off her mask as she grabbed one of her staves to play with in order to keep her hands busy. And after a while, Batman stood up and set about trying to see if there was a weakness in one of the walls that surrounded them...

* * *

><p>It was a large building just outside of Paris that looked like an abandoned factory. However, inside underground, all was bustling with security guards at every door, and voices behind the doors yelling to be let out. These voices were not that of grown adults, however. The children behind the doors were no older than twelve, and no younger than six. They had no idea who or why they had been brought to this place. The nurses who brought them food and water never told them much, only enough to keep them quiet for a while until one of the children started missing their parents and siblings.<p>

Ruby had been in her cell for almost a month, being one of the first prisoners in this nightmarish place. Her waist length black hair and unique red eyes seemed to stand out in her 'room' as the nurses called it. However, it was not the room she was used to. All there was, was a bed, a small wardrobe, and a window with bars on the outside. All she'd known since she got here was the fact that there was a dark hallway outside her door with two guards on either side. Once in a while, one of the nurses would give her a shot, or take blood samples from her. She knew there were other children here, she could hear them when they got upset. Some were scared of needles, but they had no choice in the matter.

Even with her poor health, Ruby wasn't an average ten year old. She wore a simple white t-shirt, black slacks, and white socks. She didn't like shoes, and would have preferred different clothing. But again, there was no freedom here. She frowned. According to the schedule, her 'nurse' was going to come and feed her soon.

She had to find a way out of here to get help. Standing on her bed and looking out her window, she could see there was just enough space between the wall and the earth for her to crawl in. If she could only get past the bars on her window... Closing her eyes, she concentrated...

"So the snoops are gone?" He asked as Inque materialized before him in to her human form.

"They fell down a deep chasm below the old city. It's going to take them days to get out, and no human could survive those tunnels for very long." Inque replied.

"Good. Now all we have to deal with is the Justice League. And then my plans can continue." He removed his cap and disguise to reveal his dark skin and eyes, Ronald frowned. "I've been planning this coup for years... I won't let it be ruined before its properly begun. Inque, I want you to go and sabotage the rest of the Former Guard. I'll pay you whatever you like, for your continued good services-"

At that moment, an alarm went off.

"What's going on?" He demanded of the communications guard nearby.

"One of the prisoners has escaped!" He replied.

"Is it Arthur?" Ronald's eyes went wide in panic.

"No, it's Prisoner number Four one Three Eight."

"Ruby." Ronald frowned. "Get all security on to high alert, make sure she doesn't make it past the second level!"

A small figure was between the building and the cold, hard rock as the bars from her cell moved back in to place as though by invisible hands. When lights were flashed in her direction, she ducked behind a bowlder that jutted out just enough for someone her size to hide behind, then continued her way from that nightmarish place.

Hours later, she had managed to escape her pursuers, and was still well underground. When she bumped in to the back of someone much taller than her.

The stranger turned around at once, and when he realized this person was much smaller than he, he looked down and blinked.

"A child?" He said.

Ruby looked up at him, and in the dim lighting of the tunnel she could tell that he was different from the guards she was running from.

"What are you doing down here, mister?" She asked.

"I could ask the same of you. It's not safe for a young child to be down here." He replied.

Ruby glanced back. ZETA could tell the girl was afraid of some unknown assailant in the moment it took for her to decide whether or not to tell him anything.

"My name's Ruby. I was kidnapped by a bunch of guys who were doing all kinds of weird tests and stuff on me and other kids. And you?" She asked again.

"You may call me ZETA, Ruby. I happen to be looking for a friend of mine who got lost during a cave in. If we help each other, then I'm sure he will be willing to help you." He held out a hand to her.

There was another pause. She glanced back again.

"Who is your friend?" She persisted.

"Batman." Was a rather simple, and truthful reply.

The girl's eyes went wide in dawning comprehension. The Princess must have summoned the Justice League, and Batman to help find out what was going on! This time, a noise made her jump, and she made up her mind rather quickly.

"Let's go!" She said, grabbing ZETA's hand.

This time ZETA heard it too. Footsteps, and by the sound of it, more than one pair must be chasing after the girl. The two of them made for the shadows of the tunnel once more, ZETA leading the way.

* * *

><p>"It's been hours..." Caitlyn yawned, pretty much feeling like she was bored to tears in her current situation. Not to mention hungry. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, and that had been nearly seven hours ago now.<p>

"And we're pretty well blocked in. I couldn't find any weaknesses in the walls." Terry shrugged, having removed his own mask since at the moment they didn't have any radio connection to the world above them, and he didn't think they would have any strangers popping in on them at this point. "We might as well talk or something."

"What is there to talk about?" She shrugged, still feeling rather grumpy at the moment.

"Well... for starters, why won't you just go out with me?" He brought up the subject again rather casually. "We both know there's something there. And it's not like we're strangers or anything."

_Again with this subject? _She thought. She leaned against the cave wall, thinking.

"I dunno..." She admitted finally. "Considering I used to hate you, because of what happened with my folks, and then all of this happens?" She shrugged, running a hand through her bangs.

"And now?" He prompted.

"I just don't really know what to think about the whole situation." She said without looking at him. Her anger at him for not getting there sooner five months ago, during the whole incident with her families' kidnapping, then her parents' murder right before he got there had ebbed quite a bit over the last several weeks with everything. At first she hadn't wanted to go out with him, because her conscience warned against dating Batman of all people, but then the fact that she herself was Batgirl and was most likely to lead just as dangerous of a lifestyle as he pretty much made that claim moot. And he'd made it obvious that he still cared about her in the last few days. But now something else came to her mind. How could she think about dating anyone, when she wasn't sure who she herself was anymore? Verity mentioned that this mission might just help her find herself again, but she didn't know how it could possibly help at this point.

Even in this pitch darkness, Terry could see that she was lost deep in her own thoughts. He didn't want this perpetual silence to last forever, and thought about how next to attack this topic. She had, after all, lightened up a considerable amount in the last few months after adjusting to her new double life, and bore up reasonably well to everything else considering.

"You know, it wouldn't be that hard considering your schedule is bound to be lighter when you get back. Besides, didn't you say before that you wanted to see if we could really work things out?" He said casually, making sure not to sound accusing of her putting things off.

She raised an eyebrow at him, then shrugged. Since he wasn't going to let up, she never realized before just how stubborn he could be. Or at least, persistent. Then again, to be Batman, one would think that would be one of the qualifiers for the job.

"Look, I know why you hated me, I get it. You think that if I'd somehow gotten there sooner, your parents needn't have died. Trust me, I did all I could to get there before anything else happened." Terry looked at her through the darkness. "It's just like with what happened to my old man... I always think... if things had been somehow slightly different, then we could've fought off Blight. And he'd still be around. But, one thing I have figured out is that I can't always live in the past. Gotta keep moving forward. You know?"

Caitlyn blinked, then gave a smirk.

"Careful there, one might think you're being serious and deep." She stretched her arms and felt them snapping and popping in several places along the joints.

"What a better time for a heart to heart while one is trapped deep underground with no way out?" Replied Terry.

"Hm, good point." She shrugged.

* * *

><p>Verity had returned to the spot of the ground collapse with Green Lantern and Superman after the transfer to the new palace had been completed with the remainder of the Imperial French Army- Wonder Woman was staying with the King and Queen, and Verity's husband was no where to be seen.<p>

She was leaning over, looking in to the dark abyss as though straining to see something that no one else could. Then Green Lantern lit it up with the light from his ring. Yet they still couldn't see the bottom to this cave in.

"Didn't your people do a record of some sort in regards to the underground cave systems here?" Asked Green Lantern.

"Yes, a partial record at least. But no human 'as ever been able to go beyond ze ten mile mark. We do not know just how deep ze caverns are." Verity shook her head, feeling quite hopeless.

"Superman, what about you? Can you find them?" Asked Green Lantern.

There was a moment's pause, in which both Green Lantern and Verity knew that he was employing his x-ray vision.

"They are quite a ways down there, and trapped, but at least they are unhurt." Superman said finally. "It looks like your friend is indeed the only one who can get down there without any farther damage to the cave structure."

"I'll only call him a friend once he gets those two out of there and Batman confirms his story." Green Lantern replied.

"In the meantime, I need to get you back to the new castle." Green Lantern said. "Your parents need you there for the commissioning ceremony."

"Right." Verity was glad for something different to do. While she knew her friend was still alive and well, she didn't want to think of what could happen if there was another cave in. The distraction was welcome news.

* * *

><p>"So young one, why are you down here?" ZETA asked as he helped her through a rather tight spot in the tunnel they were walking along.<p>

"I was running away." She said after a quick glance behind. She could no longer hear the footsteps.

"From whom? Surely not your parents?" ZETA felt rather confused at this point.

Ruby shook her head.

"Nuh-uh. Those guys. I was playing out in my yard with mommy and big brother, and all of a sudden they appeared and my mommy fell, and big brother tried to stop them, but he too fell. Then I fell asleep, and woke up in a strange room." She explained what happened to the best of her ability.

"Did they explain why they abducted you?" ZETA was frowning as he thought about what was going on. Batman and Batgirl are trapped underground shortly after an attack from above, and children are being kidnapped right from their own front yards? None of it was adding up.

"Nope. But I do know there are others there. Others like me who are... different." Ruby paused after dusting herself off.

"Different in what way?" Asked ZETA.

Ruby decided it was better to show him, than to tell him. Some rocks that were already loose from the wall suddenly rose up in to the air, then shattered in to dust. She could levitate, and manipulate anything she wanted.

"I told you. I'm not normal." She grinned at his look of apparent shock.

"But perhaps that abnormality can help us get my friends out." ZETA's mind was already going, thinking of how they could use that power. "If we can move the rocks without destabilizing the ceiling around them, then they can get out of their entrapment."

"But it's still a two day hike, isn't it?" Ruby blinked.

"Yes. And there's a lot more ahead of us before we can even get to them. Let us hope that our presence remains unnoticed by anyone here." ZETA felt a sense of foreboding. If anything went wrong now, there would be much more at stake than he'd initially counted on.

* * *

><p>Caitlyn was stretching, bored out of her wits.<p>

"This is even duller than math class." She grumbled as something rumbled overhead. It sounded like a big piece of machinery.

Moments later, Terry found himself reaching out and grabbing her arm, pulling her away from the bowlder as a rather large rock was dislodged from the ceiling directly above where she'd been sitting. It was a good thing his eyes had adjusted to the dark by now, otherwise she would have been severely injured, or have a few broken bones or a fractured skull at the very least.

She was about to tell him off when she heard the loud crash and bang when the rock smashed in to the bowlder.

"I think it's safe to say you should just stick by me for now." Said Terry, with his arms around her slightly protectively at the moment as she looked back at the spot she'd just been sitting on.

Needless to say, she felt rather awkward at best. She wasn't sure what she thought of him right now, and he was still insisting on looking out for her. Not that she was complaining about it currently for a change. She nodded, suddenly feeling rather shy and awkward about this whole situation, and being extremely grateful that no one else was around to see her current predicament as she sat back down, next to him this time.

It had taken a couple of days, but they finally got through to the part underground where Batman and Batgirl were trapped. ZETA and Ruby stopped at the large barrier of rocks and debris from the cave wall, looking at it as Ruby thought about how best to break through the wall without bringing it down on top of the very people they were trying to break out.

"Batman, Batgirl, are you in there?" ZETA called, his voice echoing back at him in the dense cave system, making Ruby jump.

Terry blinked when he heard the voice on the other side, recognizing it, he put on his mask, then motioned for Caitlyn to do the same before he answered.

"Yeah. Who is that?" He asked. Even if he knew that voice, it would be very easy for an unknown enemy to replicate it.

"It's ZETA. You helped me escape Gotham a few years ago, Batman. I'm here to return the favor. I have a friend here who can help you get out." Replied the man on the other side.

"Stand back, and I'll get you out!" Came a much smaller, childlike voice. It was hard at the child's age, with a wall of rock and rubble between them, to figure out if the kid was a boy or a girl.

Batman and Batgirl looked at each other, rather perplexed for a moment. What was a kid doing with ZETA, miles underground of all places?

Moments later, their question was answered as the rocks were suddenly split apart, as though they were a door being opened. Apparently for this kid, this kind of work was child's play. The roof didn't collapse on them, either, Batgirl noted. And she was glad to finally see the other side of the wall. The child, who turned out to be a girl, had her hands out at arms length as though she was pushing something apart.

"Someone made quick work of this mess." Batgirl commented, as a means of a compliment.

"This was easy compared to what I've done before." Grinned the child.

"What's your name?" Asked Batgirl.

"Ruby. And you... You're Batgirl? And Batman?" She looked between the two figures, who would be nothing but shadows if not for the insignias and splashes of color on their outfits. She looked rather star struck at seeing them, as though she never thought she'd be in the presence of two Gotham heroes.

"Is there a way we can get out that won't take days? We need to find the others of our group, and find out what's been going on since we were trapped down here." Batman looked at ZETA, who in turn looked at Ruby.

Ruby looked up at the hole in the cave system that Batman and Batgirl had fallen down through.

"I can stabilize the walls as we go up, if what the legends say about you super heroes flying is true." She said, pointing upwards.

"Sounds good to me." Batman said, and Ruby walked over to Batgirl to be picked up.

Batgirl stared for half a moment, before putting her staff away, and bending down to put the girl on her back as ZETA said he didn't need any assistance in flight.

Once the group was airborne, Ruby had closed her eyes. Not out of fear of heights, but out of concentration as she kept the cave from collapsing in on top of them in mid-flight. Then when they reached the opening to the surface, they were greeted by the Green Lantern.

"Good to see you're still alive." Green Lantern said with a smile of relief just as a loud rumbling told them that the caves beneath had caved in.

Ruby opened her eyes.

"I caved it all in so no one else could get down there." Ruby explained as she jumped down from her spot on Batgirl's neck.

"Who's the kid with the super powers?" Asked Green Lantern.

"Long story." Replied Batgirl.

"And this gentleman says that he knows you?" Green Lantern turned to Batman in regards to ZETA.

"He does. He's ZETA, I helped him out a few years back." Batman explained.

"And the super powered kid is Ruby. She helped ZETA find his way through the cave systems to get to us." Batgirl said.

"And plus, I know where the bad guys are hiding!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Then you can explain everything you know once we rendezvous with the others." Green Lantern looked down at her with a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p>Once they were led to the new castle, where everyone else had gathered, Ruby went in to an explanation of what she knew, and who had captured her.<p>

"I see... so it waz my husband zis whole time capturing ze chidlren..." Verity frowned. It had been a devastating blow, she refused to take a seat, as Wonder Woman had suggested, and was pacing. She had suspected he was behind the attack on his own army, but had not expected him to be behind the kidnappings.

Ronald had not been seen since before the attack on the Imperial Army, and when Ruby looked around to make sure he was not around, she went in to an extremely fast explanation of what she'd been through.

"Since I was kidnapped, he'd been keeping me in the room. I wasn't able to go out for anything, and the only people I saw besides him were the dudes who kept taking samples of my blood." Ruby said, staying near Batgirl as though afraid to get too far away from her. "I know there were other kids in that building. I could hear them. A lot of them, crying for their mommies and daddies... we all cried at one point." She sniffed a little, and looked up when Batgirl put a reassuring hand on her shoulders. "It was all scary and dark in there. They kept the hallways dimly lit so we couldn't see outside our doors."

"It's like something out of a horror movie..." Batgirl murmured, shaking her head.

"What would Ronald want with the DNA of super powered kids, and a space-based laser cannon, though?" Green Lantern asked.

"Who knows? Could be a coup." Batman shrugged, frowning as he thought.

"Well, we can tell you now zat iz out of ze question." The Queen said. "Our family has brought peace and ze prosperity to France since we gained control after ze near Apocalypse of O'nine. He 'iz barking up ze wrong tree."

"We will mobilize our army and prepare for ze-nozzer attack against us." The King said.

"In the meantime," Superman spoke up after listening to Ruby's story with a frown, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and I will go space-side and disable that Laser Cannon before it strikes again. At this rate, it sounds like Ronald is trying to either take down France, or start another Global War."

"Which leaves us to go to their base and get those kids free, and possibly confront Ronald." Batman said, reading between the lines of Superman's statement.

"Sounds about right to me." Nodded Batgirl. "You don't mind, do you? I mean... we'll be fighting your husband." She looked at Verity, who shook her head.

"No. Ze fact still remains zat he 'as attacked and killed many of his own soldiers... He 'az made 'iz point zat 'e no longer wishes to be part of our country. Just please... Batwoman... bring my leetle brother back home safely."

"Don't worry. He'll be back before you know it." Batgirl nodded.

"Then let's move out." Superman looked at everyone.

"I wanna come with you!" Ruby tugged at Batgirl's leg.

Batgirl looked down at Ruby with wide eyes.

"No Ruby, it's too dangerous. You helped get us out of those caves, but now we need to handle the bad guys." Batgirl knelt down to be at eye level with the kid.

"But-!" Ruby began to protest.

Batgirl was thinking fast. She knew this side of the argument all too well. She argued with her grandmother plenty of times when she was younger.

"Look, the Royal Family is gonna need some protection, right?" Batgirl said calmly.

"Yeah..." Sniffed Ruby.

"And you're just the one to do it. If you stay here to look after them, then you'll be doing us all a big favor in helping us out. The bad guys won't expect a little kid to have powers like yours..." Batgirl winked at Ruby, who seemed to catch on to what she was saying.

"Ok! You can count on me!" Ruby gave Batgirl the thumbs up as Batgirl reached in to her utility belt.

"And if any bad guys try to attack, throw this ball at them." Batgirl handed Ruby a small, silver orb the size of a golf ball. "It's knock out gas. It will give you some time to get the Royal Family away."

Ruby carefully took the orb in her hands when she realized what it was.

"I'll stay behind as well." ZETA declared. "To look after Ruby."

"Thank you." Ruby smiled, feeling braver by the minute. "And I won't let you down!" She added to Batgirl as she joined Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern at the exit. Ruby watched as Batgirl smiled at her, and bit her lip nervously as the Justice League, Batman and Batgirl left.

"Hopefully zey will stop Ronald in time." The Queen looked at her daughter, Verity.

"Zey will, mother... I know zey will." Verity had a look of stubborn determination in her eyes as she looked at the now empty doorway.

* * *

><p>"We all know the plan? Once we get to the Laser, we take it down." Superman said as he led the way with Green Lantern and Wonder Woman at his side.<p>

"And if there's any security?" Asked Green Lantern.

"Take them out." Diana said rather simply.

* * *

><p>"There's the building." Batman said as he and Batgirl crouched in a tree, observing a rather plain looking factory facility in the middle of nowhere in France.<p>

"Thanks for the announcement, eagle eye." Batgirl said, earning a raised eyebrow from him.

"I'll go take down Ronald... the Princess wants you to find her brother, so you should get the kids out safely." Batman decided not to comment on her sarcasm.

"And if Inque is around, take her out too, no?" Replied Batgirl.

"Right." Batman turned back to look at the building for a moment, before they disappeared from sight, activating their suits' invisibility cloaking devices and moving towards the building.

Just as Ruby had described, the lights were dimmed inside, and movement was minimal on the top layer. So Batgirl turned on the night vision in her mask, glanced over at Batman once, gave a 'good luck' wave, which he returned with a nod, and darted down the hallway.

"Hey boss, you there?" Batgirl whispered in to her communications unit in her mask.

"Long time no see." Replied Dick's voice came over the comm. unit, sounding relieved. "Last I heard you were trapped miles underground."

"Glad to know you're keeping watch over me all the way here in France... Can you get a read out of the building I'm in?" She asked.

"Already on it. You need to make your way to the lower levels, that's where they're holding the kids hostage. Be careful though, security gets tight on Lower Level Four." Dick answered, glad to know his granddaughter made it out of the caves system all right.

As she made her way through the dimmed hallways, with her suits' invisibility cloak activated the whole time, she slipped past several guards in black police-like uniforms, toting large laser shot guns and helmets.

"I tell ya boss, the commissioner should have this much protection at the office." She whispered as she waited for the elevator to open to take her down. Luckily, she saw a female guard standing and waiting at the elevator as well.

"Say, Officer Two-One-Nine, where ya headed to?" Another black-suited officer asked.

"Down to level four. Ground security requested more back up just in case someone tries to sneak in after that kid escaped." Replied the female guard.

_What luck_. Thought Batgirl as she activated the 'weightless' feature of the suit so that the elevator wouldn't register her presence. It wasn't often she got to act like a stealthy spy like this.

The descent, however, was excruciatingly long as she stood next to the unsuspecting guard, wondering what was going to greet her once they realized that all wasn't well.

* * *

><p>Ronald paced back and forth as Inque stood back and watched, in her human form with a smirk on her face.<p>

"There have been no security breeches since you grounded the two Bats... Inque, I want you to do another sweep of the floor. I'll pay you double what you asked for." He added when she began to frown.

"No wonder why I like working for you." Inque said before transforming in to the blob-like state and slipping away.

"Is there something bothering you, hon?" Asked a woman who was standing nearby. She had golden blond hair tied up in a tight knot at the top of her head, and wore a black and white button-up shirt with an Asian-style collar, long sleeves, exposed stomach, and a knee length black and white skirt, and black heels.

"It's the fact that we haven't heard from the French Imperial Guard, or the Justice League since our signal that we are starting a new war... against them AND the world." Ronald turned to his mistress.

Nearby, Batman with his invisibility cloak still on, felt his eyes going wide._ Woah... Cheating on his wife_? He thought that there was a bombshell he never expected.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to spy on people?" Inque, who was used to Batman's techniques and skills, knew what to look for and found him almost instantly.

Ronald spun around as Inque wrapped her arm around Batman's neck, and threw him across the room like a rag doll. The force of the collision caused Batman's cloaking device to fritz out, revealing his form in a collapsed heap. Before he had to spin around on the spot and leap out of Inque's way or risk getting impaled.

"What're you doing, kidnapping kids, Ronald? Isn't having a deadly effective laser cannon enough for you?" Asked Batman as the tall man at the other end of the room was grabbing the arm of the blond woman. "Or do you have to cheat on your wife as well?"

Just as Ronald was apparently about to respond, one of his communications officers shouted in alarm.

"Sir! We've just lost contact with the main line from the cannon!" Shouted the officer.

"What?" Ronald demanded an explanation.

"Oh those darn Justice League members... always interfering with things, aren't they?" Batman was unable to control his smirk at the timing of it all.

* * *

><p>Indeed, at that very moment, Superman had reached the bridge of the laser canon in space as it orbited around Earth. Ignoring the useless lasers that were being fired at him, his eyes glowing as he sent his own eye beam lasers at the controls of the cannon, rendering it useless, while still making sure it wouldn't come crashing down on Earth. While in the mean time, Green Lantern was rounding up all the security guards in a giant, glowing green box generated from his ring.<p>

"I should have these guys all gathered in time for the cannon's destruction." Green Lantern stated.

"You're wasting your time! This cannon was set to self destruct if anything were to happen to it's crew!" One of the men in the giant green box shouted at them.

"No worries." Superman replied as he looked around. The man's eyes went wide in sudden fear and the realization of what was happening.

Outside the laser cannon, Diana was busy disabling the outside security, which included mini mounted lasers- which she removed by hooking with her lasso and pulling them right off the outer walls- and finally, the main laser which was at the bottom, pointed down at the Earth.

"Superman, I've reached the main laser. Is everything good inside?" She asked.

"Everything under control. If you ask me, this was almost too easy." Replied Superman as he and Green Lantern flew out of the main bridge of the weapon and into open space in time to witness Diana hooking the laser with her lasso, and pulling it right off with all her might. Many of the security guards and soldiers in Green Lantern's 'box' failed to hide their shock as she then swung it like a top at the main station, which triggered a massive explosion in near earth space.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Ronald shouted as he lost all contact with his laser cannon.<p>

At the same time, Inque was busy keeping Batman at bay, until a blast of electricity right from the suit as she tried to suffocate him forced her back.

"Come on, Ronald... all this planning and you didn't take the Justice League in to consideration?" Taunted Batman.

To Batman's surprise, after a minute or two of silence, Ronald started laughing. A laugh Batman knew all too well as the 'maniacal evil genius' sound.

"And something tells me you're just getting started... terrific." Batman mumbled as Ronald spun around.

"Did you idiots really think that was the only weapon in my arsenal? Really now..." Ronald turned back to his computer. "I have roughly twelve laser weapons from space that I can aim at any continent... And at the press of a button... I'll have my dream of a new global war... And the dawning of a new era."

"And I thought Time Keeper was psychotic..." Commented Batman.

"Those children that I have captured? They all have unique gifts... some of them more deadly than others... some of them, when combined, will make the perfect weapon." Ronald explained. "My guards at the cannons aren't blessed with those powers... The lasers are just my ruse to distract the general public from my real plan. Even if they are still essential."

"Have you considered checking in at Arkham, at all? Because quite frankly you're nuts. Experimenting with children and kidnapping them from their families? And using the laser cannons to make countries mobilize against each other-?"

"Not bad for being a mere thirty year old with no prospects of ever seeing the French Imperial throne... wouldn't you say? And my resume's just getting started." Laughed Ronald once more.

"What do you have to say about all of this?" Batman turned to the woman.

"It is my job to support the man I love, no matter what his endeavors are." She replied after a tense silence.

"Smart answer, no wonder I love you so Felice..." Ronald smiled before turning to Batman. "And now it's time to show you another aspect of what I've been working on-"

* * *

><p>Batgirl was getting tired of all the sneaking around, but if she blew her cover now, then she wouldn't be able to figure out how to free the children. Just when she thought she'd be lost, an elderly woman came out of what looked like a prison cell, with an empty plate and glass in her hands, and a heavy look on her face.<p>

"You don't look like you're too thrilled about all this..." Batgirl said, startling the woman so much that she jumped, nearly dropping the plate. "Easy," Batgirl deactivated her cloaking device. "I wasn't trying to frighten you or anything."

"You... You're Batgirl, yes?" The woman asked in a low voice, as though she were scared of being overheard. "You've come to free these poor children?"

"Yes. But I can't do it alone. Can you help me? Do you know the codes of these cells?" Batgirl asked, holding her breath.

"Yes. Please, set these children free. They do not deserve this!" The woman said, looking relieved. "I would not be here myself if it weren't for the fact that I care about them so."

"I understand. Really, I do." Batgirl put a calming hand on the woman's shoulder as other women approached, also looking nervous and hopeful. "Looks like the wondrous gentleman in charge is going to have an uprising on his hands."

At this, many in the crowd gathering around her had expressions of great relief on their faces, but acted like they didn't dare shout out for joy. Which Batgirl again found odd. While she herself was never one to scream when overjoyed, she was never discouraged from it as a child. Which suggested to her the controlling nature of Ronald that Verity herself may have had to live with, if not for the fact that she had incredible power over the French government.

"Here, here's the keys to all the cells. Please... do what you can to help them!" The first woman she came in contact with said, handing Batgirl what looked like a normal thumb drive.

"Thanks for your assistance-" Batgirl smiled, before turning to the nearest cell to try it out. The door indeed opened, however, the instant she looked in, she realized something was wrong. The cell was empty. "What the...?" She asked, backing up a few paces, before an incredibly dense, metal object came swinging from behind, smacking her hard on the back of the head, and Batgirl fell forward, dropping the key to the cell.

The last thing she could recall was hearing gasps of shock and fear as her head hit the ground, and she fell into shadow...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments: <strong>

Wow, this is the longest I think it's taken me to ever finish a chapter. But I've had a lot of things going on in my life that kind of took precedence over this, so sorry guys.

And yes, of course, I had to leave on a cliff hanger! Just when they think they've got things figured out!

Typical, ne?

I honestly had a lot of struggles with this chapter and plot in general. Not figuring it out or anything, but just getting it written in a way that makes sense to the rest of the story.

So... The Bats get stuck in a cave for roughly 3 days... I'm not sure at this point if it helped, or worsened their relationship, that situation. Cate is such a fickle woman. She's not Lesbian or anything (Though you might be questioning this now, and later on) She's just... tricky when it comes to whom she trusts. But being emotionally scarred from tragic events happening one right after another would do that to a person. Luckily, though, she seems to be getting better, yes?

I'm actually rather enjoying parts of this, for instance, not so much in the way of old people! (AKA Bruce, Dick, Barbara are all on their OWN mini vacation) And I'm having fun featuring some of my favorite members of the Justice League! Hee... Superman is really hard to write in to a story with that personality of his. Had to watch a LOT of Justice League to 'study' his personality, and that of Green Lantern's, to make sure that I didn't get too far off the beaten track for their cases.

At any rate, I hope you enjoy this chapter, what's happening to the characters, and hang around for the conclusion of the France Arc in the next chapter!

How's Ronald gonna try and screw things over for everyone next? Who knows!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Comments will be after the chapter! Till then, read on! **

**Chapter Thirteen: Raising Awareness **

Batman had heard enough of Ronald's rambling about his grand plan for starting a new Global War while Inque kept him at bay.

"As I've been gathering the children with their unique abilities, I've been drawing their blood... I'm sure the little escapee has told you about that much?" Ronald asked as he walked around Batman in a circle. Batman was currently quite literally tied up at the moment by Inque, who had used chains thick enough that she knew from personal experience would prove difficult for him to get loose from. "But I'm sure she didn't tell you what I'm doing with that DNA... I've been breaking it down, learning the secrets to their powers and figuring out how to use it myself without any side effects. Nearly everyone in this building has benefitted as a result. Those in the laser cannons in space I've not trusted with such an ability, being so far away... it could result in a revolt, having people with that many super powers so far from supervision would be down right stupid."

"And what about for yourself? I doubt any of this is fruitless where you're concerned." Snarled Batman.

Ronald chuckled.

"Not as stupid as you look, are you Bats? I've been taking the best of the best of the super powers the children had been gifted with naturally... By the time I am done, I'll be the God of the new world... If anyone dares oppose me..." He glanced over at Inque, then over at the blond woman called Felice, to whom he directed the palm of his hands at.

Next thing Batman saw, was lightning shooting out and engulfing the woman. Her screams filled the room, but no one did anything to retaliate or stop him...

"What're you doing? You're killing her!" Batman shouted.

Ronald didn't stop. When the lightning stopped, the woman fell to the ground, unmoving and lifeless.

"Why did you do it? All she did was support you!" Batman felt disgusted at how far Ronald was willing to go.

"Such tragedies cannot be avoided in war..." Shrugged the much taller man. "You, clean out the trash." He turned to a couple of officers, who looked like they were ready to vomit. "And you, tell the security at the remaining cannons to activate their lasers." He turned to a communications officer, who had been staring in shocked silence.

"Y-yes sir!" Stammered the man.

"And you... raise the tower..." He said to the man next to the Communications officer.

"Tower?" Asked Batman, who'd been brought out of his own state of unpleasant shock.

With the pressing of a button, the entire building started to tremble violently, as though an earthquake had been triggered. Then he realized the building itself was rising out of the ground at a few feet a second, and the outer walls were falling away.

* * *

><p>Batgirl groaned, feeling like her head was about to split open. It was the trembling and shaking of the building around her that woke her up, and when she raised her head, she realized she'd been trapped in the very cell she opened up. Her hands were chained to the walls, and upon switching to the night vision, she saw the room was riddled with an orange glowing laser grid.<p>

"I'm such an idiot..." She grumbled, wondering why she was stupid enough to trust those women? Then again, it wasn't like she had Max's grades at school. She did have one thing going for her though... She thought as she struggled against the chains. It was just enough to make a racket.

Just outside her cell, the guard heard the noise of struggle and opened the door.

"Hey, quiet down in there, Bats-!" Then the guard's jaw dropped when he didn't see anyone in there. Even though the chains were hanging as though someone was still attached to them. He quickly turned off the laser grid and rushed forward, unlocking the chain that should've held Batgirl's right hand to check for glitches or errors.

Just as the chain was unlocked, however, Batgirl reappeared, and the last thing the guard saw was a black fist being aimed right at his face, knocking him down with enough force to send him sliding across the walls.

Batgirl pulled herself free from the other chain, grateful for the suit's ability to amplify her strength to super human levels at the moment. Then, after rummaging through the guard's pockets and keychains, found what she was looking for before stepping out in to the dark hallway.

It was completely empty.

* * *

><p>The factory warehouse had risen to the height of a thirteen story tall building, complete with a covered outdoor plaza by the time it stopped.<p>

Ronald smirked at Batman, who hadn't said anything in quite a while.

"An up and coming warlord has to have his priorities." He said, correctly reading Batman's silence.

"Yeah? And I've got mine." Batman snapped, pulling free of the chains that Inque had bound him in.

Ronald raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Sir, we've got word that our prisoner's escaped!" The communication's officer shouted suddenly as Ronald approached Batman.

"Batgirl... huh? Inque, go deal with our rodent problem in the lower levels. I'll deal with this fellow here myself." Instructed Ronald.

As Inque vanished, Batman ran right at Ronald. This attack wasn't necessarily one he felt would be successful, but it should reveal any other hidden powers the madman had in his arsenal during the fight, he figured, as he swung his fist right at the man's head. Ronald barely flinched.

"Did I not mention that these powers will make me the God of the new world order?" Ronald raised an intrigued eyebrow. He grabbed Batman's wrist, then tossed him out the nearest window as though he were merely a rag-doll.

Raising himself off the floor, Ronald flew over in an upright position to watch Batman's fall before turning away.

"That takes care of that annoyance." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Batgirl looked around the now deserted hallway, wondering where to go.<p>

_Over here! _A child-like voice suddenly filled her mind, making her jump. _Don't be afraid... You're here to help me, aren't you? _

"I'm not scared, you just startled me is all. Where are you?" Batgirl asked, a little more used to telepathy thanks to her experience with Titania.

_Down the hallway to your right. _The voice answered. _Keep going... Stop_.

When Batgirl used the key to open the door, a small, waist-high figure came pelting out, running into her and hugging her round the middle.

"You found me!" Squealed the young boy. What startled her the most, was the fact that he wore the Iso-Rings around his waist, wrists and ankles. "You... You are the Princess' brother?" She asked.

"Yes." The boy looked up at her. He was the spitting image of his sister, brown hair, brilliant green eyes, and a face that told Batgirl that he would be quite handsome indeed when he grew up. "I'm Arthur. You're Verity's friend, yes?"

Batgirl nodded.

"We have to get the other kids out, and get out of here as quickly as possible." She looked around. "Get the evidence against him built up enough... that way he can be rightfully prosecuted by the French government."

"I don't know why he captured all of us, he just keeps us locked up in our rooms and only allows those dudes who take our blood or the nurses who feed us come in." Arthur said.

_It's the same story that Ruby gave_. Batgirl realized.

"So your gift... is telepathy? You can communicate with others with your mind, I mean." She added at the boy's blank expression at the word 'telepathy'.

"Yeah. But I also have this condition... I can't go anywhere without these Iso-Rings... Or I'll die within minutes." Nodded Arthur.

"I see... no wonder why Ronald would have an interest in you... He's been gathering kids from all over Paris... Ruby could control the earth itself with just her will power alone... and you can communicate with your thoughts..." Batgirl found herself thinking out loud. Something she didn't do very often, but couldn't help it in this situation.

Next thing she was aware of, was Arthur shouting 'watch out!' as she was attacked, being sent flying in to the far end of the hallway.

"You super heroes never get tired of meddling in affairs, do you?" Asked Inque as Batgirl stood up, rubbing the back of her head while reaching for one of her staves.

There was a blur as Arthur ran over to see if she was all right before he turned to face Inque.

"Wait! It's too dangerous!" Batgirl warned.

"Please... I've been cooped up in ze room for a month!" Arthur said with a roguish grin. "Unable to do anything about it. Now zat I am free, I am going to help ze friend of my seester, and set everyone free."

"If you insist..." Inque shot forward, engulfing the boy in what looked like a black, inky blotch. She would have suffocated him, if not for the next thing that happened that caught her off guard. An electric pulse was sent throughout her form, the source being the Iso-Rings that he could also control at will.

Inque's shriek filled the hallway, and as the young prince fell back, Batgirl caught him.

"You didn't have to do that just to prove a point, you know." Batgirl smiled. She knew Arthur would probably be able to tell that she wasn't scolding him, but that it was her form of thanks.

* * *

><p>Superman was looking around as, thanks to his x-ray vision, he spotted the other laser satellites orbiting the planet.<p>

"There's six total, minus the one we just took down.

"So that's three each. If we can take them down before our friend has a chance to use them, that'll be one less weapon he can use in his so-called global war." Green Lantern said, looking between Superman and Diana.

So the three heroes split up to take down the rest of the laser satellites that orbited the planet, while Green Lantern rounded up all the security guards at each stop, holding them all in the giant box.

At the first stop, Superman entered the space based laser station on the bridge, where he saw most of the guards were stationed. Almost at once they opened fire on him, but these guards were all push-overs, especially when compared to some of the evil he had already faced since his arrival on Earth.

* * *

><p>"Sir! We've lost contact with another of our Lasers!" The Communications' officer shouted just as Ronald was turning around.<p>

"Then set the damn lasers on the Justice League! That is what the security is there for, is it not?" Snapped Ronald in a fit of rage.

"Problems, Ronald?" Batman said, crouched at the window he'd just been tossed out of. "Maybe you should've given some of those powers to your guards. It might've given them at least a small chance of fending against the Justice League."

"Silence you impudent fool!" Ronald spun around, shooting a blast of lightning at Batman, who jumped up and took to the air in a single, swift movement. As Batman moved overhead, Ronald shot a continuous blast of lightning, that was powerful enough to rip anything to shreds the second it came in contact with it. "Maybe you should change into something more suitable, Batman... then I'd be able to show you how much of a blast your funeral will be!" He added, in that instant, switching from lightning, to fire blasts.

* * *

><p>At that same moment, Batgirl and Arthur were cornered in the hallway as Inque now blocked their path, rebounding quickly from Arthur's electrical attack. Just as Inque transformed her limbs in to sharp knife like spears, Batgirl spotted the fire alarm. It wasn't ideal, but it would do in a pinch, as she remembered Batman saying- back when they were stuck in the cave- that Inque would dissolve if exposed to water. She raised her right hand, with a flick of the wrist a Bat-a-rang shot up in to her suit, as she reached behind for one of her silver javelins.<p>

"Prince, whatever happens, stay there until this is over." She said with such seriousness that, even to Arthur who didn't know her very well, she didn't sound like herself. When the boy nodded, stepped back, and took cover in the far corner of the hall they were trapped in, Batgirl turned her attention to Inque, just in time to dodge a wild attack from the mercenary. Using her javelin like a vaulting stick, Batgirl flipped up and over in a rather acrobatic manner, hearing the sound of metal being trashed where she'd just been standing. As she was completely upside down in mid-air with Inque hot on her trail, Batgirl only had one chance and she took it, flinging the Bat-a-rang at the fire alarm, triggering a series of events.

A blaring alarm sounded all over the building, then the water sprinklers hidden on the ceiling were activated. When the first drop hit Inque, she let out a cry of shock and pain before making a last ditch lunge at Batgirl, who brought forth her javelin to block the attack. It was a disgusting feeling, the inky substance that the mercenary was made out of, when it tried wrapping around Batgirl's body. Yet the rain was slowly turning her into nothing more than a black, inky puddle that moments later washed into a nearby storm drain.

"Ugh, I do NOT envy her." Batgirl commented, looking at the drain.

"Look out behind you!" Shouted Arthur suddenly, and Batgirl turned just in time to duck as a huge metal hammer came swinging down where her head had been seconds before.

"Something tells me you're the one I have to thank for my splitting headache." Batgirl did several back flips as the man swung wildly at her.

The man grinned wildly as he paused for a moment, apparently sizing up his enemy.

"You know, I bet you're hot underneath all that spandex. Not many ladies can sport a costume like that." He said.

_Did he just hit on me? _Thought Batgirl, slightly taken aback, and slightly disturbed at that fact.

"Sorry, but you're not my type." She replied, spinning her javelin so fast it was nothing more than a blur for a couple of seconds before running right at her new opponent. At first she made it look like she was going to strike the man over the head, but then she ducked down a little bit, and rammed her left fist right into his stomach, hard. And as he was doubling over in pain, she moved a little to the right, and slammed her elbow into his back, effectively knocking him out.

"Cool." Arthur said, his eyes wide in admiration as the man's hand turned back to normal, from having been the large silver hammer it was before.

* * *

><p>By the time Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern had disabled all of the Hyperion Class Laser Satellites, the giant, glowing green box generated by Green Lantern's ring was full of nearly a hundred of Ronald's soldiers and guards. Some of whom put up more of a fight than others, while a few flat out surrendered upon seeing Superman's face when the door came crashing into the room with a single hit.<p>

"This was almost boring, compared to some of the stuff we've done." Green Lantern commented.

"Which means Ronald probably has something bigger planned, and these were just supposed to be a distraction for us." Superman's suggestion proved accurate when they returned to what used to be a plain old bunker, seeing that it was now a fifteen story palace like building. They could tell even from a distance that something was going on in the main command room, as well as down below.

"Diana, you go and make sure Batgirl is handling things ok. I'll go and assist Batman." Superman said at once. "You think you can handle things here ok?"

"Yep. I plan on taking these guys to the King and Queen so they can tell their Majesties what was really going on with Ronald and those Lasers.

Considering Batgirl had been Diana's apprentice for a time, Diana didn't mind checking up on her. Especially since Dick Grayson would probably have a choice word or two to say if something happened while his grandchild was in foreign lands.

* * *

><p>By now, Batgirl was standing in front of a group of kids, all ranging from ages six to fifteen. She'd made sure to check all the cells, even a hidden room that her Grandfather had pointed out over the intercom unit in her mask, and now she finally spoke.<p>

"Ok, is this everyone?" She asked, and they all nodded in general. She was surprised with how many used the Iso-Rings just like Arthur. "Then lets go. I'm getting you out of here."

"Wait! Aren't we going to do something about the nurses?" Asked one of the older kids.

"And what about Ronald? We need to make sure he can't hurt anyone else!" Another practically shouted.

"I wanna go home, though! I miss mommy and daddy." Said one of the youngest with a sniffle.

"Um..." Batgirl was at a total loss as to what to say or do next, until Diana appeared.

"You need any help managing the young ones here?" Smiled Diana.

"Wonder Woman!" Batgirl said with relief and gratitude at the sight of her mentor. "Boy, I never thought I'd be so grateful to see you. Ok..." She looked back at the kids. "Anyone between ages ten and fifteen can stay with me while we work out how do disable Ronald. Wonder Woman, do you mind getting the youngest out of here?"

"Not at all. Superman, Green Lantern and I have already disabled Ronald's satellites, and rounded up many of their guards and soldiers." Wonder Woman replied as more than half of the kids moved over to her. She was surprised that Ronald had kidnapped so many children.

"All right. See you in a bit. We gotta find the nurses and helpers, and get them out of here before this place goes kaboom, which I assume will happen at some point?" She added.

"As soon as Batman finishes Ronald." Nodded Wonder Woman as she began to walk away with the children, who all seemed to be in some level of a star-struck trance, being in the presence of two legends- Wonder Woman and Batgirl. Even if this Batgirl wasn't the same as the first, Barbara Gordon.

* * *

><p>Batman had activated his invisibility cloaking device on the suit as Ronald went berserker mode after he got a few hits in. Until finally, Ronald was close enough to one of the computer devices that Batman came in from above, ramming his feet into the man's head, and slamming him into the now broken computer tables.<p>

Ronald let out a scream of rage and pain as the electricity went throughout his body, short-circuiting many of his powers that were the opposite of Electricity, or could be countered by said element. Until finally, something in his brain snapped, and he fell away from the computer table, unconscious.

"Well done," Said Superman as he entered through the window. "A Global Catastrophe diverted in record time." He added as Batman reappeared, tying Ronald's arms behind his back with a chain, then Superman came over and used his heat vision to weld the chains together, making them even stronger.

"Batman," Batgirl's voice came over the intercom unit on his mask. "I've found the kids, and Wonder Woman is taking most of them out of here. The rest of us are going to find the nurses and helpers before we send this place up in flames."

"Gotcha. Good work." Batman added.

He was interrupted as Ronald began chuckling, apparently he wasn't as unconscious as Batman and Superman initially thought.

"What kind of deranged plan have you got for back up, chuckles?" Batman demanded as Superman's hand wrapped around Ronald's throat.

"I have the room where my slaves are kept set to self destruct should anyone try and hack into the computers, or set them free without the proper pass code." Ronald replied with the threat of being choked to death by Superman.

"And that pass code is?" Superman's eyes narrowed.

"Like I'd tell you?" Snarled Ronald.

"Maybe with a little persuasion." Superman's hand became a fist at Ronald's challenge. He normally wouldn't result to this kind of method for getting information out, but Ronald was not an ordinary man.

* * *

><p>Batgirl felt a little like a shepherd leading the small group of super-powered kids.<p>

"You guys ever thought of joining the Teen Titans?" She asked as they rounded a corner and easily dispatched a group of unfriendly guards.

"You think we'd be strong enough?" Asked a girl with flaming red hair and loads of freckles on her face.

"With a bit of training? Yeah." Batgirl added, ducking then knocking a man unconscious with her silver javelin. She pulled out another, and soon she led the way again while using two Javelins to keep up the pace with the kids. "I know someone who can probably get you in touch with them after you've had a chance to reunite with your folks." She said after jumping over, and in general overcoming five guards around a room in just a few seconds.

"Batgirl, there's a pass code you need to enter in before you can get into the room. Anastaise. The name of one of his cousin-in-laws." Batman's voice came over her intercom unit.

"Thanks for the heads up. I think we're almost there." She said just as one of the boys used telekinesis to pull the guards weapons out from their hands, and their backups from their belts with a simple hand movement. _Of course it had to be something Ronald and Verity were familiar with_, Batgirl thought, coming up to the door she suspected as being the holding cell for the nurses and helpers.

"Voice code input recognition." Came a computerized woman's voice from a speaker on the side of the door.

"Anastaise." Batgirl said in French, making sure to phrase it in just such a way that there would be no questioning who she could be at this point. It was another situation that made her glad that she took French in school in the weeks leading up to the mission.

There was a tense pause. Then...

"Voice code accepted." And the door slid open with a hiss.

"Anyone who wants out of here, come with us." Batgirl said to the group, recognizing some of the women who she'd met before.

Many of the women had relieved and excited expressions on their faces as they hurried out, and even fewer hurried up to the kids, embracing them and apologizing for not being able to do more to help them.

"Don't worry," Said one of the oldest, a boy with blond hair and baby blue eyes. "It wasn't your fault. That jerk Ronald was forcing you into this."

"Do any of you know how to get out of here?" Batgirl asked.

"I do." Said an elderly woman with graying hair and a frail look about her face.

"If there's anyone who doesn't want to stick around, feel free to follow her out of here. I'm sure the authorities will be here soon. But I have a few things left that I need to do." Batgirl stated.

"No! We wanna stay and help!" Said one of the kids. "We can hold off the idiot guards while you get your work done!"

"Yeah! I like kicking bad guy butt! It's fun!" A dark-skinned girl hovering above them all said.

Batgirl smiled.

"Spoken like true super-heroes in the making!" She said, and the kids glowed at her as a fresh wave of guards came running around the corner. "Have at it kids." She added before running into the room. There were several evil grins on the faces of the kids as the guards approached.

"I've been wanting to do this for weeks!" A violet haired young girl, about the age of fourteen, said with relish as she raised her hands like she was a puppet master.

"Voice code authorization please." Came the computerized female voice as Batgirl stood in front of the computers and screens in that room.

"Anastaise." Batgirl said.

"Voice code accepted."

While Batgirl wasn't a computer genius, as she'd told Batman before, with a little bit of tinkering and tweaking she was able to figure out how to download the information on the systems on to a thumb drive that she pulled out of her belt.

"What're you doing?" The violet haired girl asked, flying over to Batgirl's side and watching her.

"Making sure I have everything the Princess and Royal Family will need to be able to convict Ronald for the crimes he committed, and the crimes he would have committed if he had gotten away with it." Replied Batgirl as she entered in the pass code once again upon another road block.

* * *

><p>As the situation was cleared up over the next several hours, the Royal Family once again felt safe. It might have felt rather anti-climactic to some, but Verity was grateful that the Justice League did not allow the problem to get any worse than it already had, what with Ronald's untimely execution of his plans during the transfer to a new billion Euro castle, and how he'd fired upon the French Imperial Guard with the now disabled Hyperion Class laser cannons.<p>

"Thank you for everything." The Princess told Batgirl and Wonder Woman as Arthur couldn't stop hugging his older sister.

"No problem." Batgirl shrugged. "Anytime you need help, you know who to call." She added, unaware that she was quoting her Grandfather's favorite statement from his days as a Teen Titan.

Arthur giggled like a school boy, grateful to be back with his family at last, and he had several new friends from the experience as well.

"Oh, we most certainly shall, Batwoman." Nodded Verity. "And anytime you are in France, you are most certainly an ally and friend. We should go clubbing again when you are here next."

"Sounds like fun." Batgirl said at a raised eyebrow from Wonder Woman, who had no idea that she'd gone to a party with the Princess when she was supposed to be investigating who was behind the kidnappings.

"You think zat you are all high and mighty now, don't you?" Ronald snarled at the Royal Family as he was led to a police hover car nearby, where many of his other guards and servants who weren't so repentant were waiting to be carted off to jail. "When I get out again, ze toll at ze end will be much higher zan just a few hundred!"

"Zen we'll make sure you will never be set free, dear husband." Verity's kind demeanor suddenly became fierce and serious. "Apart from committing mass murder, you are under arrest for ze kidnapping of hundreds of innocent Children who otherwise would have had no business being involved with a criminal like you."

Batgirl could suddenly see why she was next in line to inherit the French Imperial Throne as she made sure Ronald was put into his own police hover car.

"That's the last of them." Superman was saying as he hovered over the proceedings.

"I'm just glad to finally be done." Batman said, his arms crossed.

"Not bad for a brief 'coming out of retirement' event." Green Lantern shrugged.

Batgirl had been glad to make friends with the French Royal Family at this point, all apart from Ronald obviously, and stayed at the new Castle over the next several days to make sure everything was going smoothly.

"We shall begin the rebuilding of our Imperial Army and Military Forces here within ze next few months, and soon shall be up to full force again thanks to your help." Verity said to Batman and Batgirl on the last morning they were to be at the castle. "Ze evidence you have provided 'as helped us get a firm case against my ex-husband. And he should be in jail for many years to come after 'is trials are complete."

"I'm just glad to have been of some help before the situation boiled over." Nodded Batgirl.

"So what are ze plans for you now zat ze mission is over?" Verity looked at the two.

"We plan on hanging around for a few days incognito. We have some business to take care of for a friend of ours in Gotham." Batman said with a casual shrug.

"You mean Mr. Wayne?" Verity said, and their reactions of shocked surprise got her laughing. "He contacted us while you were stuck in ze underground tunnels." She explained when Batman asked how she figured out who was behind their initial orders to go to France in the first place, apart from Wonder Woman's request for them to join in on the mission. "I hope zat you will have fun, whatever it is you are doing in Paris. You will be forever welcome here. Especially with your hand in forming ze Titan's Paris group." She added to Batgirl, who had indeed gotten hold of Dick Grayson during the last several days, and he in turn contacted the current head of the Teen Titans to help form the new group.

* * *

><p>After saying farewell to the Royal Family, and the other members of the Justice League, Batman and Batgirl decided to change back into their civilian forms and were seen that afternoon walking down the streets of Paris as Terry and Caitlyn. Very few people recognized them as civilians, which made it a lot more fun going to the various shops to buy souvenirs and touring the city. Caitlyn dragged Terry into a chocolate shop, where she bought French Chocolates for her Grandmother and Grandfather, and encouraged Terry to buy some for his own mother- he'd already gotten a video game for his brother Matt- and they bought some for Max after calling her to find out what she'd like from the shop. While Caitlyn mainly spoke to the store owner thanks to her knowledge of the French language to get his recommendations. And after finding out that they did ship, she was willing to pay a little extra- she didn't get any chocolates for Titania after calling her and finding out that she was fiercely allergic to Chocolate. So instead, Caitlyn when into a pasta shop and bought the alien princess roughly five different types of French made pasta and had them shipped to her.<p>

"You seem to be doing better lately." Terry commented as they sat at an outdoor cafe for lunch that afternoon.

"Uh-huh. Nothing like a successful mission to put me in a good mood again." She grinned as the waiter brought their traditional French lunch to them- though she slipped up on the whole traditional lunch thing by having a Diet Pepsi for her drink instead of coffee.

"Not what I meant. I mean, doing better emotionally and all that." Terry said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know what you meant. And I was saying that the mission certainly helped put things into perspective." She replied while pulling apart her croissant rather delicately. There was nothing like the bread in France, she decided as she spread some of the creamy butter across it. "As bad as things were, there's always something that could make it a whole lot worse. And to just be grateful for the time I had with my folks that I had, and all that sentimental mumbo-jumbo." She shrugged.

They were interrupted as a shadow blocked out the sun.

"Having a nice date, are we?" Smiled a middle-aged looking man. And judging by the fact that he was speaking in plain English, he most certainly wasn't French.

"Kent?" Blinked Terry, having thought he'd have gone back to Metropolis by now.

"Who is this guy?" Caitlyn looked between the two as Kent chuckled and sat himself down at the table.

"Superman. Nice to meet you, Caitlyn." Kent shook her hand, and she felt her jaw dropping. It was odd to see Superman outside the black and white spandex body suit with a cape.

"What're you doing here? I thought you'd have gone back home by now." Terry said after Kent had ordered his own lunch.

"Nah, I thought I'd stick around and cover the trials of Ronald and his supporters, apart from getting the angle of life here in Paris for something a little exotic for my readers." Kent replied as his meal was delivered, while Caitlyn was still gawking at the legend. "I was merely passing by to another location when I recognized you."

"But the trials are gonna take months with all the charges and evidence against those guys." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, so it's gonna mean quite a few trips back and forth. Luckily I can afford it." Shrugged Kent. "Going to be an interesting set of articles, I can tell you that much. I'm thinking of balancing it out between the trials, and live in Paris so that it won't seem quite so overwhelming to the readers."

"Sounds interesting." Terry said, and they continued their conversation about what happened over the last month and how it would shape the relationship between France and the United States with the help of the Justice League, Batman and Batgirl.

* * *

><p>Finally, the time for their departure back home arrived, and Caitlyn was staring at the Hover Ship with a mixture of dread and excitement- dread at the fact that she hated being in that ship, but excited about the fact that she would be home in just a few hours, where she'd be able to speak strictly English again. Not that she had minded French, but she did miss the English language at times. For this, Verity and Arthur had come incognito to see them off.<p>

"Thank you again, for all zat you 'ave done for us, and our family." Verity said quietly, as Terry could've sworn he was seeing double. "Per'aps one day, we will be able to return ze favor." She added as Arthur hugged first Terry, then Caitlyn, around the middle.

"Thanks for saving me. I thought about joining the Titans, but I figured I'd be better help to my sister and parents." He said. He indeed considered becoming a super hero in training, like many of his friends from the situation with Ronald, but in the end he decided to work towards helping rebuild the Army and Imperial Guard, and improving France in any way that he could socially.

"Anytime, kid, anytime." Caitlyn said as Terry ruffled the young Prince's hair.

"C'mon, Cate." Terry grabbed Caitlyn by the arm as he recognized she was merely procrastinating getting on the Hover Ship.

"Au bientot, Princess!" She called as she let herself be dragged aboard the Hover Ship.

It was time to go back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments: <strong>

And so comes the end of Batgirl Beyond Act Three! I hope you guys enjoyed this part of Batgirl Beyond in Caitlyn Boardener's adventures as Batgirl. I'm just sorry this took so long. But 147 pages later, I am finally done!

So, the adventures will continue in Act Four. I don't really have a lot to say about this chapter, apart from how Ronald met his end. It might seem anti-climactic and over used to some people, but I figured in all logic, it was how he would go down from the start. All the powers he'd stolen from the kids would short-circuit/cease to exist upon that much contact with electricity in general. So it was the best way for him to go, and yet still be around to face the judge, so to speak.

And now... I can finally move on to Batgirl Beyond, Part 4! Look for the next installment soon!

Feels kinda weird being done with this part, honestly...


End file.
